Harry Potter! The Musical
by Doublemint Twins Envy
Summary: Ever wish that the Harry Potter Slash Couples would suddenly burst out into song? Well guess what, they do! Chapter 23 finally up! Fred kills her, and an old character returns with dark intentions... Seamus & Colin duke it out! !!NEW!! AUTHOR NOTES
1. Fred and George's Folly

Disclaimers: "We own nothing! Nothing I swear! *Nothing*! Right Mint?"  
"Right! J. K. Rowling is a GODDESS! We bow down to her... I'm not worthy...."  
"I am ^-^ "  
"Double!!"  
"I mean... ::cough:: Yeah!"  
  
Oh yeah, introductions...  
Double- Hi! Are you seriously going to read this.. this.. work of art? Okay, maybe thats not quite the word for this fic... but, yeah! Anyways, I'm Double. Mint is my twin sister... ::cough:: BABY twin sister... ::grins::  
  
Mint- BY TWO FREAKIN MINUTES! ::Coughs and looks around::: Well... uh.. I'm Mint.  
  
Double- ::Whispers:: Minty fresh!  
  
Mint- I heard that! You... you... nicknaming *fiend*! Anyways, on with the fic! ::Points wand at readers:: If you don't review I'll... send Fred and George after you!! Hey... that rhymed....  
  
Double- ::Blinks:: It did?  
  
Mint- ::Sweatdrops:: Shut up... -_-;  
  
  
  
WARNING: Slashy goodness ahead! So all you Homophobes out there, you better RUN! ::Mint chases after them with her wand:: BWAHAHAHA!! Oh, and all Flames will be printed and laughed at, at random times... like now.... HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mint- ::Whispers:: Double... psss.... there aren't any flames...  
  
Double- ::Blushes:: Oh.. well... I just like to laugh then... yeah... ha.. ha... ha...  
  
  
Double & Mint- Here's the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter: One a.k.a. Fred and George's Folly!  
Singers... er... characters: Fred and George (No singing yet, sorry guys!)  
Rating: PG 13 (For some naughty language... )  
Parings for the whole fic: Seamus/Sirius (Go read The Double Cross, then you'll understand!) Percy/ Neville (Also The Double Cross) Fred/George (Duh!) and Harry/Draco (Who saw that one coming?)  
  
  
"I can't believe you think Harry and Draco *Malfoy* like each other!" Whispered George to his brother Fred.  
  
"You think they *don't*?!"  
  
George blushed, "Well, I've never really watched them..."  
  
"You're missing out, then. But, like I was saying, if we do this spell... then they would be *forced* to confess their feelings for each other!"  
  
"Even better, it would be in a song..." George added, catching on.  
  
"Exactly! We would go in Hogwarts *History* if we pull this off!"  
  
"But don't forget, Fred, it wouldn't be just *one* song. Their would be millions, popping up *everywhere*, if we did this spell!"  
  
"Can you imgaine everyone's reactions?" The twins grinned at the thought.  
  
" We would be legends.."  
  
"More like, Gods!"  
  
"I like that..." George grinned again.  
  
Fred's gaze once more returned to the open book in his lap, he turned a few of the brown faded pages and stopped when he got more then halfway through the book. "A ha! Found it,"  
  
"Now what?" George asked, anxiously looking down at the book.  
  
Fred held his page with one of his fingers as he flipped the book closed and glanced down at the cover. "Une fois plus avec le sentiment."  
  
"*What*?! Are you swearing at me in a different language or something? Thats so not wicked."  
  
"No, you prat! It's the title of the book!" Fred rolled his eyes, as he flipped back to his page and read it over quickly.  
  
"Let me look," George said as he, too, read the spell over. "Do we need anything?"  
  
"You just read it!"  
  
He shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention. So... do we?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Oh no..."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh no, no no..."  
  
"*What*?! *Just* * tell* *me* *already*!" George nearly shouted.  
  
"Shh! Do you *wan't* to get caught?! We're not even allowed in the restriction section!"  
  
George snorted, "Like thats stopped us before."  
  
Fred grinned at his mirror image. Then suddenly remembered why he was freaking out. "Oh-"  
  
"Don't even say it!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"What the *bloody* * hell* are you so upset about?!"  
  
"..." Silence.  
  
"Fred!!"  
  
"... We have to," Gulp, "uh... read this..." Fred said, pointing at a sentance on the page. He was to afraid to say it out loud.   
  
George followed his finger and read the mysterious sentance, "Oh no..."  
  
"Told you!"  
  
"Do we really have.... to..."  
  
"Sing?" Fred finished.  
  
George swallowed, "Yeah... that,"  
  
His brother sighed, " 'Fraid so,"  
  
George made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, "I knew we should have gone to those bloody voice lessons Mum wanted us to attend,"  
  
"But the teacher was a muggle! And an *opera* *singer*!"  
  
He frowned, "Oh yeah. I forgot that part."  
  
"Well, we need to get this over with. I won't tell if you won't."  
  
"Why would I wan't to, bro? Besides, we have the same voice!" George bit his lip as he looked back down at the spell. "Do we need to sing this whole thing?" He asked, pointing down at a *long* paragraph.  
  
"Thank Merlin no. We need to say it, then sing any song we wan't after it. Thats kind of odd, isn't it?" Fred questioned, frowning slightly.  
  
"Probaby so we can humiliate ourselves, and the book can have a good laugh at our expence." George muttered.  
  
"Alright. You ready?"  
  
"Right after you," George said with a mock bow.  
  
Fred grinned as he began the chant, his brother joining him.  
  
"Le temps ne peut pas toucher, deux coeurs, cela vraiment aime.   
El más brillante el día, la más profunda la sombra.  
Nous aimons souvent l'un nous pensons que nous ne peut jamais avoir, souvent nous rendre compte que l'amour s'est retourné.   
L'amour entre enimies plus est souvent trouvé alors l'amour entre les amis.   
L'amour n'est pas un mot; c'est une chanson!" Their voices grew in volume as the chant ended, they caught their breath and looked expectantly at each other.  
  
Then, George sung the only song that came into his mind...  
  
"It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all..." George stopped mid-song, "Fred! I just realized something!"  
  
"What?" His brother asked in the confusion.  
  
"We're going to have to confess our feelings to one another, while singing, and... in front of... everyone..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, shiiiiiiiit!" They both shouted in outrage, but their voices were quickly covered over with a boom like thunder, as mystical blue fog covered the room...  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Author Notes: Lookie! We're the authors! ^_^  
  
Double- Ba... ba... ba...!  
  
Mint- Now I guess we have to explain the spell right?  
  
Double- Well back in third year we found this book and...  
  
Mint- Not *that* spell! :: Blushes:: You weren't supposed to tell anyone!  
  
Double- Hehehe... okay, actually this spell is in French... not Latin.  
  
Mint- French! The language of loveee!  
  
Double- Yeah, that too. But, really we couldn't find a Latin On-line Translator... and I took spanish... so yeah.  
  
Mint- There are five quotes up there. One for each slash couple, and the fifth for the final spell. Bonus points if you can figure out which quote is to which couple!  
  
Double- Well, please review! I know, I know... the 'review thing' is over rated... but, amuse us.  
  
Mint- Please?  
  
Double- Thanks! See ya in the next chapter!  
  
Mint- There will be *singing*!  
  
Double- Not by us though ^-^;  
  
Mint- Though, if you wanted us to...  
  
Double- No!  
  
Mint- ::Sighs:: Alright then.   
  
Double & Mint- Bye everyone!  
  
::Poof! The identical twins vanished in a cloud of purple smoke... although, coughing was heard...::  
  
Double... or was it Mint? - I think I swallowed my gum! 


	2. Have You Ever?

Disclaimer: We do not own this song. Brandy... Brandy... Hey Mint, whats her last name?  
  
Mint- Uh... Brandy? ::Looks confused::  
  
Double- How... odd...  
  
Mint- Anyways, Brandy -insert last name here- does.  
  
Double- Good thinking.  
  
Mint- I know. =P  
  
Double- Mint, tell them about the future thingy.  
  
Mint- Well, thanks for clearing that up for me. Of course, the future thingy. How could I forget?  
  
Double- ::Growls::  
  
Mint- ::Raises an eyebrow:: You might want to have that fixed. But, in future chapters the lyrics will be changed... alot. And more discription as to what they're doing. ::Snickers, thinking about the   
next chapter::  
  
Double- I'm Rosemary's grandaughter... spitting image of my father... At the end of the day, my mommas' still my biggest fan...  
  
Mint- What?!  
  
Double- It's.. a song...  
  
Mint- I know *that*! But why are you singing it?  
  
Double- I like it... want me to change it?  
  
Mint- What? let me help!  
  
Double and Mint- ::thinks:: My attitude Voldermort's getting fed... 'Cause my parents are all dead... I have to go now, 'cause Draco's waiting in my bed... ::Evil laughter:: Mwhahahaha! Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter: Two a.k.a. Have You Ever?   
Singers: Harry and Draco, Fred and George pop up to talk as well...   
Ratings: PG   
Parings for this chapter: Harry and Draco... duh...   
  
* * * *  
  
Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, and swiftly pulled it over his shoulders. He glanced briefly over at the sleeping Ron, and with a sigh, pulled the hood on over his head. He wanted to go out alone anyways.  
  
He smiled sadly as invisible hands pulled open the door, followed by invisible feet walking quietly down the stairs. In a matter of moments Harry stood outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, his eyes darted out to look at the snoring Fat Lady. 'At least some people can sleep peacefully.'   
  
He began to walk down a lonely corridor, his feet making no noise against the cold stone floor. As he rounded a corner, he stopped abruntly, momentairly forgetting that the other person couldn't see him.  
  
Draco stilled his movements and looked to his right, he could have sworn he heard someone. Then his face truned into a scowl, no one better have followed him from the Slytherin Dorms. He had snuck out many times before and *knew* that no one would have sensed his departure. Besides, Slytheirns were known for not caring what he or anyone else did after hours. Most were likely still in bed, curtains silence charmed, and suffering from their common nightmares. Sometimes one would forget to silence charm their curtains and screaming was heard. But tonight, that wasn't Draco.   
  
The platinum blonde sighed at the turn his thoughts had taken, well, anything was better then thinking about his last nightmare... but could it really be called a nightmare? Draco thought, stopping momentairily. Then he shook his head, yes, it could. For in that nightmare he was taunted by something he could never have.   
  
With out even realizing it, he began to sing in a soft angelic whisper,   
"Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?" He began walking again.   
"Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever..." His voice trailed off, rounding a corner.  
  
  
Harry looked on after him, his eyes glowing sadly from behind his glasses. With a soft rustle from his cloak, he began walking in the oppisite direction from the one he secretly loved. As his thoughts dwelled on the Slytherin he began to sing, his voice slightly lower then Draco's.  
"Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand?  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away,  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same?"   
  
Out of nowhere, Fred and George pop up, whispering to each other. "Thats just like those Damn Slytherins!" "Yeah! Taking something with out even asking first!" George added.  
  
Harry ignored them and continued singing,  
"Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart?  
But you don't know what to say,  
And you don't know where to start..."  
  
With out even realizing it, Draco began to walk behind Harry. Each boy to caught up in their own thoughts to notice the other's presence. Once more, Draco's voice was heard, picking up after Harry's.  
"Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad,  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words,  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever?"  
  
George raised an eyebrow, "Didn't he just... sing that?"  
  
"You're ruining the moment! Shh!" Fred whispered back, as they followed the two oblivious boys.  
  
Harry started walking to the left, making his way back up to the Gryffindor Tower and singing,  
"Have you ever found the one,  
You've dreamed of all your life?  
And you'll do anything to look into their eyes..."  
  
Draco moved to the right, begining to walk down the stairs to the dungeons, but he sang again with emotion,  
"Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to,  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you?  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care?"  
  
  
Suddenly both boy stilled their movements on the two sets of stairs and belted out,  
"What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby?  
What do I gotta do to get to your heart?  
To make you understand how I need you next to me,  
Gotta get you in my world,  
'Coz baby I can't sleep!"  
  
Fred looked at George, "Who saw that one coming?"  
  
Once the song ended, Harry looked down the stairs, while Draco looked up. Each searching for a presence they knew wouldn't be there.   
  
The red headed twins mused that it was too bad that their gazes were seperated by a platform between the stairs, but before they could fix that problem, both boys vanished from sight as they reached their respected Common Rooms.  
  
George sighed and glanced at his brother, "I really thought that would work."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure the next one does." He replyed, an evil grin on his face.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Hey, Fred?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Double- It's us again! So, what did you think?   
  
Mint- Yeah, we wanna know! Please review.. or... I'll... spit gum in you're hair!!  
  
Double- Eww... Oh yeah, we forget to tell you all something!  
  
Mint- ::Snickers:: 'You all'... Ride em up cowboy!  
  
Double- ::Blinks:: Yeahhh... you do that...Anyways, Sometimes there will be in between chapters, which will be all writing and talk. That way, this fic will actually have a plot.  
  
Mint- But the next chapter is also singing! It will be, 'I think I'm in love.' It's already written-  
  
Double- Its longgggg and funny... kind of...  
  
Mint- but needs to be typed. ::Glares at her mirror image:: It *better* be funny!  
  
Double- He..he..he.. But also, the in between chapters and the song chapter will be published together.   
  
Mint- You know whats sad? We already have the sequel planned out...  
  
Double- Yup! ::Squeals:: IT'S SO COOL!!  
  
Mint- ::Blinks:: Calm down...  
  
Double- ::Grins:: Hehehe^^  
  
Mint- Please review! And if you want, you can e-mail us. Just go check out our profile... which I wrote. :)  
  
Double- I helped... a little.. Anyways, See you in the next chapter!  
  
Mint- Wait! Here's to the reviewers!  
  
Double- Oh yeah, how could we forget them!  
  
Kadokyaketa Sakura: Thanks for reviewing! Look! We're continuing! Glad you thought it was funny^^ (Mint- Like Fred and George couldn't be funny!)  
  
fairy princess sparkle- ::Claps:: Sparkles.... And I can't believe you figured it out! We underestimated our lovely reviewers, ne? (Mint- ne?What?) (Double- it's like... eh? in Japanese... kind of..) (Mint- ::Mutters:: English to good for you, huh..) Well anyways, you're right! ::Confetti falls and bells go off:: Congratulations! Since you were the first one to figure it out, the next chapter is dedicated to you^^ er... and Zoe! And it was in Spanish? It's the gum, I swear!   
  
Andi Malfoy- I hope you're not bored now! And it was fun writing it... though Mint and I did get in a few fights... (Mint- Which was all you're fault... computer hog..) (Double- Snort?) (Mint- What? I don't get it...) (Double- ::Sweatdrop:: Nevermind -_-;) Anyways, ::Dances too:: Lots more on the way!  
  
Double- And for everyone else who didn't read this fic... ::Coughs at her twin::  
  
Mint- ::Grins:: Muah!! :: Chases them with her wand, pushing them towards the review button::  
  
Double & Mint- Time for us to go! See you in a few days!  
  
:: The mirror images face each other as a slight breeze begins to twirl Sakura Blossoms around them... in a matter of moments they vanish from sight...::  
  
Double... er... Mint..no, Double... I mean, Mint...Ah! Double OR Mint- I think one flew up my nose! ::Coughs loudly:: 


	3. I think I'm in love Awwweee

Disclaimer: We don't own this song, Jessica Simpson does!  
  
Mint- Yeah! And look, *she* has a last name! Unlike some people-  
  
Double- Who shall remain nameless... ::cough BRANDY cough::  
  
Mint- Real subtle, Double.  
  
Double- ::Winks:: Thanks!  
  
Mint- Anyways, we both really like this chapter. It's like the first *real* chapter.  
  
Double- No... it's all fakeeee.... ooooo...... waaAAAaaaaAAA ::Floats around::  
  
Mint- ::Tackles her mirror image:: I'll show you fake in a minute!  
  
Double- Ahhh!! Attack of the little sisters!  
  
Mint- Oh yeah, before I begin hurting my twin over here.... This chapter is dedicated to Sparkles!  
  
Double- Save me!!  
  
Mint- MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Double- See what will happen if you don't review! She's insaneeeeeeeee!  
  
Mint- ::Takes out wand:: So are you!  
  
Double- Oh yeah! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Mint- Right on! Now read the fic as Double and I laugh evily!  
  
Double & Mint- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter: Three a.k.a "I think I'm in Love"  
  
Parings for this chapter: Draco and Harry (Yippie!!)  
  
Rating: PG 13 (A little suggestive dialogue... ::Looks innocent:: )  
  
Random song we're listening to right now: "Sk8er Boi" HAHAHAHA! ^-^;  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Where were you last night, Harry?" Ron asked as he distractidly searched through his robe pockets.   
  
"You mean, you weren't in bed?" Demanded Hermione, pursing her lips in a tight frown. "What if you were caught!"  
  
"But I wasn't, 'Mione. I just... couldn't sleep, thats all."   
  
Ron finally looked up, his eyes wider them normal. "Couldn't sleep? Does that mean," His voice lowered to a whisper, " That... you-know-who is near or something? " Ron's voice quivered on the last word.  
  
"No, of course not! I'm sure it just means that Harry had troble falling asleep... right?" Hermione questioned, turning her gaze back to Harry.   
  
"Yeah, " he answered through a yawn.   
  
Ron grinned and wen't back to digging through the pockets in his robe. "Well, when Percy can't sleep mum usually gives him some warm milk. Though he usually can't sleep 'cause of one of the twin's pranks. " he laughed.  
  
"I agree. Maybe the house elves can make you some."   
  
"I thought you didn't agree with 'making the house elves work harder for personal use' ," Ron replied using his best Hermione tone.   
  
"I usually don't, " Hermione sniffed, "But if its for Harry's welfare... "  
  
"I'd better watch out if I were you mate, she might start the Society of the Promotion to Harry Welfare...." Ron began.   
  
"I'm *fine*, really!" Harry cut in. "I've just been thinking too much. "   
  
"Haven't I told you again and again, mate? Thinkin's a dangerous thing... who knows what could happen.. you might end up like Hermione! Always in the libary... trying to protect house elves... keeping devil cats... " Ron trailed off, now pulling melted chocolate frogs out of his pockets.  
  
"Crooshanks is *not* a devil cat!" Hermione shrieked.   
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'Devil cat!' from behind Hermione's back to Harry. The raven boy coughed, covering a laugh.  
  
If Hermione noticed the exchange she didn't say anything except narrow her eyes at Ron, who was still searching his pockets franticly. "What *are* you doing?!"  
  
He looked up at Hermione, his ears tinting red, "I'm looking for my wand."  
  
"*What?! You're going to make us late for Herbology by helping you look!"   
  
"You don't have to help me!" Ron flushed. "Nonsence, of course we do," Hermione sniffed. "Now where did you have it last?" She asked, taking control of the situation.   
  
"If I knew that, I would have found it by now!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he turned around and began to search the floors of the corridor they had just come out of. He smiled to himself as the ehcoing of their bickering reached his ears.  
  
" 'Scuse me, " Harry muttered as he bumped into one of the nurmerous students filing past him.   
  
"No problem, Harry."  
  
Harry's head snapped up at the familiar drawl, now lacking in its usual scorn.   
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"NIce to see you too, " Draco replied, stepping away from the wall he was currently standing on.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and involentairly stepped back a step, "Why are you being so... nice?"  
  
Malfoy stepped forward, "Oh, I don't know."  
  
Harry's heartbeat raced up a bit, "Uh... oh."  
  
"Do you wan't me to be nice?" Draco whispered stepping closer again.  
  
"I ... guess?" Harry replied, biting his lip as he continuosly moved backwards.  
  
"You look... nervous, Harry, are you?" came Draco's low voice a few feet away.  
  
"Sh... should I be?" Harry's question was followed by a soft gasp, when his back touched the stone wall.   
  
'Okay this must be a dream, ' Harry thought silently. ' My greatest enemy is actually being nice... and ... sudective? ... by cornering me in a *crowded* corridor... wait, Draco... *Malfoy* wouldn't try anything with so many people around...' Harry was shocked to discover he felt kind of disappointed by that thought. Kind of like a kid offered candy when he wasn't allowed to have it.  
  
Draco was thinking the exact same thing. But how could he help it? What, with Harry looking so kissable with his back against a wall, his face delightfully flushed and his bottomlip being thoughfully chewed between his teeth.  
  
Draco momentairly closed his eyes and shook his plantinum blond locks, 'snap out of it. You're here for a reason, A Malfoy dosn't back out, ' He thought as he opened his eyes.   
  
Grey eyes clashed with Emerald ones.   
  
Draco instantly forgot everything as he moved one step closer, bearly a foot away from the raven haired boy.   
  
His sences returned quickly when he stumbled over something on the floor. With a barely audible sigh he bent down and picked up a scruffed up wand.  
  
Draco quirked a wry grin and handed the object to Harry, "Weasley's, I presume."  
  
"Uh... yeah," Harry replied, sticking the wand in his sleeve.  
  
There was an awkward silence, Draco finally noticed the students walking past him.   
  
Most of which were Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
Draco made a digruntled face. 'Great. Just bloody perfect. Might as well get this over with.' He thought, turning his gaze back to Harry, who looked throughily confused. 'As he should be, ' Draco smiled.  
  
Cursing his soft spot, Draco took pity on the boy and raised his right hand to lightly lay it on Harry's cheek.  
  
He smiled. It was if a loud voice had yelled over an intercom (Not that Draco knew what an intercom was) that 'Draco Molfoy, son of a Deatheater, was hitting on Harry Potter, The boy who lived '. Because suddenly every head in the packed corridor turned to stare at the two boys.   
  
It felt as if time had stopped.  
  
Draco smiled even more at the outcome of his disered effect. With a quick wink at Harry, who coudn't seem to stop blinking, he stepped away and walked to the middle of the corridor.   
  
All eyes followed him.  
  
With a confidence that someone has to be born with, he nodded and a golden spotlight shone down on him. He cleared his throat as a signal to begin.  
  
Harry had no idea what was going on, but he was enjoying it all the same. Surely, this creature in front of him bathed in golden light was an angel.   
  
How he wished Draco was *his* angel.  
  
Harry sighed, listening to the music playing in his head.  
  
Then he blinked.  
  
No, the music definitely was *not* in his head.  
  
It was in the whole bloody damn corridor.  
  
Harry was suddenly lurched back into the present by a horrible, grusome sound.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," sang the remaining Slytherins in the hall.   
  
Poor Harry would be doing *alot* of blinking tonight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Echoed the Gryffindors, who were quite mad that they got less 'yeahs' then the Slytherins.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Fred and George popped up, (even though they had class on the *other* side of the castle), leaning one ach other and singing, "Yeah, yeah, ohhhhh..."  
  
Harry blinked as his mouth dropped open. There, about four feet in front of him, was Draco... *dancing*. And what a dance it was. Harry felt his mouth go dry as the blood drianed from his face to locate somewhere else...  
  
"Everytime you're near Harry,  
I get kinda wicked in my head for you.  
I don't know what to do," He sang in a low sultry voice.  
"And oh Harry,  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you,"  
  
"The boy who lived..." Ginny sighed dreamily.  
  
Draco turned to glare at the red haired brat,  
"I just lose my cool... kind of," He smirked.  
"Slytherins tell me, something has come over me,  
And I think I knew what it is." Draco sang as he walked closer to the drooling teen.  
"I think I'm in love.  
Harry, I think that I'm in love with you.  
I've been doing Gryffindor things when it comes to you,"  
  
"Hey! We resent that!" The Gryffindors cut in.  
  
"Like I care," Draco replied and as if to prove his point, he ripped off his school robes to reveal a tight black turtle neck and equally tight black leather pants.  
  
Harry nearly died, he leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"In love, Harry I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing to afraid to tell you what I feel for you," Draco added with a mock shy look. He then walked over and laid one hand on harry's chest as he began to sing again.  
"Just the other night Harry, I saw you hangin  
You were with your friends-"  
  
"Weasel and mudblood," The Slytherins coughed.  
  
"I was with mine too,"  
  
"Brainless Slytherins," Seamus said bewteen coughs, cutting off Draco momentairily.  
  
"You took me by surprize, Harry  
When you turned and looked me in my eyes-"  
  
"Those emerald eyes..." Ginny dreamily sighed again.  
  
"Harry, you really blew my mind." Draco sang, scowling at the blushing Ginny.  
  
Being brave, Harry laid his hand over the one Draco had placed on his chest. The smile Draco gave him nearly made him melt.   
  
Draco then pulled away and glared, moving his hands to each side of his head as he continued,   
"I don't know whats gotten into me,"  
  
"It's the Imperius Curse, I tell you!" The Slytherins whispered to each other.  
  
"But, God, I think I know what it is." Draco sighed.  
"In love, Harry.  
I think that I'm in love with you.  
I've been to afraid to tell my dad what I feel for you,"  
  
"As you should be!" A voice sounding like Lucious Malfoy's voice rang out.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped, Draco had gone deathly pale as he turned around.  
  
He visibly relaxed as he glared as the young Slytherin who had cast the voice changing spell.  
  
The music began again as the sexy tenn sang,  
"I think I'm in love Harry  
I think that I'm in love with you.  
I've been doing evil things when it comes to you... like getting us detention... maybe," He winked suggestively.  
  
Harry suddenly needed to find a cold shower.  
  
"Something strange has come over me  
Got Voldermort out of my mind... along with Pansy-"  
  
"Hey!" She whined.  
  
"I never met a boy like you before  
You make me feel not like a death eater inside."  
  
Harry smiled warmly. Draco was about to smile back, but he sang,  
"Oh, God, I think I'm in love."  
  
"I think he's in love!" Cheered Fred and George as they popped up again.  
  
Draco glared at the red haired twins,  
"Harry, I think that I'm in love with you.  
I've been doing crazy things when it comes to you.  
I think I'm in love,  
Harry I think I'm in love with you  
I'm now teeling you what I feel for you." Draco finally did smile here. Encouraged by Harry's grin he continued.  
"Harry, I think that I'm in love with you,  
I've been doing sickening Gryffindor things when it comes to you,"  
  
"Got him going out of his mind," Fred and george grumbled.  
  
"I think that I'm in love with you.  
I'm now telling the Slytheirns what I feel for you,"  
  
"Bloody hell..." Muttered one disgruntled Slytherin, who thought this might be one elabrate joke.  
  
"Harry, I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing non Slytherin things when it comes to you,"  
  
"Yeah, like singing in the middle of the bloody corridor!" Cut in a particular nasty Slytherin girl.  
  
Draco glared,   
"I think I'm in love   
Harry, I think that I'm in love with you.  
You now know what I feel for you..."  
  
Un-aware of his audience, Draco slowly walked over to the other teen. He lifted Harry's chin with his finger so he could look into those bottomless emerald eyes. He felt himself drowning as he whispered so only Harry could hear,  
"Harry, I *know* I'm in love with you."  
  
The raven haired teen was about to respond when a loud voice broke his concentraton.  
  
"You're all late! To you're classes now! Ten points off of both, Slytherin and Gryffindor, houses!" Shouted Professor McGonagall.  
  
Draco was soon swept away into the crowd of passing Slytherins.  
  
Harry stood rooted in his spot for a few confusing moments.  
  
"Harry! There you are! You'll never guess what someone told me! Malfoy was singing! In the bloody corridor! And a love song for that matter! And in *leather*! Ha!" Ron cheered as he grabbed Harry's arm and began to walk back to class.  
  
"Oh..." Harry mummbled, "Here," he said, his voice distant as he passed Ron his wand.  
  
"Blimey! Thanks, mate! Where did ya find it?"  
  
If Harry heard the question, he didn't respond, instead he kept walking. A blank and dazed look on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong with Harry?" Asked a worried Hermione.  
  
"I don't know..." Trailed off Ron, puzzeled. " Bloody hell! Is that a *spot* *light*?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Author Notes: Hi again! Mint and I *finally* stopped acting insane...  
  
Mint- ::snorts:: Who's acting?  
  
Double- Shh! You don't want to scare them away!  
  
Mint- But... didn't we already do that... I mean... no one's reviewing...  
  
Double- ::Stares... then starts to cry:: You're SO RIGHT!  
  
Mint- ::Tears up:: I KNOW! ::sob:: ::sob::  
  
Double- ::sniff:: ::Hiccup::  
  
Mint- Why?! ::Sob:: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Double- ::Stops crying:: We must be strong, Mint.  
  
Mint- ::Wipes her eyes:: Yes. You know what we need?  
  
Double & Mint- GUM!  
  
Mint- Well, before we chew our yummy gum we must thank the people who DID review...  
  
Double- Yes, we love you greatly...  
  
Morien Alexander- Thanks for reviewing^^ You dreamed he was dancing? You could be a Seer! We could all write a fic about you... (Mint- Could Draco like... dance in it again? ::Drools::) Oh, and I *loved* you're fic! (Mint- We both did!)   
  
Andi Malfoy- Thanks! We love making people feel good^^ (Mint- That kind of didn't sound right....) (Double- Shhh! ::Looks innocent::) And look, Harry finally knows! Yeah! Boy/boy love is so cute I just want to kick them! (Mint- ::Blinks:: Oh, yeah!) Hehehe!  
  
Double- Well bye you guys!  
  
Mint- See you in a few days!  
  
Double- But, please review! Or we might cry again...  
  
Mint- Yeah, and we look really.... strange when we cry... plus, our gum gets salty!   
  
Double- I hate when that happens.  
  
Double & Mint- Bye!  
  
:: The two blonde mirror images close their eyes and stand next to each other, they seem to glow a silver color... they open their yellow-green eyes at the same time and look to each other, with a knowing grin they step closer, seeming to melt into one person.. then vanish from sight...::  
  
Minty...er... Doublegum... I mean, Doubllymintiness.... No, thats not right...uh... Yes! No.. false alarm... Wait- no... Okay, Double OR mint haha... got it that time...- "Hey, get you're arm out of my leg!" "Thats my foot you prat!" 


	4. What You Do About Me The Pansy Chronicle...

Disclaimer: M2M-  
  
Mint- Not Eminem...  
  
Double- 'Course not... though...  
  
Mint- ::Cough:: M2M owns this song. We don't. Well, in our own little minds we do.  
  
Double- CUTE little minds, thank you very much.  
  
Mint- Oh yeah, forgot to mention that for the next...   
  
Double- Six  
  
Mint- Thanks, for the next six songs its The Pansy Chronicles.  
  
Double- Translation: Its about Draco dumping that little -censored-   
  
Mint- And running off with Harry! ^___________^  
  
Double- Nice face, sis.  
  
Mint- It's the same one as yours =P  
  
Double- Very animated today aren't you?  
  
Mint- Very, ::Dances::  
  
Double- ::Looks confused:: What... ?  
  
Mint- ::Grins, showing fangs::  
  
Double- AHHH!! VAMPIRE!! Damn, where did I put that garlic....  
  
Mint- I'm not a vampire, you git.  
  
Double- Oh, really?  
  
Mint- I'm just a normal.... er... Insane teenager....  
  
Double- ::Looks unconvinced:: Who has fangs...  
  
Mint- You do too!  
  
Double- Really?! ::Squeals::  
  
Mint- We're twins... no da!  
  
Double- No da?  
  
Mint- No da!  
  
Double- NO DA!  
  
Mint- ::Coughs and looks around:: As we were saying... This chapter is dedicated to Andie Malfoy- who's reviewed every chapter and is so great... even after we hid and I chased her with my wand to review.. we're good at hiding...  
  
Double- Yeah, thats it... ::Holds a branch in each hand and stands still:: Camafloge... I'm a tree....  
  
Mint- Think thin...  
  
Double- ::Drops branches:: Wait- We need to tell you all that well...  
  
Mint- Harry's kind of out of character....  
  
Double- Meaning: He break dances!!!  
  
Mint- He's also kind.. of... ::Cough:: ghetto...  
  
Double- Hehehe!  
  
Mint- But he's still cuteeeee! ::Huggles Harry to death::  
  
Double- ::Huggles Draco to death:: .... opps?  
  
Double & Mint- Here's the fic! ^_^;;;;  
  
  
Chapter: Four a.k.a. "What you do about me" M2M and The Pansy Chronicles- Part One  
  
Pairings/Singers: Harry and Draco... and a whole lot of commenters... And GHETTO HARRY!!  
  
Ratings: PG 13  
  
* * * *  
  
" 'Mione, wanna play a game of Wizard Chess?" Asked Ron, holding a chessboard in front of him.  
  
Hermione looked at the game in distaste, her disposition of hate for the Wizard game was caused way back in first year, when they had to play their way across a real chessboard... with *real* figurines.  
  
She got chills whenever she looked at one of those little figurines of Knights, she always remembered how the White Queen's blow had knocked Ron off of his horse and how he had landed on the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
"No," She shuddered. "I plan to sit here and finish my book." Hermione reclined back in her chair, a purring Crookshanks in her lap.  
  
"But you've read that book a million times!" He whined.  
  
The clever girl looked at him cooly over 'Hogwarts; A History' , "And?"  
  
"Ugh, nevermind." Ron turned to Harry. "Up for a game, mate?"  
  
The raven haired boy looked at him, chewing on his bottom lip. "Sorry, Ron. I'm going to the... uh, library..."  
  
Hermione lowered her book, "You are?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Why?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison. Well, Hermione asked- Ron yelled.  
  
Harry flushed, "I wan't to... get a book- you know, reading and all... "  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, while Ron was staring, mouth open and looking ready to faint.  
  
"Er, well, gotta go! Later!" Harry yelled, running out of the common room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"That was close," Harry murmered, walking straight by the Library.  
  
He sighed as he continued to walk down another corridor, he really did feel bad lying to his best friends, but if they knew where he was *actually* going...  
  
Harry griminced.  
  
'Okay, enough thinking.' He sighed, this was going to be hard.  
  
'Damn Malfoy! Making me fall bloody head over heels in love with him. That insufferable git.' But then an image of Malfoy in leather came to mind...  
  
He started running down the corriodor.  
  
* * * *  
"And where are *you* going?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Goin to the library,"  
  
Hermione started at him.  
  
"With Harry,"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
The brown haired girl crossed her arms.  
  
"Bloody hell, you should go in to the Ministry! I'm following Harry. Happy?"  
  
Hermione smirked. "Thought so."  
  
"What? You're not going to scold me? No lecture about how Harry never gets privacy and..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
The second youngest Weasley stopped mid-sentance, "Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me what happens. Oh, one more thing- don't get caught."  
  
Ron flashed her a heart-stopping grin on his way out.  
  
'Snap out of it, girl.' Hermione scolded herself as she picked up her book and tried to read again.  
  
Too bad, she didn't know it was upside down...  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry entered the second room from the statue of Sarah the Seducer and shut the door behind him.  
  
He was bathed in darkness.  
  
He tried looking around for some kind of light switch, then realized that he was a bloody wizard and took out his wand. "Lumos," He muttered.  
  
Now Draco was bathed in light.  
  
'Much better,' Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry," The Slytherin acknowledged his presence.  
  
The raven haired boy stepped closer," Draco."  
  
This was their first *real* meeting since the... er, Corridor incident. As if on cue, the lights turned on and Harry muttered 'Nox,' sticking his wand in his cloak.  
  
Draco glanced around, almost nervously, and stepped one step backwards.  
  
Harry felt like he had been slapped, maybe what happened yesterday *was* a joke.  
  
'Bloody hell...' Draco sighed as he walked closer to Harry, talk about emotional insecurities. "Sorry," Draco griminced- how he hated saying that word, "Just a little... nervous."  
  
Harry blinked, " *What?!* Why... ?"  
  
Draco ran a hand through his blonde locks, "I just.. er.. didn't know how you would react... you know.... to what happened yesterday." He finally regained his Malfoy attitude. "Not like I care or anything."  
  
Harry almost laughed at the contradiction in the other boy's eyes.   
  
"You prat," He grinned as he walked over and enveloped the Slytherin in his arms.  
  
Draco hesitated slightly before returning the embrace, he was silent for a moment. "Does this mean that..." He trailed off, his voice muffled from where his mouth was resting in between Harry's shoulder and neck.  
  
Harry shivered from the feeling of Draco's breath ghosting across his sensitive skin. "Yes. I... well, you see... er... Damnit. I love you too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco grinned. But his smile faded as he remembered the one thing that stood in their way.  
  
"Pansy," The paler boy muttered the one word.  
  
"No... I'm Harry..."  
  
Draco's face distorted in disbelief, "*What?!*"  
  
"You called me Pansy... didn't you?" Harry asked, stepping away from the other teen.  
  
"Bloody Hell, NO!"  
  
"Then why....?"  
  
"We're er... kind of," Draco blanched, "Dating..."  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled, his eyes wide. "Since *when* ?!"  
  
Draco looked away, feeling incridible humiliated, guilty and ashamed, "Since we were 11..."  
  
Harry sat on a desk, in fear of fainting. "*Eleven*!!"  
  
"My father... arranged it..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked, reaching out a hand to touch Harry's shoulder.  
  
The Boy Who Lived jerked away violently.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"HELL NO!" The Slytherin yelled in outrage.  
  
"Then dump her," Came the soft reply.  
  
Draco raked his hand through his hair, "It's not that simple... I.... I can't."  
  
"Why not?" He sounded so hurt and confused.  
  
Draco's heart broke, "My father... it's.. expected of me..."  
  
"Screw you're father,"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What? You love me, I love you... we both hate the bitch... so hey, it works out!"  
  
"It's not that easy, my father!"  
  
"Draco. I'm not dating you're father (Mint & Double- this isn't 'Passions'!). Thank god... you definately got you're looks form you're mother, by the way. So, please, just dump her. For me, please...?"  
  
Draco looked away.  
  
Harry stood up from his desk and took Draco by the shoulders.  
  
Out of nowhere, music began..  
  
"I wish that I was her and I wish that she was me,"  
  
"WHAT?! you wan't to be Pansy?!!" Fred bellowed out in dusgust, as he and George appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"Bloody hell, this *is* love..." George muttered from his spot against the wall.  
  
"You gotta let her go, and I know that you agree" Harry continued singing.  
'Cause how could this ever start?  
If you're afraid to break her heart?"   
  
Malfoy scoffed at this, "I don't give a damn about her heart, its just my father... "  
  
"You say you love me so  
You have to let her know" Harry easliy interrupted, grinning sadisticly at Draco.  
  
Draco watched as Harry turned abroughtly from him and started walking towards the center of the room. Flashing a grin over his shoulder, Harry faced him and pulled off his robes ....  
  
Draco blinked madly at the boy in front of him, certainly this wasn't *his* Harry.. although, this one was quite appealing....  
  
Harry winked as he showed off his keen fashion sence. He was now clothed in black baggy pants and a tight white wife-beater. He wanted to wear an emerald bandana... but he was too afraid that Blaise would hurt him if he saw it... there were rumors that he lived in the 'Ghetto' of England. Harry still didn't understand where that was, but anywho...  
  
Harry began singing once more,  
"All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free,"  
  
Fred and George suddenly *sprang* out of the darkness, crowding Draco... and very much enjoying it. They both wore dragon hide jackets as they sang together,  
"That's what  
That's what  
What you do about her!"   
  
"If you can call Pansy a 'her'... " Snorted George.  
  
Harry pushed his way through the twins and stood in front of Draco, who looked, well, quite scared actually. To add more confusion, Harry- The Boy who Lived started... break dancing...  
" Love's not an easy thing  
Always somebody gets hurt-"  
  
"Hurt... heh heh heh...." Grunted Crabbe.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow from his place on the floor, and continued dancing,  
"I know you were meant for me,   
even though she saw you first  
But deal with her honestly,"  
  
"Yeah! You're gay!" Cut in Blaise, as he looked Harry over carefully....  
  
Draco stared, where the hell are all these people coming from?!  
  
Harry tried to grin innocently at the glaring Blaise as he stood up carefully and re-focused his attention onto the blinking blonde. Becoming serious again, he continued his song.  
"I won't let you cheat with me,"  
  
Marcus Flint, with his nasty teeth (Come on! You've all seen the movie!), added in, " But thats what Slytheirns do..."  
  
"Not *my* Slytherin," Harry said, pointing a look at Draco. Who smiled at the possiveness in Harry's voice.  
  
Harry licked his lips and sang,  
"I guess you never knew  
What you put yourself into,"   
  
Fred and George step away from Draco and stand up on to two close tables and sing (Since, well, the room was kind of crowded... Plus, George refused to stand next to Crabbe),  
"All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free-"  
  
"No where near me though, man!" Cut in lee, looking at Crabbe wairily...  
  
Fred grinned as they continued, "That's what  
That's what  
What you do about Harry..."  
  
Harry took over now, walking closer to Draco and singing softer and lower, "We could be beautiful...  
We could be so special....  
We could be wonderful,"  
  
"You already are," Draco replyed, looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
The Weasley twins tried not to 'awe'... too loudly.  
  
Draco smiled and took Harry's hand, he gently kissed each finger and took up the song,  
"All that she wants is me,  
All that she sees is me?"  
  
"Well, can ye blame her?!" Seamus shouted in his *sexy* (Muahaha) Irish accent.  
  
*THWAP* ... Dean hit Seamus over the head with a nearby text book ...  
  
Draco raised one fine eyebrow and continued his singing, "All that I gotta do  
It's to set her free,  
That's what  
That's what  
What I do about Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled at his lover and nodded his head yes, he then embraced Draco and whispered the rest of the song in his ear, "All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free 'Cause I wan't,   
'Cause I wan't, I wan't you to be with me..."  
  
"What did he say?" Fred asked, looking at his brother.  
  
"I thought I heard, 'Pansy's a hoe so lets play in the... snow?' " George frowned.  
  
Fred grinned, "Wicked."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author Notes: Hi!  
  
Mint- Thank you soo much Andie!   
  
Double- Yeah! Thanks for telling us about the review thingy! we didn't even know...  
  
Mint- Yup, we're dense.  
  
Double- I thought only boys were dense?  
  
Mint- ::Smiles at the Reader-boys and says through clenched teeth:: Shut up,   
Double... Do you *wan't* reviews or not...  
  
Double- Oh, boys! ::Huggles to death::  
  
Mint- Yeah, *that* will make them review...  
  
Double- You know what, Mint?  
  
Mint- Hm?  
  
Double- Tomahomes' hot.  
  
Mint- ::Blinks:: How did we get into the discussion of Anime guys?  
  
Double- I dunno... but every girl should have one.  
  
Mint- *One*?! We have like twenty...  
  
Double & Mint- ::Squeals:: Clef, Ferio, Darien, Lantis, Eagle, Li, Zagato, Fiori, Yue, Tory, Tooya, Yo, Julian, Kurama, Hiei, Ranma (Guy form!), Ryoga (Guy and Pig form!!), Inuyasha, Yusuke (1 & 2), Eli, Greg, Yaten (Guy form!), Tomahome.... Draco...  
  
Mint- He's not an anime guy!  
  
Double- He is now! ^_^  
  
Mint- Don't forget Fred and George!  
  
Double- We just totally got off subject...  
  
Mint- We had a subject... ?  
  
Double- 'Course we did... right?  
  
Mint- I remember! Review or we'll bite you!!  
  
::Double & Mint show fangs:: - We love all the reviewers!  
  
Scap- Thankies so much! Finally *someone* notices us! (Mint- I would like to thank all my anime guys...) You were shouted at?! Ack! Did you shout back? (Double- I can see it now, "Shut up! I was reading about these two insane anime-aholic twins....) And isn't Draco in leather just way too cute?! (Mint- ::drools:: George in leather....) ^______^  
  
Andie Malfoy- This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you so much for reviewing and telling us about the review thingy! And we both *love* that song as well! We have so much in common^^ (Mint- thats kind of scary...) Anyways, The next, uh, 10 or something songs are all about Harry/Draco! So be *very* happy!!  
  
ICountCrows- ::Smile:: ::grin:: ::Cough:: ::Laugh:: ::snort: You're review was so original! Thanks for making us laugh^^ ::Mint and Double fall to the ground in giggle fits::  
  
Whitebearwrites- Of course we're continuing, silly! We have all the songs planned out... there's like 36, I think... we also have the sequel too^^ ... we're obsessed... ^-^;  
  
MOI- Gum people? ::Looks around:: Chewy... (Mint- She's talking about us!) Oh, yeah! New nickname, eh? Although, I must say it fits us... (Mint- ::snorts:: more like 'Insane-writing-obsessed-singing Gum people!) What a mouthfull....  
  
Hermia- We hope it is! But we can never be sure, this one was actually supposed to be more... serious (Mint- Yeah right!) then the others. Oh well! We like it^^ We like you're reviews too, muah! We tried to e-mail you, to tell you that we updated (Mint- An e-mail from us might scar you for life though...) But FF.Net wouldn't let us! ;-;  
  
  
Double & Mint- Bye everyone! See you in the next chapter!  
  
:: The mirror images stand next to each other and hold hands, with a smirk they close their eyes and concentrate... in a few moments, two penguins have taken the place of the insane!Author! Twins.... they waddle off in to the sunset...::  
  
I'll get you in one turn this time... Big red! no wait- it looks good on you... I mean, Juicy Fruit! Darn... how about MintDouble! Getting closer... Double *or* Mint.. Muahaha!!- "Does anyone know where we can find some iceburgs?" 


	5. The Feeling is Gone Pansy Chronicles Par...

Disclaimer: We don't own this song M2M-  
  
Mint- Again, does.  
  
Double- I would have said it.  
  
Mint- But I say it better =P  
  
Gum- I bet I say it the best!  
  
Double- ::Blinks::  
  
Mint- ::Stares:: ... where did YOU come from?  
  
Gum- You might want to ask you're parents about that one... ^-^;  
  
Double- ::Shrugs:: Gum!  
  
Mint- MINE! ::Tackles Gum::  
  
Gum- Ack! Mintttttttttt! Get off of me!!  
  
Double- ::Snickers:: Down, girl.  
  
Mint- ::Growls and bites::  
  
Double- Eep!  
  
Gum- Man, I only came to read the fic... now I'm being attacked... this is just bloody perfect...  
  
Mint- ::Smiles sweetly:: You know you love us!  
  
Double- Everyone does^^  
  
Gum- ::Raises an eyebrow:: You only have 17 reviews....  
  
Double & Mint looked at each other for a moment before they burst out in tears- Wahhh! She's rightttttttttttt! ::Sob sob:: What are we ::Sniff:: Going to ::Hiccup:: dooooooooo??  
  
Gum- ::Eats popcorn::  
  
Mint & Double stop and stare at Gum, before they run over and dump the popcorn over her head- Muahahahaaaa!! Suffer the fate of the DoubleMints!!  
  
Gum- ::Choke:: Here's the ::Screams and runs away from Double & Mint, who seem to be chasing her with their wands:: Ficcccc!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter: Five aka The Feeling is Gone  
Singers- Draco to Harry  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Boy/boy slash and a very upset - censored -  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry pulled away from Draco and looked around the room.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Lee, Fred, George, Marcus, Dean, Seamus and Blaise looked back.  
  
Draco raised one fine eyebrow, "Go. Now."  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus and Blaise sighed and left the room. Though, Blaise did send a threathening glare at the blushing Harry.  
  
Lee grinned, "Thank god, *there* gone."  
  
"Yeah! I thought they would never leave." Smiled Seamus.  
  
Draco growled low in his throat.  
  
Dean grabbed Seamus and Lee by their arms and literally *dragged* them out of the room, "Heh. We gotta be going too..."  
  
Fred looked at George.  
  
George looked at Fred.  
  
Both twins faded into the darkness.  
  
Harry grinned and raked his fingers through his hair, "We're alone again."  
  
"I doubt for long," Draco drawled, turning to sit on a nearby table.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So-"  
  
"About Pansy-" They both began at the same time, and stopped, grinning sheepishly at each other.  
  
"You first," Draco said.  
  
Harry bit his lip in thought, "Alright... have you decided what you are going to do about Pansy?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You know... me... you... Pansy's not supposed to be included."  
  
"Don't worry, she won't be."  
  
Harry brightened, "So you're going to dump her?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry incredidously, "*Dump* her? Bloody hell, Why would I do that?"  
  
"... what?"  
  
"I told you Harry, I can't dump her. My father-"  
  
"As I said before, Screw. You're. Fucking. Father!" Harry shouted in frustration.  
  
Hiding in the darkness, Fred and George looked at each other.   
  
"This isn't going the way we expected..." George whispered to his brother.  
  
Fred frowned, "I guess we can only hope for another song,"  
  
"Somehow, I think that might complicate things more..." George murmered more to himself then to his twin.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron glanced around the empty library once more, 'Where the bloody hell is he?' He sighed and walked down the corridor, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey! You! Red!"  
  
Ron sharply looked up to glare at the person who called him that dreaded nickname. To his chagrin, no one was there. "What the... "  
  
"Over here, Red!"  
  
He slowly turned his head and to his left was a picture of a very old man, and a very fat woman. Ron raised one eyebrow and stared at the couple. "What?"  
  
"You lookin fer a 'boy with a scar?" The woman asked.  
  
"... Yeah..."  
  
"He went that way," Said the man, pointing down a corridor.  
  
Ron blinked, 'Okay... why are random pictures helping me find my best mate?' He thought about it for a second and shrugged, 'Whatever.' "Thanks." He nodded his head to the two and followed the old man's directions.  
  
Once he was out of ear shot, the fat woman snickered. "Oooh, He's gonna be surprised."  
  
The old man grinned, "This is better then watching Peeves! Race ya to the picture inside the room?"  
  
The fat woman nodded her head and chased after the man.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. But I can't get rid of her that easily."  
  
The raven haired boy sighed, "I hate to do this to you, Draco. But, its ether me or her. You have to choose."  
  
"Why do I have to choose? I love YOU Harry, not her."  
  
"You know that, and I know that. But I won't let you cheat with me. Dump her, or... we can't be together. I'm sorry, thats just the way it is."  
  
Draco looked as if his whole world just came crashing down around him, well... maybe it has.   
  
"Harry-" The Slytheirn tried to begin, stretching out his hand to touch the other boy's shoulder.  
  
Harry backed away. "No. Choose, now."   
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes and found cold defiance there, he also noticed the look of hurt and love... but Harry was determined to do this.   
  
Even if it meant losing Draco.  
  
The platinum blonde jumped off the table and turned around to face the wall as he began his song,  
  
"Listen to me as I explain this situation  
It's not like I wanna destroy her reputation... because it's also my reputation...  
We are still together... unfortunately," Draco added in.  
"But we are not moving on."  
  
Harry was glad, for once, that Draco wasn't looking at him. He missed the look of wounded hurt playing across his face.  
  
"When we first met it was the perfect combination,"  
  
"You mean Pureblood and rich?" Harry murmered dryly.  
  
"Now when I look at her it fills me with frustration... and disgust," Draco continued.  
"What is a guy to do when he's not having fun?"  
  
"Go to a new guy?" George scowled darkly, as he and Fred walked out of the shadows. Looking like two pissed off Angels of Retribution.  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment before he began to sing once more, "How can I tell her I have to try?  
There is no easy way of saying goodbye,  
How do I break it  
It's just no good  
My heart is telling me that I really should  
I must be subtle  
I must be strong  
The feeling is gone. But how will my Father react?" He shuddered in response.  
  
Fred and George looked unamused as they circled Draco, like two cats stalking their prey.  
  
Harry frowned as he continued listening.  
  
"I think we're going in the opposite direction,  
No longer think that we are making a connection,  
I am so unhappy,  
I'll rather be alone... unless I can have you?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Fred nodded his head in approval. George continued to glare, 'If this prat think he's going to hurt *our* Harry, he has another thing coming.'  
  
"In the beginning it was one special occasion.  
Now when I talk to her my mind is on vacation."  
  
"Maybe it's her voice? I'd wanna take a vacation if she ever talked to me..." Fred shuddered in repulsion.  
  
Draco snorted, "You have no idea... How can I tell her I have to try?  
There is no easy way of saying goodbye.  
How do I break it?  
It's just no good.  
My heart is telling me that I really should,  
I must be subtle,  
I must be strong,  
The feeling is gone.  
I want it over, all said and done.  
How can I tell her that she isn't the one?  
My feelings for girls are gone..."  
  
"Well, at least he finally admitted he's gay..."  
  
"Thats an aprovement," George added.  
  
Harry continued to stare and blink, on occasion, as Draco turned to look at him.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to try.  
I'm kind of glad I'm going to say goodbye. But how do you break it that you're gay?  
Being with out her will be good.  
My heart is telling me that I really should,  
I must be subtle,  
I must be strong,  
The feeling is gone.  
I want it over all said and done  
Because, Harry, your the one.  
I will be subtle  
I will be strong  
The feeling is gone."  
  
Fred and George cheered as the two boys came together in a loving kiss...  
  
While Ron ran away with tears streaming down his face...  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update! It's all Gum's fault!  
  
Mint- ::Snorts:: Or maybe you're just the lazy twin.  
  
Double- ::Growls:: You write this too!  
  
Mint- Yes, but I'm *always* ready to write... you're just too lazy!  
  
Double- ::Sticks tounge out:: Nothin you can do about it!  
  
Mint- No, maybe not... but they can... ::Points at the crowd of mad readers::  
  
Double- ::Gulps:: Eep! This chapter is dedicated to Amy-chan! ::Runs away and hides::  
  
  
  
Andi Malfoy: Seto... ooo... ::drools:: (Mint- Double! You said you liked Joey! Seto's mineee!) You're account was deleted? Whyyyyy? Now you must post you're fics all over again! Please? Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Sarah: You'll find out what happens to Pansy in the next chapter... and we can all be losers togetherrrrr! ::Huggles and irons robes:: We're multi-talented! Thank you for reviewing now! ::Kicks computer:: Don't be mean to our friend Sarah!! ^_^;  
  
SatanicGnomes: ::Cheers:: Yay! We have skills^^ I feel so special! Muah! And doesn't Ghetto!Blaise just make you're mouth water... Or maybe it's just us? ^-^;  
  
Scap: Next chapter is dedicated to you! But not you're teacher... she/he sounds mean... I mean, what kind of teacher doesn't let you read Harry/Draco fics during class? And sugar rushes rule! As you can tell, we're always on one... ^_______________^ Don't you just love these faces?  
  
  
  
Double- Bye everyone!  
  
Mint- See you in the next chapter!  
  
Double & Mint- And PLEASE review! We need to show Gum that we are loved! Thankies!  
  
  
  
:: Double puts Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire in front of them, Mint opens it to the middle of the book, the two twins step back and take each others hand and with a wink to the readers jump into the book.... the book closes shut... ::  
  
  
  
The unloved twins.. no, the twins who get no reviews... wait, Mentos! No... They-Who-Never-Get-Reviews.. I'm getting closer... er, Mint Floss! Double or nothing? Drat... one more try... Double AND Mint. SCORE!- "Fred and George here we come!"  
  
^__________________________^  
  
V Review V 


	6. Give a little love The Pansy Chronicles...

This chapter is deidcated to Scap, one of our favorite reviewers and friends^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Another song that belongs to M2M.  
  
Mint- I know, you're probably all getting sick and tired of M2M, but we only have one more song of theirs to use!  
  
Double- Which you get a preview of at the end!  
  
Mint- It's kind of... harsh...  
  
Double- This whole chapter is harsh!  
  
Mint- True... poor George ::Cries::  
  
Double- ::Blinks:: Where did THAT come from?  
  
Mint- But... but... he almost.. ::Sob, hiccup, sniffle::  
  
Double- Yeah, ALMOST! But Fred... ::Dreamy sigh::  
  
Mint- ::Stops crying and glares at her twin:: And you're making fun of me... ::She grumbles, then grins evilly::  
  
Double- Freddddd....  
  
Mint- ::Dumps a bucket of COLD water on Double:: Muahahahaha!  
  
Double- ACK! I'm melting... mmmeeellllltttiinnnnggg......!  
  
Mint- ::Rolls her eyes:: Drama queen.  
  
Double- ::Wrings out shirt and hair:: 'Course I'm a queen. Good thing I'm not Ranma...  
  
Mint- ::Blinks:: Wha...?  
  
Double- ::Stares in disbelief:: You know... Ranma... 1/2.... water...  
  
Mint- OH! The half girl, half guy dude.... er.. dudet?  
  
Double- Yeah, he gets hit with cold water and turns into a girl, hot water  
  
Mint- Turns him into a guy. I know all of this... and his dad turns into a PANDA! ::Falls down laughing::  
  
Double- ::Sweat drops and pours a bucket of cold water on Mint::  
  
Mint- ::Turns into a.. panda?:: GAHHHHHHHH! XD   
  
Double- ::Snickers:: That means, 'Enjoy the fic!' ::Grins and keeps laughing::  
  
Mint- ::Dumps a bucket of hot water on her.... twin...::  
  
Double- ::Turns into a pig:: OOOOOIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!  
  
Mint- ::Holds up a sign that says ' She said Noooooooooo!'::  
  
Double- ::Head butts Panda::  
  
Mint- ::Sits on Pig and grins::  
  
* * * *  
  
Rating: PG15 A few swear words...  
  
Chapter: Chapter Six aka "Give a little love"  
  
Singers: Pansy to Draco, Fred and George sing a little and.... comment...  
  
Warnings: Swear words and a VIOLENT Pansy! (Kill the Weed)  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco raked a hand through his fine blonde locks, deep in thought. "What am I going to do?" He said out loud with a soft sigh.  
  
"About what, Draco dear?" Drawled a bored Pansy as she flopped gracefully into a green armchair.   
  
The other Slytherin jumped, startled slightly by the intrusion of his thoughts. "Nothing,"  
  
Pansy raised an eyebrow and stared at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked irritably.  
  
She bit her lip and looked down for a moment.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just say it." 'Wench' He thought with a snarl.  
  
"Do you still... love me?" She asked softly, almost shyly.  
  
Draco blinked, then gave her a look full of disbelief. Good thing she wasn't looking at him. Or maybe, that was a bad thing...  
  
"*What*?!" He snapped, a little too harshly.  
  
Pansy looked up at him, "You heard me," She growled.  
  
She was almost as moody as he was at times. Never could tell what their bloody feelings were, or when they would change. Damn them.  
  
"Yes, but I wish I hadn't." He sighed again, but this time with regret. It was now or never, he kneeled down in front of her and griminced, "look Pansy, the thing is, I really don't-"  
  
He was cut off quickly as Pansy stood abruptly and pushed him over backwards onto the stone floor. Draco growled up at her from his position on the Slytherin Common Room floor.  
  
Pansy glared down at him as she stood towering over the other boy. She then snarled out a song, full of venom.   
"Every time I think I've had enough of you  
I take you back again  
Not because I need a friend  
Just because I can't pretend  
Like the others do  
You think you're really serious  
Clever and mysterious,"  
  
"But I am," Draco sneered.  
  
Pansy ignored him as she paced in the empty common room, occasionally nodding in agreement with what she was singing,   
"Talking like you're dangerous  
Talking like a fool,"  
  
The other Slytherin looked at her, utter disbelief etched across his features, " A fool?" He snorted, "Do you know who you're bloody talking to?"  
  
"Every day there's someone else,  
Who wants to get with me." She sung, a smug look on her face.  
  
Draco couldn't help it, in the seriousness of the moment, he started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Pansy acted like she didn't hear him, and leaned against the brick fireplace, continuing her song.   
"I'm telling you  
If you know what's good for you  
Treat me like you used to do  
Love me like before,"  
  
That snapped Draco out of it, "Thats the thing!" He snarled, "I've never loved you."  
  
The music suddenly stopped and Pansy turned to stare at Draco. With a low noise in the back of her throat she stalked over to the boy, who was still on the ground, and slapped him roughly across the face.  
  
Draco stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Smug with his reaction, she began to sing as the music started again,   
"'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder  
where the boy I know has gone,"  
  
Fred and George suddenly stepped out of the fire, a look of hatred in their eyes as they stood in front of Pansy, "He's gone gay." They stated, crossing their arms over their chests.  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped in utter astonishment as she spun to look down at Draco, who was still speechless. "liar!" She hissed, bringing her arm up in an attempt to slap George.  
  
Fred's hand shot upwards to grab Pansy's arm before she was too close, "Do it and die." He glared at her, his eyes burning a dangerous red.  
  
George grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, in an annoying childish manner.  
  
Fred dropped her arm and stepped backwards, George in tow, to lean against one of the walls.  
  
Pansy rubbed her wrist, 'That bastard has a grip,' She thought grimly. Turning her attention back to Draco, who had now stood up to glare down at her, she continued her song. He may be a Slytherin, but he would never hit a girl in anger.   
"You say that you want me, well it's-"  
  
"I did no such thing," He cut her off shortly.  
  
Shrugging the comment aside, Pansy walked closer into Draco's personal space and sang once more.   
"Time to tell your friends where they belong,"  
  
"My friends? What do *they* have to do with anything!"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle keep grunting at me!" She whined.  
  
"Grunting is how they talk!" Draco argued back.  
  
Pansy pouted and crossed her arms as Fred and George popped back out to sing the chorus.  
  
Idly, they both wondered why they were *trying* to help Draco and Pansy get back together... damn spell...   
"You can find it in your heart  
Give a little love  
Have a little faith  
In the two of you  
You can find it in your soul-"  
  
"Thats the thing, Pansy dear," Draco drawled, rich in sarcasm, "I don't have a soul."  
  
"Yeah! He gave it to Harry!" George cheered just to piss off Pansy. Hey, he had to get revenge some how.  
  
'The idiots. If only they knew that Harry and I were chosen to become the Angels of Death.' He thought silently, turning to look into the dancing flames, that seemed to beckon him inside the fire. He resisted easily enough. But for how long?  
  
Pansy took up the rest of the chorus, this was *her* song damn it!   
"Give a little love  
Have a little faith  
In the two of us  
'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder  
where the boy I know has gone. Little boy I don't want anything to do with you  
Get on your knees  
I'm the one you have to please,"  
  
Fred suddenly looked sick, "Oh God, what does she mean by that?!"  
  
George looked to Draco, also seeming very green, "Have you ... *deflowered* her?!"  
  
"Bloody hell... DEFLOWER!?!" The blonde boy shouted in total and utter disgust.  
  
Pansy ignored the rude comments, and the sick faces, as she flipped her hair, and began again.  
"Not the ones you want to be  
I don't think you're cool."  
  
"Well, I don't think you're cool ether." Draco rolled his eyes, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder  
Where the girl you knew has gone-"  
  
"You're leaving? When? Can you go now?" Fred asked, his eyes lit up with hopefulness.  
  
Pansy glared in annoyance,   
"You say that you want me,"  
  
She was smoothly cut off again, as Draco shouted, "NO I DIDN'T!" His usual facade falling quickly.  
  
"Let me finish my song!" She shouted, annoyance obvious in her voice as well as the death glare in her eyes.  
  
Fred and George held up their hands in defense, but stepped back to let her finish.  
  
She cleared her throat and began once more,  
"Time to tell your friends where they belong. 'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder  
Where the girl you knew has gone. And do you really wanna lose a friend-"  
  
"I have enough as it is," Draco smirked.  
  
Pansy laughed, "Do you really?" She said evilly, the other Slytherin raised an eyebrow, but Pansy continued her song.   
"You gotta understand or it has to end  
'Cos I don't wanna wait for you anymore  
Can't take it anymore," She said with *actual* emotion.  
  
Draco kind of felt a little guilty for what he was going to do, but he shrugged it away, she deserved it. "Pansy," He began, his voice thick with ice. "I don't love you, I never did."  
  
"What are you... trying to say?" She whispered softly.  
  
The other boy smiled coldly as Fred and George popped up to encircle Pansy, " What he's trying to say is... you got DISMISSED!"  
  
Pansy stood there silently for a moment, once she comprehended what they meant... she burst into tears. She turned to run away when a touch on her arm stopped her. She turned and looked sadly at Draco, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Draco began to sing, "Leave me alone,"  
  
George turned to grin at his twin brother, as the music began to play in the background. "Things are going quite nicely, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, I think so too." Fred whispered back, right before they both turned to join Draco in his *lovely* song...  
  
* * * *  
  
  
AN: We're back to normal! Thanks to Gum... but we kicked her out of the fic ^_^;  
  
Mint- She deserved it! Oh yeah, for future notice...  
  
Double- Voldermort and (wand) fighting WILL be in this fic.  
  
Mint- ::Whispers:: And kidnapping... but shhhh! You didn't hear it from me . .  
  
Double- ::Raises an eyebrow and stares at Mint:: Hmm... anyways, here's to the reviewers!  
  
Mint- :: Hums 'Hears to the night' :: Sorry, couldn't help it. By the way, Don't you just wan't to KILL Pansy!  
  
Double- ::Chants:: Kill the Weed!  
  
Mint- Good news though, a few more songs and the Pansy Chronicles will be over!  
  
Double- Then we get Ron Angst ^^; Remember,   
  
Mint- Ron saw Draco and Harry kissing in the last chapter!   
  
Double- The next chapter will be just a little poem we made about why we took so long to update and who Gum is... kind of... but we HOPE that the poem and Chapter Seven will be posted today as well.  
  
Mint- Yup! ::Sings randomly:: Cry little sister.... Thou shall not fall.... Cry little sister...  
  
Double- Oooo, the best song! But... Mint! You're the little sister!  
  
Mint- I know! ::Cries::   
  
Double & Mint- ::Grins:: Hehehe! reviewers::  
  
  
  
Andi Malfoy- Noooooooo!! Seto!!! Fine, we get the British guy! (Mint- if this is in Japan... why does he have a British accent? But, he's great! He's evil now^^ ) Tell us you're name when you get it! Thanks for reviewing! We'll review you're fics, if you want^-^  
  
SirusBalckRules- Like you're name! We ^_^ at you too! But, we love Harry and Draco together! It seems so natural to us... but you'll get used to it ^_~ And we stole it from Buffy the Musical? ::The twins look at each other:: ( Mint- We actually had this plot put together before we saw that episode... and downloaded all the songs^^;) Yeah... so this plot is original! But thanks for reviewing^^  
  
Bubblie Bunny- The Cha Cha Slide? :: looks at the list of the 36 songs that are going to be used:: Sorry, it's not on here! Don't throw tomatoes at Pansy during this song! We kind of... like this song... but there's always the sequel!! Well, Pansy gets one more song by herself... you can do it then! But then there's a song between Pansy and Harry... eep! We're giving too much of the plot away! Thanks for reviewing^^ And, yeah, Ron does get quite annoying. ::Kicks::^_^;;;   
  
Scap- You're sick? Nooooooooooo!! ::Gives her juice and pillows:: Go back to bed! Get better soon! You can't dieeeeeeeeeeeee!! ::The twins cry:: We love you!!   
  
Cornsilk- Now we have two Rons! ::Laughs evilly:: Muahahaha.... Loved you're review!  
  
Sika-Chan- Eep! Hi... um, sorry? And WE LOVE YOU! Don't hate us, please! It's just, we'll explain it to you on the bus. ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
kitty*kat- ::Stops chasing her:: Sorry, we forgot^-^; Thanks for reviewing though! We like being crazy... muah!  
  
SatanicGnomes- Yay! Danceee! You can use Ghetto! Blaise, if you give us credit ^-^; Thankies! Love you too ^_~ (Not in a nasty/sick way though.. thats reserved for Fred and George!)  
  
Bittersweet Symphony- They won't be kissing again till a little while more.. sorry^-^; But their next kiss is dedicated to you! Thanks for reviewing^^  
  
shadowjardis- We would never abandon you! We love you too much! Don't cry, cause then we'll cry too! ;-; Next REAL chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
  
  
Double & Mint- Bye everyone! Please review!  
  
:: The twins dump cold water on each other and in a matter of minutes a big Panda and a little Pig stand in their place, the Pig jumps on the Panda's back and she runs off into the sunset::  
  
Panda and Pig... no... Pig and Panda... dang... Panpig! No... uh... Doublepig... Pandamint.... er.... Double and Mint!- Raaaaaaaaagggg..... Oooooiiiiinnnnnnkkkkk!  
  
V Review V 


	7. Poem for the Readers Double & Mint's Tro...

AN: (Sing to the theme of the Doublemint Gum Song)   
Double you're pleasure,  
Double you're fun!  
It's the statement,  
Of the great Fic,  
By Double & Mint & Gum!  
  
* * * *   
  
Double & Mint- This poem might let you understand why we took so long to write chapter 5... we were kind of scared... we wrote this poem for all you readers... might be kind of hard to understand though... but oh well! ^_~   
  
There once were two twins,  
Named Double and Mint.  
Who were very much insane,  
And wrote a musical fic.  
  
When their friend, Gum, read their story,  
She was very mad indeed.  
In her review, she wrote  
"You wrote this fic, and didn't include me?!"  
  
Double and Mint read this  
And vanished from sight.  
Now that Gum found them,  
They were in for a fight.  
  
Whose plot was it?  
Who changed the songs?  
Double and Mint argued,  
"It was us all along!!"  
  
Gum walked away sadly,  
(Though she was sitting on the bus)  
Double and Mint grinned,  
"This fic belongs to us!"  
  
Readers might ask, (Who are out of the loop)  
Who are Double and Mint?  
To find that out,  
You have to join their yahoo group!  
  
* * * *  
  
So what did you think? I wonder who Gum is... ^_^;;;; We still love you though!  
  
Oh yes, our yahoo group is the wickedest (Is that even a word?) group ever! Shameless plug, sorry! Please join! And It's not just for this fic. It's for anyone's and everyone's! Just go here:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Dancing_In_The_Corridors/  
  
and find out! Thanks!  
  
  
Double & Mint  
  
"Where crazy is just another flavor of gum!" 


	8. Leave me Alone The Pansy Chronicles Par...

This chapter is dedicated to Shadowjardis, one of our favorite people to talk to online! ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is M2M's LAST song, everyone!  
  
Mint- Try not to cheer... TOO loudly ^_^  
  
Double- Can you believe this? Two chapters AND a poem in one night!  
  
Mint- Its like Christmas come early, I say.  
  
Double- ::Pecks her viciously::   
  
Mint- Ack! First you turn me into a Panda, now you PECK me?!  
  
Double- ::Grins::   
  
Mint- ::Sighs:: You always have to win, don't you?  
  
Double- ::Glomps::  
  
Mint- ACK! XD  
  
Double- :: Giggles evilly::   
  
Double and Mint- Here's the fic!  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Chapter: Chapter Seven aka Leave me Alone  
  
Singers: Draco to Pansy  
  
Warnings: Er.... nothing? We don't really know, you read it and tell us! ^_^;  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Leave me alone?" Pansy echoed, "But... but... Dracy... I..." Her tears had stopped a few minutes before but now she looked just shocked.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder why she only looks halfway decent when she's crying,' He mused to himself as he began to sing,   
"Leave me alone.  
Stop owling me at home  
Where did you get my address anyway?"  
  
Fred grinned and added in, "Yeah! It's not like he's listed!"   
  
George snorted and muttered, "Stalker..."  
  
Pansy turned to glare at them, a blush tinting her cheeks, "Shut up!"  
  
"Don't write me letters,  
Don't knock on my dorm.  
Don't you remember I don't love you any more?"  
  
She spun around to face Draco, "Remember?! You just *bloody* told me!"  
  
The other Slytherin shrugged carelessly and smirked,   
"Now it's over,  
It's nothing called you and me." He walked closer to the girl and sang harshly into her ear.  
"It's over,  
Oh why can't you see?  
What I'm trying to say is,  
Get out of my way!" With a charming smile he turned his back on her, and sat gracefully onto a dark green armchair. With a flick of his eyebrows he continued the song,  
"Yeah, it's over.  
It's nothing called you and me,  
It's over.  
Oh why can't you see?  
What I'm trying to say is,  
Get out of my way!" He snarled the ending.  
  
"Ooo, harsh!" Fred and George cheered, as their grins widened.  
  
Pansy clenched her teeth together and tried to reason with the other boy, "Draco, You can't-"  
  
Interrupting her in mid sentence, Draco swiftly cut in,   
"I'm not your Dragon-"  
  
"Lookie Fred! Pet names!" George exclaimed with pure joy.  
  
"I wonder what Pansy's nickname was..." Fred mused.   
  
"Probably Flower," His twin groused.  
  
"Bloody hell, more like Weed!" Fred blanched.  
  
Draco snickered at Pansy's reaction, she seemed about ready to punch someone, what with her hands clenched into fists at her side. He began the song again with a flourish,   
"Not even your friend.  
What makes you think I wanna try again?" He rolled his eyes. But then became very serious, his voice as deadly as venom.   
"Don't kill Potter," He snarled.  
  
"Potter?!" She choked, looking close to tears again.  
  
Amused, he continued,  
"Don't even try,  
And remember, Slytherins they don't cry." He mocked a sympathetic look.  
  
"Bastard! How dare-"  
  
"Now it's over," Draco interrupted again.  
"It's nothing called you and me.  
It's over,  
Oh why can't you see?  
What I'm trying to say is,  
Get out of my way!"  
  
"You could always run her over with you're broom," George suggested.  
  
"Don't tempt me," He growled back as Pansy stalked closer.  
"Yeah, it's over.  
It's nothing called you and me,  
It's over,  
Oh why can't you see?  
What I'm trying to say is,  
Get out of my way!"  
  
"Yeah! He's mine now!" Harry cheered, popping up in front of Pansy with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"Harry?! How did you get in the bloody Slytherin Common Room?!" Draco demanded, not at all mad to see him.   
  
"That would be telling," He winked back.  
  
The male Slytherin grinned and turned to look at the furious Pansy, as he continued singing,   
"I'm tired of hearing Slytherins say,  
That you still care.  
That you wanna come back into my life,  
Well, I just want you out of there."  
  
"We just broke up!" Pansy sputtered.  
  
Draco shrugged and sang the chorus once more,   
"Now it's over,  
It's nothing called you and me.  
It's over,  
Oh why can't you see?"  
  
"Wanna borrow my glasses?" Harry cheerfully offered.  
  
Draco smiled over at his lover,   
"What I'm trying to say is,  
Get out of my way.  
Yeah, it's over.  
It's nothing called you and me,  
It's over.  
Oh why can't you see?  
What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"Get out of my way!" The raven haired Gryffindor ended as he pushed Pansy out of the way and walked over to join Draco.  
  
The Slytherin wrapped a possesive arm around the taller boy and turned to smirk at the other Slytherin.  
  
Pansy screamed in outrage from her place on the floor, "We're not through yet, Potter!" She snarled as she stood up, and stormed out of the room in a huff.  
  
Fred and George clapped as she left.  
  
"Sorry, Drake, I have to get back to the Gryffindor Tower before Ron or Hermione finds out I'm gone."  
  
Draco sighed and stepped away from the other boy, "Alright. Watch out for Pansy though. She may seem harmless, but she can cause a lot of destruction."  
  
"If I can beat The Dark Lord three times, I think Pansy should be a push over."  
  
The other male narrowed his eyes, "She's a Slytherin."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes heavenward, "Yes, Draco dear. I'll be careful."  
  
The blonde snorted and kissed his cheek, "I'm sure, love. See you tomorrow." Believing Harry could find his own way out of the Slytherin Dungeons he began to walk up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
The Gryffindor grinned and felt extremely giddy as he left the Common Room, 'He called me love...' He sighed dreamily, very un-Harry like.  
  
"Is the spell over now?" Fred yawned, turning to lay an arm around his twin brother.  
  
"I doubt it. It can't possibly be this easy." George answered. Getting no response from Fred, he turned to look at him. The other boy was asleep on his feet. With a snort of laughter, he easily picked up his twin and carried him back up to their dorm rooms.  
  
In an nearby picture, an old man turned to look at his very fat wife, "The kid doesn't know how right he is."  
  
The woman was silent for a moment, "Why don't you ever carry me?"  
  
* * * *  
AN: Hi! What did you think?  
  
Double- Since we just did one after another, we have no reviewers!  
  
Mint- Awe, thats too bad. Guess you'll have to review TWICE now! ::Grins evilly::  
  
Double- ::Huggles reviewers:: Yup!  
  
Mint- We are SO tired right now, but we can't sleep till midnight...  
  
Double- Inyuasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Cowboy Bebop come on tonight! And we never miss it^^;  
  
Mint- And it's HIEI's EPISODE! ::Squeals in excitement and dances:: Yay, yay, yay, YAY!  
  
Double- And we're taping it -_-; But last weekend it was KURAMA'S EPISODE! ::dances with her twin sister::  
  
Mint- I'm going to sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom! Doom.... doom.... DOOM! ::Keeps singing::  
  
Double- I'm going to sing the Baka song now! Baka baka baka baka baka! Baka.. baka... baka. BAKA! ::Keeps singing::  
  
:: The two twins are too busy singing to notice as the reviewers leave...::  
  
V Review V 


	9. Can't believe The Pansy Chronicles Part ...

This chapter is dedicated to ADH ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: This song belongs to Mya-  
  
Mint- ANOTHER bloody singer with no last name.  
  
Double- Damn them...  
  
Mint- Exactly! Anyways, look how fast we're writing these chapters!  
  
Double- My fingers hurt from all this typing... ::Whines::  
  
Mint- I'm hungry.  
  
Double- ::Turns to twin:: Me tooooo!  
  
Mint- You think YOU'RE hungry?! Try having a name like 'Mint' for a while and see how hungry YOU get!  
  
Double- Yeah well, 'Double' is no picnic ether!  
  
Mint- Picniccc.... mmmm....  
  
Double- ::Sighs::  
  
Mint- Go make us something to eat!  
  
Double- What?! ME?! I burn popcorn!  
  
Mint- Oh yeah... ::Snickers::  
  
Double- ::Glares:: You make us something!  
  
Mint- I'm in to much pain to move, hunger pains ya know ::Winks::, the READERS should make us something to eat!  
  
Double- YEAH! ::Looks at readers and pushes them into the kitchen:: Go on now.  
  
Mint- No reading till you're done!  
  
Double & Mint- ^________^  
  
* * * *  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Chapter: Chapter Eight aka Can't Believe  
  
Singers: Pansy to Draco... poor Draco...  
  
Warnings: Some swearing and an annoying Pansy... Oh yeah, Slight Twincest ^-^;  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco yawned as he walked down a corridor, Harry had kept him up late last night.   
  
He smiled briefly, but oh was it worth it.   
  
He wondered absently why he was alone in the hallway, but with a shrug he hugged his books closer to his chest and picked up a little more speed.   
  
He was just about to turn a corner when an arm grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom. He swore under his breath as his books and wand went flying across the room.  
  
"Bloody hell," He muttered with a sigh as he began picking up the stray items. He reached for his wand, but pulled his hand away right before a foot slammed down on it. He narrowed his eyes and looked up in to the face of none other then Pansy herself. "What?" He snapped, irritated at her presence.  
  
"No hi for you're lover?" She purred.  
  
"You're not my lover, get it through you're bloody head." He growled, shoving her foot away and picking up his fallen wand. "Stupid women," He muttered under his breath as he stood up and faced her.  
  
She just grinned at him in that annoying way, and with a quick shove, all his books went flying again.  
  
Draco glared at her, fire burning in his eyes. "Do you *wan't* to die?!"  
  
Pansy giggled. "Oh, Dracy! You're so silly,"  
  
He stared blankly at her. The blonde then shook his head and turned away from her, to once again, pick up his stuff. He was very much considering to say, 'To hell with it all' and go find Harry for a quick snog.   
  
Pansy's mouth thinned, this was not working! Time for drastic measures, she thought with a very evil grin.  
  
Draco stood up again, straightened (AN: Get it? Get it?) his robes and started to leave the room. He was about halfway across the room when he felt a hard shove in the small on his back and he fell forward. Like an idiot.  
  
He growled low in his throat as he turned over to lay on his back, he only had a moment to glare at Pansy before she straddled his waist.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Getting comfortable," She winked, adjusting her weight, (Which we, authors, think was alot) on his chest.  
  
"Would you mind getting comfortable somewhere else!"  
  
"Nah. I like it right *here*." She punctuated the word by sitting fully on his waist.  
  
Draco stifled a groan of pain. And disgust.  
  
Fred and George griminced from their spots within the shadows, "Poor boy," George muttered.   
  
"Rather him then us!" Fred cringed.  
  
"Where's you're Potter now?" She smirked.  
  
"I don't know. But god, I wish I was there." He moaned, trying desperately to shove her off. He felt a cramp coming along.  
  
"Don't make me hit you," She snarled.  
  
"It can't hurt much worse then this!"  
  
Pansy sighed, "Do you really love him?"  
  
Draco struggled for breath, "Yes," Wheeze. "I do." Cough.  
  
She rolled her eyes as music began to play in the background, she started to sway to the rhythm... Draco started to wheeze even more.  
  
Fred and George snickered as they danced out of the shadows and sang,   
  
"Hmm, no, no, no  
  
No, hmm..."  
  
Pansy looked down at Draco while she took the song over,  
  
"You told me that you didn't love him, oh."  
  
"When?!" He coughed out.  
  
Pansy ignored him and continued singing, "Then you turn around and you walked out the door, oh.  
Whether you go or if you stay Drake.  
I'll still be loving you any way,  
I know I just can't stand the pain."  
  
"Don't... call... me... Drake!"  
  
She gave him a long scathing look, before resuming the song with added enthusiasm. "And I can't believe,  
That he's the one you really love. He's a guy!  
And I can't believe,  
That he has your heart.  
Cause it seems to me,  
he's the one that you're thinking of,  
And I can't believe that you are gone.   
And he's the one who took your love away."  
  
"I never loved you!" Draco shouted, finding the strength to push Pansy onto his legs. Giving him room to breathe. Thank God.  
  
She rubbed her bottom from where his knee dug into it, and with a sour look on her face she sang, "I can't believe it's true.  
That you're not in my life, life  
So tell me where did I go wrong, ooh Draco?"  
  
"Well you're FEMALE for one thing!" He cut in.  
  
She pouted,  
"So now that you're gone,   
All I do is count the days-"  
  
"It's only been *one* bloody day!"  
  
Fred and George grinned and took up the song, much to Pansy's annoyance,  
"He's not sorry that he didn't wanna stay,  
But she will be loving you any way, hey!"  
  
"Please don't," Draco said looking at Pansy, "You make me sick." His lips curled up in distaste.  
  
"Hmp!" Pansy pouted, standing to look down at her prey... er, ex-boyfriend... "And I can't believe,  
That he's the one you really love.  
And I can't believe,  
That he has your heart."  
  
"You know I don't have a heart," He drawled easily. 'Angels of Death find no need for them.' Draco's thoughts ran to Harry, 'We love only ones of our own kind.'  
  
  
Oblivious of her victim's... er... ex-boyfriend's inner turmoil she continued the song, "Cause it seems to me,  
He's the one that you're thinking of," And she was right...  
"And I can't believe that you are gone.  
And he's the one who took your love away."  
  
"What can't you believe? Losing you're lover or..."  
  
"Losing you're lover to another guy?" George finished for Fred with a cheeky grin.  
  
Pansy turned to glare at the innocent looking (::Snickers::) twins, "Let me finish my freaking song! Alright?!"  
  
"Hey, we're not stopping you." Fred winked.  
  
She grumbled an incoherent sentence and resumed the song, but kept an wry glance on the two Gryffindors, "Sooner or later you're gonna see,  
The mistake you've made Dracy,  
And you're gonna run back to me-"  
  
"More like run *away* from you..." He muttered.  
  
"And you never should've made me cry,"  
  
George's eyes lit up at this little admission.  
  
"And boy let me tell you why,  
Cause you had the best, the very best."  
  
"Yeah, the best bloody prat in the school."  
  
"And the ugliest one, at that!" Fred shouted after Draco.  
  
  
Blushing bright red, Pansy ended the song, "That's why I can't believe that you've gone away."  
  
There was silence as Fred and George tried to stop laughing after that last sentence. "Oh... you were serious!" They choked out.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, stood up and dusted off his robes. "That was fun and all," He said thick with sarcasm as he looked at her, "But I need to go find Harry. We have a date."  
  
He smirked at the look of utter outrage on the other Slytherin's face.  
  
He was halfway out the door before he turned to look at her once more, fire in his eyes, "Sing whatever pathetic song you want to me, but don't you *dare* go near Potter. Understand?"  
  
Pansy gave him a look full of malice, "What are you going to do to stop me from hurting you're little *beloved* Potter? He will pay for what he's caused, and thats not a threat. It's a fucking promise." She stated coldly as she brushed past him.  
  
"Christ. I don't think she was joking." George muttered, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
"We shall see... we shall see," Draco murmured before he left the room. Leaving his books behind.  
  
Fred looked at his brother, "I feel bad for them."  
  
George snorted, "I feel bad for *her*. Malfoy's very possesive of what he owns. If she hurts Harry..."  
  
"Malfoy would have her killed in a moment." He finished with a sigh.  
  
George silently ran his fingers over his brother's lips, "I'm possesive as well. If she touches you..."  
  
"She won't," He murmured before he replaced George's fingers with his lips.  
  
They stayed that way for quite a while.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: ::Awes and coo's::  
  
Mint- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwweee!!  
  
Double- SO cuteeeee!!  
  
Mint- ::Grins:: I love Fred and George^^  
  
Double- They're even better together^^;  
  
Mint- Yeah!  
  
Double- Thanks for the FOOD ::Glares at readers::  
  
Mint- We write you ::Checks:: nine chapters and we don't even get food...  
  
Double- We get reviews though...  
  
Mint- Sometimes, at least ::Pouts::  
  
Double- Well, this part is dedicated to those WHO DO review!   
  
Mint- Yup!  
  
  
  
HeartOfTheDragon- We will soon^^ And love the new name! Did you see Yu-Gi-Oh this morning?? It was so wicked! And... we can't remember his name -_-; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
QueenStrata- Thanks for finding it^^ We should have left you a trail of bread crumbs... but MINT ate them all! (Mint- Yuuuummmm) ::Sweat drop:: Loved the review! And don't hurt us! We're just innocent twins! ::Hides their wands::  
  
ADH- Lookie! This is you're chapter! I hope you don't mind Twincest ( From Fred and George, of course^^) And we're all MENTAL! ^_^; ::Shoo's away the singing students:: Get to you're classes! Don't attack our lovely reader!   
  
Shadowjardis- We did give you a chapter! Chapter Seven! Don't cry! ::Huggles:: We love you! ;-;  
  
Elfstar- You're the first one to ask us that... ::The twins look at each other:: er... ::Hides:: That would be telling... we love you though! ^_^;;;   
  
Bubblie Bunnie- I know.. poor poor POOR Draco... she sang again... the horror... Ron jumping of the tower? hmm... interesting idea... ::Writes it down:: Can Susan Bones jump off with him???!!! ::Looks hopeful::   
  
SatanicGnomes- ::Gives her logs and ropes:: Hehehe^^ And Harry was in the last chapter! Pansy has no league... she can't even get Crabbe or Goyle... everyone knows their in love with each other...   
  
Cornsilk- Oooo thankies! :: Looks in basket:: Can we have the chicken too... we haven't eaten yet...   
  
Tomoyo no Miko- Hey! She deserves it! ( :: Draco pops up:: I wish I could have KILLED her!) ::Makes Draco vanish:: He's a little temperamental right now... It's that time of the month, you know ^_~  
  
Double & Mint- Thank you everyone! And everyone else, REVIEW! Thankies^^ Oh, and join our Yahoo! Group please! We made a REALLY nice picture.... ^_~   
  
  
  
:: The twins are talking to each other, when out of no where a HUGE pencil shows up and begins to chase them, screaming "WRITE MORE! WRITE MORE!" the twins run off screaming in the other direction... :: 


	10. The Boy Is Mine The Pansy Chronicles Par...

This Chapter is dedicated to Hermione Weasley... the reviewer, NOT the character! Because, well, she likes YYH, FY and CCS ^-^;;;  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well, the M2M phase has ended. As well as The Pansy Chronicles! ::Covers ears from all the cheering:: This song belongs to Brandy (Damn the no last name) and Monica (AHHH! Another fricken one!).... Grrnesss.... hello kitty...  
  
Mint- We worked for three hours on this chapter!  
  
Double- Well...er we were kind of watching Charmed and downloading songs during half of it...  
  
Mint- That reminds me, does anyone else besides us HATE Page?! GIVE ME PRUE BACK!  
  
Double- I know!! :: listens to So Weird, 'The Rock':: Yes, we watch 'So Weird' as well... our fave episode is the Banshee one... love the song too^^  
  
Mint- We downloaded them ^_^;; ... all ...  
  
Double- Okay, enough embarrassing stuff about us-  
  
Mint- ALTHOUGH, one Halloween... Double dressed as-  
  
Double- NO, NO! Don't you dare, Mint!! ::Gags her twin::  
  
Mint- ::Incoherent grumblings::  
  
Double & Mint- ::Mint mumbles:: Here's the fic!  
  
* * * *  
Chapter: Chapter Nine aka The Boy Is Mine  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Warnings: The last time Pansy sings! and a er... angst... um... -censored- (That would be telling... )  
  
Singers: Pansy and Harry, singing about Dobby ... JUST KIDDING! I'm sure we tricked you all^^ It's actually   
about Draco...  
  
* * * *  
  
Pansy fumed in silence for a moment before she was able to regain her composure. With a deep breath out, she closed her eyes. God, she could feel a migraine forming. ( ::The authors silently cheer::)   
  
This was not good. Not good at all. 'What am I gonna do?' She thought with a scowl. 'My tricks haven't worked yet. Damn it. Damn him. Damn his *boyfriend*' She made a noise of disgust. 'Damn them both.'  
It wasn't like she was homophobic. I mean, half of her family was gay. It was a wonder she wasn't. Though she did catch herself staring at that Lavender girl for more than nessasary. But that was another thing all together.  
  
She sighed, what will she do now?  
  
She seriously wished she had a fag.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You sure you don't want me to walk you?" Draco asked, leaning against his dorm frame.  
  
"Oh, aren't you sweet." Harry winked.  
  
Draco scowled, "I just don't want anything to happen to you," He grumbled, almost incoherently.  
  
"I'm sure, love. But don't fret, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I still wish you had you're Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Same here, but Si- er... someone wanted to use it."  
  
Draco nodded his head, "Alright." He sighed, "You best be going then. I don't know when the others will be back. Are you positive you don't want me to walk with you?"  
  
"I'm sure my fellow Gryffindors would *love* that." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
He sniffed, "I don't care what they think. Bloody idiots, the whole lot of them."  
  
The raven haired boy grinned, "Just because you're jealous you don't have to-"  
  
"Me?! *Jealous*!" He sputtered.  
  
Before he could say anything else, Harry quickly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "See you later."  
  
"Fine." Draco sighed, crossing his arms in a pout.  
  
The Gryffindor just grinned as he ran down the boy's dormitory stairs and out of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pansy stepped out from behind the statue of Jennie The Jealous and continued down the corridor, with a scowl permanently placed on her ugly features.  
  
Thats when the trouble started.  
  
CRASH  
  
Harry swore under his breath as he tried to help up the un known person he had run over. Of course, it was kind of hard since his glasses had been thrown off in the crash.  
  
"Don't touch me! I can do it myself," Mumbled a pissed off Pansy as she dusted off her robes. When she turned to look at who she had ran into, her face lit up with joy. With a smug look she handed Harry his glasses and waited.  
  
"Thanks, I- ACK!" Harry stumbled back a step with surprise.  
  
"Why hello, Potter." She positively purred, stepping into Harry's personal space.  
  
"Pansy, er.. hi..." He fumbled for words as he kept backing up, eventually running in to the wall.  
  
She grinned evilly as music began to play in the background, she then started to sing.   
"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Harry blinked triple time, this must be *one* song if it made Pansy actually sound polite. But hey, go with the flow.   
"Uh huh, sure, you know it's kind of weird talking to a Slytherin."  
  
She scoffed,   
"Yeah, well it's not too pleasant talking to a Gryffindor either."  
  
"Besides Harry, You're boyfriends a Slytherin!" George grinned, enjoying the reaction on Pansy's face. Fred quickly reappeared next to his brother, as if coming form the darkness itself. Like always.  
  
Pansy snarled out the rest of her line,   
"I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
you know his name."  
  
Harry felt a sudden urge of confidence as he sang his part and stepped closer towards the female Slytherin.   
"Oh, yeah definitely I know his name."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know he's mine." She smiled cruelly.  
  
Cold defiance flared up in his eyes,   
"Huh..no no, Draco's mine."  
  
It was like some primitive dance, the twins mused, as they watched Pansy and Harry circle each other.  
  
"You need to give it up."  
  
"Yeah! He's gay!" Fred and George cheered, interrupting the other Gryffindor.  
  
He cast an amused look in their direction as he continued his verse,   
"Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine." With that sentence he took a step forward and put his face mere inches from hers.   
"I think it's time we got this straight... er... I mean gay...?"  
  
Snorting could be heard from the twins.  
  
Blushing slightly, he resumed the song,   
"let's sit and talk face to face- "  
  
"You actually *want* to see that face? We're just in the same room, and we've already gone blind!" The two comics groaned, covering their eyes.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh,   
"There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?"  
  
Pansy sneered and pushed him backwards a step as she gained control,   
"See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me-"  
  
The raven haired boy burst into laughter, Fred and George following.  
  
She glared at them all,   
"Cause' you're blind if you can't see,  
that his love is all in me."  
  
Harry managed to control his laughter long enough to add malice into his verse,   
"See I tried to hesitate,   
I didn't want to say what he told me..." He trailed off.  
  
"Go on, Harry! Say it!" Cheered Fred.  
  
He nodded his head and began again,   
"He said without me,  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame." Harry smirked.  
  
Pansy glared at him as she sang,   
"And maybe you misunderstood,  
'Cause I can't see how he could  
wanna change something that's so good.  
All of my love was all it took."  
  
"Yeah, took him to turn gay..." George muttered, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Much to both of their detaste, they began to sang this verse in unison,   
"You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine."  
  
Pansy took the initiative and shoved the other boy out of her way, Harry fell ungracefully at her feet. She grinned coldly down at him.   
"Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it boy it's true."  
  
"Then why did he bloody dump you!" Argued the two Weasley boys, who were helping Harry up.  
  
"Minor technicality." She rolled her eyes.  
  
With a mumbled thanks, The-Boy-Who-Lived stood up to face Pansy,   
"I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside."  
  
"Oh, just let us kill her..." The twins trailed off, advancing on the Slytherin, grim looks on their identical faces.  
  
"You can say what you wanna say.  
What we have you can't take-"  
  
"He already did!" George shouted, as Pansy moved back a step.  
  
With a startled glance at the two boys, she continued,  
"From the truth you can't escape .  
I can tell the real from the fake."  
  
"Like you're hair color?" Offered Fred, who seemed to be holding his brother back.  
  
Harry put an arm on the struggling boy and started his verse,   
"When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
if you didn't know the boy is mine."  
  
Calming down slightly, the red haired boys circled the Slytherin and sang their own part,   
"You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is Harry's.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to him  
the boy is his." They each flicked an eyebrow up, a signal for Pansy to start again... if she dared.  
  
With a sneer directed towards the twins, which sent Fred into holding his brother back again, she walked closer to the other Gryffindor.   
"You may have destroyed this love I've found for now,  
But your silly games I won't allow.  
The boy will be mine again without a doubt,  
You might as well throw in the towel."  
  
Harry finally became aggressive and gently ( This *is* Harry, after all!) pushed Pansy backwards, cornering her in.   
"What makes you think that he wants you, He DID break up with you!  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place thats in my heart,  
Cause he was my love right from the start."  
  
"Bastard," She snarled taking a step towards him.   
"He belongs to me,"  
  
Harry pushed her backwards a step and came forward,   
"The boy is mine, not yours."  
  
"But mine!," She answered, coming closer to his face.  
  
"Oh, god. Is she going to kiss him?!" George whispered to Fred.  
  
"He's a brave man, our Harry..."  
  
"Not yours!" He pushed his face closer, glaring at her with... pity?  
  
THAT pissed her off more then anything.   
"But mine!" She growled.  
  
"Not yours!"  
  
"But mine!"  
  
Harry simply shook his head, the look of pity still in his eyes as he backed off.  
  
She struggled to make him angry again, it was as if she wasn't worth it!   
"Not yours!"  
  
He grinned at her, that famous swoon worthy grin that made all the girls (And some guys ^_~ ) go crazy, except of course, Pansy... maybe she WAS gay... He sang the last verse now,   
"I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
Draco is mine."  
  
George grinned at his brother, "Well... I think I know who won this one,"  
  
"Go Harry!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Shut up Weasels!" Snarled Pansy as she stormed out of the room in a fit of outrage... and surrender...  
  
Harry turned to look at his fellow Gryffindors, "Draco will love this," He smiled a smile full of triumph.  
  
"You're fighting over him now, huh?" Came a cold and detached voice over by the door.  
  
All three of them turned and stared at Ron, mouths hanging open.  
  
"Don't be so surprised. I saw you two kissing, and now this? Takes no genius to figure out whats going on. Oh and thanks for telling me, *mate*." He said, thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Wait Ron, You have it all wrong! I -"  
  
The youngest Weasley boy held up his hand to stop Harry from continuing, with a glare on his face he sang out,   
"Don't speak,"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and cringed, will there *ever* be a happy ending?!  
  
From a nearby painting, a giggling fat woman whispered to her husband, "The Dark Lord will love this!"  
  
The old man turned to his wife, "We should first tell The Dark Lady of this turn of events, after all, it *is* her brother..."  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Okay, for all of you who didn't get that...  
  
Mint- You have to wait!  
  
Double- Thought we were going to explain it, huh?  
  
Mint- ::Cackles:: Neverrrrr!  
  
Double- ::Grins:: Aren't we just *evil*?  
  
Mint- I bet all the Angel of Death stuff is throwing you off too, eh?  
  
Double- Muahaha! That was actually a sperm (Ha ha Nick!!)... er.. spur of the moment kind of thing... it's all of Mint's fault!  
  
Mint- Yup^_^  
  
Double- Guess we'll just see what happens in the next chapter!  
  
Double & Mint- Here's to the reviewers!  
  
Cornsilk- We would love to read you're poems^^ We'll even review too! And yes, Bakura is a hottie! Spike, from Cowboy Bebop?? We thought he was kind of ugly... ::Ducks from flying objects:: But Kurama and Hiei... ::Drools:: Gawd! Thats a WHOLE another story... Oh yeah, the next chapter will be dedicated to you ^_^  
  
Scap- We've missed you! ::Huggles:: Please get better soon! Thanks for the food! We'll split it with ya ^_~ ---- thats our fave face! Heh... heh... ::Sweat drops:: You're the only one who's asked about the man and woman! So we wrote the answer just for you... though, it might be kind of hard to understand... Oh well!   
  
Bienfoy- I wish I had a little brother... (Mint- ::Thwaks::) I mean, I LOVE my little sister ^^;; er... And this story is long? (Double- I thought it was kind of short...) But you're the reader, we just write it! Hehehe^^ ::Eats lettuce::  
  
Hermione Weasley- Why is everyone in love with him? Some one send us a pic ;-; You like YYH too? We adore you now!! FY is wicked as well!! Oh yeah, I've read that fic too^^   
  
  
:: Out of NOWHERE Kurama and Hiei (from Yu Yu Hakusho) pop up.::  
  
Kurama- I thought you said you never got lost?  
  
Hiei- Hn. Stupid fox.  
  
Kurama- ::Sighs::   
  
Double & Mint- ::Stares, mouth hanging open::  
  
Hiei- Damn. Ningens.  
  
Kurama- Don't be rude, Hiei. Hello, I am Youko Kur-  
  
Double- MINE! ::Jumps Kurama::  
  
Mint- MINE! ::Jumps Hiei::  
  
Kurama & Hiei- Ouchies....::Starts to run away::  
  
Kurama- Hiei carry me... then run!!  
  
Hiei- What?! Why?  
  
Kurama- Because your the fast runner!  
  
Hiei- ::Watches the insane twins:: Screw you! ::Runs::  
  
Kurama- ::Blinks:: Damn Demon! Wait up! Don't leave me here!! ::Chases after the fire demon... who he is secreatly in love with... (Wink, wink... nudge, nudge) ::  
  
Double and Mint- Noooooo!! ::Runs after them::  
  
::Screen fades to black::  
  
V Review... and we'll name our kids after you! V  
  
:: You hear the two demons screaming in the background... ::  
  
Hehehe... 


	11. Don't Speak

This chapter is dedicated to PINKDEVIL... 'Cause her review was great... all it said was DOUBLEMINT!! Simple things like that amuse us greatly... PINKDEVIL!! ^___^ hehehe!  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own "Don't Speak", No Doubt does!  
  
Mint- Have you noticed that Gwen is ALWAYS singing... ?  
  
Double- I know! It's like, just her band.  
  
Mint- She's even worse then the singers who have no last names!  
  
Double- ::Shudders:: Don't remind me...  
  
Mint- Anyways, this chapter is a sad and angsty one. No funny stuff ;-;  
  
Double- But it clears up the whole Dark Lady and Dark Lord thing.  
  
Mint- So it's still important!  
  
Double- ::Mutters:: Stupid Ron...  
  
Mint- ::Kicks Ron::  
  
* * * *  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Title: Chapter Ten aka Don't Speak  
  
Singers: Angst! Ron to Crying! Harry  
  
Warnings: HATE RON!! HE SHALL SUFFER! But not in this chapter ^_^;  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ron, really, this isn't-"  
  
Harry was once again cut off by his red haired ma- ... er ex mate, as Ron repeated his verse,   
"You and me.   
We used to be together,   
Every day together always ..." He turned his back to the other Gryffindor.  
  
"Hey! It runs in the family!" Fred grinned, throwing an arm around his twin brother.  
  
Ron ignored the coment and turned to face Harry, his face conveying nothing.   
"I really feel   
That I'm losing my best friend," He stepped closer to the raven haired boy. Thats when Harry noticed that Ron's eyes seemed to be overly wet.  
"I can't believe   
This could be the end." He walked towards the fireplace.  
  
"No, Ron, listen. I know this seems really bad but-"  
  
"It looks as though you're letting go.   
And if it's real,   
Well I don't want to know." Ron shook his head and frowned at the other boy.  
  
Harry walked closer and went to touch Ron's arm, but dread settled into his stomach when the youngest Weasley jerked his arm away. "What? Look, I love Draco, but I also lo-"  
  
Ron put his hand up to stop the flow of words, and with eyes full of sorrow he resumed the song.   
"Don't speak.  
I know just what you're saying,   
So please stop explaining." He lowered his hand, but never broke eye contact.  
"Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.   
Don't speak.   
I know what you're thinking,   
I don't need your reasons,   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Harry whispered, feeling his heart break with the emotion behind the song.  
  
Ron looked away and licked his lips,   
"Our memories." Visions of late night talks in their dorm, fighting with Hermione, the first time they experimented by kissing one another, and of course, the first time they beat The Dark Lord, flashed through their minds.  
"They can be inviting.   
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening."   
  
Harry looked away at this and muttered,"Damn Voldemort..."As he tried to fight back tears.  
  
"As we die, both you and I-"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell... our Bro's a goth!" Moaned George.  
  
"Don't turn all angsty on us now! You'll turn into Percy!" Fred added in.  
  
"With my head in my hands,   
I sit and cry." Even as Ron glared at his brothers, one lone tear streaked down his face.  
  
"Is Ickle Ronnikins crying?" Even as the twins tried to joke, their hearts felt leaden down with grief as they watched their younger brother suffer.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived once again tried to approach the other boy, Ron just backed up a step. "Please don't cry..." Harry whispered, his voice raw with emotion.  
  
Wiping the tear away angrily, Ron glared back into Harry's face and sang,   
"Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying.   
So please stop explaining."  
  
"Ron! Please! You don't understand!"  
  
"Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no!" He shook his head, as if to dismiss Harry's pleading.  
"Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
And I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts."  
With a soft sigh, Ron finally walked over to the other boy when Harry's tears started to streak down his face. He gently wiped a few stray tears away and whispered,   
"It's all ending,   
I gotta stop pretending who we are..." Ron dropped his hand to his side and continued,   
"You and me   
I can see us dying... are we?"   
  
There was silence.  
  
Harry begged the red haired boy with his eyes to forgive him, to listen to him... to anything! But he just stood there, staring, but not really seeing anyone.  
  
It was Fred and George who broke the silence, when they started to sing the last verse.   
"He knows just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell him 'cause it hurts no no   
Don't speak   
He knows what you're thinking   
And he doesn't need your reasons-"  
  
Ron cut them off, by singing through his tears.   
"Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!" He closed his eyes and shook his head, droplets of saltwater making a pattern on the floor.   
"I know what you're saying, Harry!  
So please stop explaining... "He looked briefly at the other boy, sorrow evident in his eyes. Harry tried to sob out a sentance, but Ron stopped him again. The bastard. (not that the authors are biased or anything...)  
"Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak!   
No I know what you're thinking,   
And I don't need your reasons." He suddenly looked at Harry with anger instead of sorrow. Hate apparent in his voice,   
"I know you're good, I know you're good   
I know you're real good oh.."  
  
The twins looked at each other, they did *not* expect this... do they help Harry? ... or their brother? With a sad look, they went over and hugged their brother and started to sing softly,   
"La la la la la la la la la   
Don't don't ooh ooh   
Hush hush darling   
Hush hush darling..."  
  
Ron choked out,   
"Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts..."  
  
Harry cried in silence.   
  
"Hush hush darling,   
Hush hush darling..." George reached out a hand to Harry, offering him a spot in their embrace. The raven haired boy stepped forward.  
  
Ron smacked George's hand away and glared at Harry, who stood their hurt and confused. The youngest Weasley boy opened his mouth to end the song when Harry cut him off.  
  
"Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts." The Golden Boy of the Wizarding World walked out of the room, tears still streaming down his face as the music faded in the background... along with Fred and George.  
  
Ron stood cold and alone in the middle of the room, feeling like the biggest prat in school.  
  
Ginny looked on, hidden in the corner, a smug look on her face. She turned towards the closest picture, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."  
  
The old man and very fat woman bowed, "It was our pleasure, My Lady. Would you like us to report this to the Dark Lord?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Would you like us to tell him anything for you?"  
  
"Tell Tom... that his plan is working perfectly, and that I shall be there shortly."  
  
"We will do as you bid," The man bowed again.  
  
"One more thing,"  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" The fat woman asked.  
  
"Give my husband my love."   
  
* * * *  
AN: For all you people who are really stupid and don't understand-  
  
Mint- Double!  
  
Double- I mean, for the ignorant readers-  
  
Mint- DOUBLE!  
  
Double- FINE! You say it, then! ::Grumbles::  
  
Mint- Ahem. What my *dear* sister is trying to say-  
  
Double- ::Mutters:: Sweet little wife...  
  
Mint- ::Glares at her twin and says sweetly:: For the *wonderful* readers and the *perfect* reviewers who don't exactly understand this little plot twist, Ginny-  
  
Double- Is married to Voldie. Or, Tom Riddle.  
  
Mint- ::Pouts:: I wanted to say it!  
  
Double- ::Grins:: Say it now then.  
  
Mint- Sometimes, you annoy me.  
  
Double- ::Glomps twin:: You know you love me! ^_____^  
  
Mint- yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop CLINGING TO ME!  
  
Double- ::Clings more::  
  
Mint- Don't make me bite you.  
  
Double- ::Shows fangs:: I'll bite back^v-v^  
  
Mint- ::Blinks:: Maybe you should go to the dentist...  
  
Double- ACK! ::Hides::  
  
Mint- ::Grins:: Now to the reviewers...  
  
Rosey Wolloe- I want cookies and pizza! ::Huggles:: We looovvveee you... ::Smiles sweetly:: Ron should be dead, after what he put our poor Harry through!! ::Pouts::  
  
thebrunetteditz- That song seems really familiar, but we can't place it! Grrness! But we have all 36 songs planned out, but we might be able to use it in the sequel. Yes, we're sick little puppies... woof...  
  
animegurl- Ahh! ::Reaches for Draco:: We want, we want! ::Chases after reviewer:: Pleaseeeeeee!  
  
Kitty*Kat- Does this chapter help any? We hope so! Wan't a night light in that dark room? It's a voldie one... ::Cackles evily:: Sorry... had to do it ^_^;  
  
Scap- ::Chews gum... hahaha... get it, get it? Sorry..:: Awe, Fido sucks. It reminds me of this thingy we had on our old school's computer, called 'Bess can't go there'. And this dog would pop up and not stop barking till you exited out of the window. it was SO annoying... wouldn't let me go to my Sailor Moon sites.. ::Mutters:: Anyways! I hate when FF.Net does that! Like the plot now? ^_^  
  
shadowjardis- We're confused, Shadow? Is that you? We don't understandddd ::Cries:: We love you though!  
  
Tomoyo no Miko- ::Mint huggles Striper! Hiei Plushie:: Hehehe... I mean ::Cough:: This chapter wasn't really funny... 'cause well... we needed some angst! Now I can go cry on my Kurama Plushie... ^___^  
  
Lmaechatterbox- Thankies! We like it too! Take over the world? Will you let me have all the anime guys when you do? Pleaseeeeee? ::Grins::  
  
HeartOfTheDragon- 1:00?! Ack! Thats like the time we get home when we go to our School's dances! Crazy stuff! We need our sleeeeep! Band? What instrument do you play? Or are we being stupid and you don't play anything? ^_^;  
  
nanna- You'll eat us? O.O; Ackies! I hope not... then we can't write.. and we won't get our Kurama and Hiei's! ::Cries::   
  
Bienfoy- ::Dances with her:: Yay! Yeah, Pansy does get annoying. But she's gone now... we think. We're not really following our story outline..^-^;  
  
PINKDEVIL- PINKDEVIL!!! ::Huggles:: ^_______^  
  
Bubblie Bunnie- ::Looks at wall:: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ::Coughs:: Good job, we never liked her anyways ^-^;  
  
SirusBlackRules- Um, thanks for reviewing... but... Fred and George WILL be together. They're in love, and a fangirl like you, can't stop that. No offense, but we're *really* over protective of our characters. And their love interests. If you feel uncomfortable about that, then, you might want to skip those parts. They do get a song in about 15 chapters, and it explains a lot of things. By the way, Sirius is spelled with TWO I's. Kay? ^____^  
  
  
Double- If we forgot you're review-  
  
Mint- Then we're really really sorry! We got really confused on what reviews we haven't written to yet... we're only human!  
  
Double- ::Snorts:: Yeah right!  
  
Mint- ::Grins sheepishly:: You get the idea ^-^;  
  
:: The twins are suddenly wearing Renaissance dresses, they turn and grin at the readers, with a slight wave, they pick up their skirts and chase after a Wood Sprite named Blight across the 'Kissing Bridge'... ::  
  
  
  
Please join our Yahoo! Group ^_^;;  
  
  
  
V Review and we'll dedicate a chapter to you.. V 


	12. Don't Mess With My Love

Dedicated to Sad Strange Little Girl, 'Cause she was the first to review right after we updated!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't hate us! This is the last M2M song, Mint swears it!  
  
Mint- What?!  
  
Double- Heh ... heh ... heh ... ^_^; PIE STEALER!  
  
Mint- BODY STEALER!  
  
Double- Don't ask...   
  
Double and Mint- ::Fall to the ground laughing, tears streaming down their faces:: Hahahahhahahahahahahaha!   
  
Mint- Sorry ::Giggle:: Something just ::Snort:: Happened... ::Chuckle:: So funny....  
  
Double- Okay, recap. Mint went to look at the pie in the oven, and I said "Dad's coming!"  
  
Mint- And I said, "Oh no! He'll think I'm stealing the pie!"  
  
Double- ::Hunches over like she's holding the pie:: "Even though it's frozen! You have to LICK it!"  
  
Mint- PIE STEALER! And I thought she was saying "Body Stealer", and I was like "I didn't steal any bodies!!"  
  
Double- "I'm not Yuusuke's annoying girlfriend!"  
  
Mint- Okay, sorry... the random things that happen at our house... PIE STEALER!  
  
Double- HAHAHAHA ::Snorts::  
  
Mint- ::Points and laugh:: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Now to the... ahahahaha.... fic....Just a little humor till you get to the angst....  
  
* * * *  
  
Ratings: PG 16  
  
WARNING: Harry has a memory about trying to commit suicide, so if that makes you uncomfortable, just skip it. And TWINCEST! So, SirusBlackRules you might want to skip those as well. ::Grins::  
  
Chapter: Eleven aka Don't Mess With My Love  
  
Singers: Hermione to Harry, Harry to Hermione, Draco to Hermione, Hermione to Draco. Fred and George. Ron to Harry and Draco.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harry! Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"I... need to show you something." Harry sighed, feeling extremely tired.  
  
"Whats wrong?" The Gryffindor girl asked, stopping to look at her friend. "Did something happen between you and Ron?"  
  
"Actually... yeah, we got into a... fight. A really big one," He sighed. "Thats kind of the reason why you need to see this. But... will you promise me one thing?"  
  
Hermione's face softened, "Of course."  
  
Harry looked at her, a gaze filled with earnist. "Pormise me... promsie me you'll still be my firend after you see this. Please. Tell me that this won't ruin our friendship... I just... I just don't think I could take it... if.." He gave a choked sob.  
  
"Oh, Harry," She sighed and enveloped him in a warm hug. "Of course we'll still be friends. You know I love you. And Ron does too."  
  
Harry pulled away at the name of his ex best friend. He wiped his eyes and took Hermione's hand, "Thank you." He whispered before he began walking down the corridor again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"My lady, my lady!"  
  
Ginny sighed as she placed her brush back down on her vanity, "What is it?"  
  
The fat woman bowed, "It's the Dark Lord! He says he wants you to return back to the Mansion immediately!"  
  
The red haired woman stood up and smoothed down her velvet blue dress, "And did my husband give you a reason why?"  
  
The fat women in the portrait looked aghast, "He... he- he just said it was important M'Lady... I beg you're pardon.. but he.. scares me!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "Yes. I find that as a very attractive feature, along with his bed-"  
  
"M'Lady!"  
  
"What? I was only going to say.. oh, nevermind." She turned away from the picture to gather up her belongings. When she turned back around, her eyes had turned cold. "And if you *dare* speak to me in that tone again, I *will* have you disposed of. You are my servant, remember that."  
  
"I'm sorry, M'Lady. Please forgive me," She lowered her head in a sign of surrender.  
  
Ginny sniffed, "Make sure it doesn't happen again. It's so hard to find good help these days..." She muttered, opening a drawer in her vanity and putting on a diamond ring. In a matter of moments the portkey took her home. Back to Riddle Mansion and to her husband.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione snarled.  
  
"Granger," Draco said cooly from his place against the wall.  
  
"What are *you* doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Ask Harry,"  
  
Hermione rasied an eyebrow and turned to look at the other Gryffindor, "Whats he talking about?"  
  
"He's... what I wanted to show you... you see, we're kind of..."  
  
"Friends?" She asked hopefully, her eyes widening in fear. She felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw Harry shake his head no.   
  
"Draco and I... aren't just friends... we're.. erm..."  
  
With a bored sigh, the Slytherin in question walked over, drapped his arms around Harry and kissed him briefly, "We're lovers."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Damn Slytherins. Always have to be dramatic." Muttered George, as he and his brother stood hiden in a corner.  
  
"Probably a self esteem issue." Fred sighed. "We're in deep trouble."  
  
"With Ron? Oh, yeah. No idea what to do about that one."  
  
"I wonder how Ginny's going to take it."  
  
"Isn't she over her crush now?" George questioned, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. She's been acting strange, since you know, her trip to Egypt with Bill last summer. I heard him tell mum, that she got lost for a week. He found her in the middle of the woods, and she seemed perfectly fine. Better then ever, actually."  
  
"Yeah, and she keeps asking Percy about the Ministry. He says she's really interested in it." George added, as an after thought.  
  
"Something strange is going on."  
  
"Besides the part that we all are randomly breaking out into song?" He grinned.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I think something bads gonna happen." He sighed. "Promise me you won't do something stupid,"  
  
George looked at him, puzzeled, "What?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You're too ruled by you're emotions. If something bad happens, you're usually the first to rush head first into danger. With out thinking, that is. Promise me, that IF something does happen... you'll watch you'reself? You know I can't lose you. Just promsie me." Fred ended in a whisper, looking straight ahead.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I love you, Fred."  
  
He grinned, "I love you too."   
  
They sealed their proclamations with a kiss.  
  
Too bad Fred didn't realize that George never promised...  
  
* * * *  
  
"... What?!"  
  
Harry glared at Draco and pushed his arm gently away, "What he mean't was... well, er... um, alright. We *are* lovers. Don't be mad, please, don't leave me too."  
  
Hermione sighed, she could never stay mad at Harry when he gave her *that* look. She inwardly growled at her soft spot, "I'm not mad, Harry... I just hate it when you keep things in. You know what happened last time... when Snuffles... when you're godfather found out you were gay. You know what it leads to..." She said, totally forgetting that Draco was even in the room.  
  
Harry involentairily pulled down the sleeve of his robe.  
  
But not before Draco caught a glimpse of long faded pale scars leading down from his wrist.  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory of deep red blood making a stain on the floor... of the wonderful rush it gave him... the fear when he realized what he had actually done... and the tears that never stopped, as well as the blood that continued to flow. How he had laid down on the floor, not able to move... not able to breathe. The pain he had felt deep in his chest, and the look on Hermione's face when she found him lying in a pool of his own blood. And finally the sweet release when he had blacked out.  
  
Draco was now utterly confused. First, who the bloody hell was Snuffles? And second, what the... what the *hell* happened?!   
  
He was about to question Harry when he noticed the death glare Hermione shot him, okay, this was *not* the time to ask.  
  
"I know, 'Mione. I was just...," Harry sighed. "Just afriad. When Ron found out... he... freaked out, to say the least." It still hurt talking about him.  
  
Hermione sniffed, "Well, I'm not Ron. Now am I? But, I can't say that I... like this turn of events. But I won't stop you two. Though, Harry really, you could do much better."  
  
This was the last step for Draco. Harry had told him, through tears, what Ron did. And he would pay for hurting *his* Harry, and pay dearly. And now *another* one of his friends were trying to separate them? He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He pulled away from Harry and whipped out his wand, he then pointed it at Hermione and growled out, "Listen here, Granger. I love Harry, do you understand? I fucking *love* him. Not you, not Weasel, and not my father or anyone else, for that matter, will stand in our way. And if you *try* to, you won't be happy with the outcome. Understand?" He snarled out, fire growing in his eyes.  
  
Hermione backed up a step, but now that Draco was done, her pride came back to her. "Don't you *dare* threaten me, Malfoy!"  
  
"It's not a threat... it's a fucking promise!"  
  
Harry sighed, he didn't expect this. But maybe he should have...   
  
After a few minutes, he finally convinced Draco to put his wand back, but he couldn't stop him and Hermione from fighting.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron looked down at his shoes as he walked down the empty corridor. He did feel kind of bad at the way he treated Harry. Okay, he felt extremely ashamed and stupid. Then again, he must have been stupid to have gotton so pissed off at Harry. But now what?  
  
"I thought you were an enemy of mine but how could I be wrong?  
You're trying to fit into the arms of the Boy-Who-Lived.  
You moved right in behind our backs,  
Everyone knows Slytherins don't do that." He heard Hermione sing.  
  
Ron looked into the closest room and saw Draco give a sly glance at Hermione and say, "Sometimes they do."  
  
'So they're singing again, huh? I bet about me, maybe I should listen...' He thought as he hid in the darkness of the door, where he could hear and see what was happening, but the others couldn't see him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Fred pulled away from his brother, "They're singing again." He said between breaths.  
  
George tried to smooth down his hair, "And look! There's Ron." He panted, pointing over towards the door.  
  
Fred glanced over and grinned, "Maybe things will turn out good now!"  
  
"I thought you were somebody I could never trust," Hermione shook her brown locks as she sang.  
"You always said that we were Weasels and Mudbloods.  
"What if you go and break his heart!?"  
  
"I won't!" Draco proclaimed.  
  
Hermione just raised an eyebrow and sniffed, as she resumed her song.  
"When you knew all along he was Ron's from the start!"  
  
"What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ron shouted, springing from his hiding spot.  
  
The twins watched from the darkened corner. Fred groaned, while George smacked his forhead. "Bloody hell..."  
  
Harry's head snapped around to look at Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and his breath caught, this was *not* the way he wanted to apologize... and damn, Draco looked ready to attack him...  
  
The Slytherin growled low in his throat and stepped forward, Harry desperately tried to pull him back by his robes.  
  
Hermione still sang, "He is everything to us.  
And you know we're meant to be friends,  
He's our Harry.  
Don't mess with our friend.  
Take everything I own-"  
  
"Why? All you bloody own are books!" He growled off handily as he struggled against Harry.  
  
Ron looked around desperately, place to hide... need a place to hide! Not by his choice, he picked up the last part of the chorus.   
"Ooh just leave that boy alone  
He's our Harry.  
Don't mess with my  
Mess with my... friend...  
Don't mess with my freind," He whispered the last sentence and looked hopefully at Harry.  
  
The raven haired boy looked away.  
  
Hermione glared and stepped towards Draco,   
"You came right over and pointed you're wand,  
Because we said that you and Harry just didn't belong."  
  
Draco gowled.  
  
Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around the Slytherin as he began to sing,   
"And I wish I could believe in you,  
But I'm sorry to say that thats not the truth."  
  
"I saw him!" Argued Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled and resumed singing,   
"You see, he is everything to me.  
And even though you think that we're not meant to be,"  
  
"Though we are," Grumbled Draco.  
  
"He's my Dragon," Harry smiled, hugging the Slytherin closer.  
"Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own-"  
  
"Even you're Firebolt?" Ventured Ron.  
  
"Ooh just leave this Slytherin alone." Continued Harry, only offering a small nod towards Ron.  
"He's my Dragon,  
Don't mess with my  
Mess with my love  
Don't mess with my love."  
  
Hermione sighed and walked up to the raven haired Gryffindor,   
"But, Harry!   
Lovers don't do what he does.  
There's no excuse,  
I'm so confused!"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked at Draco, a warm smile on his face as he sang,   
"I thought you didn't care about me,  
But now I see-"  
  
"All I care about is you." Draco finished, smiling back. He then looked at Hermione,   
"He is everything to me.  
And I *know* we're meant to be."  
  
Fred and George suddenly sprang out of their corner and circled Hermione and Ron as they sang,  
"He's Harry's Dragon," They snickered at the nickname but continued,  
"Don't mess with their love.  
Take everything they own,  
Ooh just leave them alone.  
Don't mess with their  
Mess with their love-"  
  
Harry and Draco finished the song with,   
"Don't mess with our love."  
  
Ron turned away as they kissed, Hermione just nodded her head and smiled.  
  
When the two boys continued to kiss, and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon, Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and *dragged* him out of the room. "Now it's time for us two to talk!" She growled.  
  
Ron sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed her.  
  
"Yeah! You tell him Hermione!" Fred cheered.  
  
"We get him next!" George shouted after her.  
  
Fred briefly glanced at the kissing boys, "And until then..." He trailed off, a grin on his face.  
  
George laughed as his twin *pounced* on him and followed it up with a tender kiss.  
  
* * * *  
  
Double-What do you think about THAT, SirusBlackRules?  
  
Mint- Double!  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny stepped into the huge dining room and looked around, she twisted the ring around her finger nervously.  
  
"Virgina, my love. I'm so pleased you arrived so quickly."  
  
"Tom!" She smiled and ran to hug her husband.  
  
"My sweet, we have a visitor."  
  
Ginny pouted, she was looking forward to some time alone with him. "We do?"  
  
"Yes. An old... friend. Severus please join us." Pleasure sparkled in his red eyes.  
  
"You called, Master- Oh!" Severus Snape gasped at the man before him.  
  
No longer did Voldemort resemble the snake he was usually compared to. It seemed as if he was back to looking as he did at Hogwarts, 55 years in the past.   
  
Beautiful lush black hair trailed down to cover his unique crimison eyes. He was again back to his old height at around six feet, and his slim slender figure had returned, as well. Snape became instantly jealous of the healthy golden look of his skin, next to him, Snape felt even more grusome.  
  
"Something you like?" Riddle asked, his voice filled with amusement.  
  
"No, It's just... you look so.. so.. young! And so beautiful..."  
  
Ginny glared, "You can look. But don't ever touch."  
  
Thats when Snape noticed the red haired girl next to his Master's side.   
  
"Wealsey?! Ginny Weasley?!" Snape's jaw literally dropped to the floor.  
  
"No," She sniffed. "It's Virgina Riddle."  
  
"And you're Dark Lady, that is, If I accept you're proposal of joining my Deatheaters again. So now I ask, convince us that you are worthy." Tom finished, puting an arm around his wife.  
  
Ginny just smiked coldly.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: What do you think?  
  
Mint- We're now obsessed with Ginny/Voldie.. aren't they *cute* together?  
  
Double- Hehehe^^   
  
Mint- By the way, are their any other pairings you people out there want to see?  
  
Double- Yeah, we should have more looovvveee couples. ^__^  
  
Mint- So just leave a review and tell us!  
  
Double- By the way, the Neville/Percy saga is coming up REAL soon.  
  
Mint- Don't worry, there will be Harry/Draco in between.  
  
Double- Yup! Well here's to our ONE reviewer. We kind of uploaded the chapters right after each other...  
  
Mint- It was a surprize that when we were done, someone had reviewed! So, this chapter's dedicated to her!  
  
^_______^  
  
  
Sad Strange Little Girl- This is YOU'RE chapter! Hope you like it! Thankies for the review^^ Love ya! ^_~  
  
  
Mint- You'll find out why Snape's joining again later on. Though, you probably have already figured it out. ^_^;  
  
Double- Yup! Later everyone! We'll update soon, promise.  
  
^_____________________^  
  
  
  
:: The two twin sisters walk into a huge room, fires light up on two of the sides and before them is a huge chess set. Mint grins and jumps on top of a Knight's horse, while Double makes herself comfortable on the crown of the White King. Suddenly the pieces come to life and they barge out of the room and into the forest.... ::  
  
V Review and we'll sing you a song!! V  
  
::You suddenly hear... ::  
  
Mint- Hey, Aragog. It's been quite a while... ^_^;;;  
  
Double- ... Can we panic now?... ;-;  
  
V REVIEW V Muah! ::Kisses:: ^-^; 


	13. I'm A Slave 4 U 'I know, I know'

This chapter is dedicated to Blood-Covered-Ivory and her pet rock, Ned! Cause she's great and gave us a link to a wonderful Ginny and Tom fanart! Bow down to her greatness! ::Bows down::  
  
Disclaimer: This song belongs to ::Chokes:: Britney Spears... and not to us, THANK GOD!  
  
Mint- I know one of our reviewers wanted Pansy to sing a Britney Spears song, so she could throw things at her... but... like we said before-  
  
Double- This Fanfic will be totally different from every other fanfic in the universe. Seriously.  
  
Mint- We have so many twists and turns coming up that we even get lost and surprise ourselves.  
  
Double- So, when you think you know what will happen... most likely, you don't.  
  
Mint- Believe me, we're so NOT joking here.  
  
Double- This reminds me of a favorite quote of ours...  
  
Mint & Double- When you think you do have it... you don't have it! And when you think you don't have it... you STILL don't have it!! (So true, so true!)  
  
[ Direct quote from the Anime series 'Love Hina' ]  
  
Double & Mint- Hehehe! And just to warn you, when this fic ends (Which won't be for a while)... it will be a HUGE cliffhanger... which means, you'll have to read the Sequel!  
^______________________^  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter: Thirteen aka I'm a Slave 4 U (Gawd! Can't that ditz SPELL?!)  
  
Ratings: Not for the faint of heart...   
  
Singers: Guess...  
  
* * * *   
  
"How *dare* you!"  
  
"Hermione, I just-"  
  
"No! You better shut up, Ronald, before I have to make you!"  
  
Ron looked aghast, only his mum called him 'Ronald' and only when he was in *deep* trouble. He glanced at Hermione.  
  
He blanched, oh yeah, he was in *big* trouble. Hermione looked ready to kill him... he idily wondered where he placed his wand.  
  
* * * *  
  
"She's the last one of you're friends we have to tell, right?" Draco questioned, as he pulled back for air.  
  
Harry scratched his head, "Er... I think so."  
  
"Maybe you should make a list," The Slytherin stated dryly.  
  
"Nah." Harry grinned, "Not enough paper."  
  
"Oh, ha bloody ha." Draco said, thick with sarcasm.  
  
Harry smiled, at this moment, he couldn't care less about anyone. Well, anyone except for the perfect person in his arms. Screw Ron. Not literally, mind you.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Maybe we should go check on Ginny."  
  
Fred looked at his twin, "... What?"  
  
"You know, Ginny... our sister..."  
  
Fred looked blankly at him for a few moments, but then the meaning cut through the haze in his mind and he sighed, " Oh yeah, her. But I thought we were... busy right now..."  
  
George raised an eyebrow, "Were we now?"  
  
His brother grinned, " I thought so... but now, looking at you, I change my mind.."  
  
His twin gasped and laughed, "We're twins, you bloody fool!"  
  
"You'll be bloody in a minute if you don't kiss me," Fred winked.  
  
George mocked sigh, "Is that all I'm good for then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
THWAK  
  
George looked quite proud of himself as he stared down at his twin, who was currently rubbing his now sore head.  
  
"I get it, I get it." Fred replied dryly as he stood up. "Lets go find our *dear* sister."  
  
His twin just grinned and put an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the closet. ( Get it? Get it? hahaha.... Sorry... hehe...)  
  
* * * *  
  
Virgina frowned for a moment.  
  
"Whats wrong, my sweet?" Tom asked, looking down at his wife with a concerned look.  
  
Snape nearly choked on thin air, 'Concerned?!'  
  
"Tom... I thought he was a spy for Dumbledore. Do you trust him?" She asked, looking up at her husband.  
  
"My wife here makes an interesting point. How do I know I can really trust you?"  
  
"I... I no longer work as a spy, M'Lord. Dumbledore is too kind hearted and stupid to understand the true meaning of power, or to use it. But you do. I.. I want to learn."  
  
Tom nodded and looked back at his wife, "Do you know him, love?"  
  
She sighed, "Yes. He's my Potion's teacher."  
  
"Really?" He drawled, "Would you like him as a... servant?"  
  
Virgina thought about it briefly, "That would be quite useful..."  
  
"Especially in you're condition." Tom added in.  
  
"Condition? What do you mean...?" Snape asked, confused.  
  
"Crucio!" Ginny and Tom snarled together, pointing their wands at the, now in pain, Professor.  
  
"How dare you speak out of turn! And so rudely, too. You'll need to do better then that if you wan't to rejoin my forces." Tom sneered, watching as Snape rolled in agony on the floor.  
  
"He'll need training," Virgina added, pocketing her wand.  
  
"Yes. And lots of disipline." He sighed. lazily he called back the curse and waited for Snape to straight himself out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I mean't no offense. I was merely interested, thats all. Please.. forgive me," He managed through gasps of breaths, his head lowered.  
  
"Since you apologized so nicely, Severus, you may hear our wonderful news." Tom smirked, tightening his grip around his wife.  
  
Virgina smiled down at him, "You may have met me, Snape, but you have yet to meet our heir." She laid a hand on her stomach, "He or she shall arrive in less then seven months."  
  
"Would you like to be the godfather?" Tom asked coldy, his smug laughter echoing in the room.  
  
"But.. but... Master! She's only a child!"  
  
That stopped his laughter, he turned to look at his wife, "Would you like to?"  
  
"My pleasure," Virgina growled as she picked up her skirts to walk over and kneel next to her teacher, "Scream for me," She purred. "Crucio!"  
  
Snape was, once again, overcome by excrutionating pain.  
  
Lucky for Virgina, he screamed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Should we knock?"  
  
George shrugged, "She's our sister... I don't think we have to..."  
  
"Yeah, I mean we've seen her naked!"  
  
Silence. Then blink.  
  
"You've seen her naked?"  
  
Fred blushed, "Purely accidental! You know I'm gay!"  
  
George narrowed his eyes, "You better be."  
  
"You know I go for brothers, not sisters! Well, Rons kind of got a thing going with Harry, and Percy... well, it's Percy! Plus, Bill and Charlie are together... but! oh.. nevermind!  
  
His twin coughed, "Well... erm... lets go in."  
  
"After you,"  
  
George bit his lip and opened the door, "If I get hit with anything.. you're going down." He muttered as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, the Prefects get bigger rooms then we do!"  
  
"Thats not fair!"  
  
Fred suddenly stopped, his face turning deathly pale. "Oh God..."  
  
George became instantly worried, "What?"  
  
All Fred could do was point at a picture on Ginny's vanity.  
  
His twin choked back a gasp as he stared at the moving picture of Ginny and Lord Voldermort.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny giggled as she watched Snape scream in agony, "He's quite fun to watch!"   
  
"I'm glad.... someones... having fun..." Snape groaned from the floor.  
  
Ginny instantly frowned, "What did you say?" She growled, standing up.  
  
"Arrrrrrgggg..." He moaned in pain. Extreme pain.   
  
A nasty side effect of the Cruciatus Curse, was that when the caster of the spell gets more filled with anger... the pain increases. Greatly.  
  
Unfortunately, Snape just found that out. "Fuck..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco! You *can't* kill Ron!" Laughed Harry, his arms wrapped around Draco's waist.  
  
"Hmp, well why bloody not!" He demanded. A very adorable pout on his face.  
  
"Because... because.. Hermione will miss him.." Harry suggested, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
Draco snorted, "I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well then... er... just don't... yeah... okay?" Harry frowned, he didn't know why he couldn't think of a reason to keep Ron alive... maybe that was a bad thing...  
  
The Slytherin suddenly turned serious, "He hurt you, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, he did." The Gryffindor sighed, cringing at the memory of his break down. Thankfully, Draco was there to hold him... and to love him. Harry smiled.  
  
"I know he did, love." Now Draco sighed, "Look, I wan't revenge. I know you Gryffindors are kind of against the whole vengence thing, but hey, I'm a Slytherin. It's what we do. So, basically what I'm saying is that, I wan't him to feel the pain he caused to you. I wan't him to suffer. No one hurts you, Harry. No one. I'll take care of you."  
  
As if under a spell, Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. The other boy embraced him tightly. "No one will ever hurt you again..."  
  
* * * *  
Ginny laughed as she walked back over to her husband, "I think he will do nicely."  
  
Tom smiled, "Of course, darling, we have to make sure he... is truthfully on our side."  
  
"Do I get to curse him again?" She asked... a little *too* excitedly.  
  
"Not right now, love. Maybe it's time for our new... toy, to speak."  
  
Ginny pouted, but turned to glare at Snape, who was gasping for breath on the stone floor, his hand over his chest, as if making sure he still had a heart beat.   
  
Tom looked at Snape, a cold smile on his face. "Why should I trust you *now* Severus? You betrayed us once... how do I know you won't repeat that action again? Prove to us, where you're loyalites lie."  
  
Snape bowed his head to his lord, and his lady. "Master, I know that in the past.. I had made a few.. errors in judgement. But, I can promise you, this time is different. I'm now fully ready to embrace the dark side with open arms. And open eyes. Please... I beg for you're forgiveness."  
  
"That you will have to earn. But you still need to convince me that I can trust you once more." Tom drawled, gracefully dropping into a throne behind him. Ginny followed suite and sat down in a slightly smaller throne beside him. Out of the shadows roughly thrity to fourty Deatheaters apparated beside their Masters. They had come to watch the betrayer make amends... or die. Most were hoping for the latter.  
  
Severus nodded his head and stood up, a bit shakily, and stood bravely in front of The Dark Lord and his new Dark Lady and his fellow Deatheaters. He began to sing,   
"I know I may be young-"   
  
Lucius snorted.  
  
Snape chose to ignore that,   
"But my loyalities lie with you  
And I know I need to serve  
You like what Wormtails doing."  
  
"Damn right! Master I-" Wormtail yelled out, but was swiftly cut off by multiple wands pointed directly at him. He gulped and closed his mouth.   
  
"Continue, Severus." Voldermort commaded, looking mildly interested. Virgina just glared.  
  
"So let me join and just listen   
All you Deatheaters look at me   
Like I'm such a betrayer-   
Well did you ever think It'd be   
Okay for me to lie to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Prat... Dumbledore..." Muttered Voldermort angrily. Virgina just patted his shoulder soothingly.  
  
Snape continued,   
"Always saying   
Dumbledore let me into the club."  
  
Virgina stared thoughtfully for a moment, "Order of The Phoenix... that could be useful," She pondered to her husband. He smiled in return. What a good little wife.   
  
"Well I'm just tryin' to find out why,  
'Cause Voldie's who I love, yeah" Snape winked, but then backed away when Virgina *leapt* out of her throne. Wand in hand, and a dangerous glint in her outraged eyes.  
  
Lucius couldn't help himself, he chuckled lightly.  
  
Then sqeaked when he suddenly became a ferret. (A BOUNCING ferret... ::Snickers::)  
  
Virgina clamly walked back to her throne... then stopped, looked... and sat in her husband's lap. A triump gleam in her eyes.  
  
Snape blinked... and continued,   
"Get it, get it, get it, get it..."  
  
"Voldie..." The Deatheaters chanted.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it, get it..."  
  
"Voldie..." They repeated again.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it, get it..." Snape sang once more.  
  
"Voldie... and Virgina..." The Deatheaters hissed for the last time.  
  
Severus gained more confident as he noticed most of the Deatheaters swaying to his song,   
"I know I may come off a liar,  
I may come off untrue.  
But I don't feel like dying," He cringed.   
"Unless I'm dying with you, Dark lord." He quickly added, noticing the look on his Master's face.  
"When I see this evil guy  
I think, 'What's practical, what's logical  
What the hell, who cares?'  
All I know is that I'm so happy  
When I'm bowing here." Saying that, he bowed low to the ground. His black robes pooling on the ground around him.  
  
Tom Riddle nodded once, a sign that he could rise. "Get to the point, Severus." He drawled with a pointed look.  
  
"Y... y.... yes Master..." He stuttered as he continued with,   
"I'm a slave for you...  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it...  
I'm a slave for you...  
I'll never deny it, I'm not trying to hide it..." He then rolled up his sleeve to show his ever present Dark Mark.  
  
"I have one of those too..." Wormtail muttered forlornly.  
  
"Voldie, don't you wanna let me join with you?" Snape asked.  
  
Tom Riddle vaugely wondered why everyone insisted on calling him that... but then he saw something he'd never seen before...  
  
Fred and George Weasley suddenly popped up, "He just wants to join with you!" They sang in perfect unison.  
  
"What the bloody hell..." Lucius exclaimed, eyeing the twins. Who knew ferrets could talk? Or eye people for that matter...  
  
"To this time and place.   
Don't you want me to join with you?"  
  
"He's soooooo ready!" Fred and George shouted gleefully.  
  
"Okay!! Whats going on?! Who the hell are the redheads?" Lucius shouted again in confusion.  
  
Virgina meekly looked out behind her throne, she had been hiding there once she saw her older brothers suddenly pop in. She seriously hoped they hadn't seen her, it would ruin there plans! She ducked back down again, swearing underneath her breath.  
  
"I wan't to leave behind Dumbledore and Potter." Snape sang once more.  
  
Taking this as a cue to give their opinons, the Deatheaters started to chorus in,   
"Let him join!"  
  
"He won't betray us!"  
  
"He's ready!"  
  
Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it, get it..." Snape began to sing again.  
  
"Voldie..." The Deatheaters chanted softly.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it, get it..."  
  
"Voldie..." They added.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it, get it..." Snape said once more... with feeling ( ^____^ )  
  
"Voldie... and Virgina..." The Deatheaters hissed for the last time.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chorused Fred and George, grinning as they walked closer to Tom Riddle... and, ultimately, Virgina.  
  
"I really wanna join tonight with you, I just can't help myself,   
I really wanna do what you want me to..."  
  
"Killing Dumbledore, for an example?" Tom asked, flicking his eyebrows upwards, a mocking look upon his face.  
  
Snape cringed inwardly at the thought of killing his lover... (Didn't see THAT one coming, did ya?)  
Changing the topic, Severus sang,   
"I just feel I let myself go   
I really wanna join tonight with you."  
  
"Wanna see him move?" The Weasley Twins winked, moving more and more closer to the Dark Lord and his hidden wife.  
  
He began to dance,   
"I'm a slave for you...  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it...  
I'm a slave for you...  
I'll never deny it, I'm not trying to hide it..." Snape ended the song. He then looked hopefully up at Tom, "Master?"  
  
Tom Riddle stayed quiet for a few more moments, a pensive look on his face. With a sigh and a backward glance at his missing wife he replied, "Hmm... it seems you will stay loyal... one question though, would you cut you're hand off for me?"  
  
"But... Master... I... I already-"  
  
Severus shot a death glare at Wormtail, that made him shut up, and stated calmly, "Of course, M'Lord."   
  
Tom nodded, "Then yes, Severus. You may join us once again. Although, you must go through training first..." He smiled coldly. "Starting today you are now the *loyal* servant of my lovely wife,"  
  
"Wife?" Mouthed the identical twins.  
  
Virgina took a deep breath, placing a cold smirk on her face, she bravely stepped out from behind the thrones. "Thank you, love."   
  
Fred and George's mouth dropped open and they both shouted together,  
  
"GINNY?!"  
  
"It's Virgina, and the Dark Lady now." Squeaked Lucius coldly, after all, he WAS still a ferret...  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Whats going to happen now?!  
  
Mint- Is Snape really on the eeeevvvvvviiiiiilllllll side now?  
  
Double- When is Ginny having her baby?  
  
Mint- And what will Molly Weasley's opinon be? I mean, don't you need PERMISSION to marry the Dark lord?  
  
Double- And why aren't Fred and George freaking out that Snape is trying to rejoin the Deatheaters??  
  
Mint- And will Lucius stay a ferret forever?!  
  
All this (and maybe none) revealed in the next chapter!   
  
Here's to the reviewers...  
  
  
Animegurl- ::Looks around:: Didn't they already snog? Shirtless Harry? ::Grins:: I want shirtless Fred and George!!  
  
Cornsilk- Ron and Ginny? Ewww.... Ginny and Voldie forever^^ Jastin, you need to get you're priorities straight... straight? Get it? Get it? Sorry... we have WAY to much fun with that...  
  
Tomoyo No Miko- Wheres you're name from? Or did you just make it up? o.o; Anyway, we like it! Yes, we love when the plot thickens... makes great soup! ::Stirs cauldron and cackles::  
  
Bubblie Bunnie- Colin Creevy? ::Shudders:: He's even too scary for us! With that camera... steals souls... plus, his brother's dating the squid. That just screams.. er... "AHHHHHHH!". Yeah... .;  
  
Rosey Wolloe- Cookie Pizza... ooo... goes good with Plot Soup... Draco with Volide? ::Stops and thinks:: We never thought of that before! ... I think you just did the fanworld a huge no-no... But we like Ginny and Voldie... and Voldie JR! Or is it Tom Riddle the Third... But why would he name his baby after the father who he hates? or maybe... he's IN LOVE with his father... no wait, thats just SICK and WRONG! ... even for us...   
  
SatanicGnomes- I'd hate to make this fic garggahiffied. Hehehe... new words are fun... but, make Pansy fall in love with Harry? ::Shudders:: I think I'm going to be sick... :: See's image of them snogging:: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You've killed us! ::Dies::  
  
thebrunetteditz- Sequel is already in the works! And we love it! So much more ansty and scary and and and and... it's great^-^; Whats the songy called? And who do you suggest singing it? We'd love to know!  
  
Sugar_Pixie- Thanks! We feel so special now... we think this fic is funny too... I mean, we crack up when we're writing it. Then again, we make jokes about it too... and when Double spells things wrong while typing... Mint teases her... "The Drak Lord will live on forever!" -_-;  
  
shadowjardis- Faster? You jinxed us! Nooooo! ::Cries:: Actually... if you check out our last message from our Yahoo! Group (The link is in our profile) we explain why we have been taking so long...  
  
Scap- Ron does quite suck at times... (I know what you're all thinking! But I didn't mean it like that!) We are evil, aren't we? ::Continues to stir cauldron full of Plot Soup and cackles louder... then adds in badgers:: Yumm.... =P You got the main part? YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! ::Cheers and dances:: We're so proud^^ And whats the songys? You know we love you so much! Stupid 3 year crush.. ::Kicks him:: Guys are dense. Thats just it. DENSE! You should meet Mint's boyfriend ::Rolls her eyes:: Last night, at Homecoming... he was playing HACKI SACK! ::Smacks him:: Stupid Zack... (Mint- HEY! It wasn't just him! Katie's boyfriend and Kristin's boyfriend were playing too! Just because YOU'RE date was anti-social and wanted to TALK all night, doesn't mean MINE has to be-) :: Screen fades to black as you hear Double and Mint fighting in the background:: Sorry about that... We love you though, so don't worry!   
  
Khrystyne- We'll read you're ficy^^ Well, Double usually reads them... but she fills Mint in on the plot of the story, so don't hurt her! ::Protects twin sister from random flying objects:: Hehe... Ron is a stupid bastard! ::kicks Ron::  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory- Love the name! You actually understood them?? I'm impressed! (No sarcasm) Sometimes we don't even understand them! We loved the picture! Thanks so much for the link! It's our new favorite fanart! We gotta print it out... This chapter is dedicated to you... and Ned! ::Hugs Ned:: You should check out this fanart site, her pictures are amazing! We have a whole binder dedicated to them... http://www.geocities.com/shins_hp_art/  
  
She-Wolf- Thanks! We love to be insane! ::Adds it to The Plot Soup::  
  
kitty*kat- But.. but.. ::Holds on to hair:: We don't wanna shave it off! And Ginny is great evil... so much fun to write... evillllll Ginny... We should start a fanclub! I bet she has a million Voldie nightlights...  
  
SirusBlackRules- You know us so well... see, we love Fred and George... they're great together. So perfect and wonderful. If you can't see that... then, well, you need to read some good F/G fics. We can recommend a few... but we like the death ones. When Fred or George dies and the other suffers.. then he kills himself... er... sorry.... we're evil and twisted .; But we still love you! Just don't diss F/G.. ^_^; Next chapter is dedicated to you! Will there be F/G? Guess you'll have to wait to find out... are we *really* that mean?  
  
... Yes... ^-^;  
  
  
Sika-Chan- Umi-Chan! You know you're our best friend. Nothing will EVER change that. I mean... Mint was going to take you to the prom before she started dating Zack! And Double has Chris... but at least you don't have Steven anymore! ::Shudders:: Longer hair then you, is just WRONG! (SICK and WRONG!) ::Mint hides behind a chair:: Well... er... I dated Tai... -_-; But, we're best buds till the end. We've been through it all. Two hour long bus rides, annoying freshmans, breaking you're glasses before you had to drive home so you wore Doubles', driving over a CLIFF, flying batteries & deorderant & chalk and everything else, horrible fanfics, horrible fanarts, lunches, reading each others books... We could go on and on... Plus, we lived through KELLY! I mean, come on! Now THATS tough. I think we got off subject, oh well, we love you! And anime... ^______^  
  
  
:: The identical twins continue to stir their Plot Soup, they are wearing huge black pointy hats and black robes... lined with blood (red)... they continue to cackle and add random objects( Zack, Chris, Steven, Sean, Scaps' mean crush, annoying Freshmen and slash flamers...). They suddenly stop and realize that they are missing some ingredients. Double looks around and grins evily... in a matter of moments, she has Mint in the cauldron. But while she's laughing, doubled over and crying, Mint reaches out and grabs Double and pulls her into the cauldron as well. But before both of them vanish into the Plot Soup... they yank Umi-Chan(Amy/Sika-Chan/Trevor) into the cauldron as well... then dissapear into the depths of insanity... ::  
  
  
V Review and we'll give you some Plot Soup V 


	14. Silence

Dedicated to SirusBlackRules, because she has the... guts... to review even after we teased her mercifully about Fred and George. We applaud you ::Claps::  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own J.K Rowling's characters. But we own the plot! So... don't sue us... all we have our flowers... which are going on Richard Harris' grave.   
  
Harry Potter news   
Much to the chagrin of fans worldwide, our beloved Dumbledore, Richard Harris, passed away yesterday. He suffered from Hodgkins' Disease and died after living a full, eventful life at 72 years of age. We will never forget the talented man that once made us laugh, once made us cry, and an infinite number of times made us flock to the theatres to view each of his spectacular performances. We owe it to him and his family: a few quiet moments to remember his prodigious talent as an actor, pop singer, hellraiser, and much more. May he rest in peace and his legend live on forever.   
Don't freak out just yet - the Harry Potter movies WILL go on. They'll select a new Dumbledore, and soon.   
  
Double- It's so sad isn't it? I cried ;-;  
  
Mint- So did I (double ;-; )  
  
Double- So, next chapter will be dedicated to him.  
  
Mint- We'll miss you Harris!  
  
* * * *  
Rating- PG 13  
  
Chapter- 14 aka Silence  
  
Singers- None. Thats right, it's just a talking chapter. We needed a change... but don't worry, it's not a permant thing.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Crucio!" Virgina commaded, pointing her wand at the now in pain ferret. "How dare you speak for me, you stupid fool." She snarled coldly.  
  
Fred opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it. Then closed it.  
  
George followed suite, the two looking more like twin goldfishes rather then boys.  
  
Tom smiled, "Well hello... brother-in-laws."  
  
George looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
Fred fainted.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hermione, I just-"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I told you to shut up and I *won't* repeat myself!"  
  
"You just did," Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione glared and pointed her wand directly in his face, "Do you *want* me to lose my temper and curse you so you can't move *or* talk?" She growled.  
  
Ron promptly shut up.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco pulled away and a confused look clouded his usually impassive face.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"I..." He blinked. "Don't know... I just... feel that somethings wrong... really wrong," He murmered.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Like... we're missing something? Something that could change our very lives?"  
  
Draco smirked, "I wasn't thinking *that* dramatic, but basically, yes."  
  
"Sometimes one would think that you're the one with the scar, Malfoy." Harry drawled in a very Draco like tone.  
  
"You're rubbing off on me," He stated dryly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
Percy turned around to face Fudge, the Minister of Magic. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Special mission. I need you to go to Hogwarts." He said in a very clipped tone, as if this wasn't worth his time.   
  
"Why?" Percy couldn't help not ask the question, he usually wasn't supposed to go on missions... especially not after the last one. His face wen't momentirily blank as he repressed the dreaded memory.  
  
If Fudge noticed, he didn't comment, but just continued as if nothing was wrong. "Albus wants a ministry officer there with some expirence, there seems to be a problem with one of the students. He wouldn't exactly tell me the situation," Fudge sniffed, "But its of some importance that this boy be protected."  
  
"Why me?" Percy asked, his eyes narrowing, he learned to be very suspicious of sudden "missions".  
  
"You seem to have personal ties to this young man. You both have suffered greatly at the hands of others," Fudge coughed, as if uncomfotable with this topic of conversation. "And you... appear to have gotten over yours. Albus thinks you could be of some help-"  
  
"Being tortured in Azkaban isn't something you get over quickly," Percy drawled dryly.  
  
Fudge coughed again, "Er... yes. Yes, I know. And... er.. us here at the... um... ministry are very sorrowed that the dementors didn't recon-"  
  
The red haired man waved a hand to stop the flow of words, "I know. You've told me. You've all fucking told me. Over and over again. Just give me my bloody wand," He snapped.  
  
Fudge gulped and handed the wand over, they had taken it from him after the... incident, as if they were afriad he would do anything rash. Like Avada Kedavra himself, although it's not like he didn't think of-  
  
"When do I leave?" Percy asked, puting a mental wall between him and his thoughts.  
  
"Now."  
  
Percy was about to leave when he realized something, "Who is the boy?"  
  
Fudge pressed his lips together in a thin line, "Mr. Neville Long-Bottom." The Minister of Magic took a step backwards... just in case Percy had one of his... 'episodes' at the mention of his ex-fiance.  
  
To the surprise of both men, Percy didn't say a word and just apparted to Hogsmeade, where he would walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
Fudge heaved a thankful sigh and sat down at an empty desk, once the red haired man had vanished. "I'm not getting paid enough for this..." He muttered to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
"*Dear* brother, what ever is the matter?" Virgina asked, as Fred blinked his eyes open.  
  
"G... Ginny?"  
  
George quickly went to his twin's side as if defending him from their younger sister.  
  
Virgina just stood up from her spot next to Fred, casually lifted the hem of her dress and walked back towards her waiting husband. "They call me Virgina now."  
  
George gulped, "What happened to you... Virgina?"  
  
She shrugged, "I grew up."  
  
"And married me," Tom smirked.  
  
Fred suddenly leapt to his feet, "You *bastard*! What have you done to her?!" He demanded.  
  
George tried to hold his mirror image back, 'He's the *Dark* *Lord*! You can't insult him and expect him to ignore it!' He hissed through their mental link.  
  
'Look what he's done to Ginny! OUR GINNY!' Fred replied, pratically shouting through the link.  
  
'I know. I'm as pissed as you are. But you need to use you're *head*! Think for just one moment, Fred, what do you think he'll do to you if you do something stupid and rash to him?!'  
  
His twin backed down, 'He'd kill me.'  
  
'Without a second thought,' George said over their twin link.  
  
Fred sighed, 'Then what do we do?'  
  
George looked away, 'We leave.'  
  
The older twin almost shouted aloud, but managed to keep the link, 'LEAVE?! Leave Ginny here with... with... with that monster?!'  
  
'I don't like it either. But it's the only thing we *can* do.'  
  
Tom Riddle stood up, "What did you call me?" He hissed, breaking the link.  
  
Fred looked away, the thought of taking back the insult left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
George swallowed, "Nothing. It was a... a... a mistake," He clenched his teeth together, if Fred couldn't do it... he would. He just hoped Riddle couldn't tell them apart.  
  
Tom seemed to believe him, "Thats what I thought. I give you a choice, boys," He drawled, sitting back down, "Either leave here now, or be forced out of here... most likely dead." Tom thought for a moment, "Although, there is always the alternative of joining my ranks. I'd even let you visit my wife... once in a while." He smirked coldly, a challenge issued in his eyes.  
  
The twins tried not to gag, "No. Thank you." George managed to grind out between clenched teeth.  
  
Tom shurgged, "It's you're choice. But I fear it's hard to get out of this mansion alive, with out directions, that is."  
  
"And let me guess," Fred finally spoke, "That comes with a price?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The twins looked at each other, "We can handle it ourselves." They said in unison, hands reaching out to intertwine together.   
  
Fred looked at Ginny, briefly wondering if she would join them.  
  
Her response was to put her own hand over her husbands.  
  
The red head looked away.  
  
"Well, good luck then. I'm fairly positive we'll see you two soon again." Tom smiled cruelly.  
  
"I doub't it," They said in unison again, as a faint silver glow surrounded them.  
  
Tom blinked, and when he looked back at the twins he was surprised to see two remarkable looking crimson red foxes, each with two tails, looking back at him.   
Each identicle to the last hair.  
  
Virgina barely surpressed a gasp, so they were Animagi...  
  
With a nod to the couple the two foxes raced out of the room, their matching four tails waving behind them.   
  
"Master... do you wish for us to follow them?" Avery stepped forward.  
  
"No." Tom sighed. "I'm certain you noticed they each had two tails?"  
  
"Well... er.. yes, M'Lord..."  
  
"And you don't know what that means, I presume?"  
  
"Actually... no.. I-" Avery never finished his sentance before he was rolling on the floor in agony.   
  
"That is for you're ignorance." Tom snapped, pocketing his wand once more.   
  
* * * *  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Draco raked a hand through his hair as he sat down on the Gryffindor's bed. "I'm not quite sure," He sighed, "We could try and go find out whats happening..." He shrugged.  
  
Harry bit his lip and paced his *big* *private* dorm room (Being the savior of the Wizarding World had its advantages), "We could... but, how? I mean, no one in Hogwarts knows whats going on at every exact moment-"He stopped midsentance.  
  
"The twins!" Draco and Harry shouted in unison, before they quickly fled the dorm room.  
  
* * * *  
A silver light, a little faded, filled the bathroom before Fred and George reappeared as the two yummy boys we know.  
  
And then they both promptly fell to the floor, holding on to each other as if death was trying to pull them apart.  
  
George turned a tear streaked face to his mirror image, Fred wiped the tears away with his thumb, his own eyes filled with grief and sorrow. "I... I.." George swallowed, trying to choke the words out.  
  
"I know..." Fred replied, his voice hoarse, caused by the strain of trying to hold back his own tears.   
  
The youngest Weasley twin laid his head on his brother's shoulder, "Don't leave me."  
  
Fred's face softened at the barely audible whisper, and he tightened his hold around his twin as he whispered, "Never," in the other boy's ear.  
  
They both then began to weap for their lost sister.  
  
* * * *  
"Do you know where they're room is?" Draco asked, as he and Harry raced down the corridors.  
  
"Right... here," Harry panted as he stopped in front of a portrait of another set of twins. A boy and a girl, each with long silver hair. They both had Weasley Twin Grins on their faces.  
  
"Merlin?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"And Merlina, his twin." Harry replied briskly, searching for his wand.  
  
The blonde blinked, "He had a twin?"  
  
"Yeah, she... er, died when they were younger. He was so sickened with grief at the lost, he went back in time and erased her memory, well, thats how the story goes anyways. But I guess, he kept this portrait. He never really could forget her."  
  
"Thats so sad." Draco said with emotion that he usually never showed. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin."  
  
Harry grinned, "I said that to Fred and George once, I thought they were going to curse me. They seem to hate comments like that." (We do too! ::Glares, along side with her twin sister ::)  
  
"I'll... remember that." The Slytherin replied. "Do you know how to get in?"  
  
"Yeah." The raven haired boy murmered as he began to tap his wand on the portrait three times, while whispering, "Weasley Wizard Wheezes'."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, "How?"  
  
"How what?" Harry asked, waiting for the portrait to slide open.  
  
"How do you know how to get in?"  
  
Harry blushed, "Well... er... we kind of-"  
  
"No, wait, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know." Draco cut off.  
  
The other boy coughed, "Alright... In any case, I was one of the first to know about their seperate room."  
  
"Why do they have their own- Quidditch! It's *huge*!" Draco exclaimed, mid-sentance as he stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
The two boys looked around, indeed, it *was* huge. But Harry had already known that, he was now only looking for Fred and George.  
  
"Well, look at that. One bed," Laughed Draco.  
  
Harry blushed again, "Yeah... anyways, they're not here."  
  
"Wait. I think I hear something..." The Slytherin glanced around again, listening intently.  
  
"It's coming from their bathroom." Harry said, walking over to the closed door to their left.  
  
Draco blinked, "What would they be doing in the bathroom?"  
  
"Er... taking a bath... ?" Harry stopped, "Maybe... we *shouldn't* go in there..."  
  
"No, we're going. Come on," Draco growled, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him over to the door. But then, he too, stopped. "What are you waiting for? Open the door."  
  
"Me?!" Screached Harry. "Why me?!"  
  
"Cause you slept with them!"  
  
Harry 'eeped' and turned bright scarlet, "WHAT?"  
  
Draco bristled, "You mean you haven't?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"No comment."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped... he didn't actually think... "Harry!"  
  
"Well, lets go in, shall we?" Harry coughed, looking straight (Ahahahaha!) ahead.  
  
The door creaked open, "Fred, George!"  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Hey, what did you think?  
  
Double- Guess what everyone!  
  
Mint- Tonight is our Prom!  
  
::Double and Mint jump up and down with excitement::  
  
^__________________________^  
  
Double- Sorry! We just can't wait!  
  
Mint- Wish us luck, readers!  
  
Double- We have a question for you guys,  
  
Mint- Would you mind if the next chapter is also a silence chapter? Then after that one would be a song chapter. Which also starts the Percy/Neville Chronicles. A whole lot of Angst coming our way. But there will also be Harry/Draco, Voldie/Ginny, Fred/George and whatever else our sick minds can come up with in between...  
  
Double- Like, ::Shudders:: Dumbledore and Snape...  
  
Mint- eww...  
  
Double- Yes, we think that pairing is kinda sick and wrong... but it adds alot more surprizes and shock into the future chapters.  
  
Mint- And don't worry, we will NOT do any Snape/Dumbledore "moments"... thats just beyond our gag reflex....  
  
Double- ::Shudders once more::  
  
Mint- And if you're confused about Percy then  
  
Double- GOOD!  
  
Mint- You're meant to be. And the fox thing... that was just sperm (NICK!) of the moment. We gotta figure something out for it, and yes, the Merlin & Merlina thing MIGHT connect.. somehow..  
  
Double- Anyways, thanks and review! See you in the next chapter!  
  
Mint- Hopefully we'll have good news about the Prom!  
  
^___________________^  
  
Double- ::Whispers:: Even though I might have to kill Mint's boyfriend for being STUPID.  
  
Mint- ::Mutters dryly:: Over-Protective Sister Away...  
  
=P  
  
Here's to our wonderful reviewers:  
  
Bubblie Bunnie- ::Sudden image of Squid and Dennis Mating:: AHHHHHHH!!! ::Dies as Slut!Snape comes over and shimmys:: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! ::Glares at   
Bunnie-Chan :: Curse you and you're mental images...   
  
Khrystyne- Thanks. We try to surprize everyone... and we usually just surprize ourselves. You should see us now! We're sitting here, in our Prom dresses, our hair done up, waiting for our dates and writing thank you's to the reviewers and updating... we're just strange... Listening to TLM song "Part of you're world" and changing it to "Part of that Prom.."  
  
Scap- Our favorite reader! ::Huggles:: It's the Dark lord JR... all he has to do is say "Imperio" and people would kill (literally) to be his date.... where can we sign up? Can ya give us the lyrics... if we like it (which we probably will) then we'll have a character named 'Scap' sing a part of it... ooohhh... the possibiltys... And the poor Angels... no mating with squids for them.... golden syrup? ::Thinks:: Is that anything like... no, we won't go there...   
  
SatanicGnomes- Okay... we won't be *too* mean to icle Ronnikins.... :: Thinks up ways to torture Ron... that aren't *too* bad:: we're glad you like the chapter! You saw No Doubt in concert? Lucky! We wan't to see Usher in concert... we hear he pulls down his pants in the middle of it... o.O;;  
  
ShadowJardis- Isn't Snape sexy in that outfit? Double actually thinks he's actually cute in the movie... (Hey! If you see it enough times...) And not EVERYONE is turning gay- no wait... we take that back... Well, we could invent a spell that makes the men get "Preggers" (Thanks for the nice word, Scap!). I mean, haven't you read the ending fic to Courtney's fab trilogy, "The Whole Nine Yards" ? Plus, you ever wonder what the G in Gryffindor stands for... ?  
  
Jastin- If we have free time (hey, being insane twins takes up a lot of you're life) we'll read it^^ And being drunk on chocolate is a great thing... ::Drools:: And damn those Maraccas...  
  
Colibi- They split up? ::Looks around:: When did THAT happen? Stupid pop singers... grrness... Ginny and Tom forever! We love them together.... ^__^  
  
Tomoyo no Miko- Tomoyo.. wait! Isn't she Madison from CCS? If she isn't.. then we said nothing... ^_^; Ooo... Lucius as a ferret.. can't wait till Draco comes home and sees' his dead... or STEPS on his dad... BWAHAHAHA! Are we really *that* mean.... do you even have to ask?  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory- ::Huggles Ned:: We were SO worried! Evil brothers! Who do they think they are? Insane twin girls? Wait- Insane-twin-HARRY POTTER OBSESSED-girls? I didn't think so...   
  
SirusBlackRules- This is you're chapter. I'm sorry there isn't too many V/T scenes... but Silence part 2 or 3 will have more. Actually we're in the works of writing a chapter dedicated to how Ginny and Voldie met, dated and married. Should be interesting ^_^  
  
Bunni-Chan- Thanks! ::Eats candy:: Muahaha... We're so happy you liked the last chapter! You're the greatest... we gotta give you a chapter soon... And we totally agree with you on the F/G thing! Twincest forever! ::Blinks:: Not between us though... thats just wrong... But it's perfect for F/G ^_^  
  
And guess what! We got OVER 100 REVIEWS!! ::Dances and jumps up and down::Thanks everyone! And for the lovely readers who got this far in the fic we give you this wicked funny article that was posted in a real newspaper, that we also sent to the members of our group.   
  
© 2001 The Washington Post Company   
Sunday, August 20, 2000   
I AM NOT JEALOUS of the woman who writes the Harry Potter books. It does not bother me that her most recent book, Harry Potter and the Enormous Royalty Check, has already become the best-selling book in world history, beating out her previous book, Harry Potter Purchases Microsoft.   
  
It does not make me bitter to know that this woman's books are selling like crazy, while my own books -- some of which took me hours to write -- have become permanent nesting grounds for generations of bookstore-dwelling spiders.   
And I disagree with the critics who charge that the Harry Potter books teach witchcraft and Satanism. Yes, I'm aware of the recent case in Pittsburgh, where a 9-year-old boy recited a so-called "magic spell" from a Harry Potter book, and his piano teacher turned into a singing walnut. At first glance, this incident seemed alarming, but it turned out that there was a "perfectly innocent explanation," according to a police source, who spoke on the condition that his head be changed back to its normal size.   
  
So as far as I'm concerned, the only problem with the Harry Potter books is that they're not being produced fast enough. Booksellers have already been swamped with orders for the next Harry Potter book, which hasn't even been written yet! So I'm thinking: Why should the Harry Potter woman get to write all the Harry Potter books?   
Any professional writer can do it! All you need is your plucky British schoolboy characters, your forces of evil, your ominous foreboding, your grave peril and your totally unexpected plot twists. In fact, I'm going to write the next Harry Potter book right now:   
  
CHAPTER ONE   
Harry Potter awoke with a start. Outside Hogwarts Castle, it was dark and ominous. In his mind, Harry mentally reviewed his situation for the benefit of people who have not read the first four books in this series. He was a plucky young wizard with magical powers living in England, a small foreign country that speaks English, but with a lot of slang. He was in grave peril from forces of evil.   
  
"Blimey, Ron!" he said to Ron Weasley, with an English accent. Ron and Harry were mates, which in England has a different meaning.   
  
"Crikey, Harry!" said Ron. "You look as pale as a blooming ghost!"   
  
"Cor!" said Harry, as he fingered his lightning-bolt-shaped forehead scar, which he received as a baby when his arch-nemesis, the evil Lord Voldemort -- who was always trying unsuccessfully to kill him -- had attacked him with a powerful deadly curse, which incredibly, had not been successful. "I just had a foreboding that Lord Voldemort is going to try to kill me again, as he has in every book so far in this series!"   
  
"Well," responded Ron, "duh!"   
  
The two chums laughed in a plucky British manner, little suspecting that there were going to be some totally unexpected developments in the chapters that lay ahead.   
  
CHAPTER TWO   
"Drat that blasted Harry Potter!" sneered the evil Lord Voldemort to his evil sidekick, a giant snake named Nagini, who in the movie version will be played by either Cher or Jim Carrey.   
  
"I have to think of a way to successfully kill that blighter of a bloke!" sneered Lord Voldemort, who was always in a bad mood because his lips hurt from the strain of constantly sneering when he talked. "Begorrah! I have it!"   
  
And he outlined his evil sneering plan to Nagini, who realized with a sense of foreboding that, of all the unsuccessful attempts on Harry Potter's life, this was going to be the most totally unexpected one yet.   
  
CHAPTER THREE   
"Odds bodkins, Hermione!" said Harry Potter, by way of a British slang greeting to Hermione Granger, a plucky young female wizard who had become Harry's close friend during the previous books, even though he had no idea how to pronounce   
"Hermione."   
  
"Jeepers creepers, Harry!" responded Hermione. "Is that a magic wand in your wizard robe, or are you just glad to see me?"   
  
They both laughed heartily, but their laughter ended suddenly, for they had a joint foreboding that something very perilous and evil was about to happen, without anybody expecting it.   
  
That's all I've written so far. If you young readers would like me to finish this book, all I need is for 2 million of you to send me $1 apiece. Or, if that sounds too greedy, I'd settle for just two of you sending me $1 million apiece. The important thing is that we all work together to find a way for Uncle Dave to "share the magic" with you young readers. Because Uncle Dave loves you very much. He would hate to have to turn you into squid.   
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
Double & Mint- How GREAT was that? ::Searches for a dollar...::  
  
::You see the twins in there Prom dresses waving goodbye and hoping into a limo with their dates... never to be seen again.... MUAHAHAHAHA.... Just kidding... ^_^; ::  
  
  
V Review and you'll become one of our greatest friends V 


	15. Silence Part Two

Dedicated to the beloved Richard Harris, who we will miss greatly. Thank you for everything.   
  
Disclaimer: We own the plot, not the characters. Well... we own the dorm rooms...  
  
Mint- Especially Fred and George's!  
  
Double- Ohhh yeahhhhh! Score! ::High fives Mint::  
  
Mint- Hehehe ::Cough:: anyways...  
  
Double- Sorry guys, another silent chapter. Next one will be a song.  
  
Mint- A Percy/Neville one, we're actually working on it right now-  
  
Double- While eating Apple Crisp!  
  
Mint- Good stuff, everyone should eat it.  
  
Double- So... enjoy this chapter, folks!  
  
Mint- See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter- 15 (We forgot how to spell it -__-;; fiveteen just LOOKS wrong... is it?)  
  
Rating- PG 15  
  
Parings- Neville/Percy, Fred/George, Virgina/Tom and Draco/Harry.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What?" Croaked George, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the two boys standing in the doorway,  
  
Fred yawned, "Can't two guys shag in peace?"  
  
Harry turned an odd shade of red, "Erm... we just, well.. we saw... and.. er..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, shy Gryffindors, "We thought you two were hurt."  
  
"In the bathroom..." George trailed off with disbelief.  
  
Harry just kept getting redder.  
  
"We'll uh... wait out here for you two... to, you know, get dressed..." Draco coughed, stepping back into the dorm room and shutting the door behind him. "Well, that was pleasant." He replied to Harry.  
  
The Gryffindor just closed his eyes, put his head into his hands and sighed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Love?" Purred Virgina, looking at her husband.  
  
"Yes?" Tom replied.  
  
"I'm still a little confused..." She began, "I don't understand why they have two tails..."  
  
Tom sighed, "I keep forgetting you're so young,"  
  
Virgina's eyes narrowed and she glared at her husband, "And what exactly do you mean by-"  
  
"No, It wasn't an insult, my sweet. It was just a statement. You are, after all, a great deal younger then I am."  
  
Virgina bristled, "You know I don't care about that. I love you."  
  
Tom smiled at his wife, "And I love you too."  
  
The Deatheaters conviently turned their attention else where...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hermione, why are you yelling at me?" Exclaimed Ron, stopping the girl in mid-sentance.  
  
The other Gryffindor blushed, " Because... you were acting horrible to Harry. Who, might I add, is you're BEST friend. Someone needs to ... erm, disipline you."  
  
Ron eyes glinted with amusement, "Really? And... you are going to... disipline me?"  
  
"RON!" Hermione shrieked, blushing bright red. "You perverted-"  
  
Ron couldn't help not to laugh, "Sorry, 'Mione. Couldn't," Laugh, "Help myself," Chuckle.  
  
Hermione glared at the red head, and if looks could kill...  
  
Ron grinned, "So, go on. Disipline me."  
  
SMACK  
  
The youngest Weasley boy grabbed his cheek, which was starting to turn a brillant shade of red that matched his hair, "Why did you bloody do that?!" He shouted.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, that were suspiciously wetter then normal, "Don't you *dare* think you can talk to me like that, Ronald. You can't walk all over me like you do with all you're other ex girlfriends."  
  
Ron knew she must be mad if she brought up their failed relationship, "Look, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you-"  
  
"Oh, now you tell me! What was I thinking to break up with you? Of course, you slept with Padma, but you *didn't* mean to hurt me. Well, that changes everything! I guess you just *accidently* ended up in her bed. Whatever was I thinking? I guess I'm just stupid, huh, Ron? well then, I'm *sorry*." She shouted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Ron couldn't say anything as a lone tear made it's way down Hermione's face. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"No. Don't. Just don't. I... I can't take it. Not now." She whispered, shaking her head, "Just leave me alone, Ron. Please." With that said, she walked away.  
  
The red head swore under his breath as he looked after her sadly. "I really did love you..." He whispered, more to himself then to anyone else.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ah, Mr. Wealsey. It's so nice to see you again," Greeted Albus warmly, shaking Percy's hand.  
  
"Er, nice to see you too." Percy replied, akwardly. He wasn't use to people actually being *glad* to see him again.   
  
"I hope you're journey here was safe,"  
  
"Yes, Sir." He nodded, "It's not that long of a walk." He was tempted to add a sarcastic remark to that question, but he couldn't bring himself to be rude to his former mentor. In the past five months he was used to using sarcasm, and being just plain rude to anyone, to keep them from getting too close. It was a hard habit to break since his return from Azkaban.   
  
Albus coughed as he sat down in his chair, "Well, I'm certain you are wondering why we have called you back here."  
  
"Actually, yes, I am. It's still a little confusing, Fudge didn't exactly tell me much."  
  
"I didn't really wan't him to. You see, I thought it best for me to tell you. In you're... er..."  
  
"Condition?" Grinned Percy, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Albus smiled, "I guess you could call it that. But the problem is a fairly big one, I fear. It has to do with a young man currently enrolled here,"  
  
"Neville Long-bottom?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Long-bottom," Albus sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, " I'll just get to the point. As you already know, his parents were deeply injured by an attack by Voldermort several years ago."  
  
Memories of Neville crying on his shoulder as he came back from one of his "visits" to his mother and father rushed to Percy's mind, "Yes."  
  
"And, I'm afraid, they died a few months back. As did Neville's Grandmother. If this was somehow connected to the Dark Lord's return is questionable, but-"  
  
Percy felt the world shatter around him, "They... they died?"  
  
Albus blinked, but looked closer at the man before him, "Yes. A few months ago."  
  
"How... how is.. Neville?" He whispered softly.  
  
The older man bit his lip and looked down, "He was, of course, grieving greatly. He was put into the infirmary for over three weeks, to try and get him to eat and sleep properly. He was released only two days ago."  
  
"And, let me guess, he tried to take his life." Percy stated dryly.  
  
Albus put his glasses back on and coughed, "Well... it was assumed..."  
  
'Stupid Neville. Trying to fix the worlds problems, and always thinking it was his fault. If only I was here to... to what? He broke off the engagement over a year ago, I didn't. It's his problem, not mine.' Percy thought, but realizing he could never stop having feelings for the younger boy. "Why does this include me?" He snapped, trying to stop Albus' searching gaze.  
  
The headmaster nodded his head once, as if he found what he was looking for, and continued, "It seems that a few days before his parents were killed, they miracously recovered and were even able to speak to Neville for a few short moments. It's being said that they told him something of great importance, as if they thought their time was short, the next day... they were killed. The day after the funeral, his grandmother was killed outside of Diagon Alley. We believe Neville told her the same thing his parents told him. And somehow, Voldermort caught wind of this and decided to end the talking completely.  
"Thats why we think Neville is the next to die. We need someone to protect him... someone who has, er, knowledge of the Dark Arts... and who has-"  
  
" 'Suffered greatly from the hands of others', as Fudge so clearly put it?" Offerred Percy, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Basically," Albus smiled. "Would you like to see him now or..."  
  
"I'll wait. Where am I sleeping?" Percy asked, standing up.  
  
Albus smiled again, a slight twinkle in his eyes, "You will be sharing a room with Mr. Long-bottom. As to protect him more, of course."  
  
"Of course," Percy muttered dryly.  
  
"He still has his own room, in the -"  
  
"I know where it is," The red haired man cut him off, Percy tried to shake away the memories... late night talks, reassurance in the arms of a lover and old passion.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
"So... how do you like my new room?" An older, more cuter, form of Neville Long-Bottom asked.  
  
A younger and more innocent looking Percy smiled at the Gryffindor, "It's great. A lot more bigger then my old Head Boy room. Maybe I should be jealous," He winked.  
  
Neville blushed, "Well... you could share my room while you're here on business then, if you want to..." He looked down, his face now flaming red.  
  
Percy smiled, 'He's just too cute for words,' he thought as he walked over to the younger boy and lifted his chin upwards. "I'd love to, Mr. Long-Bottom. But no funny business." He laughed.  
  
"Would *I* do anything like that, Mr. Weasley?" Neville asked, a mock innocent look on his face that rivaled the sneaky glint in his eyes.  
  
The older boy grinned and turned to run a hand alongside the end posts, "Maybe Dumbledore giving you you're own room was a good thing after all."  
  
Neville looked down, a sad smile on his face, "I guess." He sighed.  
  
"Whats wrong, love?" Percy questioned, looking at the younger Gryffindor with concern.  
  
Neville looked away, "I just... I'm going to feel so alone when you leave... again. Can't you please stay?" He looked at Percy now, eyes full of yearning. "Please?"  
  
Percy sighed and raked a hand through his red locks, "If I could, you know I would. I know... whats it like to feel alone. And I would rather die then to let you feel the same if I could help it. But... there's nothing I can do. I've tried. You know I have. I even *begged* Dumbledore to let me stay, that way, if you keep having those nightmares I'd be here to comfort you."  
  
Neville bit his lip, "God, how I hate those freaking nightmares. They started this. If I didn't have them, I'd still be sharing the same room with Seamus, Harry, Dean and Ron." He snarled. "It's not fair!"  
  
Percy smiled gently and reached over to embrace the younger boy, "Shh. I know it's not. But think of it this way, we have more privacy now... and no need for silencing charms."  
  
Neville laughed, "Plus, I have my own fireplace. Maybe you could come and talk to me sometimes... you know, if you want."  
  
Percy grinned, even after a year in a half of dating he was still unsure about their relationship, "I'll be there every night."  
  
The younger Gryffindor grinned back and looked up to give him a soft kiss. "Love you,"  
  
"Love you too," Percy murmered back, making his way towards the bed.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Of course." The red head whispered again, softer this time.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Wealsey?" Albus asked, turning his gaze towards the younger man.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We're back... from the dangerous *bathroom*," Snickered Fred as he straighten (ahahaha... bet you knew THAT was coming) out his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, watch out for the loo!" (Sorry, we love british words...) Added in George, as he followed his brother, and sat down on the bed.   
  
Akward silence.  
  
"Well... hello..." Harry said, the blush still twinging his cheeks.  
  
Fred and George nodded once and smiled, "So... what brings you to our humble little love nest?"  
  
Harry had a sudden fit of coughs as Draco grinned and replied, "We actually had to ask you two a question, since it seems that you two know almost everything thats happening in Hogwarts. Probably because you usually cause it..."  
  
"We don't deny it." George winked, setting his hand on top of Freds'.  
  
"In any case, did anything... odd or abnormal... happen about ten minutes ago?"  
  
The grins suddenly vanished from their faces, "What?" They both said in unison.  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, "You guys okay? You look a little... pale,"  
  
Fred cleared his throat, "I think you two better go. We got... you know, stuff to do."  
  
George stood up, "Yeah, and we wouldn't want you two to get hurt in the process." He forced a laugh out.  
  
"Er... sure. Should we come back later?" Harry asked as he was being *shoved* out of the room.  
  
"Uh, maybe we'll find you two. Don't do anything we wouldn't do-"  
  
"And if you do, name it after us!" George finished as he slammed the door shut.  
  
The twins sagged against the closed wall and sighed, "This is just bloody perfect." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, how do we tell everyone that OUR little sister is now the Dark Lady?! God this sucks." George shouted, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
Fred leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, "We'll figure it out tomorrow."  
  
George snorted, but laid his head on top of his twins', "I hope so."  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Sorry about the "no song" thing. But next one IS a song, promise.  
  
Mint- Yup! A nice one too. And thanks everyone for the luck with the Prom. It was SO great!  
  
Double- I wanna go to another one now! But the best part was that Mint's ex boyfriend came IN A DRESS!  
  
Mint- Which was better then MINE! How *wrong* is that?!  
  
Double- Hehehe... it was great...   
  
Mint- Anyways, how did you like this chapter? How GREAT are Neville and Percy together??  
  
Double- OH MY GOD! That reminds me, I saw Moaning Myrtle in the HP Trailer!   
  
Mint- And I saw the part where Ron was burping up slugs! Hahaha Ron!  
  
Double- And we *finally* saw Lord of the Rings!  
  
Mint- Okay, the begining was soooo boring! I nearly bored myself to tears...  
  
Double- But, Peppin! AHH! I LOVE HIM!  
  
Mint- Me too! He's stupid but wicked cute.  
  
Double- And Frodo crying.. awe! So adorable.  
  
Mint- LoTr Slash rules! Peppin/Merry all the way!  
^_____^  
  
Double- Well, we've talked enough. Here's to the reviewers:  
  
Slashybubble- Hey, we ARE wrong on so many levels ^_^ Muahaha!  
  
Bubblie bunnie- I've always wanted a brother twin! (Mint- ::Glares:: I'm not good enough for you, huh?!) No, no, of course not! ::Innocent look:: But I just always thought it would RULE when he had a sleepover... all the cute boys... Muahaha... you have to read this GREAT and SO funny fic, in the sequel, Draco has to have sex with Dobby... it sounds strange, but it's not. See, Harry and Draco have to shag to save the world. It's a parody of all the other odd fics like that. We'll give you the link!  
  
Emiko- Thanks! See, we have this Hermione and Ron part just for you! Feel special^^ And Harry/Draco are PERFECT for each other! Just like Ginny/Voldie!  
  
Eternal Shadow- See see see see, we continued! Like it so far? We do^^ We try to make it funny... but it's easy when you have two great & sexy guys like Fred and George! ::Drools::  
  
SparkleMoonBunny- Why is everyone so against Snape shaking his booty? Can't our sexy potions master get some looooove?   
  
SirusBlackRules- Ginny/Voldie forever^^ What do you think the baby should be? Male or female? What about the name? We haven't even thought about that yet, we should have Ginny and Voldie actually have a *full* conversation on it. With like, No torturing deathaeters involved. Now *that* would be amazing. If you ever happen to see any "Future Dark Lord names" baby book let us know!  
  
Scap- We thought the whole fox thing fit Fred and George *perfectly*! Power to the foxes, oh YEAH! Double personally likes Otters... Mint's a racoon girl herself... Squids are sluts, they just swim around... and around... and around... Americans don't say "no duh", like Duh! ... oops... well, only valley girls say that... I think... we should be japanese, I swear it... Americans confuse me... stupid boys -_-;  
  
Thanks everyone! And we love you all!  
  
^_____________________^  
  
V Review and suggest a baby name for Voldie JR V 


	16. Irresistible

This chapter is dedicated to Khrystyne, cause we keep forgetting to e-mail her.. plus, she's great! ::Huggles:: ^-^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own "Irresistible", Jessica Simpson-  
  
Mint- Or is it Jessica Lachey??  
  
Double- Do we care?  
  
Double & Mint- Not really...  
  
Mint- Anyways! Finally, a singing chapter! Took us long enough!  
  
Double- Yeah, well we made that up by making this chapter rrrrrrEEEEEaaaaaaLLLLLLlllllllllYYYYYYY long.  
  
Mint- We're sorry it took us so long though!  
  
Double- We were busy at Umi-Chan's belated Halloween Party last night.  
  
Mint- Where Double kissed a guy who had a girlfriend in front of her DATE!  
  
Double- And where Mint watched as six of our friends played strip Go Fish!!  
  
::Double and Mint glare at each other, then start laughing::  
  
Double- How can you glare at someone who looks *exactly* like you?  
  
Mint- It's like a freakin mirror!  
  
Double- Oh, oh! We went as Fred and George!  
  
^________________________^  
  
Mint- We even made cloaks... er... dress robes?  
  
Double- We don't have red hair, so we just used a red badanna.  
  
Mint- ::Looks up:: Is that spelled right?  
  
Double- ::Sweatdrops:: I don't care anymore...  
  
Mint- See ya at the bottom!  
  
Double- Race ya there!   
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter- Sixteen aka Irresistible  
  
Rating- PG15  
  
Warnings- Um... We kind of forgot what we wrote... so, uh, it's a surprize!  
  
Singers- Neville to Percy  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco! What are you doing!" Hissed Harry as he watched his boyfriend press his ear against the outside of the twin's room.  
  
"Shh! I can't hear them over you're talking," The Slytherin whispered, moving closer to the portrait.  
  
"This isn't right, Draco! Come on, we need to go!"  
  
"Shut up," Growled Draco, covering his left ear with his hand.  
  
"I'm going to leave," Harry stepped back a step. "I'm going.... you know, leaving the corridor... I'm going right now... see? Look at me leave..."  
  
Suddenly the blonde looked at the Gryffindor, "Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" Smirked Harry.  
  
"Do you have a glass cup, by chance?"  
  
"... What?" He stared, disbelief covering his face.  
  
Draco sighed, as if he thought it was quite obvious, "Putting you're ear next to a glass cup that is pressed against the wall makes hearing, whats in the other room, more clearer."  
  
"Oh yeah, I always carry a cup in *my* robes." Harry stated, thick with sarcasm.  
  
"You don't have to be such a prat- Oh. My. Word." Draco had gone suddenly pale, his eyes wider then Dobbys'.  
  
"What?" Asked a concerned Harry.  
  
But Draco counldn't say anthing, his mouth had dropped open and he was sliding down the wall to land in a puddle on the floor.   
  
"Draco? Draco??" The other boy rushed over to his lover and shook his shoulders gently.   
  
The Slytherin blinked a few times and then turned to stare at Harry, he moved his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He then swallowed and tried again, "I... I... heard... W... Weasley-"  
  
"Ron's in there?" Cut off the Gryffindor.  
  
"N-no... Youngest one, had a crush on you...?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, she... she's.." He swallowed once more as color (well, as much as he has) came back to his face, "Harry, she's the new Dark Lady." He said clearly, staring directly into his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"Wait... *what*?!"  
  
Draco shakily stood up, "You heard me," He said with his usual Malfoy drawl.   
  
'He must be over the shock', Harry vaugly thought, before what Draco said next cut through him.  
  
"She married Tom Riddle."  
  
Draco was barely able to catch him, as the hero of the Wizarding World fell into a dead faint.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Love is pain," Percy murmered the password and watched as the secret doorway opened to let him through.  
  
"There's only one bed for now, we'll move in another tomorrow." Albus replied softly from behind the other man.  
  
Percy jumped and turned around to point his wand at the headmaster, "Never, and I mean, *never* startle me again." He growled menaceingly.  
  
Albus raised a grey eyebrow but otherwise ignored him, "I hope you don't mind. We just came to the conclusion of having you come here this afternoon, there was not enough time to order a bed in. Please, make yourself comfortable. Mr. Long-Bottom should be here soon. He was just informed a few minutes ago."  
  
Percy returned his wand to his pocket and turned around to put his bags on the bed, "Why do you trust me with him? Aren't you afraid I'll damage the little boy?" He said, his lips forming a cruel smirk.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
Of everything he was expecting, it obviously wasn't that. Pecy shrugged and chose to ignore his response. "Am I supposed to follow him to classes, as well?"  
  
Albus smiled, "No. You are to accompany Mr. Long-bottom to breakfast, noon meal and dinner each day. You will have to keep up the pretense of being, erm," The headmaster eye's twinkled, "Lovers. We wouldn't want the other students to suspect anything."  
  
Percy snapped around, "You have *got* to be kidding me!"  
  
The old Wizard shook his head no, "I'm afriad you have to. I believe you have already realized that a quater of our student population is, how do we say, loyal to Voldermort. We wouldn't want them to think that Mr. Long-Bottom is of some great importance."  
  
The red head almost shouted that Neville was *always* of great importance, but he caught himself in time.  
  
"Well, important to the downfall of the Dark Lord, that is." Albus finished.  
  
"And here I was to believe that that was Potter's job," Percy replied dryly.  
  
The headmaster chuckled softly, "We can't dump this all on his shoulders, he's merely a boy."  
  
"So... you dump it all on another's shoulders. Now I understand."  
  
"They share this burden equally, I know it may not be fair, but theres nothing we can do about it. Except to protect them. Which will be you're job starting right now."  
  
Percy sighed, "And I guess theres no way out of this, then."  
  
"You don't have to be here," Said a very calm, very cold voice from behind.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Long-Bottom, what a pleasure to see you again. I believe Professor McGonagall has informed you of the changes that are happening," Reciveing Neville's nod, he continued. "Good, good. Well, I will be off then. If theres any questions, then please, come to me. Goodnight to you both." He smiled warmly at the two boys and quickly left the room.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Neville whispered.  
  
"I thought that was obvious. I'm going to be living here." Percy deadpanned.  
  
The younger man looked around the room, "Theres only one bed."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed."  
  
"You get the floor."  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"I'm taking a shower. Make yourself comfortable... just don't touch anything." That might have sounded friendly if anyone else had said it, but coming from Neville, it sounded more like a threat. Or a deathwish.  
  
The Weasley swallowed, Why did he feel so nervous? And anxious? It's not like he still had feelings for the young student. I mean, they broke up over a year ago. He had moved on. And so had Neville. They were just... mere aquantances... really, they were. Nothing else. They barely knew each other.   
  
Either way, Percy still couldn't help the feeling of utter loneliness that filled up in his chest.  
  
Neville, with a grim expression on his face, walked away and entered another room to his left. Running water could be heard after a few moments.  
  
Muffiling the sobs of a certain young student.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron felt weird.  
  
No, he felt really really sick.  
  
But he couldn't quite name it. His chest hurt. Well, more like his heart. And he had this really painful lump in the back of his throat everytime he tried to swallow. And there was an odd stinging sensation behind his eyes. He didn't know what it was. It couldn't be the flu... it wasn't a cold... maybe he was having an heart attack? It bloody well felt like one.  
  
Well, it felt more like his heart was breaking. But that was impossible. One's heart just didn't *break* out of nowhere. He sat down and tried to figure out what was going on with him. He felt depressed... and lonely? Thats odd. He never felt like this before...  
  
He briefly wondered if he was dying. That would explain alot. The sudden pain in his lungs everytime he tried to breathe. And the ache in his heart, as well as his throat. Ron bit his lip in thought, 'Why was this happening?' He was thinking about going to the Infirmary when a sudden image of Hermione crying flashed through his mind.  
  
He doubled over in pain, he felt like throwing up.  
  
Or crying himself.  
  
But why was that?  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he finally realized what was going on with his body.  
  
He had a broken heart.  
  
He groaned in frustration, tugging at his red locks, 'Why me?'   
  
With a sigh he closed his eyes, it was no lie that the youngest male Weasley had been with more then half of the female (and male) population of Hogwarts. And not once, did he ever feel like this when a relationship ended. Probably because he was the one who ended them most of the time. But still, why was breaking up with Hermione different?  
  
Oh yeah, Hermione dumped HIM. Well, that made sence.   
  
Wait- theres something more. He could feel it, it was just outside of his reach. What is that feeling? He raked his brain for the answer.  
  
Then it dawned on him.  
  
He was in love with Hermione.  
  
Now he *knew* he was going to be sick.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You still haven't explained to me why my brothers have two tails." Virgina reminded her husband, as they lay in bed later that night.  
  
Tom absently petted his wife's red hair, "When I was around you're age, I stumbled upon an ancient book in the restricted section at Hogwarts." He smiled briefly as Virgina snuggled closer to him, "It was a book... listing all the Prophecys that were to come in the future. You could imagine my surprize when I found one that began with a legend. One that contained the powerful wizard Merlin, and his twin sister Merlina."  
  
Virgina lifted her head to look at her husband, "Merlin had a twin?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes. To make a long story short, she was killed and Merlin was devasted. He decided to go back in time to erase her memory, but what most people don't know, is that he also tried to save her life in the past. Of course, there were rules against that. So in the end, he was forced to relive her death over and over again. Knowing that he could do nothing to stop it.   
"The legend went on to say that for forever more he would be stuck there, between the past and the present. Until two were born who were identical in soul, mind and body. The chosen two would then join forces with others, and with the amount of power that was growing inside them both, they would be the down fall of the Dark Era."  
  
"And this relates to my question how... ?"  
  
"I'm getting there my precious. Be patient." He kissed his wife's head. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, the legend. There was a poem that went with the Prophecy."  
  
"Do you remember it?" virgina asked eagerly.  
  
"Only a line or so. Would you like to hear?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Tom smiled warmly at his wife and pulled her closer, "I belive it wen't like this..."  
  
* * * *  
Neville dried his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.   
  
Percy watched him at his place on the floor. He looked almost the same since he last saw him. His golden-brown hair was now longer and he had less freckles then he did before. He was slightly taller... and he had finally lost all of his baby fat. Although Percy always loved how Neville wasn't exactly stick thin. But at least he now had *some* muscle. His eyes were still the deep, intense ocean blue. The only difference was that they now held the pain that he had felt over the months. The Weasley was surprized to see that Neville now had both his ears pierced.. as well as his left nipple. Well... thats a shock... a very SEXY shock, though...   
  
"What are you staring at?" The Gryffindor snapped.  
  
"Hm?" Percy replied, shaking his head to get rid of the haze that had recently taken over his brain.  
  
"You keep looking at me,"  
  
"Is that against the law now?"  
  
"No. I just feel... uncomfortable."  
  
"You use to like it when I looked at you," He murmered softly, so Neville couldn't hear him.  
  
"What did you say?" But Percy could guess by the blush staining his cheeks that Neville had, indeed, heard him.  
  
"I think you can answer that yourself."  
  
The young Gryffindor clenched his teeth together to keep from shouting, "I think we both should get some sleep. Don't talk to me, and I won't talk to you." Neville then preceeded to put his pajama's on.   
  
Percy smiled inwardly as he noticed that the other boy's shirt, was actually his old one. He must have forgotton.  
  
Neville couldn't help blushing as he *felt* Percy watching him get dressed, this just wasn't possible. Over the past year, he had thought long and hard about what he would say the next time he saw his ex fiance. He decided he would be cold, mean and cruel. He would demand a reason as to why he had not wrote or visited him in over six months, especially since his... parents and... grandmother... had.. died. Neville swallowed and tried to keep back the tears, that he could feel were coming.  
  
Percy couldn't help notice as the younger man's shoulders started to shake, and he could distincly hear the noises of soft sobs. Well... this is akward...  
  
The red haired man tried to look else where, other then at the crying boy.   
  
But the sobs only got louder.  
  
Percy scratched his head, and found himself walking over to the Gryffindor. "Er... there, there... Neville..." He akwardly rubbed his back.   
  
Out of nowhere, Neville shoved Percy away from him and turned to glare at him. "Don't touch me!" He shrieked, fire burning in his eyes. "You lost that right a long time ago," He growled.  
  
Percy carefully took a step back, "I'm just trying to help,"  
  
"I don't need you're help! It was you're 'help' that ruined my life!"  
  
The Weasley's eyes narrowed, "Don't do this, Neville."  
  
"I'll do whatever the hell I want to! How dare you, how *fucking* dare you try to come back into my life after everything you put me through!" He yelled in anger, tears streaming down his face. "You said we were friends, you said that I could always count on you to be there for me! But for SEVEN bloody months I heard NOTHING from you! You knew my parents died, you KNEW how much I loved them! And you still did bloody nothing! You didn't call, you didn't write, you didn't even visit!" He started advancing on Percy, backing him into a corner. "And now, you try to come back into my life?! You act like nothing has happened! I hate you." He whispered finally, the sentance filled with so much hurt and anger that you could almost taste it.  
  
"Why? You broke up with ME!" Percy shouted, all his anger and frustration egging him on. "You're the one who ended our engagement! Not me! So don't you *dare* put this all on me! You have no bloody reason to hate me, so why do you?! Huh? WHY?!"  
  
Neville choked on a sob as he fell to the floor, his eyes never leaving Percy's face. "Because I fucking love you!"  
  
Damn, didn't see *that* one coming...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Harry? Harry, love? Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmm... ughhh... I feel like my head smashed against the stone floor..." Harry muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
Draco bit his lip and looked downwards, "Well, er... I uh.. *tried* to catch you..."  
  
Harry whipped his head around to stare at the Slytherin, which ended up for him to see spots dance in front of his vision. "Couldn't you just have killed me..." He muttered, repeatedly blinking his eyes over and over again. "Damn, spots..."  
  
"I'll remember that next time," Draco drawled dryly.  
  
"I... suddenly feel very tired... I'm going to sleep now, kay?" Harry murmered, his head drooping to the side as he started to fall asleep.  
  
"Wait! No, wake up, you stupid Wizard! You could have a bloody concussion!" Draco shouted, shaking the other boy's shoulders violently.  
  
"And... who's.. fault would that.. be..." Yawned the Gryffindor.  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary." The Slytherin stated, trying to pick up the raven haired boy.  
  
"Okay, I'll be... right there..." He started to droop back into slumber.  
  
"God, Harry, wake up! Do you *want* to die?"  
  
"Just call Voldermort... he'll tell you the answer to *that*... question..."  
  
Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes, he was about to respond to that witty comment when Harry suddenly jumped out of his arms. "Whats wrong now?" He drawled casually, standing up.  
  
"I... I just remembered..." The Gryffindor stood in thought for a moment,   
"Something." He then laughed, "Nevermind. Must have been a dream."  
  
Draco looked away from his boyfriend, "Did it.. er.. involve... Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"... How did you know?"  
  
The Slytherin swallowed and turned to stare at Harry, "It wasn't a dream." He stated softly, seriousness evident in his voice, as well as his eyes.  
  
"You have got to be bloody kidding me. Theres no way that... no, never! Thats just... impossible!"  
  
"Is it, Harry? When was the last time you talked to her?"  
  
"Er... not since the end of last year..."  
  
Draco gave him a look that clearly said,'Told you so.'  
  
"But that was only because she was in Egypt with Bill!" Harry quickly added.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think anymore, Harry. The truth is, Wealsey is the new Dark lady."  
  
"Draco, do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Catch me."  
  
And once again, the savior of the Wizarding World fainted.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he set Harry down on the ground gently, "Bloody weak Gryffindors..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Percy stared at Neville in utter disbelief, which quickly changed to horror. "No... you can't!"  
  
The Gryffindor turned away and closed his eyes, "It's not like I can stop it." He whispered.  
  
"How can you still love me?" The ex Head Boy asked quietly, very much confused.  
  
"I.. I don't know! I guess... I never stopped." Neville slowly rubbed his tears away. "I know I should probably hate you... but I can't. It's like... whenever we're together, theres this strong tug ... that just leads me to you. I'm so confused," The Gryffindor put his face in his hands, and his voice was slightly muffelled as he continued, "I just know I still want to be with you. But it's hard... everything has changed. All of my family has died, and no one will tell me why. Then you showed up... I know its fast and everything, but I'd like for us to try again. I know our whole 'relationship' is all muddled at the moment... but we could fix that. I'm sure we could be happy again." He then looked at Percy with such hope and love it made him want to cry.  
  
"Look, Neville, thats nice and everything. But... your the one who broke the engagement off." The red haired man stalled, trying to make the youger man understand that they couldn't be together again.  
  
"I know," Neville sighed. "But, I was confused then too. We were so close... and our relationship was just *so* intense. Then my parents were getting worse by the day... And grandmother kept refusing to let us get married... I just got scared."  
  
"And you think that changes everything? You expect a bloody *explanation* to erase all the hurt and pain you caused me?"  
  
"You caused me pain too!" Neville protested, "You were gone for seven months!"  
  
"Don't blame this all on me! Things happened that I couldn't control!"  
  
"Like what?" Neville positively growled.  
  
Percy looked away, "I can't tell you." He whispered softly.  
  
The younger man sighed, "Look, I'm sorry." He raked a hand through his hair, "Can't we just... start over? I love you, Percy."  
  
The red haired man blanched, "No." He stated firmly, "We can't be together."  
  
"What? Why?" Came the soft, wounded reply.  
  
"I hurt you once, Neville, I can hurt you again."  
  
"You could never hurt me..."  
  
"Things change." Percy snarled.  
  
"Like what?," He demanded.  
  
"Me! I've changed! I'm not the same Percy you once knew! So just leave it the bloody hell alone!" He growled, his eyes flashing.  
  
Neville recoiled as if visibly slapped, "I ... I don't understand..."  
  
"Maybe you're not supposed to." Percy sighed.  
  
The Gryffindor stood up, cold difiance flaring in his eyes, "No. I *know* what I feel. And you can't stop it! You will love me again, Percy, I know it. And you know it too."  
  
The red head gave him a wary look, "Why do you persist in us being together so much? *Why* do you ... love me after all I've supposedly put you through?"  
  
Neville's answer was in a song...  
"You know I don't know what it is   
but something about you is so irresistible."  
  
Percy raised one red eyebrow.  
  
But the other boy continued,   
"Dont you try and tell me that you're not my type,  
To hide what I feel inside   
When you make me weak with desire-"  
  
Now Percy raised two red eyebrows.  
  
"I know that I'm supposed to make you wait,  
Let you think I like the chase-"  
  
"I'm not a bloody mouse..." The older man muttered under his breath.  
  
"But I can't stop fanning the fire,  
I know I meant to say no." Neville turned away from Percy and walked over to the fire place, and leaning against the brick mantle piece, he sang,   
"But you're irresistible.  
up close and personal,   
now inescapable." He grinned evily as he pointed at the locked door and then the bed Percy was sitting on.  
"I can hardly breathe,   
more than just physical,   
deeper than spritual," Neville placed his hands over his heart and winked.  
"You're ways are powerful,  
and irresistible to me."  
  
Out of *nowhere* Fred and George popped up to sing,  
"Yeah yeah, he can hardly breathe." They then started to advance on their older brother, who had this semi-smile on his face.  
  
"Dont you think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right," Neville sighed.  
"That I should really say goodnight-"  
  
"Well you two *are* sharing a room," Grinned Fred, as he and George wrapped their arms around Percy in a hug.  
  
"But I cant stop myself from falling."  
  
"Falling!" Echoed the twins as they rolled off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"I already told him that I feel this way,  
that I dont want to play no game."  
  
You see Fred and George's head pop up on oppisites sides of the bed and shout, "No!" Then roll under the bed...  
  
Neville sighed again as he walked over and embraced Percy gently while singing,   
"Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me,  
I know I'm meant to say No,"  
  
Fred and George spring upwards and playfully tug Neville away from their brother, while shaking their fingers and echoing,   
"Meant To Say No..."  
  
"But he's Irresistible!" The younger Gryffindor pushed the twins away and started circling the bed.   
  
"Irresistible!" Gasped the identical red heads.  
  
"Now inescapable,  
I can hardly breathe." Neville fell gracefully onto the bed, mere inches from Percy.   
  
"He can hardly breathe." Snickered Fred and George to each other.  
  
"More than just physical," He laid on his side and smiled up at the ex head boy.  
"Deeper than spritual,"  
  
"Oh oh yeah." George sang as he pretended to faint into his twin's arms, who caught him willingly.  
  
"His ways are powerful."  
  
"Like Tom..." Whispered Virgina, hidden in a corner where no one could hear or see her. She stood their watching, a wistful look on her face, as if she wished she could join them. But... no.   
  
"Irresistible to me.  
Cant You see whenever you're close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe." He smiled up at the older boy.  
You're so irresistible,  
baby you know its more than just spritual.  
His kisses are powerful..." Neville blushed and looked away shyly.  
  
Fred grinned and kissed his twin loudly on the cheek.  
  
The younger boy laughed and sang the last line more quietly to Percy,   
"You're too irresistible for me."  
  
It wasn't like Neville expected declarations of love, but he thought Percy would at least give him one more chance. To his horror, Percy looked ready to punch him.  
  
"I... er, love you?" The youngest Gryffindor said, trying to understand why his ex lover was giving him the glare of death.  
  
Now to his utter shock, Percy looked ready to cry.   
  
"Dammit," Neville swore, "I'm sorry, Perce. I just...I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Shh, It's my turn." The elder red head whispered, pushing a finger to the other boy's lips.  
  
Fred looked at George.  
  
George looked at Fred.  
  
Maybe they should leave before Percy starts to sing....  
  
Nah.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: You know how many reviews we have?  
  
Double & Mint- 123!!  
  
Muahahaha... ha.... ^_^; Get it? Get it? Oh, nevermind!  
  
Double & Mint- We made pudding!  
  
Reviewers- Where??  
  
Double & Mint- IN THE BATHTUB!  
  
::Insert Laughter Here... Please...::  
  
Mint- Yes, yes, we got that from a great fic called "Life Left Behind" By Kiara Linky Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1024863&chapter=1  
  
Double- Wicked funny^^  
  
Mint- Here's to the reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reania- Yeah it was! We wish we had that issue... we'd like, frame it... or something... ^_^;  
  
Jastin- Gay guys are the best! Or, Bi's too. If *WE* were guys, we'd be gayer then... er... Draco in the fic "Snitch". Now THATS gay. It's a GREAT fic, go read it! If you want the link, tell us.. screw it, here's the link: http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Al/Snitch/  
  
Tomoyo No Miko- Oooo... love babies... that reminds us (for some odd reason), our neighbor Doug swears to God that he saw this Gremlin thing jump at his car while he was driving home one night... sorry, random thoughts... No more BS songs! ... We think... -_-;  
  
Eternal Shadow- Snapes with ::Shudders:: Dumbledore... yes, yes, very scary. And in a few chapters, we're going to dedicate a chapter to the flashbacks of when Voldie (such a cute name!) and Ginny met, dated and married. ^__^  
  
Khrystyne- Sorry we didn't e-mail you last time, we totally forgot! Sorry! ::Huggles:: And we feel so bad, that we dedicate this chapter to you! And you think you're an HP fanatic? Just look at both of our rooms... -_-; (Mint- We got the towels, toothbrushes, snowglobes, posters, pillows, action figures, puzzels, two different necklaces, banners, books (both soft and hard cover), washcloths, a binder dedicated to all fanarts and two huge ones to fanfics that we love & adore, the movie and DVD (even though we don't own a DVD player..), the computer game, bookmarks, desktop theme, and of course the Fred and George costumes we made ourselves, and we could go on and on...) Sorry, random thoughts are fun. MUAH! ::Clings:: O.o;;  
  
SirusBlackRules- We kind of already (almost) figured out the name. But we'll truely try to fit them into the story! And wait till you get to the shocking baby part... mauahaha....  
  
Shadowjardis- There was no punch... wait! There was Shirley Temples and soda... but we're a little late now. We kind of enjoyed writing the Silence chapters, it helped explained the plot more. Is this one up to par with our other chapters? Thanks!   
  
harrypotterfreak- The best word ever is quiver... just say it... QUIVER! Oh! And Squash..... ssssssqqqqqquuuuuaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhhh.... niceee! You fell out of you're chair? Like F & G did with the bed? Mint always falls out of her chair. (Mint- Yeah, I also dumped Ginger Ale all over Double today...)   
  
animegurl- Plot soup... is... er... plot soup... we can't say there are little kids around . . Muahaha.... ::Puts a blindfold on the snake and rides it:: We'll save you!! Damien... thats a GREAT name! Thanks for the suggestion! (Double- Probably because Mint calls me Damien and I call her Damiana...)  
  
Scap- PIGGY! (Gir- BYE PIG!) Sorry, had to be done. We want a proper review! ::Pouts:: And we applaud you for you're skills in shortening a review ::Claps:: (No sarcasm, seriously) ^____^ We miss you Scapppppp!!  
  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! We love you lots! See you in the next chapter!  
  
  
V Review and we'll put that Prophecy Poem in the next chapter V  
  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IN 3 DAYS!! ::Jumps up and down and squeals::  
  
^_______________________^ 


	17. I Could Fall In Love

This Chapter is dedicated to Bunny-Kuo, 'cause we love her and her reviews! And because her account was deleted ;-; ::Grabs Harry and Draco, puts them in a box and wraps a ribbon around them and gives them to her:: Merry Christmas! ^_^;  
  
  
Disclaimer- Big Surprise here loyal Reviewers..we do *Not* own "I could fall in love with you", Selena does. What a shock, eh?  
  
Double- Look!  
  
Mint- We're not dead!  
  
Double- And we're extremely sorry that it took so long for us to update!  
  
Mint- It won't happen again. We just kind of realized that we *love* Percy and Nev together-  
  
Double- We just tire of writing it!  
  
Mint- Yeah, so we changed this fic a bit, this will be the last P/N song. But no fear-  
  
Double- We are FAR from done tortuing them, so they will appear in this fic again and again... especially when-  
  
Mint- DOUBLE!  
  
Double- Er... nevermind... ^_^;  
  
Mint- And this is NOT, I repeat NOT, the last chapter. We are far from done, folks!  
  
Double- Oh yeah... and ALOT of angst is coming up. We've decided to drift away from fluff... for a little while...  
  
Mint- Although, Next chapter is Ginny/Voldie flashbacks! No songs, sorry guys!  
  
Double- But it should be really sweet and cute, it's a gift to all the T/G lovers out there!  
  
Mint- And guess what!  
  
Reviewers- We can't guess, you two are just to smart for us...  
  
Double & Mint- We know... we know... we mean... ::Cough:: Just joking, ^_~  
  
Mint- But really, we have a new obsession!  
  
Double- And it's...   
  
Double & Mint- GOOD CHARLOTTE! The best band ever ^___^  
  
Mint- We're trying to add one of their songs in here... but it's quite hard...  
  
Double- Oh well, now on to the fic!  
  
Double & Mint- See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Title: Chapter 17 aka "I Could Fall In love With You"  
  
Singers: Percy to Neville... but a shocking person does pop up and sing... bet you can't guess who...  
  
Warnings: ANGST ALERT! :: Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep:: Not for the soft of heart! (Or the wet of eyes) ^____^ Be strong, walk on! (Mint- I made that saying up myself!)  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Neville stared at Percy in wonder, and then in shock when he realized what he was singing,  
  
"I could lose my heart tonight ..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Virgina unrolled a scroll and flattened it out on her desk, she had returned to her room at Hogwarts over an hour ago and was just now getting ready for bed.  
  
But first she wanted to re-read the Prophecy Poem that her husband had given her, Tom only knew a verse of it, but by sneaking into the restricted section of the libary she had discovered the whole thing.  
  
She whispered the poem silently,  
"A demon haired family shall be born.  
And with it, five children will be scorned.  
The oldest will suffer and endure,  
While the youngest causes pain to hurt the other four.  
Another, his feelings, he shall stall.  
As the last two, finally, will end it all.  
  
And each shall love, which makes couples twleve,  
Ultimately, in their hearts, they'll be forced to delve.  
A hero shall die,  
And the world will forever cry.  
But finally, an end shall come to the night,  
His deed will lead the world into light.  
  
This is not the end,  
for many lives will need to mend.  
A new evil shall rise,  
And this one will not so easily die.  
The ones with two tails,  
Could ultimatly fail."  
  
Once she finished she sighed and rubbed her eyes, it was quite simple to understand. The demon haired family, was of course, hers. Bill and Charlie were suprisingly not mentioned in the poem. But that didn't matter right now, what did were the two lines,   
"But finally, an end shall come to the night,  
His deed will lead the world into light."  
Virgina slammed her fist down on the flattened out scroll, that meant her husband might actually... die. That could not happen! She would not allow it!   
  
She sat back in her chair and laid a hand over her still flat belly. "Don't worry, my love. You'll have a father. I'll make sure of it." She whispered to herself and to her unborn son... or daughter... (AN: That would be telling...)  
  
* * * *  
  
George yawned as he stepped out of the bed, "Should we go find Harry and Malfoy now?"  
  
His twin blinked and scowled, "And say what? 'Sorry, mates, but Ginny is now married to the Dark Lord, you know, the one that wants to kill you and murdered you're parents, Harry. But, hey, at least we're not Uncles yet!' "  
  
"Well, thats always a great conversation starter." George stated dryly.  
  
"What do you want to tell them then?" Fred growled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Come on, we've been through worse then this."  
  
"Oh, we have? Then, please, do tell." He drawled, his arms still crossed.  
  
George looked blankly at Fred, "Er... uh... well, what do you know," He grinned, "I can't think of anything. Guess this one wins then."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes, "Must you think everything is a joke?"  
  
His twin scowled, "You use to be the same way before this whole thing happened. Whats gotten into you?"  
  
"Maybe it's because our bloody sister has gone to the fricken dark side! Do you know what that means?!"  
  
"... no more family reunions?"  
  
Fred's breath was labored as he tried to keep his anger in check, but that was one statement too many, it was time to let all of his frustration out. "You bloody bastard!" He shouted in outrage as he lunged towards his unsuspecting brother.  
  
"I'm not bloody!" George yelled as he made a mad dash to the other side of the bed, away from the fuming red head.  
  
"You will be in a minute!"  
  
"Ack!" His twin yelped at the comment and crawled underneath the bed so he could reach the nightstand where his wand was.  
  
"Get back here!" Fred growled, grabbing George's leg and trying to pull him back out.  
  
"Not in my lifetime!" He said, kicking away the hand. And scrambling out from under the bed and reaching for his wand on the nightstand... which wasn't there. "What the fuck..."  
  
"Looking for this, lover?" Fred smiled sweetly, waving a wand in his right hand.  
  
"Actually, yeah. Mind tossing it over?"   
  
The older twin cocked his head to the side and pulled out his own wand and pointed both of them at his brother, "But it's much more fun this way."  
  
"Heh... heh... thats *real* funny, Fred. Now hand it over." George scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.  
  
"No."  
  
The younger twin looked around frantically, maybe if he broke that chair he could knock his twin unconcious then... wait, that would be painful... "Can I have you're wand then?"  
  
"No."  
  
George sighed, "What are you possibly going to do with *two* wands? Thats just being selfish."  
  
Fred shrugged, "I could always torture you."  
  
Silence. "You know I'm not into that kinky stuff, bro." He forced out a laugh.  
  
Fred just kept on smiling in that really freaky and creepy way.  
  
"Whats gotten into you?" George asked, leaning over the bed to look at his twin with concerned eyes.  
  
Quick as a flash, Fred had a hold on the other red head's hair, and was tugging him across the bed.  
  
"Fuck!" He groused, "Let go!"  
  
"I don't think so," He pulled harder.  
  
"You're going to make me bald!"  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"You look like you're going to beat the shit out of me." George whispered truthfully.  
  
"Give the boy a prize!"  
  
"I know I promised never say this again, but this draws the line, FREDRICK!"  
  
His answer was a swift stunning spell, and all he knew was darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco was calmly sitting indian style when Harry awoke, "Hello."  
  
"Er... hi."  
  
"Not going to swoon again, are you?"  
  
Harry blushed to his roots, a trait that Draco found endearing, and scratched the back of his head, "Well... as long as you don't give me anymore shocking news."  
  
The Slytherin shrugged, "I just thought you might like to know."  
  
"How can you *do* that?" Demanded Harry, a look of rage on his face.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Act like nothing has happened, you just hide behind this fricken cold facade and claim indifference."  
  
"I don't claim anything," He stated dryly.  
  
Harry sighed, "Nevermind then."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"What is?"  
  
He shrugged again, "I forgive you."  
  
Harry stared blankly at the other boy, "What are you talking about?" He said incredously.  
  
Draco leaned his head against the wall behind him, "You have a lot of anger in you at the moment, you just want to take it out on someone. And," He casually looked around, "I'm the only one here. So I forgive you."  
  
"Anger? What in the bloody name are you talking about?! Do I look angry to you?!"  
  
"No... but you sound it."  
  
The raven haired teen clenched his teeth together to keep from yelling, "I think, I need to go talk to Ron."  
  
"Oh yes, because Weasel will certainly understand more about this than me. It is his sister afterall." Draco replied dryly, rolling his eyes heavenward.  
  
"Would you stop calling him that!"  
  
"Sorry if I was led to believe that you two hated each other at this point in time." The blonde responded while swiftly rising to his feet.  
  
Harry gave him a look that clearly said, "And who was the cause of that?"  
  
Draco nodded his head, his eyes flashing like lightening in a storm, "I understand now. Silly of me to believe that this relationship could actually work out."  
  
"What are you talking about *now*?" Harry growled, although his eyes softened a bit.  
  
"About us, you stupid git. Slytherins and Gryffindors... we're as different as night and day." He shook his head again, "I can't even believe I let it get this far."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean? You can't possibly be saying that-"  
  
"Thats exactly what I'm saying. How very perceptive of you, Potter. Then again, you are the amazing golden boy." His voice was filled with bitterness, "I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't just leave in the middle of a fight, Draco!"  
  
"Watch me. And it's not just 'a fight' it's the *last* fight. We're through." The Slytherin stared coldly at his ex lover and then turned and walked away.  
  
"Drake! Wait! You can't!" Harry sighed and turned in a circle and with a frustrated yell he punched the wall.  
  
The STONE wall, that is.  
  
"Bloody hell..." He muttered, tears stinging his eyes as he blindly made his way to the infirmary.   
  
* * * *  
  
"I could lose my heart tonight   
If I don't turn and walk away   
'Cause the way I feel I might   
Lose control and let myself stay." Percy raked a hand through his hair and turned away from the younger boy.  
  
"Where would you go... ?" Neville asked quizzically.  
  
"'Cause I could take you in my arms   
And never let go,"  
  
The young Gryffindor's eyebrows raised, "Well, that would be *one* place..."  
  
Percy tugged on a red lock as he sat back down on the bed,   
"I could fall in love with you   
I could fall in love with you... again," He muttered under his breath.   
  
"I can only wonder how   
Touching you would make me feel   
But if I take that chance right now   
Tomorrow will you want me still?" He asked, looking at Neville with intense blue eyes specked with crimson.  
  
Neville looked away nervously, as if he was a first year, "Matters what happens *before* tomorrow..."  
  
Percy nodded and continued to sing,   
"So I should keep this to myself   
And never let you know-"  
  
The other boy snorted, "A little too late for that now..."  
  
"I could fall in love with you.  
I could fall in love with you.   
  
And I know it's not right   
And I guess I should try to do what I should do   
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you,   
I could fall in love with you." Percy smiled sadly and looked down at his hands.  
  
Neville, too, looked down at his hands. Well, more specifically, the engagement ring on his fourth finger.  
  
As if by magic (ahahaha), both boys looked up and locked eyes, in one swift movement, Percy had stood up and walked in front of the younger Gryffindor. He was about to say something when...  
  
"Siempre estoy sonando en ti   
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel   
Abrazandome con ansias locas   
Imaginando que me amas   
Como yo podia amar a ti." Sang... er... grunted Crabbe.  
  
Goyle stared at his fellow Slytherin and, in turn, grunted, "I didn't know you could speak spanish."  
  
Crabbe shurgged and snorted, "Nethier did I."  
  
Neville looked at Percy, disbelief etching across his fine features. The older man looked away, a smile tugging at his lips.   
  
But Percy never smiled.  
  
... Right?  
  
"So I guess I can't keep this to myself,   
Although I wish you didn't know,   
That I could fall in love with you,   
I could fall in love with you.   
  
I could fall in love, I could fall in love   
With you... Neville... but, I'm afraid I already have."  
  
Neville smiled, "I'm glad you don't regret it." He stated sarcastically.  
  
"You better not make me regret it," Growled Percy irritably. He then looked quite shy, "I'm new to this... but, what do we do now?"  
  
"What else? We sing!"  
  
JUST KIDDING!   
  
* * * *  
  
"Has my wife arrived back to Hogwarts safely?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Replied a bowing Snape.  
  
"Then you'll keep a watch on her, as well as her brothers?"  
  
"Of course, but... why, M'Lord?"  
  
Tom stared coldly down at the servant, "That is none of you're concern. But... Avery put a very interesting spell on one of those annoying brats. I want to be notified as soon as something takes place. And remember, If anything happens to my wife..."  
  
"I... I understand." Snape quickly added as he stumbled out of the room towards the portkey that would transport him back to the school's grounds.  
  
Tom sighed and glanced around the now empty room, "Now where did I put that romance novel..."  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: What did ya think? We quite enjoyed writing it, but don't worry, everyone will get back together and return normal... sometime...  
  
Mint- We just enjoy ripping them apart and putting them back together again!  
  
Double- Like a human puzzle!  
  
Muahahaha ^________^  
  
Mint- Next chapter, is Tom/Ginny's story. Flashbacks from when they met, fell in love and were married... without anyone finding out...  
  
Double & Mint- Heres to the reviewers!  
  
Bunny-Kuo- That was the last time he gets to sing! So be happy and rejoice! All the reviews you gave were deleted? Thats not good! Why was you're account deleted? O.o; We still love you though!  
  
Shadowjardis- Yeah, we thought he looked kinda hot ourselves... Percy is one lucky Bast- er... guy... now lets just hope they stay together this time!  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory- NOW you tell us! But, I think we needed the fainting so they could break up... and if we used you're idea... they would have stayed together... but Harry *might* turn evil in a few chapters... maybe he could torture Draco? OH! Thanks so much for the idea! You're the best! ::Huggles her and Ned:: Hehehe!  
  
Eternal Shadow- Yeah, I hate it when characters die... 'cause then we can't use them as a gay lover... unless we want to use their ghosts... nah, that'd be just too strange (even for us) XD Modern version of Hamlet? We, ourselves, loved the latest version of "The Taming of The Shrew" ... which is now called, "10 Things I hate about You" .... good movie! Especially the singing part! Muah!  
  
  
o-*AleciaFelton*o- Thanks! But shouldn't you be jealous of H/D? ::Looks at you're name:: ^_^;  
  
The Queen of Books- Thanks! Well, we *are* insane... kind of... so it just comes out in the story... hehe^^ Love the name though!   
  
SirusBlackRules- You're friend sounds almost as insane as you are^^ Which is a good thing!The mimes... ::Shudders:: but thanks! We liked the chappie too. Snape shaking his booty is something we'd love to see... next chapter (V/T flashbacks) is going to be dedicated to you! Cause you wrote that cool little poem in the review and you're the best! Thanks for the e-mail! Although we changed our address to:  
  
doublemint_twins_envy@yahoo.com ^___^  
  
Jastin- Thanks! Tell you're friend thanks for us, as well. The fainting part was alot of fun to write^^  
  
Scap- Sounds like a great song, post the rest in the next review then! Don't worry, we can't spell duty ethier... wait- is that how you spell it? I'm so confused... Actually, Mint just told Double how to spell it... Stupid younger twin sisters! ::Whacks Mint:: ^__^;;   
  
Khrystyne- Do you know how hard it is to spell you're name?? -_-; But thats alright! The movie was great! Saw it four times, and now we're downloading it on Kazaa! We'll try and e-mail you this time! Just our comp is a piece of -censored-.. ::Pets computer:: Just kidding... my precious... ^_^;;;   
  
animegurl- Mint hates Kuwabara too! (Mint- OH MY GOD, HE NEEDS TO DIE! ::Cough:: I mean... he sucks.) And ::Protects animegurl from random flameball thingys:: ^_^; That was one of our fave parts as well! We screamed like three times during the movie... we were the only ones... -_-; But that hand part... we nearly wet ourselves... ::Shakes head:: and did you SEE how freakin hot Dan looked when he nearly died?! MY GOD! we swooned... best lines were "Don't worry, I will be.." and "You were brillant Fawkes, I just wasn't quick enough..." AHH! We can't describe how ffffinnnnneeee he looked... it was so beautiful, we cried! Seriously... AND we clapped and wouldn't leave the theaters till we saw "James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George" on the credit list... we nearly got kicked out... and when we left the theaters, Double & Mint shouted "THE DARK LORD SHALL RISE AGAIN!" Sorry, we're obsessed...  
  
thebrunetteditz- Thanks! We think they're great too! We've never read a Percy/Oliver fic... though, it makes sense... Maybe Oliver should come back as an angry ex lover and then, Neville will find out that- Oooohhh.... good idea.... Muahaha! ^___^  
  
Darkmew13- Welcome! This is the first time you ever reviewed! Thanks! ::Huggles:: We think it's kind of funny too... but we might just be biased... ^_^;  
  
Sad Strange Little Girl- If it's so wrong, then please, don't read. Or review. And we're not going to change our rating unless our other loyal reviewers think it's a problem. We respect you're concern, but this is our story, and what we do with it is our buisness. We love getting comments and suggestions, but only if it concerns the story, not the way we set it up. don't forget you're place. We really did like you're other reviews, but we don't understand how you can read all 16 of these chapters and THEN decide that it's wrong. If you're homophobic, then, please leave now. Happy holidays. And may gay guys snog underneath you're mistletoe.   
  
ANYWAYS-  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! We love getting feedback, but we don't tolerate what just happened with Sad Strange Little Girl. We're not mean... just protective of our lovely hot gay guys! And if anyone else has a problem with the ratings, then please, tell us. But don't be rude about it ^_^;  
  
Mint- And we have two special surprizes for everyone! While we write this story, ethier myself or Double gets hits by inspiration and writes a parody of a part... it usually happens when we get writers block though... so here it is, although the second one is um...  
  
Double- Not exactly PG 13 friendly. We were really upset about Sad Strange Little Girls' review... so we took it out on our characters! But in a funny kind of way... the ending is happy though! So don't get scared by the first few sentances... Alright? Here's the first one-  
  
Mint- Which is, by the way, not our idea. The little plot came from a fic that we thought was funny and I decided to work it in as a joke when Double went to the bathroom and told me to continue the story mid-sentance... here it is:  
  
  
  
  
****Parody Number One****  
  
  
Percy sat down and sighed, he was about to  
  
  
I have no idea where your going with this Double...^^ So I'll make one up  
  
When... who appeared?  
  
Harry.  
  
Exactly, James future son appeared and demanded to know why his dad was going off with Sirius, when those two guys were his.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry!" Sirius whispered.  
  
James thought for a moment... "Wanna join in Harry?"  
  
"Sure!!"  
  
Suddenly a voice from above shouted...  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  
and Dumbledore and Flinch... minus the cat joined in.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
****End Parody Number One****  
  
  
Double- Here's the twisted one I made up, yesterday... WARNING WARNING WARNING! Not exactly reader friendly in the begining... but it gets better! Promise^^; This is what happens when you read "The Double Cross" and "Snitch!" too much...  
  
  
**** Parody Number Two WARNING ****  
  
  
  
Neville looked at Percy, disbelief etching across his fine features. The older man looked away, a smile tugging at his lips.   
  
But Percy never smiled.  
  
... Right?  
  
"So I guess I can't keep this to myself,   
Although I wish you didn't know,   
That I could fall in love with you,   
I could fall in love with you.   
  
I could fall in love, I could fall in love   
With you... Neville... but, I'm afraid I already have."  
  
  
Neville smiled, "Tragic how fate turns..." The younger boy then took out a gun and shot his lover dead. "Damnit! I forgot to say 'scream for me'!"  
  
Crabbe blinked, "Well, if I was gay... I'd love you right now."  
  
Goyle scowled and looked at his fellow dorm mate, "You mean, you aren't?"  
  
"That was only *one* time!" Shrieked Crabbe.  
  
Neville shrugged and dropped the gun, "Whatever. Lets go have an orgy!"  
  
"Okay!" Both boys yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Shouted Percy as he jumped up and chased after the other boys.  
  
"Pediophile..." Snorted Voldie.  
  
Ginny whacked him, "You shouldn't talk!"  
  
  
  
**** End Parody Number two ****  
  
  
  
Double- Heh... heh... heh... ^-^;; Sorry if you guys didn't like that one... it was just a little thing I made up for Mint... but SHE wanted to post it... Blame her!!  
  
Mint- Muahaha! And that fic we were talking about is called "Fred and George Live" here's the link to chapter 5 (which is the one when F & G talk about Slash and Twincest... funny stuff!)   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=294326&chapter=5  
  
  
Thanks everyone, again! Love you all! Next chapter coming up soon! And guess what!  
  
GINNY IS GOING TO HAVE HER CHILD!  
  
Yup, next chapter is going to be goooood. But the more reviews we get, the faster we write... Come on, motivate us! You can even threaten us if you like! ^_^;  
  
Oh, yeah, we're trying to find a Beta for this fic. So if you, or you know someone, who's good at it and would like to work with this story... then e-mail us with the details! doublemint_twins_envy@yahoo.com Thanks! Now we gotta go get ready for our Chorale Concert tonight... yes... we have to sing... -_-; But, hey, we're in the best and most hardest level of chorus to get into! We actually had to audition... Double had to try out twice... -_-;  
  
  
::You see the twins wearing those UGLY white blouses and black ankle length skirts and hop into their car... while *shrieking* "Oh Holy Night" out the window on their way to the auditorium...::  
  
  
  
V Review and we'll let you see the baby in the next chapter! V 


	18. Memories

Dedicated to SirusBlackRules because she's a hardcore Virgina/Tom lover!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters, but we do own the plot and Kaede! We like her^^ We also own the wicked High Preistess!  
  
Double- It's finally here!  
  
Mint- Yup, the flash backs of Virgina/Tom!  
  
Double- This is *really* long by the way.  
  
Mint- We've been working on it for over five hours, seriously.  
  
Double- And this chapter and the next one are our favorite chapters...  
  
Mint- For now!  
  
Double- And don't worry about kaede, she's not a cannon character or a Mary-Sue, she's just a plot filler. ^_^;  
  
Mint- And we use alot of japanese insults and swears in this chapter, here's the translations:  
  
Chikusho- Shit/Damn  
Kuso- " "  
Shimatta- " "  
Gaki- Immature; punk; brat  
Jigoku- Hell. Hades  
Tomodachi- Friend  
Akuma- Devil. Satan  
Baka- Fool; idiot; stupid  
  
Double- Well thats that!  
  
Mint- Oh yeah, we (sadly) didn't make up those wedding vows. We just found them and chnaged them around to fit our needs. The websites we got them from were: http://www.hylit.com/info/wedding/vows.html and http://www.angelfire.com/mn2/silentlywalking/Celtic.html  
  
Double- Anything else?  
  
Mint- We posted two chapters, 'cause well... you'll see...  
  
Double- Don't kill us! ^^;  
  
Double & Mint- See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter: 18 aka "Memories"  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Warnings: Just Voldie/Ginny. Sorry for some OOCness, it couldn't be helped, ::Shrugs:: You'll understand when you read it...  
  
* * * *  
  
Virgina dreamed.   
  
It was around midnight when she was finally able to drift into sleep, she was glad though, that it was memories that plagued her instead of her usual nigtmares.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Do you have everything, dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, looking down at her daughter nervously. "You know you don't have to go."  
  
A younger more innocent Ginny smiled, "I want to, Mum. It's a great oppurtunity."  
  
"For what, to get eaten by a strange animal?" Molly muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Ginny asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing, love. Well," She sighed. "I guess thats that then. When will Bill arrive?"  
  
"Dunno. He said he'd be here at two 'o Clock." The youngest Weasley shrugged.  
  
"Oi! You still here, Gin?" Grinned Fred, as he tackled his twin from behind.  
  
"Ack! Get off me you creatin!" George yelled from his position on the floor, "We thought you left!"  
  
"Oh, thanks." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem! Come on, George! Why are you still on the floor?" laughed Fred as he jumped off of his brother.  
  
"I think I have an interest in wood-making! Just getting some first hand expirence!" His twin stated dryly, accepting Fred's hand for help.  
  
"Later Gin! Enjoy Egypt!"  
  
"Don't get killed by a mummy," Added George as he followed his brother up stairs.  
  
"Or a bear!"  
  
"There are no bears in Egypt, you stupid git!"  
  
"Watch you're mouths, boys!" Called Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"We can't! Our noses are in the way!" Grinned the twins in perfect unison.  
  
Ginny stifled a laugh.  
  
"I can fix that you know," Percy drawled coldly, as he walked downstairs.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no. Bye Ginny." Fred said as he raced back up the stairs.  
  
"Don't forget to owl." George added as he followed close behind his brother.  
  
"Afternoon mother, Virgina." Percy nodded his head towards the two female Weasleys.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Shrieked Ginny.  
  
The Ministry worker winced, "Alright, I won't. I'm going to take a walk, Mum. Be back shortly."  
  
"Yes, dear. Try not to dwell too much on the past, though. Everything happens for a reason." Molly said carefully.  
  
Percy's eyes flashed, " I see. So I was trapped in Azkaban for a reason." He raised one red eyebrow. "Please, do tell."   
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone, Percival. I can still take my wand to you're bum." His mother warned.  
  
"Would you two stop fighting already! You've been like this for over a week now! Gods, Percy, grow up! You're not the only one who has suffered." Ginny looked around at the shocked faces of her brother and mother and promptly shut up.  
  
"Listen, little sister, once you have been tortured and left to die in a fricken cold cell with no food, no water and no hope, except for the next person who will come and rap-"  
  
"Percy, I recommend you go on that walk now. I'll talk to you're sister." Cut in Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The third oldest Weasley son looked ready to curse the young girl, but with a cold glare he turned and stormed out of the house.  
  
Molly sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry about that. You know how touchy he is. But, he deserves his time to grieve. Afterall, he lost his love only a few months back. And his ordeal at Azkaban..." She shuddered. "We just have to show him that we care, don't worry. Just have fun on you're trip."  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "He kind of scares me, mum."  
  
"I think... he scares himself as well." Molly hugged her only daughter, "I think I see Bill. I guess we have to say goodbye then." She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes, "I'll miss you, love. Take care,"  
  
"Yes, mother. Love you too."  
  
"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we really gotta get going." Smiled Bill as he walked closer.  
  
"Of course, of course. Well... Owl me when you get there. And watch out for you're sister," Molly replied, turning to face her other son.  
  
"Yes, Mum." Bill answered sheepishly. "It's relatively safe, anyway."  
  
"Relatively??"  
  
"Accidents happen..."  
  
"Not when my little girl's involved!"  
  
"Mother!" Protested Ginny.  
  
"I'm only looking out for you, Gin." Molly persisted. "Now listen here, Bill, you better make bloody sure that you're little sister is safe and protected!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mum. Everything will be fine," Soothed the older brother.  
  
"You sure you want to go?" Molly questioned, turning her gaze to her blushing daughter.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Fine then. You two better get going. Don't let me stop you, I'm just you're mother."  
  
"We know." Grinned Bill. "Got you're stuff, Gin?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Great, lets go then. Later Mum!"  
  
"Bye!" Ginny called as she followed her brother out of the house.  
  
"Be good! And Gin, try to convince Bill to cut his hair!"  
  
"Whatever, mum!" Laughed her daughter.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You'll be sharing this tent with Kaede, here. She's a Japanese transfer intern."   
  
Ginny smiled at the older girl with jet black hair and deep silver eyes. "Hello."  
  
Kaede looked down at the other girl as if she was some disgusting bug, "Baka."  
  
Bill frowned, "She always says that... but none of us know what it means." He shrugged, "I'll leave you two alone. We eat at six, alright?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks."   
  
With a wave the older man left the tent.  
  
Ginny sighed and went over to place her bag down on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Thats where I sleep, you british baka. You get the top."  
  
The red haired girl sighed, "I'm not an idiot."  
  
Kaede's eyes narrowed and a slight blush tinted her cheeks, "You speak japanese?"  
  
"Only a few words." She replied, moving her stuff to the top bunk.  
  
"That doesn't make you special, you know. You're still british."  
  
"Whatever," Yawned Ginny, trying hard not to start a verbal fight with her room mate, "I'm going to take a nap, mind waking me up for supper?"  
  
Kaede smiled, "Of course." She stated sweetly.  
  
* * * *  
"What time is it?" Ginny murmmered to herself as she turned to look at her watch. It was pitch black outside, she swore out loud when she saw the digits display: 11:54 pm. "Thanks, Kaede..." She muttered dryly.  
  
Her stomache growled in protest, with another curse she swung her feet around and climbed down to the floor. Making sure to step on her room mate's hands and hair.  
  
Ginny yawned again as she walked outside of her tent and towards the fire in the middle of the camp. Warming herself up for a few minutes she looked around.   
  
It was totally and utterly dark, she probably could have seen better if her eyes were closed. Just to test it, she closed her eyes.  
  
But they shot back open when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it was still pitch black.   
  
Someone had covered her eyes, "Wh... who's there?" She whispered softly.  
  
No one responded but she could feel someones breath blowing across her ear, "Hello?" She tried again.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
"What are you... going to do with me?" Ginny asked, her fear showing in her voice.  
  
"Something I've been dreaming about since the first time I saw you." The voice was definately male, but much deeper then most guys her age.  
  
The youngest Weasley briefly thought about screaming before the person's lips covered her own.  
  
* * * *  
Ginny woke up with a start, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Egypt, baka." Kaede yawned from across the tent as she put her white tank top on.  
  
The red head laid back down on her pillow, her flaming hair surrounding her like a bloody halo. "Stop calling me that."  
  
The japanese girl snorted, "Stop being british."  
  
Ginny looked at Kaede incredously, "What?"  
  
"Breakfast is in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for waking me up last night." she replied thick with sarcasm.  
  
The black haired girl smirked, "Opps. If the bruise on my hand means anything, you woke up by yourself." With that she left the tent. Probably off to annoy someone else.  
  
Ginny blinked, then everything that happened last night came flooding back. She instantly touched her lips, 'Great, my first kiss was given by some mysterious stranger. Talk about being normal.' With a sigh she got out of bed and began to get dress.  
  
"Hey, sister, you up?"  
  
"WILLIAM!"  
  
"What?" Asked the oblivious red head as he glanced at his half dressed little sister.  
  
"I'm getting dressed!"  
  
"... and?"  
  
Ginny sighed and quickly put shorts on as she grumbled about "stupid nosy older brothers".  
  
"You non naked now?"  
  
"Yes! Gods, what do you want?" She demaded.  
  
"Chill, Gin, I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." Asked Bill, leaning against the wall of the tent.  
  
She grimaced as her stomache growled, "Take that as a yes then?" He grinned.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny muttered. "Next time knock or something."  
  
"On a tent? Thats kind of hard, little sister. Besides, I've seen tons of naked girls before."  
  
Ginny growled.  
  
"I'm just joking!" Bill chuckled. "And you know I don't swing that way."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you and Charlie and... everything."  
  
"We're dating."  
  
"That too."  
  
Bill sighed and shook his head, "Come on, lets get you some oatmeal."  
  
"Oh yay." She replied dryly.  
  
"It's actually quite good... if you add in about a cup full of sugar." He grinned.  
  
"Whatever. Just as long as its edible."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go *that* far..."  
  
Ginny glared at her older brother.  
  
And he replied with a laugh.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay Troops, today we'll be searching for the Mystic Temple of Tetsigua, there are supposed items in there that our of great importance to Gingotts. Now, we'll have the usual teams. Khrystyne and Scap will go south of the woods, SBR (SiriusBlackRules) and AG (AnimeGurl) will go north." Bill checked the map again. "Shadow (jardis) and Tomoyo will head into the middle, watch for giant snakes you two."  
  
Tomoyo grinned as her partner shuddered in revulsion.  
  
"Ivory (Blood-Covered-Ivory) and Ned will scout the outside of the forest, be careful out there." Bill nodded to the scavangers, "Remember what happened to Jastin when he stepped on that booby trap."  
  
Everyone glanced to the gravestone that was placed twenty or so feet away from the camp.  
  
"And Aindel and I will apparate to more private locations-"  
  
"What about me?" Ginny yelled to her brother.  
  
Bill looked at his sister, "Er... I thought you and Kaede could stay here..."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"Then why did I come here?" Pouted the red head as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Bill sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "Alright, Kaede and Ginny can check out the entrance of the forest."  
  
The youngest Weasley grinned in triumph.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Gin, I want you and Kaede to stay right here and... look around or something. If you find something, shoot green sparks with your wand, if you're in trouble, then shoot red sparks." He said this to Kaede, who was the only one who could use her wand legally. She nodded and he continued, "And don't go anywhere but here, and I repeat, stay out of the forest. Understand?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"I take that as a yes." He grinned, "Alright, well I have to go organize the other troops. Be careful, and don't touch anything that seems suspicious. Just shoot the green sparks, and ether I or someone else will come find you." Bill nodded once and waved goodbye as he walked away.  
  
"Now that *he's* gone, lets go into the forest."  
  
"What?!" Demanded Ginny as she stared at Kaede with shock.  
  
The japanese girl sighed, "You heard me. Come on, we're running out of time."  
  
"You *want* to *go* into the *forest*?! But he just said we had to stay out here!"  
  
"Do you always pay attention to your brother?"  
  
"... no... never, but-"  
  
"No buts. It figures a british girl would be too scared to go into some old woods." Kaede rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "I'm going in."  
  
"I'm not scared!" Protested Ginny, "I just... don't want to get into trouble. Besides it's dangerous. Remember what Bill said about Jastin?"  
  
"I never did like that girl, stupid Baka."  
  
"I thought it was a guy?"  
  
Kaede smirked, "He was. Then."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Cover for me. If I find that Temple first I'll be sure to thank you for chickening out." She laughed and started to walk off.  
  
The youngest Weasley chewed her lip as she looked around, she shifted from foot to foot as she thought frantically. With a sigh she ran after Kaede, "I'm coming too. But if we get caught, I'll be putting the blame on you."  
  
"Walk faster, baka."  
  
"Akuma." Ginny spoke clearly to the japanese girl, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Kaiii!" Yelled Kaede in outrage.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I was only joking!" Ginny grinned at the other girl.  
  
"Gaki." She muttered with a glare.  
  
"Oh that was cold!" But she shrugged all the same, "Tomodachi." Ginny smiled.  
  
Kaede's mouth dropped open, "I am not your friend!"  
  
"Thats what you think..." The other girl sing-songed.  
  
"Think this," The silver eyed girl smirked as she apparated away.  
  
Ginny's own brown-blue eyes widened as she looked around, "Kaede! Where are you? This isn't funny!" Getting no response, she then decided to be remorseful, "I'm sorry! I was only kidding, come on! You can't leave me here!" She waited a few minutes and then swore in japanese, "Shimatta!" She sighed and glanced around...  
  
She was all alone in the middle of a dangerous forest with no wand... she vaguely pondered if Jastin's spirit still haunted the place. It looked oddly mystical with the dense gray fog covering the air from her ankles down, the trees were unnaturally big and clustered together so that she couldn't see any sky, nor light.   
  
"Jigoku." She swore again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Did you leave her?" Demanded a person shrouded in darkness.  
  
Kaede stopped walking and frowned, "Yes. She's about a mile or so that way." She pointed to her left.  
  
"Good. You may leave then."  
  
The younger girl bit her lip as she thought, "Why did you want me to ditch her?" She finally asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern, but..." Bill stepped into the light, "Our Master has a use for her."  
  
Kaede nodded, "Anything for our Master." She agreed.  
  
"Anything." Bill sighed, "Even a sister." With that, they both apparated back to the camp.  
  
* * * *  
  
"My feet, my feeeeet." Ginny cried as she continued to walk. "My kingdom for a foot massager..."  
  
She had been walking for over half an hour already, and had managed to get herself even more lost. The trees just seemed to get bigger and bigger and more dense, there was no path, so she just walked wherever her sore feet led her.   
  
With a sigh she sat down on a pile of leaves and covered her head with her hands, "I'm lost, horribly lost. And I'm going to have to stay in these woods forever... eating nuts and squirrells... leaving in trees and mating with a moose..." She muttered forelornly.  
  
"I wouldn't go *that* far," Laughed a deep male voice...  
  
Which sounded oddly familiar...  
  
"Whos there?" Ginny shouted as she stood up...then sat back down quickly and grabbed her head. "Kuso... my head..." She groaned in pain as her vision began to flicker.  
  
The myserious male was there in a instant, holding her against his chest as he picked her up smoothly. One hand underneath her legs, the other surrounding her chest. Her head was cradled underneath his chin. "Shh, don't fight it... just relax..." He murmmered soothingly.  
  
She passed out under his protective gaze.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're awake." The male voice smiled.  
  
Ginny groaned as she sat up, she quickly glaced down at her naked body and with a yelp, pulled the sheet up to cover herself. She was positive her face was beet red, "Where am I?!" The red head demanded.  
  
The boy, who looked no more then 17, gazed at her with the most amazing crimson eyes, "You're in my momentarily lair."  
  
"Momentarily?" She repeated.  
  
He shrugged, "I move around alot."  
  
Ginny winkled her nose," And your 'lair'? You sound like some evil bad guy."  
  
The boy had the decency to blush, "Nevermind that. You've been asleep for two days."  
  
The red head nearly dropped the sheet, "You serious?"  
  
He smiled, "Very much so. I've been watching over you."  
  
Silence... "While I was... sleeping?"  
  
He nodded, and Ginny flushed, "I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing." She muttered.  
  
"No, not at all. It was fasinating. I'm not used to alot of... company." His eyes looked a little sad.  
  
The youngest Weasley instantly felt sorry for him, "You don't have many friends?" She questioned.  
  
"Followers, I have, but friends? No." He sighed and looked out of a nearby window, but all you could see was trees.  
  
"I'll be your friend... oh, that sounded lame..." Ginny grinned sheepishly.  
  
"No, it doesn't. It sounds... ideal. I would love to be friends, but..."  
  
"But what? You can tell me." She whispered.  
  
"But... I doubt you'll still want to be my friend once you realize who... what I am." He looked at her sadly.  
  
Ginny shook her red locks, "I don't care. I'll always be your friend. Don't worry," She reassured.  
  
"I want to believe you,"  
  
"Then do. Now that thats settled. Whats your name?"  
  
"Call me... Tom."  
  
"Then you can call me Ginny."  
  
* * * *  
  
Over the past few days, Tom and Ginny had the chance to talk, laugh and be with each other. But as every second passed, the young girl found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with the older boy. She wasn't afriad of his secret though, she knew that she could get over whatever he might have to say. She only feared that he would never share his other life, as he called it, with her. And that he didn't return the feelings. She knew about his past, well some of it. He had told her as much as he could, that he was orphaned as a child, his mother was a witch while his father was a muggle.   
  
Ginny was also now getting worried about her brother, she was sure he was looking for her, and what if he told her mother that she was missing? Things weren't looking good as the week nearly ended, she knew she had to go back, and soon. But... she didn't want to...  
  
"You alright?" Tom asked, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine. But..." She sighed, "Tom, I have to go back."  
  
The boy looked instantly wounded, "Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself with me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course I am! You know If I could, I'd stay with you forever." She looked faintly shy.  
  
Tom didn't notice as he grabbed her hands in his, he looked frantic, "Then don't go. Stay here, with me. You just said you wanted to."  
  
"I said if I could. I can't. My brother..."  
  
"I don't care about your brother!" Tom pratically growled with frustration. "All I care about is you. Please, stay."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I... I just can't!" Ginny looked ready to cry as she yanked her hands away to cover her eyes. "Please, Tom, don't do this to me..."  
  
"Don't do this to you? You're the one leaving me!" He shouted, but stoped when he heard her sob quietly. "Look, Ginny, I'm sorry... I just... I just..."  
  
The red head looked up at him questionally, tears streaming down her lovely face, "What?"  
  
He looked away quickly, and when he looked back at her his eyes look tortued and... afraid. "Ginny... I love you."  
  
She sucked in a breath, "W... what?" She stuttered.  
  
"I love you," He said more fiercly, grabbing her hands again.   
  
"You love... you love me?" She whispered softly.  
  
"Yes. I do, with all my being." He whispered back sincerely.  
  
Ginny smiled through her tears, "I love you too, Tom."  
  
He let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was keeping, "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled fondly down at her, "Then you'll stay?"  
  
"Tom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny sighed and tugged at her red locks in frustration, "I already told I couldn't!"  
  
"But you love me!"  
  
She looked away, "Then you'll understand why I need to go back to my family."  
  
"I could be your family." He whispered intensely, holding her hand tighter.  
  
"Wh... what are you saying?"  
  
"Marry me." He replied, getting down on one knee.  
  
Ginny just stared, "What?"  
  
"Marry me, wait-" He grabbed his wand and muttered "Accio, Ring." In a matter of moments a ring with a 24 carrot cold band and a heart made out of diamonds appeared in his hand. He looked at her questionally, "Virgina, will you be my wife?"  
  
"Are you serious?" She gasped with surprise.  
  
"Utterly. Look at the ring closely," He whispered with a smile.  
  
She licked her suddenly dry lips and picked up the ring, holding it into the light she read outloud, "Virgina you're my heart and soul. Always and forever. I love you." Cue the crying.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Thats a hell yes!" She managed to choke out.  
  
With a full out grin, Tom placed the ring on her fourth finger and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," She cried.  
  
In a matter of instance his lips found hers.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day...  
  
Ginny walked into the woods where they met the second time, but this time she was wearing a pale white gown embroidered with diamonds into the shape of a snake that circled her waist with the head laying in between her breasts. She walked down a red carpet that was layed down like a path, her veil flowing past her red hair and behind her like a breeze, which was done all in ringlets. In her hands was a bouqet of red and, mostly black, roses. She smiled hesitantly at the man before her.  
  
Tom smiled back and waited for her arrival, when she was finally beside him, he grasped her arm lightly and turned to the High Priestess before them.  
  
They had decided on an old traditional wedding, a Celtic rite. They were lucky enough to find a High Priestess in the area. Ginny guessed that Tom had pulled a few strings.  
  
The High Priestess turned to them and smiled, she held her hands up into the starry sky and said,   
"By the power that the Goddess brought from the Summerland, mayst thou love each other.  
As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow one another.  
As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, may thy presence be with thou, O one that you love, till death comes to part you asunder." She lowered her hands and nodded towards Tom.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at his soon to be wife, "O Goddess, by your three forms, by the mother, maiden and crone, if this woman is ordained for me, let me hold her hand now, and breathe her breath. O my love. I pray to the top of your head, to the sole of your foot, to each side of your breast, that you may not leave me or forsake me. As a foal after the mare, as a child after the mother, may you follow, and stay with me till death comes to part us asunder. So mote it be."  
  
Ginny held his hand and with one tear streaming down her face she replied,   
"My love is no short year's sentence.  
It is grief lodged under the skin,  
Strength pushed beyond its bounds;   
The four quarters of the wind,   
The highest point of the Summerland.  
It is  
A heart breaking or  
Battle with a ghost,   
Outrunning the sky or  
Courting an echo.   
So is my love, my passion and my devotion   
To you is whom I give it. So mote it be."  
  
The High Preistess smiled and with a wave of her hand a gold cord was gently wrapped around their joined hands.  
  
Ginny whispered, "To wed me, your promise I must be certain of, so that we may live out our lives in sweet contentment, love."  
  
Tom promised, "Here is my hand to hold with you, to bind us for life so that I'll grow old with you." With that said, he used his free hand to wipe away another stray tear.  
  
Togther they replied,   
"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning   
I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup   
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care   
I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine  
I shall not slander you, nor you me   
I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances   
  
This is my wedding vow to you   
This is the marriage of equals."  
  
The High Preistess nodded and laid her hand over the gold cord and proclaimed,   
"Lovers put out the candles   
and draw the curtains,   
when they wish to see   
the god and the goddess;   
and in the higher Communion,   
the night of thought   
is the light of perception."  
The two lovers kissed tenderly as she whispered softly, "In the name of the Goddess, so mote it be."  
All three of them then chanted the words, "Blessed Be."   
  
And as the candles flickered from life, and stars shone down upon them, they were wed.   
  
And hidden in the darkness, two brothers as well as lovers, held each other as they watched their little sister begin her new life with the Dark Lord. Willingly.   
  
* * * *  
  
'Twas true that when Virgina found out that her husband was Tom Riddle, she was shocked to say the least, but her love quickly overcame her fear and she was, indeed, blisfully happy. Even when she returned to the camp, the newly weds met in secret and were delighted with the new privilages they were given.  
  
And even more delighted with the new life they had created.  
  
* * * *  
  
Virgina woke up with a start, she groaned and clutched her rounded stomache, "Oh,   
Gods," She thought, "It's time."  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: Hahaha! Cliff hanger! ::Ducks from randomly thrown objects::  
  
Mint- We're just joking! The next chapter is already up!  
  
Double- What are you waiting for? Go read it now!  
  
Mint- See ya in the next chapter!  
  
(Thank you's will be at the end of the next chapter, as well) 


	19. The Birth

Dedicated to Good Charlotte, yes, the band. We've been listening to both of there c.d.s for well over 5 hours as we've been writing these chapters. We couldn't do it without them, or without you readers. We love you all.  
  
Disclaimer- We own the fat lady, Kaede and the baby. We do not own the HP characters. 'Cause if we did, Fred and George would never leave our rooms ::Grins::  
  
Double- Lets just go right to the chapter,   
  
Mint- Shall we?  
  
Double- Some more japanese swears:  
  
Chikusho- Shit/Damn  
Kuso- " "  
Shimatta- " "  
Jigoku- Hell. Hades  
Tomodachi- Friend   
Baka- Fool; idiot; stupid  
  
Double & Mint- See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter: 19 aka "The Birth"  
  
RATING: PG 17  
  
WARNINGS: !!!!!!!!!!!! Lots of swearing and pregnancy stuff. I repeat, SWEARING! Enough swearing to FILL A POOL WITH! SWEARING!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * *  
The fat lady in the portrait quickly ran to her Mistress, "M'Lady, M'Lady! Whats wrong?"  
  
"Call for Severus," She managed to choke out.  
  
"But... why?" The lady questioned, wringing her hands frantically.  
  
"The baby... the baby!" Virgina was now in full blown agony. "Hurry,"  
  
With a gasp the unnaturally large woman vanished from the picture.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh, love, are you alright?" Questioned Tom, taking his wife's hand and leading her to a couch.  
  
She looked him squarely in the eye, "I. Want. To. Die."  
  
Snape grimaced as he hung around in the background, "Master, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Do you know any pain killing spells?" He demanded.  
  
"Well... yes..."  
  
"No." Choked out Virgina as she grabbed her belly in another contraction, "I don't... want to accidently.. hurt the baby..."  
  
"But, beloved! I cant bear watching you in pain. Please, not when I can do something to help you." He whispered worridly, his eyes wide with concern.  
  
"I won't risk it!"  
  
"Get the Mid-Wife, Severus." Tom commanded roughly.  
  
Snape quickly ran from the room, nearly tripping on his black robe. He slid into another room across the hall and stopped, panting, in the middle of it. "Kaede! Kaede, Virgina is in labor!" He yelled frantically.  
  
The black haired girl leaped out of her bed and quickly threw on her midnight black robe, "Where is she?"  
  
"In the Drawing Room."  
  
"They should have brought her to a bed! That baka Tom!" She growled furiously as she ran from her bed chamber.  
  
* * * *  
Virgina finally lied in a bed, her back was against the pillows and her face was covered in sweat as she clutched her belly in pain, "God, you freakin baka!" She yelled, using Kaede's famous words. "Jigoku! Shimatta! Kuso! Chikusho!" She swore in japanese.  
  
The silver eyed girl grinned as she wiped the red head's brow. "It'll be alright, my Tomodachi."  
  
Virgina tried to smile but she was suddenly racked with another contraction, "Get it out of me!" She shrieked.  
  
"I offered her a pain killing spell..."  
  
"Baka. That might hurt the baby."  
  
Tom looked sheepish, "Thats what she said."  
  
Kaede shook her head sadly, "You're dialated 7 cm," She replied to Virgina.  
  
"How much more do I... UGH... have to be?"  
  
"12 cm," She winced as the pregnant lady screamed again.  
  
"How could you do this TO ME?!" She demanded, turning on her freightened husband.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." He offered.  
  
"Did we miss anything?"  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Panted Bill and Charlie as they came running into the room.  
  
"What in the FREAKIN HELL are you TWO doing HERE?!" Shrieked Virgina, mid- contraction.  
  
"Uh, oh... she's still in labor."  
  
"Guess we came too soon," Shrugged Bill.  
  
"Will someone PLEASE tell me whats going ON?"  
  
"Erm... you see... I kind of... serve your husband there."  
  
"Well, we both do." Added in Charlie.  
  
"And... I also... made Kaede leave you in the woods so you could meet him..." The last part was said in a rush.  
  
But Virgina understood it all.  
  
She glared at all three of the males in the room and yelled, "If I wasn't pregnant and in LABOR, I would kill YOU ALL!"  
  
"Thats not good," Muttered Bill with a wince.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just the hormones." Assured Tom.  
  
"I'll give YOU HORMONES!"  
  
"Bloody hell, you're in labor. You can't do anything but sit there and scream!" Charlie sighed.  
  
"Oh, THATS IT!" Virgina shouted as she tried to lunge at her older brothers. But, (un) fortunately, all she could do was roll about an inch or so in there direction. "I hate being fat!" She cried out.  
  
Kaede nudged Tom in the side and whispered, "This is where you reassure her."  
  
"Oh, right!" He answered. "You're not fat, love! Just... pleasantly plump."  
  
"When this baby is born, I'm going to kick your bloody ass!"  
  
"Now I *know* thats not good, our little Ginny hates to swear." Bill murmmered.  
  
"It's Virgina!" She panted. "I want to push, dammit! Can I push?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
Kaede checked, "Yup, you're up to 12 cm."  
  
"Finally!" But Virgina soon found out that pushing was alot harder then it seemed.  
  
"FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!"  
  
"Now, now, thats how you got into this mess."  
  
"Shut UP BILL!"  
  
"Come on, Virgina, push on the count of three. One.. two.."  
  
"THREE!" She yelled through her gritted teeth and pushed, hard.  
  
"I see it's head..." Kaede murmmered as she helped it out.  
  
"It has a head!" Cheered Tom.  
  
"Baka. Come on, one more push!" Urged Kaede.  
  
"I.. I don't think I can..."  
  
"Don't say that my beloved. Just breathe, here, hold my hand." Tom grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it gently, "Push."  
  
Virgina took a deep breath and pushed one more time. "Get-otta-me!"  
  
"It's a boy!" Kaede laughed as she held the boy up to the room members.  
  
"I have a son! We have a son!"  
  
The black haired girl suddenly stopped, "Oh my gods..."  
  
"What?" Demanded Charlie.  
  
"Virgina, did you know..."  
  
"Know wha- OH!" She was suddenly racked again with contractions. "Why in the bloody hell am I still getting contractions?!" A hint of fear was leaking in her voise.  
  
The mid-wife swallowed, "Virgina. You're having twins."  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
* * * *  
In a matter of moments the umbilical cord was cut and the red head was pushing once more.   
  
"What did I do to derserve this?" She moaned in mid-break after a hard push.  
  
About a minute later another baby was born and his cry pierced the air with a shrilling sound.  
  
"Shimatta!" Swore Kaede.  
  
"What now?" Groaned Virgina, still in agony.  
  
But her question was answered when she found herself doubled over in another contraction. "TRIPLETS?!" She demanded.  
  
Kaede nodded her head meekly.  
  
Virgina took a few more deep breaths to steady herself, she was near exhaustion, but she knew she had to do this. "You better be the last one," She muttered after the other umbilical cord was cut and she was found pushing again.  
  
Finally, the (hopefully) last baby was born and the mother started to cry when she realized it was a girl. "A daughter..." She whispered lovingly.  
  
They waited a few minutes...  
  
And then a few more...  
  
No contractions.  
  
The Riddle Family had triplets.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Eavan Fire Riddle, born 1:05 am December 21." Kaede passed the baby to Bill to hold. Charlie was afraid to hold the fragile human baby.   
  
"You can take care of dragons, yet, a little boy has you hiding in a corner?" Teased Bill, craddiling the baby in his arms.  
  
"Shut up." He growled.  
  
"Eavick Ice Riddle, born 1:07 am December 21." She passed the next baby to Tom, who took him willingly and kissed the top of his head.  
  
Kaede had to swallow past the lump in her throat as she said, "Eavalyne Storm Riddle, born 1:09 am December 21." She past the little girl to Virgina, who had tears of joy streaming down her face. She held her lovingly and kissed her tiny nose.  
  
"I guess Eavalyne is a better name then Veronica..." Tom mocked sighed.  
  
"Oh shut up," Virgina smiled as she repeated her older brother's phrase.   
  
Kaede hugged herself, "Take care of your babies, you whole lot of bakas."  
  
Virgina snorted but replied, "Are you leaving?"  
  
"I have to go back to Japan."  
  
"So soon?" She questioned.  
  
The silver eyed lady smiled sadly, "I have a family of my own. They need me right now."  
  
"You'll always be apart of our family."  
  
Thats so lame," Kaede laughed as she tried to hide the tears welling up behind her eyes. "But don't worry, I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides," She shrugged, "I still have to teach your kids japanese insults." And with that, she apparated from the room.  
  
Tom exchanged little Eavic for Eavan, and as he held the oldest boy he whispered, "You'll be the next Dark lord, oh yes you will..."  
  
"Not until he's four." Commanded Virgina in a sing-song voice, still staring down at the angel in her arms.  
  
"We'll see about that," Muttered Tom with a chuckle.  
  
And the little boy smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: What did you think?  
  
Mint- We worked really hard on this and would really enjoy some feedback.   
  
Double- Sorry if the swears bothered you^^; But she's pregnant! Its to be expected.   
  
Mint- And we know Tom was a little OOC, but he was an expecting father! Of course he's going to be out of character!  
  
Double- And how did you all like the surprize with the baby thing?  
  
Mint- Honestly, it was going to be twins... but...  
  
Double- It's so much cooler this way!  
  
Mint- Sorry if the names you wanted weren't picked.  
  
Double- Yeah, we needed triplet names!  
  
Double & Mint- Here's to the reviewers!  
  
A Bit Of Old Parchment- Wonderful name and thank you! I hope you liked these Voldie/Ginny chapters!  
  
Scap- We loved the lyrics, but who's it by, so we can download the song and hear it? We miss you ssssccccccaaaaaaapppppppp!  
  
Shadowjardis- We like angst too, but now we need happiness. Then we get loads more of angst! It's all starting in the next chapter! We'll try and be more faster now^^;  
  
Whitney- WHITNEY! ::Hugs and hugs and hhhuuugggsss:: Thanks for the gifts, hope you like yours too! No more school, so we can't see each other :( Maybe we can hook up on New Years! We'll invite Amy too^^ Next chapter's dedicated to you, Whitney! If you EVER get there -_-; (Mint- NEE!)  
  
Aindel- Thanks! Well, our little snapy-poo is spying on our ickle twinies! We think... ^^; Don't worry, we'll figure something out! We always do! And we'll read you're fics soon! Promise^^  
  
animegurl- Ahh! ::Huggles:: You're the best! Loved the fics, we'll review soon! And that last saint beast... WHOO he is FINE! ::Drools:: Shirtless Hiei? Just imagine...  
^________^  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!  
  
Double & Mint- Happy Holidays everyone! Review and tell us about your Harry Potter gifts! Love you all. In the next chapter it's angst and a new couple emerges! We also find out about Fred & George! Oh yeah, and do you all want Bill & Charlie to be added into the story plot more often? And song chapter next, promise! Later!  
  
::The two twins jump into boxes, magically wrap themselves up and tie the box with ribbon... and mail one another to James and Oliver Phelps's house... and on Christmas morning... mauahaha! ::  
  
V Review and tell us what you think about the babies V  
  
"Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good SNOG!" Cheer the insane twins as they dance around in the snow... making snow Fred & Georges... 


	20. Author Notes

Author Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! This is Double and Mint. Well, we're terribly sorry about the wait for the new chapter. And this is *not* the new chapter, this is just the truth as to why its taking so long.  
  
Okay, we are in the need for a Beta. Just read the first four chapters and you'll see what we mean. Plus, the next chapter is the start of a new paring... a pairing that some readers might not enjoy. We usually don't care about that sort of thing and just write it anyway, but this time its a little harder to ignore.   
  
Hey, Double speaking, when one of my really good friends found out the pairing she... warned me like five times on AIM. Just to give you guys a little perspective.  
  
Mint here, I personally *love* and *adore* the pairing. And I think we could pass it on to you guys, if we write it right. And I believe we could and will do.  
  
Its both of us now, so please do respond to this little note. And we need a Beta, a really good one who likes doing long chapters and will understand our "creativity" and MUST respond quickly. The longer this takes, the longer the time it will take for this story to be updated.  
  
So thanks everyone, and again, this fanfic is FAR from over. And we will update soon, but first we need a Beta. And to those of you who might dislike our new pairing, then we are truely sorry, but the show... er... fic will go on! ^__^  
  
Kisses and hugs to all!  
  
Mint & Double  
- Mint wanted her name first this time -_-;  
  
Our e-mail address:  
  
doublemint_twins_envy@yahoo.com  
  
OR  
  
eviltwin_002@yahoo.com ---- Double's e-mail.  
  
OR  
  
nobodys_angel_ever_hd@yahoo.com ---- Mint's e-mail  
  
Or just IM us on AIM:  
  
ainoMinako4eva --- Double  
  
ElGcRoAlways --- Mint  
  
IM or e-mail whoever you like best! =P 


	21. I'd Do Anything

Dedicated to SirusBlackRules & Scap, 'Cause it was they're birthday a few days... er... weeks ago! ^_^; And since they told us, they get a guest appearance in this chapter! Its our gift to them! So if its your birthday, then tell us, and we'll let *you* have a guest appearance!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY SirusBlackRules and Scap! We love you!  
  
Oh yeah, did we mention *our* birthday is on January 13th ;)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If any of you have read The XX then you know that Seamus' family runs an infamous Smuggiling Ring, and we needed a past for Seamus. So we used that little fact. So basically, the smuggiling ring belongs to The XX. But the rest detailing the Smuggling Ring is ours. We also don't own the song "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan, *or* the two lines of "God must hate me" Also belonging to the fab group Simple Plan.  
  
Mint: You guys are so lucky. You know why?  
  
Double: Because around the 28th page of this chapter, we decided it was *not* going to be a singing one. But --  
  
Mint: We changed our minds when we realised that the song we were listening to on Kazaa was perfect!  
  
Double: So the singing continues!!  
  
Mint: Also, this chapter is not beta-ed. We have had a few offers and are now just waiting for the response back from those people.  
  
Double: We gave them a little... "Pop Quiz"...  
  
Mint: Aren't we evil? ::Grins::  
  
Double: Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Mint: See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter- 20... or something... aka "I'd Do Anything"  
  
Rating- PG 16  
  
Warnings- Swearing, quite a lot of it actually. And a very sexy Irish lad. And a corrupted Dennis Creevey! ^______^  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"You take her!"  
  
"I had her an hour ago, its your turn!"  
  
"But she wants her daddy!"  
  
"How do *you* know that?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
Tom stared at his wife, with a little under two hours of sleep, he almost believed her.  
  
"What?" Virgina yawned, holding out baby Eavalyne to her husband.  
  
"Fine, I'll take her." He grumbled under his breath as he rocked the youngest baby to sleep.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Eavicks awake..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus shut the door to his dorm behind him and made his way to his bed. His room was permantly spelled with an unbreakably silent charm, so he didn't bother to muffle his heartwrenching cries as he pulled out his "Private Box". Carefully he lifted out an old album with the words 'Clan Finnigan' inscribed onto the cover. Silently he opened his family album.  
  
The Irish man choked back a sob as the pictures in front of him started to move.  
  
All seven of his siblings looked up at him, some smiled others waved, all oblivious to the tears running down their lone brothers pale cheek at the moment. " 'Lo Muirne," Seamus whispered, gently tracing the young four year olds outline with his finger. "Naoise, Neasa," The Irish man continued, laughing soflty as he watched the energentic six year olds chase their nine year old brother, Ronan with a small pail of water. The familys pet wolf trailing close behind the shrieking youngsters.  
  
"Ye were always me best friend, Niall," his accent came rushing back to him as his desperation increased. "Niall... you never did tell me where you hid Riain's broom.." Seamus watched as his seventeen year old brother looked up at him quickly, before returning to chase their younger fifteen year old brother, Riain.  
  
"Ah, the beautiful Sorcha..." Seamus stopped and inspected his eldest sister. Her light blonde hair matching his own almost perfectly, and the bright pristine ocean color of her eyes reflecting his own as well, the unique markings of a fey.  
  
"Come on you faerie children!"  
  
Seamus could almost hear the shout of his mother calling out to Sorcha and himself, as they hid in the long green meadows of his home land. Ah... Ireand, how he missed it. And how in some ways, he did not.  
  
Burning flesh, tears of sorrow, the undienably screech of a banchee..the lone howl of a lost wolf...  
  
"Quick! the house!"  
  
"Someone help me!"  
  
"Its here! Its time!"  
  
"Go! Leave this place...don't come back!"  
  
"But...but...me family..."  
  
"Are gone, young boy. Ye on your own now. Leave!"  
  
The incident changed everthing. His seven siblings gone. His Ma, Da...dead. He still couldn't believe it. He remembered it dimly, being forced to leave his beloved Ireland, seeking refuge at Hogwarts meeting Dean... the only person (other than Dumbledore) to know the truth of his past, the only one there to hold him at night, when his nightmares attacked full force..  
  
Maybe he wasn't as alone as he was told to believe.  
  
In the beginning at least, that was untill he betrayed him in the end.   
  
That was one nightmare he didn't stray to think upon often.  
  
"Seamus?"   
  
'Ah... fuck... Can't a fellow cry in peace' He thought, but answered sweetly with: "Yes Ron?"  
  
"Colins out here, said something about a picture... ripped, shampoo and wand... any idea what the bloody hell hes talking about?" Seamus winced as he dried his tears, and forcing a smile on his face he bounded out of the room.   
  
"Who me?" Seamus purred innocently as the door swung shut, soon followed by a loud *Thwap*.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Albus... when is our... friend supposed to arrive?"  
  
"Rather shortly I believe, Minerva." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully as he pulled a rather large pocket watch out of his robe. Profesor (Profesora in Spanish!) McGonagall noticed a picture of a wild moose on the cover before he flipped it open.  
  
"I still choose to wonder why we must call upon... him... to help us. Isn't that Weasly boy enough?"   
  
"Now, now Severus hes hardly a boy now. And we need as many as we can during this rather hard time." Dumbledore smiled, "But I have noticed that you seem to be the only member of the Phoenix who oposes this plan." The headmaster chuckled lightly, as the moose on his pocketwatch blinked, and began to drink from the stream that just *happened* to be at his feet.  
  
"Albus, how did you know about this 'supposed' attack on the school?" Snape questioned lightly.  
  
"Well, thats the strange thing." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Strange? Albus really, your one to speak."  
  
"Quite so Minerva but..." he lifted his shoulders in a small shrug, "That is not a point to be debated." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "On with the point then, Severus. Actually a... picture... told me."  
  
"A picture? How so?"   
  
"Well... I was wandering the halls, and I heard a very small sound from my left, down into the dungeons. I thought it might have been our mister Potter and the Malfoy boy." The headmaster laughed slightly at the look on the potions master face. "But alas, it was only a portrait. A rather funny one at that. An absordly large woman and a very thin man. They quickly told me a few interesting facts about Voldermort. One being, his soon attack upon the school." Dumbledore stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts and continued, "Another... concerning his new wife."  
  
Snape pretended to look shocked, " His..wife? You mean his second one?"  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head, "Yes, we will all miss Lilly Potter."  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus Finnigan glanced into the mirror, a Spice Girls towel the only thing he adorned. He silently took in his ocean colored eyes, currently a bright yellow-green and remarkably Fey. Which quickly brought up thoughts of Sorcha so he left it be. His light blonde hair was spiked up even though it was drenched with water. Silently, he sucked on his bottom lip ring as he took in his reflection. He wasn't exactly thin, but he was no where near being fat either. His nipple ring gleamed in the mist still escaping from his recent shower. (Seamus in the shower... ooo... nice...) His face looked strangely odd without his usual amount of black eyeliner, mascara, and glittering eyeshadow, the light bridge of freckles across his nose seemed more noticeable as a result. His face seemed thinner then it had been in his first few years at Hogwarts. Seamus then scrunched up his face and playfully tugged at his newly aquired eyebrow ring. The young Irish man left his eyebrow ring alone and turned his body around to see his '19th birthday gift to himself' which happened to be a magical tattoo of his family crest on the back of his left shoulder. A sprited looking fearie surrounded by silver tears which formed a glistening 'F' (As in Finnigan... get it double?) blinked innocently up at him. He licked his lips and smiled as his tongue ring grazed over his lip ring. Seamus sighed and muttered "Another day, another look." And pulled on a "Bi- Curious George" tee shirt (copywrited by the XX).  
  
In a few hours are young Finnigan was out to greet the world...er..the school. Complete with the usual grin on his face and a quirky attitude.   
  
"Sea!" Dennis yelled out as our friendly Gryffindor skipped down the hallway.  
  
"Den!!" Seamus refused to call his boyfriend anything else but 'Den'. Dan was just too muggle. "So love, what did Colin have to say about the... " He grinned, "... prank?"  
  
Dennis, who now sported blue hair, three piercings on each ear, a tongue ring and a brand new phoenix tattoo, grinned back and replied, "Oh... that! I only caught a few catchphrases."  
  
"Let me guess: picture, ripped, shampoo, and wand?" Seamus supplied.  
  
"Yeah... how did you know?"  
  
"A little red head told me." He laughed, "But the full story is so much better!" Seamus then began to retell the whole story behind the prank to Dennis as they escorted each other down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They were just about to sit down at the table when Colin came rushing over, his face an unusual red. "You... you.."  
  
"Gay, sexy, Irish man?" Seamus supplied brightly.  
  
Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice, and got a wink in return.  
  
"You... corrupted my brother!" Colin yelled furiously, obviously at a lost for words.  
  
"I did?" He smiled impishly.  
  
"Of course you did," Dennis replied dryly, "Everyone knows that I can't corrupt myself."  
  
"Dennis! Why are you taking his side?!"  
  
"... Because hes my gay lover?" The younger male winked suggestively.  
  
"Damn skippy!" Seamus cheered.  
  
"What exactly did he do to you?" Inquired Hermione, looking over her book at the trio across from her.  
  
"He did a spell to make me develop my film in shampoo! And when my wand touched the pictures, they instantly ripped in half!" Colin yelled, outraged.  
  
Dennis and Seamus nodded their heads shamelessly, "Thats correct!"  
  
"What, exactly, was on the film?" The clever girl asked again.  
  
At this, Dennis colored slightly, "They were... incriminating pictures of Seamus and I..." He coughed and blushed again.  
  
"We were in 'inappropriate' positions," Seamus grinned, mocking Colin's voice.  
  
At this there were many snickers up and down the table.  
  
Ron frowned, "Why did you want to develop *those*? We see enough of Seamus molesting Dennis as it is."  
  
The older brother bit his lip and replied sheepishly, "I wanted to send them to mum..."  
  
"Colin!" Yelled the blue haired wizard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I knew it was going to good use, I would have developed them meself!" Seamus laughed, hoping off the bench. "I'm goin' for a walk,"  
  
"What about breakfast?" Dennis asked.  
  
The irish man gave an appraising look at the other boy's body and whispered huskily, "I'll eat my fill later."  
  
Mock whistles rang from both sides of the table, as Dennis squeaked, and Colin grew more angry.  
  
"Later love!" Seamus called out as he bounced out of the hall.  
  
"That boy is going to be the death of us all... " Ron muttered into his cereal. "Hey? where's Harry?" He added as he looked around the Gryffindor table.  
  
On impulse Hermione, checked over to the Slytherin table... but Draco was there along with the rest of his crew (HA! had to put it in... hey, its better then 'posse'). Where in bloody hell was Harry?  
  
* * * *  
  
"God must hate me..." Sang Seamus as he frolicked across the court yard.   
  
"Maybe you should pray for me.." Harry finished the line for him.  
  
"Harry!" The Irish boy cried as he lunged at the other Gryffindor.  
  
The raven haired boy laughed, but it was kind of strained; as he kept shooting nervous glances behind him.  
  
"Its finally time someone knew some damn good punk songs around here." Seamus replied, smirking slightly.  
  
"They're from Canada arn't they?"  
  
"I dunno...I'm not canadian."  
  
"...heh...your Irish." More nervous laughter, "So what are you doing out here? Isn't this when you and Dennis run off to some hidden closet and snog?"  
  
"You know about that too, eh? But... naw, thats only on the weekdays." He grinned. "What are *you* doing out here? Arn't you suppose to be off snogging Malfoy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?!" Harry shrieked in surprise.  
  
"Nothing," Seamus chuckled lightly, leaning up against a near by tree.  
  
"So... um... why don't you go get some... food or something?" The Boy-Who-Lived supplied off hand.  
  
Seamus cocked his head to the side, as if listening to an invisable voice. "You guys broke up didn't you?" He asked quietly.  
  
Harry turned his head away and frowned, "How'd you know? Is there a memo going around school?" He joked weakly.  
  
"Naw, I just get the Newsletter."  
  
Enter awkward silence.  
  
"Nice shirt."  
  
"I know."  
  
More awkward silence.  
  
"I like your glasses."  
  
"Had 'em since first year."  
  
"Oh. I still like them." Seamus scratched the back of his head. 'Oi! what do you know... I'm at a loss for words.' he thought silently. He then marvaled at the thought of thinking. Then he started wondering if Harry could read minds? 'Cause he was weird like that. If he could talk to snakes, then hell, why couldn't he be a fucking psychic as well? 'Go away!' Seamus mentally urged the other boy. 'Leave!'   
  
He waited.  
  
Nothing happened. "Damn,"   
  
"What?"  
  
Seamus grinned sheepishly, "Thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh... alright then." Harry nodded his head in acceptance.  
  
"Later." With that, Seamus walked away. He swore he almost heard Harry sigh in relief.   
  
At that thought, the Clan Finnigan curiousity raised its little head and looked around... with a grin to himself, he quickly leapt behind a tree and with the swiftness of a cat (be the cat) he climbed up into the branches. He snickered as he watched Harry walk back into a secluded part of the Forbidden forest. 'Wonder what hes up to...' Seamus wondered to himself. He only had to wait a few long moments before he noticed a very... fuckable guy step out of the shadows. Thats right, none other then Sirius Black himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
" 'Lo Harry" Sirius mummered before engulfing his Godson into a large hug.  
  
"Sirius! Your finally here!" Harry replied joyfully, as he pulled out of the hug and glanced over his sinfully handsome Godfather. (Hey, its not like they're related by blood!) Taking note that he was still a little too thin, 'but thats what happens when you try to escape from an evil Dark Lord' the golden boy thought to himself. His hair had grown quite alot, it currently reached down to his waist now, Harry could just make out a few braids interweaven throughout the long, dark black, hair. The piercings-- an eyebrow, lip, tongue, and three earings on each ear gave the convict a younger look. Harry raked his eyes down to the tight black shirt Sirius was wearing, notcing for the first time, two nipple rings. Harry blushed slightly, 'Well... thats new...' he added in. As he looked back up to face his Godfather, he tried to count the number of tattoos he had now aquired. But stopped counting, when he realised that most of them were hidden beneath his clothes. He could see about four though. One, a Celtic knot encircling his arm, another, a charkra high on his shoulder. He vaugely felt magical energy flowing from a tattoo of a Druid braid wraped around his left wrist. And he could just make out a tail of a dragon trailing out from underneath the sleeve of his Godfathers shirt. His curosity fufilled he loked up at Sirius' questioning gaze.  
  
"Finally?"  
  
"Yeah, finally! I mean... took you damn long enough!" Harry tried to get back into the previous conversation, "I was out here, for an hour already. Then Seamus showed up and-"  
  
"Wait. Seamus? As in Seamus Finnigan?"  
  
"Do you know any other Seamus's?"  
  
"Ah, Gods I hope not. One Finnigan is enough for me." Harry gave his Godfather an appraising look. "What? Harry... stop! Your looking at me like you want to ravish me!!" At that revalation The-Boy-Who-Made-Out-With-Draco burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry... but that was one of the last things I'd thought you'd say."  
  
"Well... alright then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really want to ravish me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"So... what took you so long to get here?"  
  
Sirius gave Harry a quick once over, then turned serious. "Dementors... I found one up at the north cornor of the woods. Nearly caught me, strangest thing..the damn creature started singing..."  
  
"Spys for Voldermort?"  
  
"Know any other evil Dark Lords out to rule the Wizarding World?"  
  
"Not that I can think of..."  
  
"Well... you can get back to me on that one then."  
  
"Seriously though, Sirius... why are you here?"   
  
"Dumbledore called me. Something invoving Dark Lords, attack, and Finnigan. Not in that particular order." Harry glanced at Sirius, as if questioning his sanity.  
  
"Wait, Finnigan? So this is about Seamus?"  
  
"I just told you all I know. Why don't you answer *my* questions now."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"So you like that Malfoy kid?"  
  
"Did you recieve the Newsletter too?" Harry added dryly.  
  
"Naw, I recieved the memo."  
  
Harry blinked. "How did you know...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Nevermind... "  
  
"So.. do you like that... whats his name again?"  
  
"Draco." Harry supplied quickly.  
  
"Ah, yes thats it. So do you?"  
  
Harry blushed and glanced at the ground, eyes trained intently on his trainers. "Yes... " He muttered darkly.  
  
Sirius sighed, "So does he return the feelings?"  
  
"I thought so... but we kind of got into this fight and..." The younger Gryffindor trailed off.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"You see... I don't really know..."  
  
"Well... thats not helpful."  
  
"Can we please move on?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Yes, but not for long... when I get some alone time you and I are going to have a nice chat."  
  
"This isn't about Quidditch balls again is it?"  
  
"I forbid you to say that again."  
  
The golden boy sighed, "If I must..." (AN: Go read a fic called "Plugs and Outlets" its too funny.. the meaning is that the Weasleys give their children "The Talk" explaining in the terms of Plugs and Outlets. The sequel, has Sirius giving "The Talk" to Harry in terms of Quidditch balls.)  
  
"Harry, what time is it? We should really be getting up to Dumbledores office."  
  
"I don't know my watch broke in third year, remember?"  
  
"You should really get a new watch."  
  
"Yeah? Well you really should get a dog collar."  
  
"Great! Then we can go shopping together some day."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sirius, maybe your right... lets get going to the headmasters office."  
  
"Whatever you say Harry."  
  
Sirius stepped away from his godson, and whispered a few lines of what sounded like Gaelic to Harrys untrained ear. In a few moments a faint orange halo surrounded the other man and in less then a mintue a scrangy black haired dog appeared where the ex-convict had just stood.  
  
"Come on Snuffles." The younger boy laughed as he recieved a growl in return.  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus couldn't forget his past anymore. Not with Sirius Fucking Black standing only a few yards away from him. Slowly the Irish man's usual cheeky grin disappeared as he started to think about his last face to face meeting with the ex-convict.  
  
"Whats happening?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Was his only reply.  
  
A younger, more innocent looking, Seamus took in the chaos surrounding him. "Where are meh family?" He whispered softly, his unique eyes growing in fear.  
  
A man with long dark hair and olive colored skin turned to the younger man, "Are you the Finnigan boy?"  
  
"The eldest."  
  
Sirius nodded his head and with a sigh, he looked away, "Thought so."  
  
"Whats going on?" He repeated the question.  
  
"The ring has been found." At the answer, Seamus' world shattered around him.  
  
The young Irish man took a deep breath. "What... how... ?" He stammered.  
  
"Deatheaters." Sirius spat out. "Saw them apparate a few miles back. Let the... your... house on fire."  
  
"Who was inside?" He replied alot calmer then he felt.   
  
Sirius looked away again, "Everyone."   
  
"No... no..." Seamus denied weakly, and with a staggering breath he ran towards the flaming house.  
  
"What... in bloody hell? Get back here!" The shout didn't even reach the young boy's ears. Without a second thought, Sirius headed after his charge, praying he wasn't too late.  
  
"Da?! Ma! Anyone?!" His Voice, thick with accent, rebounded off the flaming walls. 'Just keep looking, they can't be dead, they just *can't* be...' Seamus regained some energy and rushed over to the dining room. The sight there knocking the breath out of his lungs.  
  
"No... NO! Stop!" He yelled out at the floating woman before him. Quickly the young lady turned her grieving face towards the eldest Finnigan. Seamus only caught a glance of crismon colored eyes, a pale drawned in face and a thin frailing body, before he was pushed backwards by a strong wind.  
  
  
"Ye can not stop me." The banshee wailed as she collected the nine souls below her.   
  
"Give them back! They're not ready to go yet!" The frightened boy cried.  
  
"That is not for ye to decide." Her piercing voice clouded by smoke.  
  
"Then take me!!" Seamus could dimly hear soft laughter as his world closed in around him.  
  
The screams woke him out of his unconsious state.  
  
"Quick! the house!"  
  
  
"Someone help me!" Seamus croaked out as smoke filled his lungs. Then he was once again forced into darkness.  
  
"Its here! Its time!" Cried a nearby villager, he pointed vaguly at Sirius. "Go! Leave this place...don't come back!"   
  
Sirius growled firecly, "And leave my charge in there?!" Like some pissed-off angel of retribution (Copywrited XX) Sirius burst into the smoldering Finnigan family home. Quickly he tracked down the young boy and pullled him into his arms. Dimly Seamus realised he was awake... and alive. "Damn that banshee..." He muttered darkly.  
  
Sirius glanced worridly at the Irish lad. "Lets go." He murrmured gently.  
  
"But...but...me family..." At that softly spoken question, Sirius glanced around the house.   
  
"Are Gone. I'm sorry, love." Quickly before Seamus could see the remains of his beautiful family, the convict gently picked him up and carried him out of the house.  
  
Seamus glanced up at the dark sky. "No stars tonight..." He muttered darkly, as tears of sorrow escaped down his cheeks. And before he blacked out for the third time he heard clearly,  
  
"Are gone, young boy. Ye on your own now. Leave!" Being spoken to him by a nearby villager. The howl of a lone pet wolf carried across the murky sky, alight with flames, and Seamus knew no more.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sea?! SEA!" Seamus quickly glanced down the tree branches to see a worried looking Dennis climbing up after him.  
  
"Den... " He mumered quietly, as his boyfriend rushed over to his branch and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Love? Whats wrong? I'm here." The blue haired boy gently stroked the small spiky head of his Irish lad. "I love you."  
  
Seamus dimly felt the younger Creevey brother kissing away the tears on his face. "Seamus... I was so worried... you've been gone for hours...oh my love..." Dennis crooned to the still body of his lover.  
  
"I'm okay, Den... "  
  
"Fuck that, you Wanker! No you're not." Seamus laughed lightly, although a little strained, but a laugh all the same. And slowly the couple climbed down from their hiding place.  
  
A young pretty girl came walking over to them, "Tell me you guys haven't been snogging for the past hour!" Scap joked, tyring to bring some cheer to her irish friend.  
  
"Nah, at least not yet..." Winked Dennis, then he sobered. "I just found him actually."  
  
"Oi! There he is!" Shouted another girl, about a few feet away but gaining closer.  
  
"Did you send the whole bloody school after me?" Seamus laughed.  
  
The new girl grinned, "Just about."  
  
"Dennis just found him." Added in Scap.  
  
"You sure they weren't making out the whole time?" SBR (SirusBlackRules) questioned lightly.  
  
"Thats what I asked, but since you guys found each other, our job is done!" Cheered Scap as she took SBR's arm and bounded across the courtyard, where two SLYTHERIN boys were waiting for them.  
  
Dennis and Seamus looked at each other with identical faces when they heard the noises of snogging not too long after.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Snuffles?" Harry recieved a bark in return. "I'll be right back. I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office in a few mintues. I have to go take care of something. Stop giving me that look Sirius! I'll be right back." Without a second thought, Harry ran off in the opposite direction down into the dungeons. In search of his prick of a boyfriend... er... ex-boyfriend.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What do you want, Zabini?" Draco drawled coldly as he walked behind the other Slytherin.  
  
"I want to show you something," The boy answered with a secret smile on his face.  
  
With a sigh, the blonde followed him.  
  
"Over here," Blaise pointed to the left.  
  
"Zabini, thats just a freakin wall- oh!" Draco was cut off as he was slammed aganst the before mentioned stone wall, fortunately the other boy palmed the back of his head with his hand, as to not hurt him.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you," The other boy whispered huskily, as his lips crashed down to meet the Slytherins'.  
  
'Well, go with the flow.' Draco thought casually as he gained control of the kiss and turned his body to push Blaise's back against the wall.  
  
The younger boy gasped and Draco though that that was a *perfect* time to slip his tongue into the others' mouth. Zabini locked his arms around the older ones' shoulders and tried to resume control.  
  
'Fuck, this is wrong!' Malfoy thought firecely, Blaise's body didn't fit against his and the arms surrounding him were way too long. And it felt cold. Very, very cold. Not warm- not like Harr- 'Damnit! Don't think about him! Just... stay here and make out with-- whats his name again? Fuck!'  
  
* * * *  
  
The raven haired boy thought he heard a noise to his right and headed down another corridor, he looked around nervously, but seeing nothing, he decided to go back to Dumbledores'. Harry turned around and saw a sight that made his breath catch in his throat and his heart to drop into his stomach. "Draco... ?" He stammered out in a broken voice.   
  
The Slytherin's eyes suddenly flashed open and he jumped away from the other boy, Draco fearfully turned his head and came face to face with Harry Potter.  
  
"Malfoy?" Murmmered Blaise as he opened his eyes, he then smirked at the Gryffindor. "Good afternoon, Potter. Is there something you need? Draco and I are quite busy at the moment, as you can tell."  
  
Harry glanced from one boy to the other as his anger and humiliation heightened, "Fuck you," He swore darkly.  
  
"I'd rather fuck Draco actually," Laughed the other Slytherin.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore, "Serpensortia!" He growled firecly, pushing his way out past the two boys. A sudden yell was heard behind the raven haired boy, who smirked slightly.  
  
"POTTER! Get your arse back here! And tell this think to leave us alone!"  
  
"I don't think so. Have a nice afternoon Zambini."  
  
Draco watch silently as a rather large snake slithered up towards the shrieking Slytherin beside him. 'Oh Harry...' He thought, 'You're such a prick. But- thats what I love about you.' Malfoy sighed and left, leaving Blasie still yelling after the two departing ex-lovers.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Come in, Snuffles." Dumbledore yelled as a large dog poked its nose into the room. Snape sent a glare filled with hatred his way, as Sirius Black appeared where the dog had just been.  
  
"Good afternoon Albus, Minerva, Snape." He said, smiling happily at the three.  
  
"Mr. Black, I am very relieved to see you. How is it out beyond these walls?"  
  
Sirius' lost his smile, "Its getting worse. Voldermort's getting more supporters each day. And I'm sure you heard about the Bones family?" The room went silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, "Young Susan was home for the day when it happened. They still haven't found her body. But, nonetheless, we have to regain our point. Mr. Black, I'm sure you're wondering why we called you here. " Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Yes, of course, I was in the middle of a mission, when your owl reached me."  
  
"Have you found the Thomas family yet?"  
  
"Yes. But no one will find them ever again.  
  
More silence.  
  
Dumbledore coughed, "Well... yes. That is your job."  
  
Minerva sniffed, "I never thought Dean would be capable of hurting the Finnigan family. Well, not after him and our young Mr. Finnigan started a relationship. And to think of what happened. Its unspeakable, I still can't fathom it. I always expect Mr. Thomas to come barging into my class late as usual, seamus in tow."  
  
"Well get use to it, hes in no condition to come back." Sirius growled.  
  
"Hes dead then? What about the rest of the family?" Severus spoke up.  
  
"Yes, thats correct. All dead. They didn't die easily either." The convict spoke harshly, reliving the moment.  
  
"One moment, Come on in Harry. No sense in evesdropping."  
  
Quietly Harry stepped out from behind the door.  
  
"I didn't mean to Sir. I just heard something about Dean and I--"   
  
Dumbledore cut him off, "And you'll never repeat it."  
  
"Correct Sir."  
  
"Thats good. Now, would you like some tea?"  
  
The whole room turned to gape at the headmaster.  
  
"No? Alright then." He said good naturaly.  
  
"Now, Sirius, I guess this would be a good time to explain your reason for being here." Sirius nodded. "Well, we have recently learned of an attack supposed to take place here, rather soon we think."  
  
"At the school, Albus?"  
  
"Correct. Now I'm sure you have heard of Percy Weasley's stay here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, that will make this easier. You will be joining him in the protection of a few students."   
  
Sirius turned to look at his Godson.   
  
"Not just Harry this time, I'm afraid."  
  
"Who else?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well, Percival is assigned the protection for our young Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Longbottom? I've heard things concerning him."  
  
"What things?" Minerva asked quietly, turning in her chair to face Sirius.  
  
"Voldermort wants him. Badly. I figured that was the reason of Percy's stay. But, why am I here? I'm sure Percy is quite enough to handle the boy. Especially after..." He trailed off, as darkness covered his eyes over.  
  
"Yes, you're correct on that point, But I fear that Voldermort wants to gain another student, almost as bad as he wants Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Sirius nodded his head in understanding, "Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Exactly, I know you've heard of the Finnigan smuggling ring. But I believe our young Mr. Potter here is unaware." All heads turned to Harry. Who blinked, confused.   
  
"Smuggling ring? Seamus?" He questioned thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes. There is much about Seamus and his family that you do not know."  
  
Harry took that in, and motioned for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"Do you know how old Mr. Finnigan is?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to talk, then stopped. " Uh... seventeen?"  
  
"Wrong, he's nineteen." Sirius answered.  
  
"Nineteen?" The young Gryffindor repeated.  
  
The headmaster nodded his head in agreement. "Correct. You see, I can not tell you the whole story- that is only for Seamus to tell. But I will tell you what I know. And I believe Mr. Black here knows more then I do as well, so he may pick up where I leave off."  
The room all began listening to Dumbledores story.  
  
"As you can quite cleary tell, Seamus was born in Ireland. Where he lived with his father, mother, and his seven siblings," Dumbledore sighed, took off his glasses, and continued. "In the beginning when Voldermort began to take power and rise, our world was much different. We could not buy wands. Harry, they even polutted the water to magically keep us obedient, I shall not go into detail of all those who were killed, those who had made the foolish mistake of openly fighting against him. My own parents included. Life haulted. His supporters were everywhere, anyone could be them. Your mother, brother... even your best friend. You could never be sure. We were forced into hiding, and sought refuge in this very castle." Dumbledore glanced around at the faces looking at him.  
  
"We wanted to fight against him, but it was impossible. We didn't even have food, nonetheless weapons. Our wands had all been snapped, except for very few who had managed to escape with them. Thats when the Finnigan Smuggling Ring was founded. They were situated in Ireland, and thus were not as opressed as we were. They started out small, bringing us parcels of food and clean water. Then they grew, soon we were recieving wands, portkeys, and even a few invisibilty cloaks. They were keeping us alive. Giving us hope." The headmaster stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But soon Voldermort found out."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, thats all I know. Maybe Mr. Black will recite the rest?"  
  
"Of course. I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I do know." Sirius sat back in his chair, gathering his thoughts, then began again. "I was sent to Ireland to recieve a cargo of wands. When I arrived, their was no cargo. I got worried and thought that maybe the shipment was intercepted. I took the form of a dog and ran towards the Finnigan household, it took me over an hour to arrive there, for it was situated high in the cliffs. They used nearby caves as holding spaces." He added as an afterthought. He then sighed and continued, "When I was about a few yards away, I heard people yelling and saw smoke... everywhere. It was just pouring out of the house, like a river cascading down a waterfall.   
  
"I was just about to detransform when I saw a group of Deatheaters apparate a few yards away. That group joined another few and began to add more fire to the house, I wanted to do something, but what was I to do? I frantically started to search the neighboring woods, hoping against hope that the family was able to escape. I found nothing. Not even a sign of the young Seamus." The black haired man sighed again as he went into an explanation, "A few years back his mother and father, Liam and Una, contacted me and asked if I would watch out for him. To make sure he arrived at Hogwarts safely. I owed them a favor, Liam was a healer and had saved my mother from a nasty dark curse a few months earlier. I had, naturally, agreed."  
  
"Seamus was your charge?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes. He was my responsibility." Sirius nodded to his Godson and began again, "When I returned back to the house the Deatheaters were gone and I could hear the shouts of the nearby villagers coming closer. I had no idea what to do, I was about to leave when I saw a young boy come running up over the hill. It was Seamus Finnigan." The black haired man lowered his eyes, "He asked about his family. And... I told him the truth. He went into denial, and before I could stop him, he ran back into the burning house. By then the villagers had arrived and were yelling at me to leave. They seemed to think that the Finnigan Clan brought this unto themselves. I was, faintly, disgusted with them. The war hadn't reached Ireland yet, and they thought that it couldn't." Sirius chuckled darkly, "How wrong they were.   
  
"But, without a second thought, I ran into the house after him. I... found him curled up on the floor, merely inches from the burned body of his mother." He shuddered, "When I... when I picked him up," Sirius' voise shook, "He awoke and murmered something about a Banshee." Albus nodded his head in understaning and the ex convict continued, "Seamus had serious internal damage, his lungs were filled with smoke and his stomach... contained traces of sashumero," Recieving a blank stare from Harry he was about to explain, when Snape cut him off.  
  
"Its a highly dangerous poison, only made in the outskirts of Ireland. If the antidote isn't consumed in less then three hours, I'm sure that Mr. Finnigan wouldn't be here today."  
  
"Whats the antidote?"  
  
Sirius laughed, "Poppies."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but allowed his Godfather to continue.  
  
"Fortunately, I had used my motorcycle to arrive there. It only took me a few hours to fly over Britain, and thats when I intercepted an owl from Remus." Sirius lowered his head, "That was the day your mother and father died, Harry."  
  
There was a startled gasp in his direction, but other then that, Harry stayed silent.  
  
The ex convict swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I... I was very close to a nearby town where the Thomas family resided in. I seem to have trouble trusting the wrong people," Sirius growled, although the name Peter Pettigrew remained unsaid. "After giving Seamus to them to watch, I left and flew to Godric Hollow. I'm sure you know the rest." He addressed the room.  
  
No one mentioned that only a few days later he was sentenced to Azkaban.  
  
"Is that why Seamus started Hogwarts when he was... 13?" Harry quickly calculated. "Because he lived in Ireland and couldn't leave the country?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head yes, "You were always very quick, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry frowned, ignoring the praise and concentrated on his thoughts. "But I'm still kind of confused... why does Voldemort want Seamus now? And how did Dean betray him?" He looked around at the three teachers for the answers.  
  
Minerva spoke up at last, "Mr. Finnigan is the only one who knows where the caves with the cargos' of highly magical items are. And with the threat of war nearing, the only way he could win would be if he could regain possission of those items."  
  
"And Dean?"  
  
"His parents were spys for Voldemort. I found that out in your sixth year, Harry." Sirius continued. "The only reason I didn't go to pick up Seamus was that, I of course was on the run at the time, but also that the Thomas family *told* me, they fucking *told* me, that Seamus would be more comfortable there with Dean. They had a "Relationship"." Sirius spat it out like a curse. "When I realized that they were trying to get him to reveal the whereabouts of the caves I got suspicious and followed them, thats when I found out the truth. They were fucking in the inner circle and were planning to... to hand Seamus over like a bloody sacrifice!" He growled, his eyes narrowed on an invisibile person. "I will *never* fogive myself for that mistake. I could have lost him!"  
  
Harry suspected that Sirius probably felt more then just a "Gardian" concern for the other Gryffindor. But he quickly shook it out of his mind, Sirius... and Seamus together? Never. But maybe...  
  
* * * *  
  
About two minutes after the girls were gone, Dennis started to question his boyfriend again mercilessly.  
  
"I'm fine Den! Really." The irish man said for the 15th time.  
  
Dennis gave Seamus a look that clearly stated 'Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?' But the older Gryffindor shook it off.  
  
"Seriously! I'm just going to go and lay down for a little bit. I'll see you at dinner. Promise." Before Dennis could protest, Seamus had already ran to his Head Boy room and shut the door. The damn thing never locked.  
  
"God must hate me..maybe you should pray for me...breaking down and you can't save me..." Seamus sang underneath his breath, as he approached his bed. "I'm stuck in hell, and I want to go home..." He finished the chorus as he glanced down at his Private Box, still on the coverlet. He went over to his wizarding stereo, whispering a sad but brief thank you to Dean for giving this to him before he had betra- Seamus ended that thought quickly, and rushed to push play on the magical box, before he began to think about that particuler nasty subject again.  
  
A mere second later the tune of "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan began to play quite loudly in his room. Without thinking about it, Seamus started to sing along with the muggle punk song.  
  
"Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting." The Irish man sighed and sat on the bed, twisting around to retrieve the box. He laid it in his lap but didn't look through the items just yet.  
  
"And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight (Get it?! Get it!?)  
This could be the one last chance   
To make you understand," Seamus sucked on his lip ring and sifted through the contents of the box, looking for two specific items. He found one quite easily, for it was in a silver frame.  
  
"I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms," He racked a hand through his spikey hair as he traced the picture of Sirius Black through the glass.  
"To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past." He sighed and laid the picture, that was cut from the Daily Phrophet in his third year, down on the bed lovingly.   
  
"I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you," With that he continued to look through the box.  
"Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you." He listened to the hardcore guitar and drums in the background, while he pulled out a worn out piece of parchment. It was creased over and over again, as if it was read numerous times. Which it had.  
  
"Together we can break all the rules  
Next year I'll be out of school  
And we can leave this place   
And never come back," He spread the parchment out on the bed and glanced down at the writing; it was a detailed letter directed towards Sirius.  
  
"So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting." He took the parchment and walked over to his windowseat.  
  
"This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again," He sang along to words in the letter as he watched a black dog run from the castle doors. He touched the pane fleetingly.  
He continued to sing the letter outloud,   
  
"I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know   
I won't forget you." Once Sirius was out of sight, he walked back to his bed and refolded the letter.  
  
"I close my eyes   
And all I see is you," He quickly glanced at the framed picture.  
"I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
And I'd do anything for you." On impulse, Seamus stuffed the letter into his jeans' pocket.  
  
"I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know   
I won't forget you." He finished the song, and with a few words the stereo switched off. He reached down to put the picture away when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
Before he could respond with, 'Wait a minute', the door swung open and his blue haired boyfriend walked in. Seamus glanced at Dennis, then down at the picture... Crap!  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: The only thing we used from the XX was the part about Seamus' family having a Smuggiling Ring. Thats all. The rest is all ours!  
  
Double: How'd you like the chapter?  
  
Mint: Next chapter we will be annoucing our new Beta!   
  
Double: And we're still accepting offers.  
  
Mint: Fred and George next chapter!  
  
Double: And don't forget about the Harry and Draco angst!  
  
Heres to the reviewers!  
  
  
  
Jastin- We're sorry! We thought you might like it! Its funny =P And and AND you got the most parts ^_^;  
  
Khrystyne- They will... eventually! ::Evil Cackle:: Loved the famous penname story! Ours is... well, we saw the Doublemint Gum commercial, and since we're twins and they're twins, we're like... " They're envious of us! We can be Doublemint Twins Envy! Muah!" And don't worry, I just spelled Twins wrong... (Mint- I corrected her^^) (Double- ::Smacks Mint::)  
  
SirusBlackRules- Look! LOOK! Sirius is *finally* in the story! ... And he never shuts up... -_-; He's light? How do you know? Actually, we saw a picture of him the other day... and he looked *fine*. We didn't even know who it was... kind of sad, eh? Oh well, at least it wasn't James and Oliver Phelps! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And we made you a character in the chapter for a present... cause we're poor... ^-^;  
  
Shadowjardis- It was a wild guess! Sorry! But you COULD be afraid of snakes... if they're really large and poisonous and evil and... wait, knowing you, probably not... Hehehe!  
  
Klea- ::Looks eager:: What did you buy? What'd ya buy?? We love to shop... cause we got looots of cute guys at our malls... ::Thinks about that punk kid with the dreds:: Oooohh.... sorry! We're happy we could help! And we *love* your penname.^^;  
  
Sita-Chan- Okay, you are now offically our new best friend! ::Helps wave FnG twincest flag.. then decides to put the flag on a pole, and the pole at the beginning of the fic...:: Those sound like scary titles o.o; But thanks all the same! =)  
  
Scap- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We put you in again for a birthday present! ^__^ We'll try and download the song, it sounds good though^^ Hope you like this chappy, Scappy! Hahaha! ^_^;;;;  
  
Tomoyo No Miko- Waves large snakes?? Ahhh! Don't get bit o.o; Well, we'd rather have snakes then... spiders. Ack! You counted the swears?? ::Claps loudly:: YAY! Hehehe^^ ::Hugs voodoo dolls and mutters: "You'll fall in love with Double and Mint... they're twins and..."  
  
Eternal Shadow- OH! Good idea! ::Hugs:: You're a smart one! But Dark lords are so much fun! We should all own one! ^_^  
  
A Bit Of Old Parchment- Thanks! Four days, eh? We hope you find this chapter sooner then that! We liked the last chapters too, especially the wedding scene. It was just so... uniquely us! Is that even a word??  
  
Gabriella- (Mint- Ahaha! Thats my Spanish name!!) (Double- Can we call you Gab? Gabby? Gabs? Gabbarella?) =P We like the Dark Lord! We'd serve him anyday! =)  
  
Louise G- Thanks! That was some *big* words. I wish we could top that... but sadly, we cannot... but we can give you pairings by the millions! Like Dennis and the Squid... O.o;; (Mint- Oh god, I can just picture a blue haired Dennis riding the squid and yelling, "Look at my new boyfriend, Seamus!!")  
  
  
Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! And please do respond more to this chapter! Tell us what you think of the pairings and the new people! Especially about the corrupted Dennis ;)  
  
  
  
V Review and we'll update ALOT sooner! Come on, motivate us! V 


	22. Wondering

Dedicated to: Tugs and Sao! Because they are the BEST ever! ::Hugs:: We love you guys so much!   
  
SPECIAL DEDICATION: Sita-Chan, our Head-Beta, this whole fanfic is dedicated to you. You are truely and utterly the best friend, and Beta, a pair of insane Fan-twins could ever have. Thanks for everything! Rock on! ::Dries tears:: Oh the sappiness...   
  
  
NEWS: Yes, we have upped the rating to an "R". If this offends you, then we are truely sorry... blame our muses! ::Looks at Sika-Chan & Sita-Chan accusingly:: Its for future chapters, so this one is kiddy safe... we think... we kind of forgot what we wrote ::Sweatdrops::  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own the Harry Potter characters, nor the song "Wondering" by  
  
Mint- GOOD CHARLOTTE! ::Squeals and jumps around::  
  
Double- Yes, yes, the best band in the entire WORLD is finally in this insane fic.   
  
Mint- And they'll be showing up alot more!  
  
Double- Along with other Punk Bands...  
  
Mint- Oh, and...  
  
HAPPY *LATE* BIRTHDAY TO US!  
  
Mint & Double- See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter: 21 aka "Wondering"  
  
Rating: NQ- 16 (We made our own rating! Muahaha! Translation: Not Quite 16)  
  
Warnings: Um... stuff happens... yeah... ::Tries to act like they know what they have written:: Don't blame us! We've already written the next chapter already! We get so confused... .;  
  
* * * *  
  
"What are you doing?" George stammered as his mirror image walked closer.  
  
"Whatever I want." Fred smiled, his voice ice.  
  
"And... and what would that be?" The younger twin asked, afraid and knowing the answer.  
  
"You."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sea?"  
  
"Uh... yea?" Seamus slowly turned around. He briefly thought, 'Play it cool... if he asks about the picture... deny, deny, deny.' Suddenly the Irish man was hit by an image of the younger boy questioning about the picture.."Oh.. how'd *that* get there..or maybe 'Ah, no... thats not mine.'   
  
"Seamus? You still there?"  
  
"No... not really. But thats normal."   
  
Dennis grinned, "So you're back to your old self again."  
  
"Yep. Myself. Thats me. Seamus Patrick Finnigan."  
  
Dennis faltered, then replied with, "I thought your middle name was Alan?"  
  
"No... no... wait... by George, I think you're right!" Seamus smiled lightly, as he approached his blue haired boyfriend. "So, what brings you to my cornor of the castle?"  
  
"Sea?"  
  
"Yes, love?" Seamus answered, but his voice strained at the end.  
  
"Your dorm is practicly five feet from my room."  
  
"Its still in a new cornor of the castle..." He muttered darkly.  
  
"You got me there. Anyways, I came to see you."  
  
"I could have guessed that. Why else would you come here? To borrow a cup of sugar? Sorry-- I'm all out. Just lent some to Peeves, actually."  
  
Dennis smiled fondly at the older boy, "So... we haven't had our usual makeout session today."  
  
Seamus played with the end of his ragged teeshirt, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so... how about we..." Dennis advanced closer, causing the other boy to back up slightly. "Make up for lost... wait? Whats that?" He cocked his head to the side, eyes intently looking at the sliver framed picture.  
  
Quickly, before Den looked to closely, Seamus wraped his arms around his... lover and enduced the first kiss. The last thing he thought before the younger boy's tongue entered his mouth was... 'DIVERSION!'  
  
After a few minutes of thoughtless kissing, the Irish lad unwraped one arm, quickly slipping his other underneath Den's shirt. ' That should keep him busy.' A moan was shortly heard,'...heh...'  
  
Trying to be casual Seamus pulled his free arm behind him, vaguely searching for the picture. He was interrupted though, by an abrupt knock on the door, which *of course* hadn't been shut all the damn way, resulting in the door flying open.  
  
Enter Sirius Black.  
  
Seamus' eyes flew open...'ah... crap!'  
  
It was almost comical really, Seamus' eyes growing twice their normal size, and a *very* confused, and *very, very* embarrassed Sirius Black still holding the doorknob. Eyes searching the room for the quickest way to escape... without letting go of the doorknob... which he currently had in a deathgrip, with no chance of letting go... anytime soon.  
  
"Sea?" Dennis questioned as he felt his boyfriend tense up rather suddenly. The hand currently running over his very, *very* nice chest pausing, in midgrope. Confused the younger boy opened his eyes, to find wide ocean colored eyes staring past him, locked intently on the door behind him. Beyond confused now, Den twisted around to see what had his boyfriend so petrified.  
  
"Well... uh... hello?" The smaller Gyrffindor said, breaking the silence of the room.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You..." Seamus and Sirius replied in unison.  
  
Dennis was way past confused now. 'What in bloody hell is going on?!' He thought silently. He looked past his Irish boyfriend(Whos hand was *still* under his shirt) to the slightly older person standing halfway through the door, hand locked intently on the doorknob.  
  
"Um... would you like to join in?" Den offered, trying despertly to get *some* kind of reaction.  
  
"What?!" They both yelled in unison. Dennis smiled cheerfully, letting his hand, which had currently been wraped around his boyfriends waist, wander lower. A small Irish 'Eep!' was heard shortly after.  
  
Sirius blushed. But... then remembered that he never blushed, I mean come on hes a fucking killer! The ex-convict paused to think about this for a moment. 'I've seen many... *many* things far worse then this, then why in bloody hell was this little... makeout session making him blush. This is insane!' he mentaly cursed himself. then thought, 'And why, do he have my damn hand still on the doorknob!' Slowly he unwreached his hand from the small piece of metal.  
  
"So... How have you been?" Seamus muttered lamely.  
  
Sirius smirked, and folded his arms. "Good. But I see you've been better." He vagely pointed to the older Gyrffindors hand *still* under the other boys shirt, and the blue haired boys hand situated on the Irish lads arse.  
  
"Yeah, well...not everybody can be as lucky as I am." He smiled, surprisingly calm. While trying descretly to remove his hand.  
  
Dennis beamed at the other boy. Then raised an eyebrow when the Irish boy succeded in removing his hand. Sighing softly, the younger Creevey brother unwraped his hand from the others butt, but not before pinching it lightly.  
  
"I'm going to go." He replied gently. "Come get me for dinner okay? And we'll finish this tonight. later, love." The blue haired wizard kissed his boyfriend softly before making a quick exit.  
  
"Damn lucky wanker..." Seamus muttered darkly.  
  
Dennis winked up at the other unknown man before walking through the door, and shutting it properly, for once.  
  
"Cute boy."  
  
"Hes not really a boy... but thanks." The Irish boy said, trying despertly to get back into his cheery attitude once again. Calmly, he sat down on his bed, and swung his legs back and forth.  
  
"So, maybe I should explain who I am."  
  
"No reason. Hello Sirius." Seamus replied smirking slightly.  
  
"Ah... you know who I am."  
  
"Yep. Pretty much."  
  
"And your not scared?"  
  
The Irish boy couldn't help it, he laughed. "Scared?" He shook his head slightly. "No where near it."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not that your not scary, mind you. I'm sure Dennis is going to have loads of nightmares tonight about you. I'm surprised you didn't throw him out yourself."  
  
"Yes well, I try to make it a habit of not hurting boys I hardly know."  
  
Seamus smiled contented, "So, I know you, you know me. Now I only need to know why your here. Not that I'm not happy to see you."  
  
Sirius was about to something very witty and very NC rated back to him, but before he had a chance to open his mouth, he noticed a picture frame laying close to Seamus' side on the bed.  
  
Interested, our escaped convict moved over to pick it up. Seamus' face obtained a nice shade of pink as Sirius stared at himself through the glass.  
  
"Not the best picture of me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"When was this taken?"  
  
"Back in third year."  
  
"Ah... Daily Phophet?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
Akward silence.  
  
Seamus cocked his head to the side, "Did you kill Dean?"  
  
Now really, what does one say to *that?*  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry walked down a deserted corridor, he had just shown Sirius to Seamus' head boy room.  
  
'Wonder what they're doing?' He mused to himself, the raven haired boy then sighed and continued to trudge.   
  
Its not like he was looking for a particular blonde haired Slytherin. No, no of course not.   
  
Damnit, who was he fooling? He missed Draco. Alot.  
  
With another heartfelt sigh he stopped to lean against a nearby wall. 'Now what? Its not as if I can just walk up to him and say, "Lets snog!"  
... Well actually... no.'  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry looked up and came face to face with Draco Malofy, himself.  
  
What a surpise.  
  
"Malfoy." He acknowledged.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Walking."  
  
"With the wall?" Draco raised one fine eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Why do you care?" Harry snapped back, not at all happy to meet his exlover... well, he was *kind* of happy. But not much. Really.  
  
"I don't." He shrugged, "You're just blocking the entrance to my common room."  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived quickly looked at his surroudings, Damn, he was in the dungeons. Fate was a cruel bitch.  
  
"Zabini wants revenge."  
  
'Well that came out of nowhere,' Thought Harry, but he replied with: "Does he?"  
  
"Yes. He's very good at that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You don't care?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I know you wouldn't let him hurt me." He was taking a stab in the dark, but it seemed to get the reaction he was looking for.  
  
Draco stepped closer, his face mere inches from the other boys, "I wouldn't?" His breath ghosted over the Gryffindor's lips.  
  
"No. You wouldn't." Harry whispered back, eyes locked with the Slytherins.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
He swallowed, 'Time for the final move,' He thought. 'Either beat Malfoy... or be taken.' "Because you love me."  
  
Out of all the things he was expecting, it wasn't *that*.  
  
Draco swiftly punched Harry in the jaw.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"Yes, George?"  
  
"Why are you tying me up?"  
  
"So you can't get away, of course." His twin replied casually.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense."  
  
"Is this too tight?"  
  
"No, Its actually quite comfortable- ow! Now *thats* too tight!"  
  
"Good." Fred replied smugly, pulling at the rope around George's wrists one more time for good measure. "You know... theres something about you being tied up thats quite..."  
  
"Scary? Wrong? Kinky?" The younger twin supplied halfheartedly.  
  
"I was leaning more towards sexy," The elder red head whispered, smiling coldly as he lowered his lips to the other boy.  
  
"Uh... now just wait one minute, Fred. You're kind of... screwed up or something right now, and when you get better, I know you'll regret this and- Ow!" George said once more.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He growled, tugging at his twin's hair.  
  
"Not that I can remember- that hurts!" George protested.  
  
Fred yanked the famous Weasley hair once more, "Then I'm telling you now. Shut. Up." And with that said, he rushed down and placed a rough kiss on his brother's lips.  
  
His mirror image pulled away sharply, "Stop it, Fred."  
  
"Are you gonna make me?"  
  
"You're scaring me." The reply came softly.  
  
"Good. Be scared. Live the fear," He smiled again, which was not at all comforting.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I thought... I... well, I thought we loved... each other." Geroge looked up into his twin's eyes, letting the other boy see the tears that were welling up there.  
  
Fred swallowed and rocked back on his heels, "I do. Or, I did. I... I don't know... whats happening to me." His voice broke as he placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Fred..." Came the whispered reply, George wanted to comfort his brother... but his freakin hands and legs were tied! He gave a frustrated sigh and decided on *looking* at Fred comfortingly.  
  
The older Gryffindor looked up and met his twins gaze, "Theres something wrong... in here," He pointed to his head. "It keeps saying," Fred swallowed and began again, "Its telling me to... to... hurt... and to kill..." His voice broke again as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I... I don't understand! So many voices... they won't leave me alone!" He grabbed his hair and pulled, "Leave me alone! Damnit!" When he looked back at his mirror image, they're were tears spilling down his pale cheeks. He looked so... lost and confused... like a little child...  
  
George swore underneath his breath, Gods he hated ropes! Stupid fucking useless muggle items, that wouldn't let him hug his brother. Wouldn't let him hold him... comfort him... all he could do was watch. Watch and cry as Fred fought a losing battle with himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
"Sure... anything you say." Seamus idly wondered what he was suppose to do now. I mean... it wasn't like he could stick his hand up sirius' shirt. Well... thinking about it now... it didn't sound like too bad of an idea. The fresky Irish lad tried descretly to move closer to the older person. 'Just a little more...'  
  
Sirius Black, was just to engrossed in his own thoughts, to notice the small fact that Seamus was gaining closer with every moment. 'What should I tell him? He already said he wasn't afraid of me... but does killing ones lover, change that?'  
  
'Two more inches...'  
  
'I can't lie to him...or... can I?'  
  
'Now if I just move my hand..there..' Seamus Alan Finnigan, was very *very* happy that Sirius hadn't moved from his spot directly to the left of him. And when Sirius wen't to sit down, the young Irish boy nearly yelled with happiness. Then it even got better when the convict decided to pick up the picture frame once again, letting his shrit ride up just a bit.  
  
'Yes. Quite, I'll tell him...now...no..now.' Sirius was just about to turn to tell Seamus his confession when he realised that... he had a lapful of an Irish lad. And that, that 'lads' hand seemed to be up underneath his shirt.  
  
"Now, this is an interesting revalation."  
  
"I'm glad you agree."  
  
"Okay, but I think if I'm going to-" He was interrupted as an involuterary moan escaped his throat.   
  
"You like that then?"  
  
Sirus growled, "As much as I *love* your hands on my chest... I have to tell you something, that you may not like...so... if you would..."  
  
Seamus muttered under his breath, that sounded suspeciously like 'Damn convicts always have to get their way...' But moved off his lap anyways.  
  
"Okay, about the Thomas boy."  
  
"Careful, hes only three years younger then me."  
  
"That may be so, but you've had more life experience."  
  
Seamus' smile faded. "True."  
  
'Ah...shit, I shouldn't have said that... now I have to depress him even more. Maybe I should call up that blue haired kid, let him comfort him... or *I* could comfort him...' Sirius took a deep breath, and turned to look at the Irish boy. Noticing for the first time his shirt.  
  
"Bi-Curious George?"  
  
"What? Oh... my shirt, its one of my favorites." Seamus played with the edge of the ragged teeshirt. "So... did you?"  
  
"Did I what?" Padfoot got confused for a moment at this turn of conversation.  
  
"Did... I mean... is Dean... you know... alive?"  
  
"No, the bastards not." Sirius growled out suddenly.  
  
"Oh... but I see you are."  
  
"Yes. I am quite alive."  
  
"Thats good.'" Seamus took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" The convict asked woridly, completly changing his tone of voice.  
  
"Yes... no... I will be... Its just that..." A deep breath, "He was my best friend, you know? He was... gods... he was... my first..." The Irish lad felt a blush creep up his neck, "My first...you know..." He trailed off embarrassed.  
  
"I know."  
  
More akward silence.  
  
"Nice eyeshadow."  
  
"You like? I think blue's more my color."  
  
"Pink, matches you nicely too."  
  
"Ah, so your a killer and a fashion advisor." Seamus mentally slapped himself. 'Bad. Joke.'  
  
"Only, when I'm not trying to escape from singing Dementors."  
  
...."What?!"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Seamus quickly glanced at his alarm clock, "Wanna go down for dinner?"  
  
"Can't. Escaped convict and all."  
  
"Oh yes, that. Well... why don't you wait here, and I'll bring up some for us. I get Harry too if you want..." 'Please say no...' Seamus mentally added in.  
  
"Naw, just the two of us is fine. But-- what about... that blue haired kid? Didn't he want you to go down with him?"   
  
The Irish boy wanted to kick himself. 'Dennis!! Ah! I forgot about him. How can I plan to suduce Sirius if I'm still with Den?!'  
  
"Damn it... you're right. But, he'll understand I mean, all I have to say is, 'Yeah, hes the guy that saved me from being killed along with my parents a few years back, we just want a little catch up time, you know?'" Seamus grinned brightly.  
  
Sirius slowly nodded his head, confused as to agree or laugh, either way, the irish boy bounded out of the room.  
  
The assissian looked around the now empty room, and then back down to the picture still in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair, which was quite long, ' I wonder whats for dinner...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus skidded to a halt outside of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Poppies."  
  
The fat lady (which didn't like to be refered to as fat, thank you very much, just a little plump.) smiled down at the last Finnigan, "Go on in. And please don't molest that blue haired boy where any first years can see."  
  
The Irish lad winked and climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Eh, look! Its the headboy!"  
  
Seamus smiled grandly, and bowed low, "Yes, It is I, The headboy. You lot better watch out! I took notes from Percy, and Penelope!" The whole room groaned at the mention of Penelope Clearwater. Next to her, Percy seemed like he acted like one of the twins.  
  
"Now I must go find my beloved." With one last bow, the Irish headboy skipped off to find Dennis.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Den replied grining, as Seamus shut the dormroom door behind him.   
  
"M'sorry! Got tied up."  
  
"Its alright, but how about we pick up where we left off?" the younger Gryffindor slipped his arms around the others waist, and began to kiss lightly on his neck. "I think you owe me."  
  
"How so?" Seamus managed out as he leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"For not finishing what we... or I should say *you* started earlier. Mr. 'Hand-Up-My-Shirt" Dennis laughed slighty, making Seamus groan as the air brushed past his ear and neck.  
  
"Hey, I didn't hear you complain!"  
  
Den bite softly on the others neck, "'Course not. I throughly enjoyed it."  
  
That was the last straw for Seamus, thank the Goddess that his boyfriend had thought enough for wraping his arms around his waist. For without him holding his body up, he would have been on the ground long before.  
  
"A little weak, are we?" Dennis whispered, as the Irish lad sunk heavenly on him for support.  
  
"You know it. I always go weak in the knees for you." Seamus winked suggestivly.  
  
"Well, why don't we move this, over there?" The forth year said, as he pulled down the others boy shirt slightly, to nip at his collarbone.  
  
"Yes. I agree wholeheartedly." The Irish boy said in between moans.  
  
They had just made it to the bed, and seamus had just started to undo Dennis' belt when the dormroom door swung open.   
  
"Well, hello Colin."  
  
"Its been awhile."  
  
"AH! Get OFF my BROTHER!"  
  
"Well, brother dearest, its actually the other way around."  
  
"Dennis IVAN Creevey!"  
  
Seamus giggled, as he propped himself up on his elbows, to look at his boyfriend, 'Ivan?' he mouthed.  
  
"Shut. Up."   
  
"AH!" Colin yelled again, "Your on MY bed!"  
  
The headboy, sat up and looked around at his surroundings. "Well... what'd you know? We are. Dennis? How'd we end up here?" Dennis just shrugged.  
  
"I'm writing mum!"  
  
The younger Creevey brother grinned, "Already have."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shes perfectly fine with it. Said something about not having to deal with 'Pregnant' girls. Actually, she wants Seamus to come for dinner, shes already planned an Irish Night!"  
  
"Gah!" The eldest brother stuttered.  
  
"Now, if you please, I'm in the middle of ravishing your brother."   
  
"Then, I'm not leaving!"  
  
"Fine. Enjoy the show." Quickly Seamus, crawled up over Dennis' body, so they were perfectly alined. And captured his lips with his own.  
  
"I know what your trying to do. And its not going to work. I'm not going to leave."  
  
Without even looking at the elder brother, the boys let their tounges come together in the Irish boys mouth. Moaning slightly, Seamus grinded his hips down into the answering hardness below him. Dennis pulled out of the kiss and tried to control his breathing. But once he accomplished that, the other boy reached his hand down and slipped them into the fouth years boxers.   
  
Silence.  
  
Then, The door slammed shut as Colin ran screaming out of the room.  
  
Smirking slightly, Seamus pulled out of the embrace and made to stand up. "That was fun." Dennis grinned as he tried (once again) to control his breathing.  
  
"We'll have to try that again sometime... well... without your brother."  
  
Dennis raised an eyebrow as he stood up along with Seamus, and walked (he hoped) calmly out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Levitate it about a foot or two to your left," Proffesor Flitwick instructed a sweating fifth year.  
  
Neville stood off to the side, his head in his hands.  
  
"Come on, its not that bad." Advised Percy, "He only brought four students--"  
  
"Yeah, to LEVITATE your BED in my DORM ROOM!"  
  
"Its just a small pop quiz for a few kids in his class," The elder boy shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Nothing embarrasses you does it?"  
  
Percy thoughts suddenly turned black at the small question... being raped, beaten and toyed with like a play-thing... "I've gotten passed being embarrassed," He replied coldly, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Watch it!" One of the students yelled as the fifth year narrowly missed the ex head boy by an inch or so.  
  
Neville sighed and debated if he should run after him or not... he glanced down and found he was playing with the gold engagment ring on his fourth finger, nodding his head in decision, the seventh year followed after his companion.  
  
Why he was following him into the bathroom he didn't understand yet.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Bastard! What was that for?!" Demanded Harry as he cupped his jaw in his hand, he felt blood dripping down his lip and swore again.  
  
"Felt like it." Draco growled out, eyes narrowed on the little trickle of blood as it fell past his bottom lip... and down his jaw... past his neck...  
  
"Fuck it, I feel like this then!" The Gryffindor ground out as he rushed forward and landed a blow to the blonde's stomach.  
  
Draco hunched over and glared up at his ex lover, "You'll regret that, Potter." He spat out.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Call your *father* on me?" He mocked, enjoying the feel of control he had on the other boy.  
  
"No, I'll kick your bloody arse!" With that, he ran over and tackled Harry to the ground.  
  
"We tried this position once, I didn't care for it much!" The raven haired boy growled as he flipped Draco onto his back, himself ontop now.  
  
The Slytherin looked up at Harry through half lidded eyes, an intense glare situated on him, "Get the fuck off me."  
  
"No, I don't think so. I like being on top." Harry smirked, brushing hair out of his eyes reflexively.  
  
"So do I," Draco replied, picking up his knee and slamming it an inch or two from Harry's... lower area.  
  
"Damn!" The ravenhaired swore as he instinctively rolled off of him and laid, panting, beside him.  
  
Enjoying having the upper hand in this fight, he moved over and straddled the other teen. "This feels familiar."  
  
"Too much so for my liking," Harry desperately tired to slow down his breathing. He was about to lift his knee up and--  
  
"Now now, Potter. Either play nice or you wont play at all." The smugness was back in his voice as he pushed the other boy's knees back down, holding them in place.  
  
The Gryffindor sighed and laid his hand across his eyes, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean, what do I want? I want you of course." He smirked at the look on his exlover's face.  
  
"What in the *hell* do you mean by *that*?! You broke up with me, if my memory serves correctly." Harry ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"I did, didn't I? But *you* caused it." With that, Draco positioned himself *right* *there*.  
  
Harry gasped at the contact, but tried to remain calm as he replied, "*How*?!"  
  
"Don't you remember, love?" The Slytherin positively purred, "You tried to take your anger out on me. I will *not* be the victim in this one, Potter." He stated coldly, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"I never said you were. You made yourself out to be one! You and your sayings about 'Gryffindors and Slytherins', thats a load of shit and you bloody well know it." Harry shouted, trying to ignore the pleasant amount of pressure Draco was bestowing ontop of him.  
  
"Is it now? And I guess me causing you and Weasley to fight is a load of shit too?" He shot back, angrily.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, "Thats what this is about, isn't it?"  
  
"What is?" Draco asked, claiming oblivious.  
  
"You're jealous of Ron!"  
  
"Jealous of what? Oh yes, I want to be dirt poor and... and..."  
  
"You can't think of anything else, can you?" Harry replied, smugly. "You're afraid that I like him more then you. You're jealous because he has more things, maybe not money, but other more important things then you have."  
  
"And whats that?" The Slytherin demanded hotly.  
  
"Friends. A caring family." Harry's voice had gotten softer and alot more sympathetic.  
  
That pissed Draco off more then anything. Angrily he pushed himself off of Potter and turned away from him. "So what? I don't care about those needless things."  
  
"I think you do." The raven haired boy stood up and stayed a few inches behind him. "But you have something that he doesn't."  
  
"Which is?" Draco's voice was small as he felt the warmth that was uniquely Harry behind him, he wanted desperately to be engulfed in that warmness... but... he denied himself that much comfort. It was a sign of weakness. His father would never approve--  
  
"You have my love. He doesn't."  
  
The Slytherin stopped midthought and gasped softly. He carefully turned around, expecting the other boy to have run off somewhere, leaving him all alone.  
  
But no. Harry wasn't like that. He just stod there, smiling at him in that way that... that made him actually feel *loved* and *cared* for.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I love you too," Draco whispered, rushing into his boyfriends arms. One thought flew into his mind, before Harry made thinking utterly impossible by kissing him senseless.  
  
'Safe.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus and Dennis walked calmly arm in arm towards the Gryffindor table, both looking extremly smug. By now, everyone had heard about the little 'incident' in Colins dormroom. Some students were smirking others were just embarrassed and trying to pretend to not notice as the two slowly apprached the table.  
  
"So, Seamus. What have *you* been up to?" Ron asked supsiously.  
  
"Up to? Well..Den here--" The Irish boy was cut off as the forementioned boyfriend clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled sweetly. Ron shook his head, laughing slightly.  
  
"Den, I'm going to have to hook up with you later."  
  
Dennis looked confused for a moment, before slowly nodding his head and whispering, "Yeah, maybe you should go talk to..." He trailed off.  
  
Seamus grinned at his boyfriend, "Exactly. But why don't you drop by my room before you go to bed tonight?"  
  
"Love to."   
  
The Irish boy smiled happily at the other, kissed him softly on the mouth, and grabbing some of the food laid out before him ran quickly up to his room.   
  
Painting slightly, Seamus slipped through the door of his dorm. "M'sorry it took so long... kind of got caught up."  
  
Sirius took one look at the nice big lovebite on the teens neck and guessed the rest. "Its alright."  
  
The Irish boy smiled greatly, and plopped down on the bed. He then preceeded to carefully lay out the food on the bed before them.  
  
"So, what have you been doing while I was..."  
  
"Making out with your blue haired boyfriend?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Nothing really," Sirius sighed. "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Seamus?" Seamus looked up at him expectedly.  
  
"Do... you... I'm sorry if this a bad place to begin talking but--"  
  
"Do I think about my family alot?"  
  
Sirius, although a little surprised, nodded. Seamus sighed and raked a hand through his spiky hair. "Yes. Yes I do. Quite alot actually."  
  
"I thought so. I do too, if that helps matters."  
  
"Not really, but I appraciate it." Sirius smiled down at the Irish lad. "I miss them."  
  
Seamus closed his eyes, "I do too... you... you can't know what its like living without them. Everyday, every minute. I always suspect Riain to come rushing in my room yelling about the latest thing Niall did to him." The Irish boy laughed quietly.  
  
"Niall? he was the second oldest right?"  
  
"Yeah, he was my best friend. Always there... It's strange now without me being able to go to him. We did everything together, and when the ring started, it was him and I off on missions to the caves to get the supplies for the day." Seamus smiled as one lone tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"The morning... when... it happened, him and I were to go to the caves and collect the shipment of wands. He was sick that day, really sick. I didn't think much of it, at the time and voluteered to go alone. Da didn't like the idea, but it was really the only choice. So early that morning I left." The sad boy lifted a hand to wipe at the tear. "I...I didn't even say goodbye. I just grabbed my coat and headed off. I remember one of the twins... I think it was Naoise, she yelled at me from the door. ' Wait, Don't go. I need you!,' But Sorcha lightly grabbed her and pulled her back into the house. Muttering something about little girls only needing showers this early in the morning..." He trailed off. "That was the last time I saw Naoise. I've always wondered what she meant by that."  
  
Sirius watched as more tears escaped from the boy's sad ocean colored eyes.  
  
"Its just... sometimes I miss them so much... it just sneaks up on you. You know? I could be in the middle of a Charms class and Flitwick could be going on about vanishing charms or something along those lines and I'll think, 'Ronan would have liked that one...' and then I'll remember that I'll never know... and that he'll never learn that charm... or any others. Just stupid things like that... " Seamus let out a rush of breath, and scrunched up his face, tugging at his eyebrow ring. Not noticing or just ignoring the tears running freely down his face.  
  
"But... but... the nightmares are the worst." The lonely boy closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.   
  
"Nightmares? You... have nightmares?"  
  
Seamus just nodded his head, which was still resting in his hands.  
  
"Almost everynight... It... its horrible... I'm sure you've noticed the heavliy placed silent charm on the room." Sirius mummered a quick yes. "I knew you would. Its almost unbreakable... its odd though, how a student like me needs that much of a spell." Seamus shrugged lightly. "Its just the way this fuc-" He was interrupted as a sob escaped his throat. "Fucked up world, works." He managed.  
Without a second thought, Sirius pulled the Irish lad in his arms, and held him as the sobs racked through his body.  
  
"Its just that, in the nightmares, I...I see the house again, and everyones there, all nine of them. There just laughing and playing around... but I know I can't get to them. I *know* it, damn it." The boy pulled slightly out of the embrace, and scrubbed at his eyes, making him seem endearingly young. "Then everything goes silent. And... and... I try to move closer to the house... thats when the screams start. There horrible... I can hear my little brothers and sisters crying, pleading out to me. Their big brother. I should have been there! I was the eldest! I was suppose to protect them! Not let them die! Thats usually when the house starts to burn... and they appear."  
  
Sirius who had been silent this whole time looked up, "They?" he said gently.  
  
"I... I... think there Deatheaters... but there not. Its... its... " Seamus started to struggle with his breath, "I don't KNOW! They just come! They fucking come and fucking laugh as the house starts to burn, as the pleas for help become more desperate. Then..." The Irish boys eyes shot open, not seeing. "I'm in the house... and... I... I know its a dream! I know! But I can smell, Sorchas purfume, I can taste their last meal. But the good smells turn into bad smells... like the smell of burned fur. The putred rank of burning flesh...the taste of death in my mouth... and I look around, franticly searching for me family, for me brothers... me àillidh (beautiful) family...I'm yelling out to them..'I'm here! a-chaoidh (Always and forever)!'" Seamus started to run off in his native Gaelic. Only stopping when his heartwrenching sobs, cut off his breath.  
  
"Seamus! Its okay... your okay..." Sirius tried despertly to reassure the other boy.  
  
"NO! NO! They were me own! My family there always air mo chùram (On my mind)! I let them down! Then I have to suffer as the banshee appears just like the first time! She takes them from me! Every single one! She wails about death, and sorrow. Then when I ask her to take me too... she laughs... she fucking LAUGHS! And I'm shoved out of the room... I wasn't even there for them when she finally took them out of this world. I never saw them happy again! They were practicly tortured in our family home. They had to suffer through the flames. Just imagine how painful that must have been! And I wasn't there! I wasn't there!" The young Irish boy felt more tears well up from behind his eyes. But he didn't care anymore. He couldn't care. Not when Sirius was there, was holding him. Was petting his face, taking him in his arms. Whispering endearments in Gaelic.  
  
"Oh my love..." Seamus heard before the strain of his past caught up with him and he blacked out.   
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later Sirius was awoken by heartwrenching sobs, and petrified screams. 'Guess he wasn't lying'. He thought before he walked quietly over to the other bed.  
  
After Seamus had passed out, Dumbledore had come for a vist letting Sirius know that he was to stay in the Irish boys room for the time being. Kind of like the arrangement for Percy and Neville... except for the lovers part, and that no one would know he was there other then a few Gryffindors. After Dumbledore had left, Sirius had a conjured a bed (he was very familiar with wandless magic) tucked Seamus into his own bed( the ex-convict had toyed with the idea with sleeping with the boy, to help him feel better, but had decided he didn't want to scare the Irish man away by accident, so had declined on that idea... well for the time being anyways) then climbed into his own bed, located only a few feet away.  
  
Reaching the young man's bed, Sirius gently lifted himself into it and crawled over to where Seamus was hunched over crying out, while still trapped in the nightmare. The sight struck a cord in the older Gryffindor, 'Seamus shouldn't be crying... hes too pure for such a thing. He should be laughing, and trying to molest innocent people. Not scared and weeping.' Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Sirus reached over and softly tugged the other boy into his arms. "Love? Wake up... I'm here." He whispered soothingly. "Its okay... let it out. Be mad. But don't dwell on it too long. Come back...come back to us... to me. Seamus?"  
  
Confused the slighty younger boy opened his eyes, and looked straight into the concerned ones of Sirius'. "I told you I had nightmares."  
  
"...Heh... damn straight you do!" The convict grew serious, "Are you alright now?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine... but... would you mind..."He trailed off, a blush creeping over his pale cheeks.  
  
"Staying with you?" Seamus nodded.  
  
"Of course, that is as long as you don't take all the blankets."  
  
"Well, I can't promise anything..." They both laughed slightly.  
  
Smiling helpfully, the Irish man pulled back the covers a bit to let in the other man. And silently he slipped in, Seamus hesitantly moved closer to Sirius and curved his body around the others, falling into the warm skin. Grinning like an idiot, our friendly ex-convict wraped his arms around the slightly smaller frame and nestled in.   
In a mere matter of moments Sirius was asleep. That is, he was the *only* one asleep.  
  
Seamus on the other hand, was not quite ready for sleep to take him over. He still felt like he was missing something, smiling slightly, the younger man opened his mouth and started to sing. Even *if* it was a muggle punk song, it still sounded sweet as the Irish mans voice rebounded softly off the walls,  
  
"If you want me to wait   
I will wait for you," Seamus smiled softly as he looked down at his gaurdian.   
  
"If you tell me to stay   
I will stay right through.   
If you don't want to say anything at all   
I'm happy wondering."  
  
"When I was a young man   
I was always a fun man," He laughed at the memory of himself playing pranks and running around the country... usually nude.   
  
"Never had a plan,   
And no security then." The irish boy frowned but continued, his eyes getting wistful.   
  
"Ever since I met you   
I never could forget you," Seamus looked back down at the killer beside him.   
  
"I only want you to stay right here next to me   
Cause everybody   
Needs someone that they can trust and   
You're somebody   
That I found just in time." He lightly traced Sirius's lips with his finger, following the curves and relishing the softness.  
  
"If you want me to wait, I will wait for you   
If you tell me to stay   
I will stay right through   
If you don't want to say anything at all   
I'm happy wondering." The spikey haired boy smiled brightly as the older man smiled in his sleep.  
  
"Now my life is changed   
Its always getting rearranged," He rolled his eyes and laid back down on his pillow.   
  
"Its always getting stranger then I thought it ever could   
Ever since I found you   
I want to be around you," Seamus laid on his side and playfully tugged at a random braid.  
  
"I'm now at the point where I need you   
Cause everybody   
Needs somebody that they can trust   
Your somebody   
I found just in time." He dropped the braid and stared intently at the closed eyes.  
  
"If you want me to wait   
I will wait for you   
If you tell me to stay   
I will stay right through," He sang softer now.   
  
"If you don't want to say anything at all   
I'm happy wondering," He smiled sadly, but continued the song.   
  
  
"Don't tell me   
The bad news   
Don't tell me   
Anything at all." He turned to stare up at the canopy of his bed, kicking the covers off his legs.   
  
"Just tell me   
That you need me   
And stay right here with me." He laughed softly when he heard Sirius mutter something about 'cold feet'.  
  
"If you want me to wait   
I will wait for you," He sat on his side again so he could face the black haired man.  
  
"If you tell me to stay   
I will stay right through," Seamus' breath ghosted over the other's lips and he was delighted to see Sirius lick his lips unconciously.   
  
"If you don't wanna say anything at all   
I'm happy wondering." He sang the last lines slowly as he reflexively moved in to kiss the lips of his gaurdian.   
  
The Irish man smiled through the embrace when he heard Sirius moan softly.  
  
Contented with life at the moment, Seamus sunk deeply into the arms of the slightly older man.   
  
You can just imagine his surprise when he heard a choked "Sea?" and turned to face a startled and heartbroken Dennis.  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: So what did you guys think?  
  
Mint- We hope the rating change is alright! It really doesn't take too much effect in this chapter... but the next... heh...  
  
Double- ::Whacks Mint:: Shush! Don't tell!  
  
Mint- ::Mutters:: Fine... fine...  
  
Double- Well, good news! The next chapter is seriously, already sent to our Betas! ::Bows down to Betas::  
  
Mint- And we are not lying this time!   
  
Double- Not like we ever lie...  
  
Mint- Of course! But, It really is.  
  
Double- And the next chapter, Rocks! We've spent the last few weeks writing it!  
  
Mint- Yup, amidst, finals-  
  
Double- ::Whispers:: Which sucked!   
  
Mint- And our computer breaking!  
  
Double- But, hopefully its fixed now. ::Pets computer lovingly::  
  
Mint & Double- Well, heres to the reviewers!  
  
  
  
Khrystyne: Hey! Thanks for the review, still waiting for your e-mail...  
  
Gabriella: Yeah Gabby! Dean and Seamus are cute together, but we prefer Seamus/Sirius! Sorry! =P  
  
Sika-Chan: Umi-Chan! Amy-Chan! We love you! Come over soon and watch our new Good Charlotte stuff and "X"!! Passions on Monday and Inuyasha!  
  
Louise G: Glad you liked the last chapter! We *love* hearing from you! You don't want Harry and Draco back together? ::Cocks head to the side:: A girl after our own hearts! We love them to bits, but we love lots of angst! ;)  
  
Tugs: Hey! Loved talking to you on-line! Hope you like this chapter, since its dedicated to you! :) Simple Paln is a great band! Next chapter is another one of their songs! But they're not as good as Good Charlotte =P  
  
Scap: YYYYYYYYYYooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu''''''''rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee wwwwwweeeeelllllllcccccoooooommmmmmeeeeeeeeee! ^_^ (Mint- That says "You're Welcome" I couldn't read it at first...) We love you and SBR so much! More about your Slytherin Guys in the next chapter! =P  
  
Aindel- Thank you so much! Yes, Sirius kills Dark Wizards... and sometimes some good ones... just by accident, of course ;) (Oh my god, we are so tired, we just wrote " Yes, Sirius kisses Dark Wizards... and sometimes some good ones... just by accident, of course ;)" And then Double wrote "Oh J" and "we are so tird" So we just spent the last ten minutes rolling around on the ground, laughing until we were crying and trying to explain whats so funny to our bemused Mother.) We need sleep...  
  
SirusBlackRules- Thats histerical! We forgot what your pen name meant! Sorry, but he's so much cuter as gay... maybe we could make him Bi? ^_^; I'm glad you like Seamus and your present! More about you and your guy in furture chapters, promise. And guess what! You were our 200th reviewer!!  
  
Sao- Your reviews were the BEST! Some were so funny! Thank you so much for all of them! Next chapter is dedicated just to you! So you get 1 1/2 chapters =P HOS seems so... nice? ::Hides from HOS:: We still love you... er... BOTH of you, though!  
  
Jastin- Thanks! We loved it too! Seamus is just so GREAT! Sorry, we love him to bits and will *never* let him go... unless... he dies... which could never happen... right? Hmm... but thats for the Sequel ;) Anyways, our computer ate the e-mail you sent us a while ago! We kept forgetting to mention it! We wanted to e-mail you back, but no one knew your e-mail addy ;-;  
  
AnimeGurl- You haven't had a chapter yet? I can't believe that hasn't happened yet! Soon, we promise! We HATE that red haired annoying prat! Have you seen the second season yet? (We got it for our Birthday) He falls in love with Yukina (Hiei's twin sister) and wears like this freakin "Love Headband" and... oh god, you just want to SMACK him! But more harder the usual...  
  
She-Wolf- Your review was so great! We loved it! ::Huggles:: You're the best!! ^___^  
  
  
Next chapter out soon! Promise!  
  
We are proud to announce that SirusBlackRules was our 200th reviewer! ::Confetti falls and bells go off:: So we've decided that she gets to pick a pairing of her choosing (one that doesn't involve anyone already in a relationship and that we can agree on =P) for the next few chapters or the rest of the fic... or something ^_^; We haven't decided yet, so SBR, do your best! We love you, gal! ::Hugs::  
  
  
V Review and we'll add some Slashy Sex =P V 


	23. Perfect

Dedication-This is so dedicated to Sao! Who we adore!  
  
We would like to add a bloody brillant poem Scap wrote for us! ^___^ *Happy, happy birthday!*  
  
*HP characters are gay!*  
  
*Hip hip whooray!*  
  
*The month after April is May!*  
  
*Um,, Draco would be a good lay!*  
  
*With you Fred 'n George plushies you will play!*  
  
*Uh, I can't think of any more stuff, OKAY!* Hehehe, we loved it! ^__^ Thanks Scap!  
  
Sita-Chan- ::Hugs:: You did a great job! we especially loved that comment about Dennis when he..  
  
Double- *Cough cough*  
  
Mint- Just wait guys!  
  
So we were going to keep it there... but... we thought you might have minded, so we didn't ::Sweat Drops:: Next chapter is coming to you soon! You rock!  
  
Disclaimer- Now fans, do you *really* think we own any of these people?  
  
Mint- I mean, if we *did* we would currently be making video files instead-  
  
Double- Of stories. And of course we would be-  
  
Mint- Posting them. But..heh..-  
  
Double- *We* would be taking part of them...  
  
::Mint and Double daydream::  
  
Mint- Good news we do own Raveyn!  
  
Double- Who is fucking awesome! If we might add!  
  
Mint- We also do NOT own Simple Plan...  
  
Double- Which is *almost* as great as Good Charlotte.  
  
Mint- Well this chapters a great one!  
  
Double- Seriously, it rocks! So we'll be cutting the authors note short this time.  
  
Mint- Yup!  
  
Mint & Double- See ya at the bottom!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter- 22 (we think) aka "Perfect"  
  
Rating- NQ 17 BC (Another homemade rating! Translation: Not Quite 17 But Close )  
  
Warnings: ALMOST male sex! ALMOST! And a big fight between Draco and Daddy Dearest... And Insane! Fred. And we mean, INSANE Fred...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Fred?" his twin whispered tentatively.  
  
"Shut up. Shut up. ShutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupSHUTUP!"  
  
George's eyes widened. "You alright?" 'Ack! STUPID question!'  
  
Fred lifted his face up to meet his brother's. "I... I... NO!"  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked oh-so-gently.  
  
"The voices... they're whispering... don't listen!" He shook his head fiercely. "Won't... won't listen! No, no, no! Love brother, never... never hurt him!" He tugged at his fiery locks. "Leave. Leaveleaveleave ME ALONE!"  
  
George was at a loss. What do you do when your twin's gone so far... that you can't help him any more? "Shhh. Shhh, love. Its alright," he tried to whisper soothingly. 'Stupid, STUPID ROPES!'  
  
"Not alright! George..." Fred croaked hoarsely. "Help me..." He locked eyes with his mirror image, whose eyes were so... so broken and lost.  
  
"I will. I promise! Just... just untie these ropes."  
  
The red head moved closer, then he rushed backwards as if he had been pulled. "They say... no... I can't..." Fred grabbed at his hair again.  
  
"Damnit!" George swore. "Look, Fred, you can beat... them. Or whoever it is. I can help you. Just undo these ropes. Please. I love you." He held his brother's gaze for as long as he could. "Please?"  
  
His slightly older twin seemed to be fighting with himself, each side trying to gain control. "Y... yes." He swallowed and shakily made his way to the trapped twin.  
  
"That's right. You can trust me, love. Good Fred..." George trailed off as clumsy fingers started to untie the knots. "Shhh, relax. Calm down, my dearest. Its alright... one more knot..." The youngest twin exhaled a breath that he didn't know he had been keeping, when the ropes fell loose around him. He quickly rushed up and enfolded his brother, his lover, into a safe embrace.  
  
When he stepped back, he saw the hesitant look in his twin's eyes. George looked down and soon captured the shaking hands in his own. He brought them to his lips and placed a soft kiss on them.  
  
"Don't let them get me," Fred whispered brokenly as he crushed himself against his brother.  
  
"I won't. I'll keep you safe, my love." George replied softly, placing another kiss on his forehead as his twin started to sob violently into his chest.  
  
* * * *  
  
"...Uh...hey, Den," Seamus answered lamely.  
  
"How could YOU?!"  
  
"Dennis!"  
  
"How FUCKING could you?!" the other boy shrieked.  
  
"Dennis! Please! If you're going to yell at me, can you at least keep it down? I don't want to wake... " He pointedly looked down at the still form of Sirius.  
  
"What?! I just saw you... you... KISS that guy, and now you WANT me to KEEP it bloody DOWN?! I fucking well think NOT!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Den! You don't understand..."  
  
"Try me," he replied, calming down slightly.  
  
"It's just that... he was *there*. He's the one who saved me when those... Death Eaters attacked my house. He was my guardian, for Goddess' sake!"  
  
"So, now you're shagging your father?"  
  
"What?! NO! Stop! Just listen! I... I... broke down after dinner. Couldn't take the strain of it anymore." Seamus ran a shaking hand through his drooping spikes. "And, he *helped* me. He... he *held* me. And when I had my...." The Irish man blushed slightly. "You know... my nightmares... he woke me up. And when I asked him to stay with me, he accepted. That's all."  
  
"Funny, I didn't hear any mention of a kiss in there."  
  
'Ah... shit...he has me there.' The older boy mentally cursed himself. "It was just a..."  
  
"Just a what?!"  
  
"Just... Dennis, that's the problem! I don't know what it was. It just sorta happened! He wasn't even bloody awake, for Christ's sake!"  
  
"So now you're blaming this on Christ, are you?"  
  
"DENNIS!"  
  
Den looked away from the other boy. "I guess *now* I know why they call you the slut of Gryffindor," he said coldly.  
  
"Silence, you!" Sirius, fully awake and fully pissed, pointed at the younger Creevey brother. "I don't want to hear another thing!"  
  
"And you!" He turned to face a stricken Seamus. "Get back under the covers. Now!" he barked.  
  
The Irish man looked away, hiding the tears in his eyes, as he did what he was told.  
  
Ignoring the still openly staring... ex-boyfriend (... heh...), Sirius reached under the blankets and grabbed the other boy's hand soothingly. 'It's okay' he said with his eyes, silently.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Barge-In-On-People. I want you to turn around and leave, NOW! I have had quite enough of you for one night. GO!"  
  
A little reluctant, Dennis exited the room.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"He's... he's lying you know. I've only had sex with one guy." Dean's name went unsaid.  
  
"I know... you don't need to explain yourself." 'Ah... little one, this shouldn't have happened.' he added in mentally.  
  
"So... er... how long have you been... awake?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
Seamus muttered a quick 'Yes.'  
  
"The whole time. Haven't slept since I climbed in with you."  
  
"Ah... well... I see." A slight blush crept up his neck. "So... you... heard?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"And... felt the...?"  
  
He nodded once again, a slight smile crossing his face.  
  
"Well... this is embarrassing. See you in the morning!" With that said, Seamus burrowed into the blankets, desperately escaping the slightly older man's gaze.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!"  
  
"Oh, yes I do!" the Irish boy squeaked as he tried to dig deeper into the covers.  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Must I go in there after you?" Sirius threatened.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Seamus Alan Finnigan, I'm coming in there to get you." When the Irish boy didn't respond, the black haired man growled and sat back down at the foot of the bed. He sat back on his ankles and tried to pull the covers down.  
  
They were locked tight.  
  
Another yank.  
  
Still wouldn't move.  
  
Sirius sighed and tried to think of a way to get the other man to come out. Then it hit him. He grinned to himself at the newly-formed plan.  
  
The assassin began to tickle Seamus.  
  
"Ah!" Giggle, "Stop!" laughed the slightly younger man as he squirmed under the attack.  
  
Satisfied with the reaction, Sirius stopped the movement with his hands and pulled the covers back.  
  
He snorted as he saw the other boy feign sleep. "I know you're awake..."  
  
"No, you don't..." Seamus sleepily murmured, scrunching his eyes up tightly.  
  
Sirius found himself actually *really* smiling. He hadn't done that in... a long time. He stared down at the boy who was the cause of all these new emotions running through him. 'Heh... this should get him to wake up...' he thought evilly.  
  
He carefully situated himself so that his knees were on both sides of the other man's waist, gently straddling him. Sirius was almost *positive* that he heard Seamus' breath come out a little shaky and stilted.  
  
Experimentally, he ran his hands lightly down the Irish man's chest, then slipped them underneath the shirt. Seamus took in a deep breath and shivered at the contact.  
  
"Cold, love?" Sirius murmured in that unbelievable seductive tone.  
  
Seamus didn't trust himself to speak and just nodded his head.  
  
"That won't do then..." he whispered and ran his hands up the other man's chest, playfully tugging at the nipple ring. He heard his spikey haired soon-to-be-lover moan softly."Still cold?" he asked quietly.  
  
"N... no... hot, very ho- Oh!" Seamus' eyes flew open when he felt Sirius's tongue make a deliciously sinful trail from his belly button up to his nipple. It was the last straw when he took his ring in his mouth and tugged once more. The slightly younger man bucked his hips upward.  
  
Sirius stifled the other man's moan by kissing him fiercely. "You're." Kiss. "Driving." Another strong kiss. "Me." Seamus slipped his tongue into the black haired man's mouth. "Fucking insane!" he growled around the kiss.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" he murmured breathlessly, continuing the battle of tongues that was going on.  
  
Sirius pushed Seamus back down on the bed, moving his hands above his head, "Yes. We better stop," he gasped. "Or.. or else I'm going to lose control... and that would be bad," he panted out.  
  
"To ye maybe." He struggled to get closer, "I say we try it and find out," he said hoarsely, his accent more profound.  
  
"Stop it," the ex-convict growled out, grinding his hips down onto the other man's erection. Sirius closed his eyes, trying to grasp as much as control as he could. With a groan, he pulled himself off of Seamus and stood beside the bed, trying to regain his breath.  
  
The Irish boy sat up gasping, "Damnit! Don't start what you're not going to finish!" He tried to look pissed off, but it came off more like 'Sexually Frustrated'.  
  
"You're vulnerable right now, and as much as I would *love* to..." He glanced pointedly down at Seamus' still going hard on. "I won't. At least not yet." He laughed weakly. "But right now we need to talk."  
  
The slightly younger man sighed and laid back down, "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Promise not to hide under the blankets again?"  
  
Seamus grinned. "Promise!"  
  
With a soft chuckle, the black haired man slowly climbed back into bed and settled himself down, pulling the other man into his arms. "Go to sleep then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
The assassin sighed. "Yes?"  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night." He closed his eyes again.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"Same to you," Sirius growled out, but not really angry.  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Seamus if you don't go to sleep, I swear I'll start singing. And that's a *bad* thing."  
  
"I'd like to hear you sing."  
  
"No, you don't," laughed the older man. "Now go to sleep. Now." If the Irish man obeyed his wishes, he never knew because he swiftly fell asleep.  
  
Once Dennis was *positive* that both men were asleep, he pulled off the invisibility cloak, and stepped from out behind the door.  
  
With tears leaking slowly down his face, the blue haired wizard muttered a quiet, "Bastard... he can't take what's mine. He's going to regret this..." and ran silently out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Perce?" Neville softly called out as he entered the Prefects' bathroom. He wasn't quite sure if this was where Percy would be... but something told him he should look anyway.  
  
"Percy?" he tried again.  
  
There wasn't an immediate answer, but after a few moments he heard a quiet and almost unsure voice call out, "Nev?"  
  
Sighing in relief, the younger boy rushed over to where his... boyfriend? Ex-fiance? Roommate? Was currently hunched over in the corner.  
  
"Percy... what's wrong?" Neville quickly noticed the already-dried tear tracks on the other man's face. "Percy?... Perce?"  
  
"Neville..." he whispered in a hushed tone. "I don't... deserve you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?!" was the startled reply.  
  
"You heard me..."  
  
"Yes. I did." Neville whacked the other boy smoothly on the shoulder. "Don't you dare say that again."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
Neville whacked him again. "Stop saying that!"  
  
"But..."  
  
The younger Gryffindor swiftly placed his hand over the other's mouth. "No... you do deserve me."  
  
A sigh then, "Love... you don't know. I mean... you just don't understand what happened in..."  
  
"Say it, Percy."  
  
"What? Azkaban?"  
  
"No. What they did."  
  
"Neville... I can't."  
  
"We're never going to get over this if you don't tell me what it is you're so afraid over."  
  
"You... you don't want to know."  
  
The answer was another whack on the shoulder. "Just tell me," he growled out.  
  
Percy was, to say the least, startled. "Neville?"  
  
"You want me to get pissed, Percy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
After at least a few minutes, in which Percy spent much time staring at his lover, shocked, Neville lunged at the other man.  
  
"Okay, *Percival*, if this is the only way for you to tell me..." The younger man trailed off as he sat, straddling Percy's waist (who actually still happened to be on the floor). "I. Love. You." Leaning in Neville kissed Percy deeply, letting his tongue dance with the other's.  
  
Pulling back, he stated quite clearly, "I repeat, I. Love.You. Not your past, not what happened in Azkaban, and certainly not your attitude at the moment. But none the less, I fucking love you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Percy nodded dumbly.  
  
"Alright then. Are you ready *now* to tell me about what happened?"  
  
The ex-Head Boy nodded again.  
  
"Good." Leaning in again, Neville nipped slightly at the others boy's ear and whispered quietly, "I love you. No matter what happened or what's about to happen. I'll always love you."  
  
Percy vaguely felt tears welling up behind his eyes. "Neville... I love you. Always, I'm yours." Taking a deep breath, the elder Gryffindor started his story. "Dumbledore wanted me to..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Come in," Virgina sighed, she'd have to visit her best friend later, she mused to herself.  
  
"Ginny?" Asked a rather short black haired asian girl.  
  
"Raveyn," She smiled graciously, standing up from her desk.  
  
"Did you just get back?"  
  
"From the manor? Yes, arrived only a few minutes ago, actually."  
  
Raveyn nodded her head and walked over to sit on the end of the older girl's bed. "Hows the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Mad that I left him with the children," Virgina grinned, "But what do you really want to ask?"  
  
The Asian girl sighed and tugged at her black locks, "Are you *sure* this will work?"  
  
The red head looked sharply at the younger student, "Are you backing out?"  
  
Raveyn snorted, "Hell no. You know me better then *that*. I just..." Her face darkened softly, "I just don't want Fred to get into trouble," She shrugged, "Thats all."  
  
Virgina narrowed her eyes at the other girl, "Are you developing feelings for my older brother?"  
  
The Slytherin bristled, "Of course not. But that curse Avery placed on him... its pretty intense. And when he kills," She smiled evily, "My *beloved* sister, I wouldn't want him to suffer the consequences."  
  
The mother sighed, "I know what you mean. But Tom swore that they would be safe, not that I care," She added in quickly, "But... I guess after this little deed, Toms going to offer them a place with the Death Eaters."  
  
"You think they'll agree?" Raveyn cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I'm not sure. I believe Fred will, what other choices does he have? And George... well... to tell the truth, hes always had an evil side. We just have to get him to embrace it. After that..." Virgina shrugged, "Who knows."  
  
"Where is-"  
  
"Raveyn? You in here?" A taller girl, who looked remarkably like Raveyn, stepped into the room.  
  
Virgina instantly jumped up from the bed, "Cho! What are you doing here?"  
  
Cho Chang looked around, confused, "Sorry, someone told me my sister was in here."  
  
"I'm right here," Raveyn said with a strained smile. "What do you want?"  
  
"I thought we could go take a walk around the Castle, I can quiz you for your Potions test tomorrow." The elder student smiled, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Sure. Let me just say goodbye to Ginny, here." She, too, stood up.  
  
"Great. Don't take too long now." And with an arrogant laugh she left the room.  
  
Raveyn turned to Virgina with a death glare, "Think Fred can kill her sooner?"  
  
"I'll see what Avery can do," The red haired lady murmured with an amused smile.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the black haired girl left the room.  
  
'Now I know why I never wanted a sister...' Virgina thought dryly, walking back to her desk.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry laughed as he snuggled against his boyfriend's chest. "I do not punch like a girl!"  
  
Draco snorted. "Yeah, I've noticed. I think I'll have a bruise on my stomach for at least a week. Why did you have to hit me so hard?"  
  
"Hey, I was bleeding from that punch in the jaw. I had to retaliate *somehow*!"  
  
"Oh yes, and what a wonderful job you did. I won't be able to eat for months."  
  
"Good. You were getting fat anyway."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Don't make me punch you in the jaw again."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Dennis? Dennis! What's wrong?"  
  
"Colin... oh, Colin..." The blue haired wizard sobbed loudly and rushed into Colin's bed and into his awaiting brother's arms.  
  
"Shh... it's okay. What happened?" The older brother calmly enfolded his hysterical brother into his arms and soothingly patted his hair back. "Calm down... breathe...that's it."  
  
Dennis looked up at his brother. "Seamus... he... gods... I think... I think we broke up... for good."  
  
Colin tried not to jump for joy. "Oh, love, its okay. I'm here... I'm all you need... and I'll never leave you."  
  
The younger Gryffindor clutched harder to his brother, both of them laying down on the bed. Dennis now spooned up beside Colin.  
  
"He... he... kissed him!"  
  
"Who?" was the calm reply.  
  
"Some... some old (Not *that* old... not like the authors are over protective or anything...) guy... yeah he was fucking hot... but... " A deep breath which was followed by another sob escaped the younger boy. "It's just not fair! Seamus said he loved *me*. He lied... Oh, gods! He *lied*. He was probably screwing him while I...," Sniff, "Why? Colin! Why?"  
  
"Dennis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're not making me feel better. I *know* you love me. And I love you too..."  
  
"No! Den-"  
  
At that nickname the boy burst into tears once again.  
  
"Dennis... I *love* you. I really, really, *really* love you. Like..." Colin took a deep breath, "This kind of love." With that, he gently bent down and pressed his lips to his brother's. After a few short moments he pulled away. "That's how I love you."  
  
The blue haired wizard slowly opened his eyes. "Colin..." he said breathlessly.  
  
"I know... I *know* I just had to show you. I've... I've felt this way for a while now... really since your first year when you fell into the lake... and I thought maybe... maybe... this would be my only chance to tell you and-"  
  
He was shortly cut off as his younger brother leaned away from him. "I... don't... not now... just... not now." Slipping out of the bed softly, the blue haired wizard padded quietly out of the room.  
  
"That fucking prick Seamus," Colin growled as he vowed to hurt him as much as he had hurt his brother... the only one he had ever loved.  
  
"Just wait..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Fred?"  
  
The red head looked up, tears still dripping from his pale face. "Y... yes?" he stammered.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Do I *look* alright?" Fred said, trying to regain his famous Weasley Twin attitude... but he suddenly hunched over in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" 'Dammit! What *isn't* wrong?!' he thought angrily.  
  
"It just... hurts..." He clutched at his head again and groaned.  
  
"What does? Your head?"  
  
Fred nodded a silent yes.  
  
"Come here," George whispered to his twin. He did what he was told. "Put your head in my lap, love," he crooned soothingly. Fred carefully laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Relax, I won't hurt you." The younger twin then began to gently rub at his head and hair. "This okay?"  
  
His mirror image nodded again and relaxed under the gentle ministrations. "That... that feels good..."  
  
George smiled down at him. "Just like when we were kids, eh? We use to always do this... you'd sneak in my bed at night, especially after a rough game of Quidditch." He laughed. "Remember?"  
  
Fred smiled weakly. "Yes... then one thing would lead to another and..." He laughed softly, the pain momentarily gone. "I miss those days."  
  
"They haven't gone far, my love. We can have them back. Everything will be the same again once we get you better..."  
  
"But... but, what if I *don't* get better? What if... what if," he swallowed, "I get *worse*?"  
  
"No!" George choked out. "That will *not* happen! I *won't* let it! We will fight this! And we will win, damnit!"  
  
"What happens if we don't?" came the whispered reply, "You saw what I did before... I don't want to hurt you again, George! I couldn't- " He was cut off by a sob. "I couldn't *live* with myself!"  
  
"That won't happen again! I won't allow it! We can stop this thing, Fred! I know we can!"  
  
"I... I don't know. I need... to go..." he muttered quickly and began to stand. He swayed on the spot, but continued to stumble down the corridor, clutching at the walls for support.  
  
"Fred, no, wait!" George cried after him. He tried to stand, but found himself tangled in all the ropes at his feet. It was a few minutes before he could free himself, but by then... His twin was gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dennis calmly walked away from his brother's dorm. "He... he... kissed me. *Kissed* *me*. And... he was *good*," he said out loud to no one in particular. 'Ack! What am I saying?! He's my fucking brother! My brother! But he was so good... *so-very-good*...' He slowly lifted his hand up to trail across his lips. 'But... since I fell in the lake? That was years ago. I was a first year, for God's sake! I... I was still innocent... I mean... ack!' The blue haired boy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice as he entered his own dorm and fell into his warm, comforting bed.  
  
'That must be why he was so mad at Seamus... he was jealous. But... but... do I like him... that way also?' Dennis stopped to think about that for a moment. 'He's always been there for me... even before Seamus. He's my older brother. I've always loved him, but... in that way? Maybe-' The younger brother's thoughts were cut off as someone jumped into his bed... actually as someone jumped on him, while he was in his bed. Only one person would do that:  
  
"Ginny!" he whispered excitedly.  
  
"Shush! You wanker! Let me spell the curtains." Virginia quietly murmured a familiar charm and watched as the magic worked to silence the curtains surrounding them.  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"I missed you, too! I am really sorry it's taken me this long to visit you! But... I have a good excuse!"  
  
Dennis glanced at her still flat belly. "Did you? I can't tell. I guess Tom's concealment charm is still working."  
  
"Yup! I had the babies!"  
  
"Oh, wow... that's great, Gin! Wait... babies?"  
  
Virginia smirked at her friend, her *best* friend. "Yeah, I had triplets!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Triplets?! Holy crap! Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, a very big ouch."  
  
"Where are the kids? ... Mommy... heh..."  
  
The red haired lady (Mint- would you be a woman if you gave birth? I would hope so!) whacked her friend. "There with Tom."  
  
"The Dark Lord is taking care of children... I thought I'd never see the day... wait... what gender are they?"  
  
"Two boys and one girl. Gorgeous, I might add."  
  
Dennis smirked up at her. "So, how's Voldie?"  
  
"Great! He loves the father deal a little too much... he's already making plans for Eavan, that's the eldest, to become the new Dark Lord."  
  
"He would... what are the other names?"  
  
"Well, there's the eldest, Eavan Fire, then its Eavick Ice, and last, my little daughter, Eavalyne Storm. I can't wait for you to see them!"  
  
"Am I still going to the manor tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course... if you still want too."  
  
"I've been going there every Sunday since you two got together! Why would I want to stop now?!"  
  
"Oh, shut up." The Dark Lady laughed slightly. "So, Dennis, what's been going on in your life?"  
  
The blue haired wizard's smile faded. "A lot, actually."  
  
"Oh, love, what happened? Is it about Seamus?"  
  
The boy nodded softly. "Yeah, we... we... broke up. For good. I guess he's going for some old (Hey! Like we said, he's not *that* old!) guy. Well... a totally hot old guy. But still... I saw them kiss... and do other stuff." Virginia pulled her friend into her arms, kissing his forehead gently.  
  
"And when I went to go talk to Colin... you... know in his bed. He... uh... well, he..." Dennis blushed a little.  
  
"He kissed you, didn't he?"  
  
"Kind of... is that okay? I know you're fine with the gay thing... but... gay brothers...together... do you think that's a disgusting thing?"  
  
"You're forgetting that I have Fred and George for brothers. And let's not leave out Bill and Charlie. So it's safe to say that I'm not about to debate incest laws with you."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"So, the kiss... how was it?"  
  
"So very, very, *very* good. But... I don't know... he says he loves me... since my first year, actually... but I don't think I'm ready for... you know... anything. Not after Seamus. Certainly not a relationship with my older brother."  
  
"Well, what about in the future?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't think I *have* a future."  
  
Ginny was, to say the least, *very* confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know that offer Tom keeps offering me?"  
  
"As part of the inner circle? Which, by the way, also contains Bill and Charlie. Fucking pricks... never told me."  
  
"Really? That's kind of... wicked..."  
  
The Dark Lady gave him a strange look.  
  
"But, getting to my point. And I actually *have* a point this time. I think I'm going to accept."  
  
"Wait... and be... one of the heads of the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
A pause then, "Oh! Dennis! I'm so happy! That's great!"  
  
The boy grinned openly. "I'm glad you like the idea."  
  
"I love it! I can't wait for Sunday!"  
  
"Well," Den said as he glanced at the clock beside his bed, "it's nearly two a.m. Maybe we should get some sleep...you wanna stay here?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Cuddling under the covers, the two best friends forced themselves into sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Must go... get... far away... must run... must not... hurt... must... KILL... NO!" Fred murmured out loud as he ran drunkenly down a corridor, his eyesight blurry and his mind in a dense fog. "Where... am I? Not... supposed to be... here... " His eyes swung around the empty hallway as his body swayed on the spot. He suddenly clung to the stone wall for balance. "No... no... NO! Don't... listen... must be... strong... will... fight... will... LOSE! DAMNIT!" The red head cried, slowly inching down the stone wall. His eyes surveyed where he was: near the dungeons in a remote part of the castle.  
  
Barely anyone ever came down here, which meant he was safe... he couldn't hurt anyone. Fred swallowed and carefully started to walk down the corridor again, but it was getting harder and harder to move his feet.  
  
Fred felt like he was stuck in quicksand, sinking slowly to his death. Every move, every thought just made him drown faster and faster... until he finally stopped fighting it. And just let it take him away, away to a place where no one was and no one would ever be. A place where he would be alone and not be able to hurt anyone. The world would be safe; safe from Fred and his insanity.  
  
Where was this place?  
  
Hell.  
  
"George..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Raveyn! Wait up!" laughed a tall, pretty girl with straight black hair and Asian features.  
  
"You're too slow, Cho! You can't even catch your little sister? And you call yourself a Seeker!" grinned a cheeky second year as she barreled down a corridor.  
  
"Oh, that's it! You're going down sis!" Cho smiled, increasing her speed. She was about a yard or two away from the younger girl when Raveyn suddenly halted in her place. Cho stopped shortly behind her, and walked beside the second year. "What's wrong- oh! That's Fred!" she cried, pointing to the crumpled body huddled in a small corner.  
  
"One of the Weasley twins? How do you know which one it is?"  
  
"Fred has a small scar on his forehead from a Bludger attack back in fifth year..." The Ravenclaw Seeker murmured, not really paying attention to her younger sister as she walked closer to the male.  
  
"He's so pale..." She swallowed, 'Is this what a corpse looks like?' she thought silently, hoping the red head wasn't dead. She stretched a shaking hand out and placed it on the twin's shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
Fred flinched at the human contact, scrambling closer to the wall. 'Leaveleaveleaveleave! I don't... want to hurt you... go away!' he urged silently.  
  
"Fred? It's me... Cho," she whispered gently, moving her hand towards his chest to check for a heartbeat.  
  
'Kill her. She hurt George. I saw her. And she wants to kill you... and if you die, she'll be able to kill George too... She'll torture him first... then cut him with a knife... blood will fall like tears down pale, pale cheeks... then she'll rape him... she told me. Kill her, Fred. KILL HER!' a dark and evil voice whispered.  
  
Fred's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the older girl's arm and twisted it. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" he yelled, jumping to his feet, pulling the Ravenclaw in front of him, her arm twisted painfully behind her. "You hear me? He's mine!" He yanked her closer.  
  
"Wha... what? I don't understand- OW! Fred! Its me, Cho! I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go! Fred!"  
  
"What's happening?" whispered a frightened Raveyn, stepping farther from her sister and the angry boy.  
  
Cho's eyes focused on her younger sister. "Raveyn, get help! Quick!"  
  
The fellow Ravenclaw nodded her head and sprinted down the corridor.  
  
"I know what you did," Fred murmured into Cho's ear, "I know what you *plan* to do. And I won't let you." He laughed coldly, using his free arm to pull out his wand. "You won't hurt him. Not again."  
  
Cho tried to free herself, "I don't know what you're talking about! Please! Let me go!" she begged.  
  
'She's lying! She has him tied up in a closet right now, waiting for her to come and kill him! He needs you! You have to save George! You have to kill the girl!' the voice whispered again.  
  
"Shut up! You're going to die," Fred whispered fiercely, flinging Cho from his arms, causing her to fall forward and crash down to the ground. "And I'm going to kill you slowly." He stepped closer. "Sloooowly." He punctuated the word by stepping on her arm, the one he had twisted before, and grinding down on it with his trainer. "And I will enjoy every minute of it." He smiled down at her, pointing his wand at her heart. "Scream for me, love." Fred purred before shouting, "Crucio!"  
  
Cho obeyed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Raveyn skidded to a halt as she heard the delightful high pitched scream of her older sister in pain. She slowly turned around and laughed. "Guess this makes me an only child..." She laughed again and calmly walked back to her common room. She still had homework to finish.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco parted ways with Harry and made his way to his own dorm. 'Fucking prick... making me fall in love with him.' He smiled faintly, then erased it from his face. 'I'm getting too soft, maybe I should plan for me and Harry to have a nice... long... makeout session and *accidently* let Pansy come across us. But where can we be to have her see us...in her dorm... screw that! In her *bed*.' With a plan already forming in his head, Draco sat gingerly on his own bed.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy! Mail for you." A random sixth year threw a white envelope on his bed.  
  
Slowly, the blonde haired man turned it over to see the Malfoy seal stamped across the top. 'Ah, gods... father.' He carefully opened it, pulled out the thick parchment, and began to read...  
  
"Draco. Home."  
  
"What the fu-" The younger Malfoy didn't have time to finish the curse before he felt a rather sharp tug below his navel. As he was transported quickly to what he hoped would be Malfoy Manor, one thought echoed in his mind:  
  
'Portkey.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"When is Draco supposed to arrive, dear?"  
  
Lucius looked quickly over at his wife. "Any moment now, actually. Is his room prepared?"  
  
"You know he won't let anyone enter his room. Not even the house elves."  
  
The elder Malfoy smirked slightly. "Yes, I know. I just love hearing the house elves cry out when the burning protection charm takes effect whenever they try to get into his room." He laughed lazily.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Oh, Draco's home."  
  
"Father! Father! I said no more freakin' portkeys!"  
  
"Son, think about that. How else would we get you to come home so soon?"  
  
"And no more swears!"  
  
"Mother, I believe I can say 'freakin' without anyone becoming offended."  
  
"Now, darling, Draco is quite right."  
  
"I still don't like it."  
  
"Narcissa, dear, why don't you leave us alone for a bit?"  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later Draco. Lucius."  
  
They both nodded their heads, and the only female Malfoy walked swiftly out of the room, clasping the door behind her.  
  
"Okay, what's going on, Father?" The young Slytherin's voice grew cold and demanding.  
  
"Our master wants to know how you're doing in your schooling."  
  
"Tell Voldemort I'm doing *fine*."  
  
"Draco. One more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How's your... *relationship* doing?"  
  
'Crap... Harry? He knows and he's not killing me?' he thought silently. "What do you mean, Father?"  
  
"Why, Pansy, of course."  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"Pansy. You two *are* getting married soon."  
  
Draco cringed. "Actually, we broke up."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Draco stood perfectly still, not showing any sign of pain, nor showing any emotions. Eyes straight, not seeing. Legs locked, head poised, lips pressed tightly together.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
"Fuck... you..." he managed out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Now, now, Draco. Play nice."  
  
After what seemed an eternity, the Crucio curse lifted, and Draco, feeling utterly exhausted, slumped to the ground.  
  
"Up, Draco."  
  
"Yes, Father." The young Malfoy stood up on unsteady knees.  
  
"I will owl Pansy."  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "No? Of course, *you'll* owl her."  
  
"No."  
  
The elder man sighed. "Listen, boy--"  
  
"I do not want to be married to that... wench."  
  
"Wench?" He chuckled lightly. "That is not for you to decide. I'll have your mother owl her then."  
  
"I do not--"  
  
"Goodbye, Draco."  
  
"You can't dismiss me that easily. Surely you know that by now," the younger blonde scoffed.  
  
"I'm surprised by your actions. You need more discipline. I'll have a talk with Parkinson and --"  
  
"Father. For the last time, no. I will *not* owl her, I will *not* get back together with her, and I will *certainly* *not* marry her!"  
  
"Lower your voice, Draco. I will not accept that sort of disobedience in my home."  
  
The young Slytherin stepped closer, a glare controlling his face and voice. "Then next time, Father dear, don't portkey me here."  
  
"Enough! I won't tolerate this. If you want to make things difficult, then fine. You have accomplished your goal. Now go and make up with Parkinson," Lucius growled out.  
  
"Are you getting deaf in your old age?! I said NO."  
  
"Why do you dislike her so? She's the perfect match for you. Her family can be traced as far back as ours, she's rich and powerful. What is the problem?"  
  
"She's not Harry!" he shouted angrily. His eyes instantly widened at his huge blunder. "Dammit," Draco cursed underneath his breath, and waited for his father's reaction.  
  
Lucius stayed very quiet and still. He looked at his son carefully, his face betraying no sign of emotion.  
  
The silence stretched on.  
  
"Father?" he asked carefully.  
  
"You will leave Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Pack your things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Draco stared at his father in shock. He then reached out to touch his arm to try and put some reason in him. He couldn't possibly leave Hogwarts!  
  
Lucius pulled away roughly. "Don't touch me, you queer."  
  
The blonde tried to fight the tears that were begging to be released. Once he had his emotions in control, he turned his cold glare onto the man who had raised him. "Disgusted that I'm following in your footsteps?"  
  
The elder Malfoy steeled his gaze and clenched his teeth together. "What ever are you talking about?"  
  
Draco gave an abrupt, cold laugh, "You think I wouldn't know? Everyone knows how you were fucking around with Snape. And we mustn't forget dear old *Voldie*." He spat out the name like a curse. "Don't judge me by my actions when you're willing to forget yours."  
  
Lucius lashed out and slapped his son.  
  
The younger man glared at his father with hatred, making sure not to touch his cheek as he felt the red handprint already forming. "Another one of your gifts? I've gotten use to them by now," he sneered.  
  
"Shut up, boy. You're lucky you're still standing."  
  
"A threat? How quaint."  
  
"You forget I'm still your father and I demand respect. I control your future. You'd do well to remember that."  
  
"My future?" he scoffed, "All you care about is if I join the Death Eaters or not. And of course," Draco smirked, "If I plan to kill Potter. How ironic."  
  
"How dare you?! I raised you, gave you the best clothes and education available, took care of your every need, and this is how you repay me?!"  
  
"*Repay*? How I *repay* you? I'm surprised I still call you Father."  
  
"You're just like your mother. An ungrateful bitch."  
  
"Don't you *dare* bring Mother into this!" he shouted in outrage.  
  
"You are not my son." The statement was said quietly but firmly.  
  
Draco was suddenly filled with untamed anger and a little hurt. The younger Malfoy opened his mouth, letting a soft tenor voice fill the air.  
  
"Hey, Dad, look at me," Draco demanded, stepping closer to the older man.  
  
"Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think I'm wasting my time doing who I wanna do?" Harry fleetingly entered his mind.  
  
"'Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along,"  
  
"And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud," The sentence was sung softer then the first line.  
  
"I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me." Draco turned his back to the man he had once called father and continued.  
  
"'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever." He glanced up at the portraits surrounding the walls. His whole family sneered back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be perfect." He swallowed and looked back at the elder Malfoy.  
  
"Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect." He shook his head slowly and looked away once more, refusing to meet the other man*s gaze.  
  
"I try not to think." Draco placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero?" With that line, stormy grey eyes met icy blue ones.  
  
"All the days you spend with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore," It was Lucius' turn to look away first.  
  
"And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud." Draco sighed and continued.  
  
"I'm never gonna be good enough for youI can't stand another fight!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"And nothing's alright... Nothing's gonna change the things that you said." 'Queer' flashed through both minds as well as 'You are not my son.'  
  
"Nothing's gonna make this right again." Lucius began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Please don't turn your back." The elder Malfoy stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you," Draco swallowed again and walked over to stand in front of his 'father'.  
  
"'Cause you don't understand."  
  
Silence.  
  
They locked eyes, each refusing to look away.  
  
Finally Lucius opened his mouth. "You're right. Nothing can make this right again. Goodbye, Draco." With that said, the older blonde left the room, never looking back.  
  
The younger Malfoy looked away angrily, ignoring the sting of tears behind his eyes. "Have it your way." Draco returned to Hogwarts in a matter of moments, only to fall into a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
And Narcissa wept bitter tears for the family she had just lost.  
  
* * * *  
  
Double- What did ya guys think?  
  
Mint- We know, angst! But thats the way we like it!  
  
Double- ::Grins, and shoves Mint::  
  
Mint- What?! Are we starting a mosh pit here?!  
  
Double- Of course, baby sister!  
  
Mint- ::Growls::  
  
Double- Eep! Well, before *Minty* *Fresh* and I here start a nice little mosh pit, we better tell you guys about the next chapter.  
  
Mint- Which *isn't* written yet!  
  
Double- Sorry! But we are going to post this, and then we're going to start work on the next one.  
  
Mint- Yup! And we can NOT wait! Its going to be wicked!  
  
Double- Really, really, *really* wicked.  
  
Mint- And we actually know the song for it, *before* we started writing it!  
  
Double- Well truth be told-  
  
Mint- ::Looks oddly at Double:: When did you start telling the truth?  
  
Double- Just. wait. For. The. Mosh. Pit.  
  
Mint-... ::Whimpers:: ...  
  
Double- Well, we thought at first we were going to use Hoobastank "Running away" 'cause we have a nice new twist coming up... heh...  
  
Mint- And it *is* good!  
  
Double- But we were reading the lyrics over and we thought...  
  
Mint- We *thought* something?  
  
Double- Mosh Pit.  
  
Mint- Yes, er... we thought--  
  
Double- That we wanted something better. So we just downloaded about... oh...  
  
Mint- 20 something songs from our new favorite band. And we were looking through *those* lyrics and we saw (one of our faves from before) so we clicked on "Read Lyrics"-  
  
Double- And our mouths dropped. It was Fucking-  
  
Mint- PERFECT!  
  
Double- So that was that. And we have it currently on repeat right now.  
  
Mint- So untill the next chapter kids!  
  
Double- Be strong, Walk on!  
  
Mint- You *stole* that from *me*!  
  
Double- ...heh... mosh pit. ::Shoves Mint::  
  
Mint- ::Grins, and shoves back::  
  
Double & Mint- ::Pushing each other around and manage to gasp out:: Heres to the reviewers!  
  
Tomoyo no Miko- ::Grins:: Thanks! Like the Colin in this part? Everyone loves gay incest! And Good Charlotte shall triumph... as will Simple Plan o.O;;  
  
Yami Baka- Cute name^^; We're glad you like this chapter! We had alot of fun writing it. Yeah... we don't feel bad for Dennis. But we're glad someone does! (Mint- As long as its not us) Though, Mint feels bad for Colin. And Double... well... Double never feels bad, so its okay! (Double- ::Growls::)  
  
Sao- OoooOOO... man eating rabbits... but, we're women! So we're safe, right? Right? ::Quickly pushes the update button:: Heh... heh... ::Ties up HOS and runs::  
  
SirusBlackRules- You forgot Padma! ::Mint growls in the background:: Double is Parvati and Mint is Padma, we're trying out for the fifth Harry Potter movie =P We miss the gayness too... ::Sighs:: But we *love* torturing Fred and George! Its just so much fun... but it will make sense in later chapters... ::Wink wink:: If you don't want a new paring of your choosing, then pick something else, we'll be happy to oblige ^_^  
  
Gabriella- We do too ;-; I'd recommend going to www.snitchfiction.net and www.inkstainedfingers.com GREAT fanfic sites with NC-17. And Snitch has EVERY pairing ever imaginable. We love Seamus and Sirius though! But we'll add more Harry/Draco parts just for you, Gabby dear ^_~  
  
Aindel- More plot twists? ::Cackles:: Just wait... ::Looks behind them and sighs:: Hermione and Ron seem to be avoiding each other. We've been *trying* to get them together... but... ::Points at Ron who seems to be hugging a nearby tree, while Hermione just glares at him:: Don't ask... Double and Mint seem to be REALLY bad at love spells... (Ron- Oh tree, how I love thee...)  
  
Sika-Chan- Your dad? ::Shudders:: We've heard the tales of horror... and we've managed to escape them by mere seconds... ::Glomps Umi-Chan:: We love you! Even more then we love Seamus and Sirius o.O;;  
  
Khrystyne- Its okies^^; We'll send you the next chapter as soon as we finish it! Thanks!  
  
Scap- The poem was bloody brillant!! Hope you dont mind that we posted it^^; We just loved it so much! Had us laughing histerically! What a good idea! We'll check it out! You sure you want Sevie? We can give you Albus... XD  
  
Tugs- Thanks! We try! But we only write this fic for such wonderful reviewers like you^^ Yes, poor poor Den... but things will be going differently for him from now on... ::Evil grin::  
  
Louise G- Thanks. Sorry, but we love Seamus and Sirius and will defend them till death. Remember what we did to SirusBlackRules when she hated Fred n' George? Speaking of, you'll see what has happened to Double's beloved Fred soon. Promise. We keep forgetting about Ron and Hermione... we'll try and put them in the next chapter just for you! But don't be dissing S & S, man. Thats just wrong! =P  
  
She-Wolf- The next chapter is so dedicated to you! We're more like daemons... causing such pain to our lovely characters ::Pulls out plushies and begins to stick pins into them:: Bwahahaha!  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! We love you all!  
  
IMPORTANT/READ:  
  
GOOD NEWS: (We got this in an e-mail from the beautiful Tomoyo ::Huggles to death::)  
  
I just got word that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will  
  
be in bookstores on 21st June, 2003 and will be 768 pages long.  
  
Here's the official e-mail:  
  
In making the joint announcement, Nigel Newton, Chief Executive of  
  
Bloomsbury Publishing in Britain and Barbara Marcus, President of  
  
Scholastic Children's Books in the United States said, 'We are  
  
thrilled to announce the publication date. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is absolutely superb and will delight all J K Rowling's fans. She has written a brilliant and utterly compelling new adventure, which begins with the words:  
  
"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and  
  
a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive . The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four."  
  
Later in the novel, J K Rowling writes:  
  
"Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses.  
  
`It is time,' he said, `for me to tell you what I should have told you  
  
five years ago, Harry.  
  
Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything.' " '  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is over 255,000 words  
  
compared to over 191,000 words in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The new book is 38 chapters long, one more than Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
  
BAD NEWS: One of my best friends, Lianne, gave me a link to read something about J.K. Rowling. I've lost the link, but Mint has found new one!  
  
http://www.sfgate.com/cgi- bin/article.cgi?file=/chronicle/archive/2001/11/18/IN92578.DTL  
  
Anyways, in another article J.K. Rowling states that she is putting a stop to all Slash stories. Her lawyers are writing all the major Slash fansites and asking them to take them down.  
  
Now, do Double and Mint *ever* listen to authority? Mint's favorite saying is, "Fuck you and your authority!" While flipping them off... Double just holds her back and cheers her on, while causing physcological damange to whoever messes with her baby twin sister.  
  
As we were saying, We have decided to make our own little Slash site. That way, if FF.Net or anyother site gets taken down, we still have ours. Anyone can post their stories on this new site. Once we make it. We've already started, but we don't like our website provider... and don't know really how to work it. So we would appreciate any e-mails or reviews giving us tips or help... or a whole new website provider to make it on! We've already titled it, "Sirens Call" So... come and help your favorite pair of insane twins! ^___^;;  
  
V Review and we'll let you see what happens to Cho... V 


	24. Pretty Girl The Way

Dedicated to... She-Wolf, cause she's so great and we love her! ::Huggles tightly:: ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter Characters... well... save for the triplets... but I'm not sure if anyone would want to own them but us^^; And the song belongs to Sugarcult, not us. Darn them and their talent!  
  
Double- ::Looks sheepish:: Sorry we've been taking so long to update...  
  
Mint- ::Kneels down at your feet:: So sorry! So so so so sorry! I mean, if sorry was a world; we'd have a permanet residence, seriously, and--  
  
Double- ::Covers her sister's mouth:: I think they get it.  
  
Mint- ::Grins:: Okay, then! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Double- And we like it^^ Just to tell you, this story is FAR from over. So no worries!  
  
Mint- This semester has just been *so* freakin busy, it's been non stop work work work work. We've been caught up in so much school crap and social crud. It's horrible!  
  
Double- ::Nods:: Yeah, but thankfully we're out now. But expect more updates soon, guys. And this is our first chapters as...  
  
DoubleMint- SENIORS! ::Does happy dance... which looks sort of like the tango... save for the twins fighting to trip each other::  
  
Mint- ::Grins:: So we hope you can forgive us--  
  
Double- and will still continue reading this story. Because we love it--  
  
Mint- and you guys too!  
  
Double and Mint- We know we have the best reviewers on Fanfiction.net and some of the best writers too.  
  
Double- Hehe... compliments always work ^.~  
  
Mint- Or just plain groveling =P  
  
Double and Mint- Well, we'll just let you read now. Okies? Enjoy and review! You can even yell at us if you like ^^;  
  
And we'd like to send a special thank you out to our wonderful Beta, Sita-Chan! Thanks, couldn't have done it without you ^.~  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter: 23 (Er... maybe...) aka "Pretty Girl (The Way)"  
  
Rating: Another NQ 17 BC (Translation: Not Quite 17 But Close )  
  
Warnings: Almost male sex, I know, we just never seem to get there... and Cho dies. ::DoubleMint secretly cheer:: .;  
  
* * * *  
  
"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said kindly, taking off his half-moon spectacles and sitting behind an oval desk.  
  
"Thanks," smiled a tall, sandy haired young man. "I think I will." He sat down on a huge, green armchair. "I haven't been in this office in over... three... four years."  
  
Albus nodded his head. "We have missed your presence on the Quidditch field, Mr. Wood."  
  
Oliver grinned, white teeth flashing in the light. "And how I've missed playing here. Playing with the Cannons just wasn't the same." He shook his head lightly at the memories. "Is Harry the team captain?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head, "he declined the offer. He was still a little... unsure about everything after his fifth year."  
  
"Ah, the Tri-Wizard Tournament incident? It's too bad about Cedric. He was a good seeker. But," he laughed loudly, "we can't all win sometimes."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the man with confusion. "Er... if you say so." He coughed and continued. "We here at Hogwarts are sad to report that Madame Hooch has decided to retire from her position of flying professor. But, under the circumstances..." Albus put his glasses back on and sent a pointed look at Oliver's bandaged wrist. "We are glad to offer *you* the position, if you would like to accept..."  
  
Oliver laughed again. "I never thought I'd be glad to see my professional Quidditch career go." He glanced back down at his hurt wrist with a look of distaste. "Damn bludger... didn't even see it coming."  
  
"Yes, well, we can't all win sometimes."   
  
The ex-Quidditch captain looked at the Headmaster with an odd expression. "Mhm." He coughed and looked away. "I'd love more than anything to accept... but I'm not particularly good with-"  
  
"Headmaster? I'm sorry to interrupt, but-" The intruder, a young girl in her fifth year, looked at Oliver. "Um..."  
  
"Please, do continue," Albus said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Oh, well, the bed you suggested has been levitated into Percy's... I mean, Mr. Weasley and Neville's room and-"  
  
Oliver's ears perked up. "Percy?" He glanced quickly at Albus. "Percy's here?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, he is now residing here with Mr. Long-Bottom. I'm sure their relationship is of no secret to you."  
  
"Er... yes, of course... I just... well," He coughed to cover up his uneasiness and shifted in his chair. "Anyways, I accept the position here. I can start work whenever you need me to. I'm going... to go.. look around the field. You know, to see how much it's changed."  
  
"Of course." Albus nodded his head. "You may leave."  
  
"Thanks," Oliver said dimly. His head whirled with the new information he had received. With a quick handshake, he left the office, a dazed expression on his face. 'So... Percy's back... and he's still with Long-Bottom. Well, I'll have to put a stop to that. Percy *will* be mine again. And Neville *will* die.' With a sudden smile, he headed towards to the Quidditch field.  
  
"Who was that, Headmaster?" asked the girl.  
  
"Just the new flying professor, Sao. Why don't you head down to the Great Hall for some pumpkin juice?"  
  
"But, I have Potions this period."  
  
"I'm sure Severus won't mind." He smiled. "Besides, I hear we're having pudding tonight."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay, I'll meet up with you around lunch time. And we'll head up to the manor, all right?"  
  
Dennis smiled. "Sure. Looking forward to it!" 'And my new job...' he added mentally.  
  
"Bye then. See ya at lunch!" Ginny winked, and slipped quietly out of her friend's dorm room. She walked down the stairs towards the common room portal.  
  
"Ginny!" squealed an excited girl, jumping up from the couch."You haven't been in the common room for ages!"   
  
A slow smile appeared on Virginia's's face. "Scap? Gods! It's been awhile! How are you?" She then noticed a very awkward-looking boy sitting up on the couch. "Oh... well... then. Is that a Slytherin?" she added in a whisper, pointing to the boy.  
  
Scap grinned, "Yeah, he sure is. Isn't he gorgeous!"  
  
"Gorgeous, eh?" Virginia's smirked, "Don't I know you?" she said carefully, addressing the Slytherin boy.   
  
"Uh..." He looked between Scap and the Dark Lady. "I..." The boy clearly looked confused. Was he suppose to bow down to his Lady, even if another person was in the room? Crap! What was he suppose to do... he was new to this whole Death Eater stuff....  
  
Virginia's gave him a look.  
  
"M'Lady, " he finally said picking himself off of the couch, and bowing down gracefully. "I apologize for the wait, I was only confused." He motioned to Scap.  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Oh... um... all right then."  
  
Scap laughed. "Ginny! Stop torturing him!"  
  
"Sorry, Scappers. Couldn't help myself." She grinned slightly and continued. "How is the undercover thing going?"  
  
Scap groaned. "I hate Gryffindors more and more every freakin' day. How long must I stay here!?"  
  
Virginia's smiled sadly. "I know how you feel. But the war will begin soon and you can come join our side publically. Along, of course, with SBR(SirusBlackRules)."  
  
"As long as it's soon... but... about the Gryffindors. I've heard that Dumbledore is planning to start 'special' classes for the older, more advanced students concerning the war."  
  
"Really?" Ginny looked intrigued. "Make sure you and SBR get in that class."  
  
"Already taken care of."  
  
"Excellent. Now... I'll leave you two alone." Smirking slightly, the Dark Lady made her way out of the common room and into her own private dorm room.  
  
"That... was very uncomfortable... very..." The Slytherin sighed softly, and leaned back down to kiss the girl.  
  
"I thought it was actually quite funny."  
  
"Shut up," he growled out.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Shh, shh... don't cry, my sweet," Fred crooned, resting a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Cho yelled, roughly moving her head away.  
  
The red head stood up to his full height, his wand causally held in his right hand. "But why would I ever do that? This is your punishment for hurting what's mine. Take it like the Ravenclaw you are."  
  
"I didn't touch George!" Her voice cracked, sobs interrupting the flow of words. "Please! Just... just let me go..." she continued, letting her head drop forward to rest on the cold, stone floor. She had been lying on her stomach for Gods know how long, too weak to turn on her back. Cho's thick black hair fell like a curtain around her face, hiding the stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. "Raveyn..." she sobbed. "Help me..."  
  
Fred backed up a step, observing the Seeker's bruised and bloody body. "Hmm, how pathetic is it that not even your *little* sister will come to your rescue?"  
  
"That's not true!" she yelled, still pressing her forehead against the stones. "She loves me..." The whispered reply was almost inaudible.  
  
"Really?" The twin smiled, not at all friendly. "Then where is she?" se asked, stepping closer. When he got no reply, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He roughly yanked her hair backwards and up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I said, *where* *is* *she*? No answer? That's what I thought." He sat back on his heels, idling stroking her hair. "It's too bad, really. You just had to go and mess with George. MY George. Things could have gone differently from here, you know that, right?" He glanced back down at her and nodded. "Yes, yes they could have. But, no." He sighed. "I guess now I have to kill you."  
  
Cho gave a choked sob. "Fine..." she murmured quietly, tears still falling from her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"What?" Fred grinned, rasing one fine red eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, I said! Just kill me!" she shrieked, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "I'm... I'm not going to... to fight it... anymore!" she cried, shivering slightly. Her lips were starting to tint a blue color.  
  
The red head looked down at the older girl. Her hair was sticky with crimson blood, as was her clothes. Her face was a mix between blue and purple, covered with bruises and scratches. He continued his inspection of her broken body, once done, he closed his eyes against the sight.   
  
'You did that to her... you have nearly killed her... she's suffering... because of you. You are a bad and evil person... you caused the blood... the bruises... the *pain*. Now finish her!' the tiny voice screeched in his mind.  
  
Fred grabbed his head in pain, a low groan escaping his throat, "No... no... NO!" he cried, falling to his knees. His shut his eyes tightly, and his face twisted in agony.  
  
Cho's eyes widened. Reflexively, she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder for comfort.   
  
The elder twin's eyes flashed open. He saw her outstretched arm, bloody and bruised. All he could focus on was her hand. It was covered in crimson. His gaze darted to his own pale hand. His mouth opened in horror; it was coated with the same warm, sticky substance. Before he could even think, his wand was pointed at the pretty girl's heart. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The scream was frozen in her throat as her wide beautiful eyes glazed over, and her lifeless body fell backwards gracelessly.  
  
Fred looked around fearfully. "What have... I done?" he whispered softly, looking back down at his wand hand. It was still covered in blood. "No!" The word was torn from his throat as he stood up, tears falling like rain onto the stone floor. "No!" he yelled again, starting to back up, away from the corpse. "I... I..." He swallowed loudly and glanced around again. His eyes were wide with horror and filled to the brim with tears and fear. "Need to... need to wash hands... clean... need to be..." His head snapped upwards at the sound of footsteps.  
  
"What... No! NO!" The exclamation was full of anguish and pain. "*NO*!" The word was choked off by a heart-broken sob. "No... Fred..."  
  
"George... I'm... I'm sorry..." the elder twin whispered, looking into the eyes of his mirror image. "I... I..." Fred glanced down at his blood-soaked hands. "I need to wash my hands."  
  
The younger twin blinked through the tears that were clouding his eyes. The statement had been so calm and filled with such soft wonder that it made George question if Fred had reduced his mental state to that of a child. "Fred, love?" He spoke gently, trying to ignore the lifeless body of the Ravenclaw Seeker mere inches from his feet.  
  
The red head looked up at his brother, watching as the tears fell down his mirror image's face. With a confused glance, Fred lifted a crimson finger to trace a line from his own eye down to his cheek.  
  
No tears on his face. Then why tears on his twin's face? They always cried together...  
  
George hastily wiped the salty droplets off his face with the back of his hand and made a weak attempt at a smile. "It's alright, my beloved. Come here." He beckoned his brother over with his hand. "Shh, come to your twin."  
  
Fred sniffed and looked at George with wide, wet blue eyes. He closed the distance between them, until he stood an inch or two away from his brother. "What did I do?" he whispered softly, the question filled with childish awe and worry.  
  
George restrained himself from glancing down at the dead body near his feet, but lifted a shaky finger to wipe away the lone crimson streak down Fred's face. "Nothing. Nothing that we can't fix." He made another attempt at a smile.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
The younger brother took out his wand with one hand and used the other to place it on Fred's cheek in a soothing manner. "Promise. Incendio." George kept his brother busy and eyes averted as Cho's corpse was engulfed in flames.  
  
Ashes to ashes... dust to dust...  
  
* * * *  
  
"When is Virginia's coming home?" Tom asked for the tenth time to a bemused Severus.  
  
"Around lunch time, I believe."  
  
The Dark Lord glanced over to the wizard clock that stated the time by chanting dark curses. "Damnit, it's not even on the Crucio curse yet."  
  
Severus rocked the second eldest baby, Eavick, in his arms, and glanced back up at Tom. "Being a father and trying to take over the world a little too much for you these days?"  
  
"Don't forget killing that blasted Potter," Tom muttered, not really paying attention as he paced back and forth. "It's not right for a mother to be away from her children for too long!"  
  
"I'm sure my Mistress is just worrying over her school work. I do have a Potions test planned for tomorrow."  
  
Tom turned on the Hogwarts teacher. "I thought I told you to excuse her from all tests and exams," he snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lord." Snape obediently bowed his head. "My mistake... my mistress denied the request and--"  
  
"Enough!" commanded Voldemort. "You take your orders from *me*. You do *not* bypass any of my demands, even if Virginia's states otherwise. Do you understand?" he growled out in rage. "She is merely a child!"  
  
Snape blinked but kept his gaze directed towards the ground, not even flinching as Eavick threw up on his favorite black cloak. "Then... if I may be so bold, why did you marry her?"  
  
That question was followed by silence, then a sigh from Tom. "I have two personalities raging inside of me, Severus. Voldemort, who wishes destruction to everything and everyone he deems unworthy. A beast bent on revenge and chaos, who loves pain and torture just as well as another man loves to sleep and eat. He uses others for his own dark purpose, exposing secrets and lies for his own twisted pleasure." A deep breath. "But that's not a bad thing, mind you."  
  
Snape nodded his head expectantly. "Of course not, my Lord."  
  
"Then, there is the sentimental fool, Tom Riddle. A boy named after his own treacherous Muggle father. A boy who strives for power; to prove himself." He sighed again and started to lean against a nearby wall. "This boy is confused and hurt-- rejection does that to you. But I'm sure you know all about that." He sent a cruel smile to his companion.  
  
The Potions master turned his back to put Eavick back into his cradle, so the Dark Lord wouldn't see him wince at the verbal wounds, and the memories that followed.  
  
"But, moving on." He waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought. "Tom never wished to turn evil, but alas, the road of life changes as you walk upon it. At one point, Tom seemed to... vanish, and Voldemort took control."  
  
"What does this have to do with M'Lady?" Snape questioned, his tone more bitter then usual.  
  
"I'm getting there, Severus, just wait." He stopped for a moment. "Now, where was I?" The Dark Lord blinked, "Ah, yes, I remember. Bill Weasley kept telling Voldemort about his wonderful little sister, and after a while, he got curious and put a watching spell on Virginia's. He instantly fell in love with her. That's when he demanded the chance to meet her. Bill obliged, of course." He started to grow restless as he began to pace once more. "Voldemort found a glamour spell to turn himself back into the man you see now. Ultimately turning himself back into Tom for just a little while." The seventeen-year-old Tom Riddle glanced up at Snape. "And even from their first kiss, he knew they were meant to be. I had to get closer to her, you see,"  
  
Snape noticed how he started to refer to himself as "I" rather then "Tom" or "Voldemort".  
  
"She seemed like my savior back then. More than that... something... something I can't even *comprehend*, even now. The week that followed was pure bliss. She never questioned about my secret past. All she wanted was friendship. I wasn't surprised when she found herself falling in love with me. I knew I loved her... but Voldemort was convinced that marriage would only bind her to me. Not the other way around. Funny how things work out." He was silent once more, then stopped pacing to face Snape. "Tom married for love. Voldemort married for a vessel for his heirs." He glanced around at the three cradles. "And he succeeded."  
  
"Now what?" Severus questioned, confused at the outcome of events.  
  
Tom raked a hand through his dark locks. "They're battling inside of me. Each fighting for control. Whoever wins... shall determine Virginia's fate."  
  
Snape nodded. "As well as the rest of the world."  
  
"You could say that, yes. Right now I'm stuck in the middle. They've called a truce for right now. But for how long... I don't know."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Crucio! You insolent fool!" hissed a harsh voice coming from the clock.  
  
Tom glanced up with an almost smile on his face, "Look, it's lunch time."  
  
* * * *  
  
"And... that it..." Percival ended, his head bowed, voice ending with a quiver.  
  
Neville stared at his lover in shock. Of course he knew some things... but never... not... not *this*. He desperately tried to close his mouth. He had to be there for his lover. To comfort, to understand, to love... but oh *Gods*. How could... how could this happen? The things he had just told him were unspeakable. How did Percy survive?  
  
Neville managed to close his gaping mouth after a few moments of deep, gasping breaths. Silently, he wiped the tears on his cheeks with the back of his shaking hand and edged closer to his lover's lone form.  
  
"Percy... love... I'm so-"  
  
"Don't say it, Neville. Just don't say it," the older man replied quietly, even before Neville could get the words out.  
  
"But I am sorry. I'm *beyond* sorry," he answered anyway, not letting his lover's words stop him.  
  
"I don't care. It's over and done with... I don't want you to be sorry. I don't want you to be anything. I just want you to be... you..." he ended, dropping his voice to a hushed whisper. "Does that make sense?"  
  
Neville nodded his head. "Yes, love, yes it does." He moved closer to Percy, who was still hunched over in the corner, his head bowed and a red curtain of hair shielding his face from the other's eyes. "Percy?"  
  
"Yes?" was the muffled answer.  
  
"Thank you... for telling me."  
  
Percy stiffened. " You're... welcome..." He didn't bother mentioning that he hadn't told him all of it. There was more... oh... much *more*. But if Neville knew... Percy inwardly shuddered. His lover was still innocent as long as he didn't know. He could never know... never... the truth would break him...  
  
"You don't have to tell me this... but... love?" Neville waited for his lovers approval to continue. "I know, Dumbledore asked you to deliver a message to someone. And that person," the younger man growled out the word, "sent you to...Azkaban... but, who was it? Who brought you to that place?" Neville quickly looked away, ashamed he had asked.  
  
"I... I..." Percy took a deep shuddering breath, " I don't know if I can..."  
  
"Never mind, you don't have to tell me. I understand... but someday?"  
  
"Yes Neville, someday I will tell you."  
  
"I love you Percy."  
  
"I love you."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I can't believe I fucking kissed him! Urgh!" Colin yelled in frustration as he shut the door to his dark room behind him.  
  
"There he is... all sobbing, and freakin' depressed about that stupid prick Seamus, and I just have to jump in on him, and give him that stupid-assed kiss! He probably doesn't even like me! Now we're going to be awkward and strained around each other. And then we're going to have to go home... and *Gods* we share a fucking room! I won't be able to... we're brothers!"  
  
Colin shook his head sadly and started to shift through the film on the counter. "I'm such a bastard... I don't deserve him. But Finnigan sure as hell doesn't deserve him either..." Annoyed by his lack of control, he threw the undeveloped film back on the counter, opened a drawer, and took out another pack of pictures.  
  
He sighed softly as a blue-haired wizard waved up at him. These were from his personal collection, snapshots of Dennis... no damn Finnigan in any of them. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched a terrified Den get his first tattoo. He sorted it to the back of the pile and let his eyes filter to the new one in front of him.  
  
"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed loudly as he stared down at the picture in front of him. His eyes silently took in a smiling Dennis and a winking Seamus wrapped in a passionate embrace. Their gazes were locked on one another, and Colin could clearly see the words "I love you" awaiting on their lips.  
  
Overwhelmed with anger he put the rest of the pile down and tore the cursed picture in half. "That fucking Seamus..." Colin growled loudly as he stalked out of his dark room, vengeance alight in his eyes.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yeah, sure Parvati- I'd love to study with you tonight." Ron answered sweetly, bidding the girl goodbye as she walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"Especially if you're as good as your sister..." he started, then stopped as an image of Hermione crying flashed in his mind.  
  
"Wait! Parvati!" he yelled quickly, as he bounded up the stairs after her quickly retreating form.  
  
"Ron? What is it?"  
  
"About tonight, I... er... I... *only* want to study. No... other... stuff."  
  
"But... *what?*" the girl nearly shouted. "Well, why bloody not? I don't have a problem with it! Wait... is this about you and Padma?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"What? No it's-"  
  
"'Cause you know, that doesn't matter to me. It's actually quite... nice. She's told me loads about it." Ron began to get very red. "And well, maybe one day we can *all* get together." Her was meaning quite evident in her sly smile and slow wink.  
  
'Ah, damn...' "No... no that's not it Parvati- it's just... I kinda like someone... and I don't want to hurt... her."  
  
"... Does she like you too?"  
  
"Um... well... no."  
  
"Then, what's the problem? Let me help you forget about her, please?" she said, her voice hushed as she approached the boy slowly.  
  
"No, really... it's fine... I... EEP!" Ron yelled in sheer surprise and shock as the girl moved *very* close to him. "I have to go..." he said quickly, avoiding Parvati's eyes, as he dashed down the stairs and away from the girl.  
  
"Damn that Hermione..." the female twin said, sighing sadly. "Oh well... I'm sure Lavender's free..."  
  
* * * *  
  
'Ron turned down a date? With Parvati?' Hermione thought frantically to herself as she stepped out from behind the corner that she had recently hid behind as she witnessed Ron and the twin's conversation.  
  
'For me?' she wondered briefly. 'Of course not. She was just probably a bad lay...' Hermione sighed lightly. ' Well... If I don't get going now, I'll be late with my meeting with Justin.' She quickly followed the steps down into the common room, refusing to think about the conversation she had heard.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Wha... oh... hey, Ron."   
  
The boy smiled softly. "Are you in a rush to go? I'd... like to talk."   
  
Thoughts of Justin waiting for her drifted through her mind. "No, not really. What is it?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus yawned as he walked around his room. It wasn't morning yet, but in Ireland, he was always the first one to get up.   
  
Besides, with nightmares, you learn not to sleep too long.  
  
"Time to get ready for the day," he whispered, raking a hand through his bed-flattened spikes. "Now... if I was black eyeliner... where would I be?"  
  
Sirius laughed inwardly as he watched the Irish lad search around his dorm room, ultimately ending with himself crawling on the floor; continuing the search for the elusive black eyeliner.  
  
It wasn't such a bad view, the accused murderer decided. The younger male's rump was waving deliciously in the air. He was fairly positive the little imp knew exactly what he was doing.   
  
Interesting images began to flash through his mind, and when he was just about to rip off the duvet and ravish that delectable man right there on the floor, Seamus jumped up with a shrieked, "Ah-HA!"  
  
Sirius watched him from under lowered lashes. Seamus was now running-- well, *skipping*-- to the huge vanity in one corner of the room and, with his nose practically touching the glass, he started to put on his black eyeliner.  
  
"You'd think after all these years I'd stop poking meself in the eye," he muttered under his breath, blinking rapidly as his left eye began to water.   
  
Once done with the eyeliner, he searched through the bottles and containers of assorted sizes covering the vanity table. "What color today..."  
  
Seamus stopped momentarily, and his gaze darted towards the spot where Sirius was "sleeping" on the bed, and then back to his own rumpled clothing. "Ah, well, go with the flow me, mum use to say." The Irish lad bit his lip and pulled the shirt up and over his head.  
  
Sirius held back a groan as he watched Seamus begin to unbuckle his low riding jeans, at the sight of the creamy soft skin and the memories of what he had begun to do to it last night...  
  
The slightly younger male was surprised when he was suddenly tackled from behind and roughly pushed against the floor. His eyes grew wide at the sight of a very sexy assassin in front of his face.  
  
"Morning?" Seamus offered weakly.  
  
"Do you deliberately try to tease me?" Sirius growled out, pinning the Gryffindor to the floor.  
  
Seamus' eyes darted around quickly, and then flushed when he remember that he was half naked. "Actually, no. But it's just a bonus.. you know, what with you *attacking* me while I'm trying to put on me *makeup*."  
  
For some strange reason, having Seamus say that statement in his husky Irish accent was unbelievably sexy.  
  
That was when his control snapped, and Sirius began to fiercely kiss the younger man.  
  
Seamus let his eyes flutter shut and slipped his lounge into the black-haired man's mouth, all the while trying to get his hands free.  
  
"I love it when you struggle," Sirius whispered huskily as he licked down Seamus' neck and bit down.  
  
The Irish lad's eyes snapped open, and he couldn't control the moan that escaped from low in his throat. "Fuck... do that again..." was all he could manage, and that was in a breathless groan.  
  
"If you... say so," Sirius growled out, biting down on the minor wound again and lavishing it with his tongue.   
  
Seamus whimpered when Sirius pulled away, but then grinned when he felt the elder man's hands in his hair, pulling him upwards for another fierce kiss. He was also quite pleased that his hands were no longer held down, and began to use this new freedom thoroughly.  
  
He touched everything that he could find, while still keeping his lips firmly attached to Sirius'.   
  
The black haired man moaned when he felt a cool hand slip underneath his shirt and feel its way over his chest. He nipped at Seamus' tongue and moved his own hand down to tug at the other man's nipple ring.  
  
The Irish lad couldn't help his hips from bucking at the seductive pull and reattacked Sirius' mouth with his own. While he was doing that, he managed to roll over and straddle the ex-convict. "This works more to my advantage," he whispered through the passionate kiss as his other hand slipped down to unbuckle the other man's pants.  
  
Sirius lifted his hips up to help Seamus pull his torn jeans down the rest of the way, as well as break the kiss for one annoying moment to get rid of the blasted shirt.  
  
They looked at each other briefly, hungry eyes eating up the pale expanse of flesh on both bodies, before fusing their mouths together in another rough kiss. Both were down to just their boxes, and when Sirius was just about to slip one hand beneath the elastic, he was annoyed to hear the door fly open.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan! Stop shagging that man so I can beat your bloody arse!" Colin shouted, stomping into the room, his eyes wild as he glared down at the two half naked men.  
  
Sirius pulled away from the kiss and let his head bang down on the floor. "What is it with you and all these fucking Creevy brothers?"  
  
"How would I know?" growled Seamus, still lying on top of Sirius. "They always seem to interrupt us."  
  
"I said," Colin began through clenched teeth, "stop shagging that man so I can kick your bloody arse!"  
  
"Will you let me get dressed first?" a sexually frustrated Seamus muttered, getting to his feet.  
  
Sirius sighed and laid a hand across his eyes. "While you two duke it out, I'm taking a cold shower."  
  
"Want company?" offered the Irish lad hopefully.  
  
The ex-convict licked his lips and stood up to whisper in Seamus' hair, "Later. Right now you need to put a stop to all this annoying fighting."  
  
"I hate it when you get all mature on me." Seamus sighed and pouted. "Maybe if he watched us--"  
  
"No, Seamus. Besides, you only like it when I'm on top and kissing you senseless."  
  
"Not true. Sometimes I prefer you to be on the bottom, and don't forget 'breathless' in there as well."  
  
"This is cute and everything but..." Without a warning, Colin planted a firm punch into Seamus' jaw.  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
"Okay, there is something you don't know about us Irishmen. We are born fighters!" Seamus growled before tackling Colin to the ground and hitting him in the stomach.  
  
Sirius watched in shock and awe. He never really thought Seamus could... well... *fight*. Sure, kick a guy in the balls... hell, maybe even yank a few hairs... but, *this*... well, it was quite hot actually.  
  
That cold shower could definitely wait.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Come in, " Virginia called out as she heard light knocks on her door.  
  
"Hey, darling!" Den replied as he glided into the room, enveloping his best friend in an embrace. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I can't wait for you to meet my kids."  
  
"Eep... your kids, eh? I'm never going to get use to that."  
  
"Well, I'm a mother now," Ginny sniffed. "Get use to it. And if I might add, I'm quite good at breast feeding."  
  
"*GINNY*" was the shrill reply.  
  
The girl nearly fell over with laughter. "Okay, let's go before you decide to kill me," she said, giggling heartily.  
  
"Where's the Portkey?"  
  
Ginny smiled slightly, and turned around to rummage around in her vanity. "Right here." She pulled out her ring and walked towards her friend.  
  
"Your engagement ring?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Your *diamond* engagement ring?"  
  
"Yeah... pretty much..."  
  
"Sweetheart, you scare me."  
  
"Wait till you see me around my children. Now *that's* going to scare you." Winking, she continued. "But first... have you talked to Colin?"  
  
"No... I've kinda avoided him," Dennis replied, abash.   
  
"Love, you can't just walk around this issue forever. He's your brother... when we get back, just talk to him? All right?"  
  
The boy sighed. "Fine... fine... Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But... are you positive you want this job? The inner circle is-"  
  
"Seriously hardcore. I know. But that's why I like it! I'm extremely positive. Don't worry... do *you* want me to have this job?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yes. Very, very, *very*, much."  
  
"Then, it's settled. Lets go tell Voldie." And with a slight smile, they both grabbed hold of the ring and quickly apparated to Riddle Mansion.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lord? M'lady has arrived."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Tom stopped pacing to watch as one of his many followers left the room. "Finally. I was just about to send you over to pick her up."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow as he continued to rock Eavalyne in her cradle. "And we were just in the middle of a nice chat, too," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Tom snapped.  
  
"Nothing, M'Lord. Just... singing a song to little Eavalyne here."  
  
Tom sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Damnit, I hate full moons. Voldemort gets stronger on such nights," he whispered. "At least it's only noon."  
  
"Announcing M'Lady," Adrian interrupted as he bowed low and left the room.  
  
"Tom!" Virginia smiled, running over to her husband and throwing her arms around him. "I hope the children were all right while I was gone. You didn't give Eavan his Dark Mark yet, did you?"  
  
"Well, now that you've ruined the surprise..." Tom replied dryly, then turned his gaze onto the blue-haired wizard standing off to the side. "Creevey. Welcome back to Riddle Mansion."  
  
"Afternoon, Tom," nodded Dennis. "I see it's changed much since the last time I visited."  
  
The room was no longer just midnight black in color. The nursery (as Dennis guessed) walls were now covered with moving pictures.   
  
One wall was set in a dark forest, shrouded in darkness. Tom Riddle was standing in the center, surrounded by twenty or so cloaked followers, all bowing down before their master. The trees were dense, and fog was floating above the ground. The sky was a dark black with crimson mixing in as well.  
  
Another wall was covered by a gigantic Dark Mark. The snake kept slithering in and out of the skull and hissing. Written in curvy, blinking letters was, "One day, Eavan, this will all be yours."  
  
The next wall was far more interesting, in Dennis' opinion. It took place in a graveyard. The cloaked followers were still there, but instead of Tom Riddle in the middle, it was Voldemort. Harry Potter was tied to a gravestone, and a dead figure lay motionless on the ground a few feet away.  
  
  
  
The last wall seemed devoted to the evil couple. It was a mix of random moving images: Ginny being possessed by the diary, Tom lying over her motionless body. Another one of a shocked Ginny, with tears streaming down her face, running away from a background of Potter pinning Malfoy against a stone wall. The next image was of Tom petting his faithful serpent, Nagini. There were a myriad of other pictures, but the biggest one was of Tom and Virginia-- on their wedding day. The second biggest was of the whole family together, Virginia holding Eavalyne and Eavick, while Tom held Eavan in his own arms.  
  
"I put the last wall together. The rest was all of Tom's doing." Virginia laughed, quickly planting a soft kiss onto the Dark Lord's cheek and then running over to the three cradles. "Now, come here and meet the three loves of my life." She smiled. "Other than my husband, of course."  
  
Tom sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, massaging his temples with his fingers, as if he had a headache.  
  
Dennis looked curiously at Tom, then walked over to join Virginia, "They're... beautiful." He smiled as she handed a girl to him.  
  
"Now, hold Eavalyne here. She's the only female. The other two-" she pointed to the remaining two cradles, "-are males. Eavan, the eldest, and Eavick."  
  
"Interesting choice of names, Gin. Judging by your name, I take it they don't sound the way they're spelled?" Dennis laughed, making faces at Eavalyne.  
  
She sniffed. "Of course not. They each have an extra 'a' in the beginning that you don't pronounce." Virginia grinned when the only girl grabbed onto Dennis' earrings. "I told you not to get so many piercings," she chided teasingly.  
  
"Hey, they're doing their job."  
  
"By attracting females?" Ginny raised one red eyebrow.  
  
"Well... maybe with the wrong sex..." He stuck his tongue out at Eavalyne. "Your mommy is just jealous, isn't she?" He bent down to rub noses with the baby girl. "Yes, she is." He said in his little 'baby voice'.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Ginny deadpanned. "Everyone knows how *I* want to attract females."  
  
Dennis pulled away to rock the young child in his arms. "Ah-ha!" He winked. "Your secret has finally come out!"  
  
"Come out, is righ-"  
  
"This is touching and everything, but I need to talk to my wife for a moment," Tom interrupted, his aggravation almost tangible.  
  
Virginia frowned, but took a few steps closer to her husband. "Severus, help Mr. Creevey put Eavalyne back into her cradle, and let him hold Eavick," she ordered off hand, while straightening the wrinkles out of her emerald green dress. She looked at Tom with a questioning gaze. "What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
Tom schooled his expression into an emotionless mask. "I wish to inform you on an issue concerning Eavan."  
  
The Dark Lady's breath caught in her throat, and she instinctively took a step forward. "Is he all right? What happened?"  
  
"Calm down, wife. Health wise, he is in perfect shape. Tonight is the full moon," he began.  
  
"And?" prompted Virginia impatiently.  
  
"Don't rush me!" he snarled. Virginia looked down in a subdued manner. He nodded in acceptance. "As I was saying, it is the first full moon since The Birth. As well as being a powerful Celtic holiday, Eavan will be initiated tonight." His statement left no room for discussion or arguments.  
  
"Initiated?" Virginia hissed, "as the new Dark Lord? He is far too young!" she protested, her voice rising in anger.  
  
Tom merely raised an eyebrow. "He will be brought into the inner circle as one of my head Deatheaters. He will also receive the Dark Mark."  
  
At this, the youngest Weasley gasped. "He is not even a year old yet!"  
  
"Severus has been regularly putting an age, as well as physical, growing enhancement potion into their bottles each night. They shall not stay children for long."  
  
"Tom! You can't!"  
  
His red eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or cannot do! You should be pleased that I even *informed* you on this issue. End of discussion," he snapped cruelly.  
  
Virginia bit her lip, not even wincing when she tasted blood. "Yes, husband." She kept her eyes firmly locked on his.  
  
Dennis was surprised to find himself starting to sing.   
  
"Pretty girl is suffering, while he tortures everything.  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions are about," he glanced down at Eavan briefly.  
  
"That's what you get for falling for him  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head." The blue-haired wizard watched as Tom and Virginia continued their glaring contest.  
  
"It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel." The image of Ginny, being possessed by Tom, nodded her head on her place on the wall.  
  
"It's the way  
  
That he kisses you." Tom pulled her into his arms and kissed her on their wedding day.  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love." Dennis sighed and ruffled the little hair Eavick had.  
  
"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego." Virginia finally looked away, her gaze landing on the floor.  
  
"And her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men." Tom raked a hand through his dark locks with a sigh.  
  
"And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head." A close-up on Tom's diary flashed on the wall.  
  
"It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love." Virginia looked back up at her husband, tears hiding behind her eyes.  
  
"Pretty girl, pretty girl." Dennis shook his head as Tom came closer and wrapped her in his arms, petting back her flaming red hair.  
  
"Pretty girl is suffering, while he tortures everything." Tom casually whispered "Crucio" over her shoulder and watched as a random Death Eater fell to the ground in agony. He had to teach them that you don't interrupt the Dark Lord.  
  
"Pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head." The young Gryffindor placed Eavick back into his cradle.  
  
"It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel." Virginia moved closer into the embrace.  
  
"It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love." Dennis ended the song as he witnessed Virginia and Tom kiss softly.  
  
He sighed. "Tom, I'm joining the inner circle." Direct approach is the way to go.  
  
The Dark Lord pulled away and spared a small smirk in Dennis' direction. "Good. You'll be initiated tonight, the same time as Eavan."  
  
Dennis noticed the way Virginia flinched and stiffened at the last part. He nodded and murmured. "It will be my honor." He walked closer and fell to his knees in a clean bow. "My Master."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ending AN:   
  
Double- Sorry about the lack of Harry & Draco!  
  
Mint- We totally blanked out on them, and we realized that at the end--  
  
Double- But we PROMISE to put them in the next chapter, a nice big and yummy part just for you guys!  
  
Mint- Yessum! We just had to tie up these loose knots so we can focus better on the Harry/Draco love.  
  
Double- Well, We're extremely tired at the moment.  
  
Mint- ::Yawns and falls on Double::   
  
Double- ::Rolls her eyes and steps away:: Try getting a pillow, little sister. We still have the reviewers to thank.  
  
Mint- ::Stumbles and glares:: You're just angry 'cause I moshed you good in the pit ::Sticks out tongue::  
  
Double- ::Grumbles:: I still beat you on the English test!  
  
Mint- Ever take a look at our Math grades?  
  
Double- Yeah, we got the exact same grade average. So there.  
  
Mint- How about we expose your GYM grades, huh?  
  
Double- ... okay, here's to the reviewers!  
  
Mint- ::Evil smirk::  
  
Here's to the reviewers!  
  
SirusBlackRukles- Good idea, we shall look into it! Thanks for everything, you're so great^^  
  
Tugs- We wrote more! Maybe not *soon*... but we wrote more! And we like sadness! =P  
  
Saotoshi- ::Twins look at HOS evily:: C'mere my pretty.... ::Grin as they begin to drag her into a cell where Seamus and Sirius are shagging:: BWAHAHAHAHA!! .... and we like Virgina ::sniff sniff::  
  
She-Wolf- ::Laughs:: That's awesome! It would be like... the Double Cross... except, no guns! We use PENS... er... COMPUTERS instead! ^^;; And thanks ever so much!   
  
Scap- Buy anything good? And here's more of your boyfriend! ^^ Our Snape is so awesome... even if he is 35... we like older men =P And it seems like a plausable fic! Just beware of Mary-Sues, girlio! ^^  
  
Gabriella- Evil? EVIL? ... ::Looks innocent:: No one evil here... we just want out readers to be ::shudders:: good... yes, yes, that's it! ::Whispers:: Though, if you WANT to be evil... we have some connections... ::Coughs:: ^^;  
  
Aindel- ::Squeaks:: We ARE freaky! But, thanks!  
  
Khrystyne- Thanks, and we did! Seamus/Sirius rule! ::Passes out banners::  
  
LiLMissDani16- We're an addiction! ^_^ Oh! We're glad you're use to G/V now! They rock our socks off! You do too! ^^; Yeah! Stick up for the twins!  
  
Sika-chan- ::Huggles:: WE LOVE YOU! So, did you enjoy our Cho death scene? (Even though you read this chapter... what... three MONTHS ago?) You know you love Brother incest! Think about how many Benj/Joel twincest stories we've told you about... in great detail... Shh!! Don't speak about the squid! And if we post our CW stories, you should post your Poetry! ::Smirks evily:: Of course we love you more then Seamus and Sirius, silly! We're watching Passions right now! Sheridans about to die! ::The twins and Sika rejoice:: You comin' over today? WE LOVE YOU!   
  
Louise G- Okies^^ And to your questions, all will be revealed about Cho... Draco being disowned? All will be revealed... Fred being schizo, on drugs, manic? ... All will be revealed... Ginny's spelling? All will be revealed.... And m/m is called slash, well, it all started with Star Trek fanfictions. They used some random paring (Don't watch the show, sorry) and they used this symbol / which is a slash sign. That's why we use Draco/Harry ... slash... get it?  
  
Jastin- Yeah, Raveyn kicks arse! Ha ha ha! hehe^^;  
  
Sita-Chan- Tsunami Bomb? Ahh! Our best friend (one of them) Whitney (NEI NEI!!) loves them... alot... thanks for the idea! Hey, why don't we ever read one of your fics? LoTr/Hp slash rocks! Merry/Pippin... arggggg... We love you Beta-Chica!  
  
Dia- Twins unite! ::Cheers:: Being a double is a lot more fun then being a single, eh? ^^ She's the angel? Does that meake you the devil? o.o; 'cause we're both evil.... EEEEEEEEEvvvvvvvvvIIIIIIIIIIIllllllllllllllllll ... hehe... ^^;  
  
Makayla P.- Sorry we haven't updated in so long! Michael Jackson... he kind of scares us... all that children-sleeping-over thing... then again, we write about Harry Potter characters being gay... guess we can't talk, eh? =P  
  
Twinkie Girl- Thanks so much! That's so nice of you, we do try hard with this fic^^ But it's because of reviewers like you that we continue!  
  
shadowjardis- ::Sqwaks:: Hey! We thought of the name Raveyn first! ::Pouts:: Besides, think about it... Cho being in RAVENclaw... with an evil little sister named Raveyn... Ironic, eh? We put a lot of thought and meaning in each one of these characters, names, plot twists and everything... we're just weird like that^^; Thanks!  
  
Animegurl- Hiei/Kurama forever! ::Waves banner proudly:: And that IDIOT!! He needs to die! In the Yu Yu movie, his voice is all changed... you can ALMOST stand him... then he does stupid things and you're just all "::Sweatdrop... grumbling... swearing... making rude hand gestures...::" heh heh^^;   
  
Modesty and Madison twins- Is that you're real names? If so, they're fucking awesome! Then again, maybe we shouldn't ask... we don't tell anyone our real names... oh well, Twins Unite!! Especially Twin Slashers!! Harry with anyone is pretty hot... well, if he's MALE, that is^^; Thankies!  
  
Eek! The 5th book is about to come out in... NINE HOURS! We're going to Walmart at 11:30 PM to buy it! We can't wait, we're so friggen excited! But while we're waiting, we've been trying to think about whos going to die in this one.  
  
Double- For those of you, who have been living underneath a ROCK, J.K. Rowling said she killed off a major character  
  
Mint- And she cried when she did it!  
  
Double- She said that he/she was a major fan of Harrys!  
  
Mint- So now we've been putting our theorys of whos about to DIE!  
  
Double- I think it might be Molly... I hope not though, I'd cry! Just think about it... no more howlers!!  
  
Mint- After pondering (Double snickers in the background) What? I ponder!  
  
Double- Just keep going Mint... ponder away...  
  
Mint- Well, after a while of PONDERING I've come to the theory that... it could be... Neville.  
  
Double- :: Screams, cries, and pounds the ground in pure agony:: NOOOOO!  
  
Mint- Because...well he's a fan and  
  
Double- ::Still crying:: NO NO NO!  
  
Mint- I hope not though, I love Nev-  
  
Double- ::Clings to Mint, weeaping in her shirt and grabbing fists of it and pulling as she screeches:: WHY? WHY!! ALL HE IS, IS A BOY WITH A TOAD! AND ::Flings head back and makes a sort of wailing/hiccuping noise in the back of her throat:: HE LOSES THAT ALL THE TIME! MUST SHE TORMENT HIM SO??  
  
Mint- ille, and he's just so great! But no fears, whoever dies, if they are part of this fic they will STILL be in this here fic. We will make it even more AU I guess...  
  
Double- ::Screaming:: NEVILLE! DON'T LEAVE ME!  
  
Mint- We'll, untill next time people! We'll try to make the next update faster, alright? Keep reviewing, those are the only things that motivate us!  
  
Double- ::Still crying:: DAMN THAT J.K.ROWLING WOMAN! DAMN HER!  
  
Mint- Later!  
  
::Double and Mint put on their Fred and George's costumes and paint lightening bolt scars on their foreheads, they grab some brooms and take off into the night sky...:: HARRY POTTER HERE WE COME!! ::In the distance:: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVILLE!!!  
  
Is Harry ready?  
  
Are you?  
  
OR  
  
Is Harry ready?  
  
For the Twins?  
  
V Review and we'll tell you about our take over of Walmart... oh, and also about Harry/Draco being... V  
  
:D 


End file.
